


Heart of Steel, Will of Iron, Soul of Light

by FinalFantasyMama



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Enemy to Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Slow Burn, emet always wants what he cant have, emet gets to play dad, emet selch needs a hug, emet selch x wol, emet selch/wol, machinist, mature female character, non Canon, sassy ass females are the best, shadowbringers, wol has a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 115,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyMama/pseuds/FinalFantasyMama
Summary: FFXIV Fic featuring A Machinist WOL and Emet Selch. Its tame for now but smut will come later on. I will give ample warning for the chapters with explicit content.Emet Selch is the type of man who always wants what he cant have and usually gets what he wants in the end. But what happens when he meets a machinist/WOL who is more than happy to put him in his place?  Bullets and sparks fly when the two come together, but they just cant seem to stay apart not matter how much they know they're bad for each other.





	1. Target Sighted

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a small fanfic. Will be some Shadowbringer spoilers so make sure you play the game first!!!!  
WOL is unnamed and given general appearance but based of my own personality and life experiences. She is a 30 something year old mother/machinist/Hyur, straightshooter personality wise, has no time for bullshit and is more than happy to dish out sass and sarcasm. Actually knows who her other 7 shards were and shares their memories, often drawing in their experiences to aid her in her adventuring.  
I havent written in years so I hope you all enjoy this! SFW for now but may be smutty later on, well see where the spirit of writing takes us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet pays a visit to the hero in her private quarters. She isn't one to be taken for a fool.

** _"Look it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all. But that's no different than what Lahabrea did, and we all know how well that ended for him. And so while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled upon a different approach.....cooperation." ~ Emet Selch_ **

With the light warden of il Mheg slain and night returned to the Crystarium, the exceedingly happy and somewhat miraculous event brought with it something else: Emet-Selch. And that was something more a danger than any light warden nature could throw at the Hero. It wasn’t the first time a enemy just came right out and introduced himself but this one was a bit different. Instead of outright violence and another throw down between enemies, he offered something mutually beneficial. A sort of partnership that got more than a brow raise from her and her friends. But how on earth could they trust him. He was an enemy, after all, an Ascian loyal to Zodiark, the polar opposite of the Hero’s own goddess and benefactor Hydaelyn.

In a even more bizzarre turn of events, she accepted his offer of a suedo friendship, if that’s even what it could be called, with almost no hesitation. It was no question that at some point Emet Selch was going to turn the whole thing on its head, to his benefit exclusively. She knew more than likely she were going to end up being used, but she respected his odd turnabout approach and thus entertained his odd request. If anything it would keep him in her line of sight. She had already made short work of his other compatriots, so it’s not as if she couldn’t feasibly kill him should he betray her. Perhaps that was overconfidence on her part, but when one goes toe to toe with the Crown Prince of Garlemald and lives, Ascians seem like small business.

For now though, that was a problem for the future and she put it out of mind when she sat in her private quarters of the Pendants. In her oversized white nightshirt and hair slightly damp from the shower, she sat at her writing desk reading over a letter that was months old but always kept on her person.

  
The dim light of the gas lamp and the refreshing night breeze from the open window was a relaxing contrast to what was blinding daylight that plagued the land for nearly a century. She sighed happily as she read the letter and pondered how she should respond. Then the air in the room stirred and she felt a presence that was familiar, but not whom she would expect in the middle of the night. Honestly though, she shouldn’t have been surprised. The way Emet Selch looked at her upon their first meeting, was the way a thirsty man looked at a tall glass of water.

“Shouldn’t the hero of the hour be resting?” Emet Selch pointed out. She didn’t bother turning around but did a quick mental inventory of her gun locations, the one by her writing set being closest, the second closest squeezed between the mattress of her bed.

“Shouldn’t you knock before entering?” The hero said back in a disinterested tone. She took a clean sheet of paper from your writing desk and prepared your ink and quill. The small rimmed glasses on her face slid down and she pushed them back up without thinking.

“Afraid I might catch you doing something unmentionable?” He attempted to joke but it rolled off her. She didn’t care for his humour.

“Are love letters considered such?” She said back and dipped her quill in ink.

There was a small pause before he started again. “Ohhhhhhh? And who is the lucky recipient?" the tone of his voice way to curious for his own good.

The hero set the quill down with an exasperated sigh and spun her swivel chair around, giving him a good once over as if she were an executive sizing up a potential employee. The fact that he didn’t scare her nor impress her was plain on her face while he caught an eyeful of bare legs and shoulder, scarcely covered by her loose white shirt. She knew she looked sexy with the lamplight casting harsh shadows on her lythe body but she didn’t care, Emet Selch was not on her menu.

He stood across the room with his hands casually tucked behind his back and hunched over as he was wont to do. Oh how tempting it was to march up to him and straighten him out, slouching was her pet peeve and the reason she wore corsets and stiff leather bodices.

"Before I answer that, where are your manners Solus. Zos. Galvus.” She drawled out his full name. “You come into a ladies room in the middle of the night with nary an offering?”

He raised a brow and gave an innocent, as much as an Ascian was capable of, smile. “Ah, you know the imperial protocols. Forgive me.” and then he snapped his fingers. In his hands appeared a box of fine chocolates and bottle of wine. “Will these suffice?”

”Imperial or not its uncouth for a man to visit a lady without gifts.” She chided and took off her glasses.

He handed the items to her as she set the bottle on the desk and settled the chocolates in her lap, smiling when she saw the Garlean label. Eager fingers helped themselves to the first piece. With the smooth rich taste on her tongue she gestured for the man to sit down on the bed, the only other place that was comfortable at the moment. He gave a small bow as he did just so.

“The letter is for my daughter.” The Hero said simply, eating another piece.

He gave her an odd look. “Our hero is a mother?“ he asked carefully. His face showing obvious surprise.

She grabbed the wine bottle of the desk and walked over to your dining table where your glasses lay and popped the cork as she poured two flutes of wine. The Ascian’s eyes followed her carefully. "She is 8 years old and lives in Ishgard with her god parents.” and then she handed a flute to him and sampled your own. The crisp taste was a nice pairing with the chocolate. “I send letters to her often and don’t consider my being trapped in the 1st a good excuse for shirking that. When this is all over with, I will see her again and share with her all my adventures.”

”You hail from Ishgard then?” Emet Asked.

She had to laugh at that question and pointed to herself. “Please! Do I look like I hail from a place as stuck up as that?”

He gave a small apologetic wave.

”I hail from Gridania and so does my daughter.”

“Need I ask about the father?” Emet asked as he sipped his own glass.

The lady shrugged casually. “Nothing much to say there, he’s been out of the picture for a while.” And with that she flopped herself back down into the chair.

“A failed marriage?” He prodded.

“Are you just making conversation or are you seriously interested in that story?” She scrutinized with obvious disdain. It was rude to pry to deep into a women’s business.

“I thought I should take an opportunity to get to know our Hero, foster some sort of understanding and common ground if you will.” He smiled as he finished his glass and then stood up to refill it and then curteously walked over and refilled hers before sitting back down. She have a small nod at him for that and continued.

“Let me then ask you first.” She dared. “Considering that you were also married at one point in time, Did _you_ love the Empress?”

He didn’t need to think on it. “She had her charm as well as her uses. She was a impeccable lady, passionate, demanding, devoted…..”

“That’s not answering the question.” she pointed out.

“I suppose I did, though it wouldn’t be what most people would call conventional or romantic. We enjoyed our time together and our shared passions but in the end it was rather political. I needed a strong women to lead the empire and mother my children and my decision on wives was rather on the pragmatic side.” He explained.

She gave a small off hand gesture. “Fair enough.”

“It’s your turn.” he pointed out as he reclined on the bed, stretching is long body out on your duvet and tucking his arms behind his head.

For a moment she wondered how honest she should be with him. It was really none of his business but she wanted him to have nothing to use as ammo against her later on. So she settled for complete and utter truth. “My Ex Husband was a good man, a hard worker, decent fellow…but he could never please me, despite all the promises he made. He was so caught up in always trying to make it big, strike it rich that he perpetually ignored me our entire 10 year marriage. After my daughter was born, I just couldn’t take it anymore. I was pulling the weight of three people in the family, his job, mine and taking care of my baby. And when I explained to him how I was feeling he kept feeding my one liners like: I promise tomorrow will be better. It was never better, he knew how he was treating me and figured if he fed me enough lies I’d just become complacent. It backfired on him. I took my child and the clothes on my back and left. He wasn’t a bad person but god was he a shite husband.”

That got a raised brow from the Ascian. “That was a exceptionally candid answer….”

“Satisfied enough to change the subject?” She asked with a hint of anger.

“If you wish.” He waved his hand in the air. “But I just gave you some rather sensitive information, can you not offer me something similar in return?”

“Sure but not in regards to my lackluster love life.” she laughed.

He rolled onto his side and rested his head on palm. “Something entirely different then. When we first met in the crystarium, Admittedly i tried to probe your aether and you effectively pushed back and cut me off. That is no small feat as most people would not recognize if someone were invading their aetherical aura.”

Oh yes, she remembered. When he first revealed himself in the crystarium he had mentally sized her up. His yellow eyes damn near staring holes through her very soul. She had felt it plain as day, like a pressure over your entire body. It was an annoying feeling so she shot it right back to him, all the while sending him the telepathic message: back the fuck off.

“My echo ability, aside from seeing memories of others is the retention of memories from my past forms.” You easily admitted. “One of which was a very powerful mage by the name of Lucyna. She was a soldier for a very prolific army and had several arcane abilities not limited to sensing the unseen. Though I choose not to use magic in my current life it wouldn’t be a far cry for me to do it again channeling her memories and abilities.”

“How deep do those memories go?” He asked with a straight face but just for a split second something changed ever so slightly. His thin eyebrows arching in surprise as something seemed to cross his mind but he quickly fixed his expression.

The hero gave him a coy look. “Oh please do you think i’d tell YOU that of all people?”

He gave a sly chuckle. “Can you blame me for trying?”

A half empty glass forced her to refill it. “Tell me something of equal value then.”

"You’ll have to be more specific dear.” He said.

“Oh I don’t know…” She sighed as she offered to refill his glass again, feeling her own drink now warming her body and loosening the tongue. “I could ask your favorite color but I think the answer is obvious judging by your current attire. Or I could ask you about your favorite food but I suppose those things don’t matter to a Ascian…..or your favorite hobbies other than spying and plotting….”

“You’re babbling hero.”

“I’m getting drunk sweety, don’t interrupt.” She scolded him as if he were a child.

“You truly have no fear do you?” He asked in a amused tone. A Hyur scolding the emperor of Garlemald of all things! He could have had her executed for the slight if he were still on the throne. Not that he would have, that sort of bravery was a turn on for him. Instead he would have tried to conquer her, as he had done before with other strumpets who showed attitude.

“Of you? No.” She stood over him and smirked.

“Dare I ask why?"

"One, You’re too curious about me to kill me and Two, I’ve dealt with your great grandson. He is far more terrifying than anything I have ever faced in this world or the source. Third…..Is a secret.” she smiled oh so sweetly.

“I suppose I should apologize for that as i’ve not had a big influence in either Zenos or Varis’s lives.” Emet admitted sadly.

“Well technically you are supposed to be dead…Do you have any idea how much trouble that Great Grand kid of yours has given me? He was well deserving of the spanking I gave him.”

“Knowing him he would have enjoyed it.’

She shuddered at the thought but admitted, “He probably did.”

“But do I sense a bit of fondness mixed in there?” Emet teased.

“Absolutely not.”

The Ascian’s face softened as he looked her over. “You amuse me Hero.”

She wasnt sure how to answer that but the way he looked at her was nothing short of flirtatious. “Yay for me.”

A white gloved hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. She landed flat on top of her Ascian Visitor, face to face and mouths so close if she had puckered up you would have been kissing him. Her head spun for a moment with the wine and when she realized the positition she was in, her cheeks lit up. She fought to keep her poker face on. One of his hands snaked across her lower back keeping her pinned to him and the other one rested on her bare thigh.

“What is the third reason I fail to evoke any terror in you Hero?” He breathed against her mouth, eyes half lidded and the ever so smug half smile on his face. If he was going to try to play her like a fiddle she were more than happy to throw it back in his face. A warrior, mother, gunner, savior of the world she was but she was certainly not an easy conquest.

She smiled as sweet as she could muster and bent to reach his ear, whispering,“ I have a secret weapon….”

“Do tell.” Emet cooed as his hand slipped further up her bare leg and stopped suddenly at the contraption hugging her upper thigh. Oh, a derringer belt. He heard the telltale click of a hammer being pulled back and felt something metallic and cold press against his jaw.

“I’ve got guns….lots of them…and i’m sure they’re bigger than yours.” The Hero joked as he put his hands up to fain innocence. She sat up and straddled him while keeping the small single bullet pistol aimed at his face.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh come now do you think shooting me will be of any avail?”

“No but it’s a inconvenience to you and will force you to find another body. Frankly I’d do it just to annoy you!” She smirked. “Besides, I’m a mature woman with mature tastes so don’t get fresh with me.”

“What a coincidence.” He smirked right back, something playful in his eyes. “I’m a mature man with mature tastes more than adequate to satisfy women like you.”

She visibly cringed and had to ask. “Do you even function in that way?”

He rolled his eyes at her and huffed. “Did I not just say I sired children?”

“Maybe you grew them in test tubes like you do these bodies of yours.”

“Zodiarks mercy…..” he groaned. “While that could be done…some things are best achieved the old fashion way!”

She had to pause and stare the man she sat on to consider it. "Emet Selch, you’re good eye candy but wayyyyy too old for me and i never thought I would have to say that because usually its the other way around considering im no spring chicken.”

“Oh is a few millennia too much for you?” He teased. “Think of all the experience.”

“Well…it takes the term grey fox to a new level…” She agreed but then shook her head. “I’ll pass on that. I’ve had my share of genocidal aristocrats.”

“What a cold woman you are.” Emet scowled sarcastically and conceded, his hands dropping to his chest in exasperation.

“That’s your type though apparently.” She surmised as she hoped off of him and opened her door, ushering him to leave.

He got the message and stood up, giving a small bow as he headed out but turned to her before leaving. “Come seek me out when you have time Hero. I’d like to talk to you again.”

“Annnnd If I refuse?“ She dared to ask.

He stood up to his full height, staring down at her so you could feel the weight of his presence and power. Something in his eyes glinted as he towered over her small hyuran fram and in a tone that was menacing said, "I’m a very patient man. I could wait for eons if need be. Something about what and how said it made her shiver a little and she watched him carefully as he turned away and vanished into thick wisps of black Aether.

When she closed the door, she let go the shiver and audibly gasped. All the tension she were secretly holding onto released as she put her derringer back into the leg holster and glanced at the bed Emet had been lounging on. She mentally high fived herself for being able to act so casually during what normally would have been a “interesting” situation.

“Who is this guy?….” She asked herself as she searched her own memories. Had there ever been anyone like him before in her life or any of her shards?

Though the memories afforded her were numerous not all the information they contained was useful. Sometimes it was simply the memory of a phrase, a name, a place that had no crucial meaning, and other times it was faces of people long since passed. The name nor face of Emet Selch had no meaning to her and yet there was an air of familiarity about him. She tried to dig a bit deeper in her mind for the answer but hit a mental wall, there was simply nothing to be found. The night was dragging on and she had bigger fish to fry and more light wardens to slay. So the puzzle of Emet Selch was one she could ponder on another night.


	2. Face like a Goobue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane to the days of Amaurot. Ive chosen Altima for the wols ascian title. Yeah I know its already spoken for but lore wise altima's fate hasnt been brought up yet so i can play around with the name. Plus im a virgo, Ultima is my zodiac sister so sue me.

_ **“Before the sundering there was one world. A world that knew naught but peace and prosperity. Until it was faced with a crisis. Unprecedented. Terrifying. Civilization found itself perched upon a precipice, staring into oblivion.” ~ Emet Selch** _

“You weren’t impressed I take it?” Hythlodaeus asked as he and his companion walked down the darkened streets of Amarout. A city as grand and opulent as Amaurot never truly slept and even at the wee hours of nightfall people could be seen going to and fro, couples joined in hand for a moonlight stroll, folks walking in and out of pubs and eateries, and beings like Emet Selch and his friend Hythlodaeus returning from another long winded convocation meeting. This one had gone on longer than was comfortable but much was needed to be covered and introduced as it was not every day a new member was added to their elite ranks. The moon was high in the sky and gave enough soft light for them to walk about unbothered.

“Hmmmm.” Emet grunted beneath his mask. “Considering how they spoke not more than 5 words during the whole meeting and seemed to be seated just for decoration, I would say I’m not so much unimpressed as I am simply disappointed. The convocation made it seem like our 14th member was something to be astounded by and yet all I saw the entire session was some meek mewling lamb shaking in their robes. The title of Altima is not given freely nore easily so on earth did they earn it?”

His friend had to chuckle, and they trotted along under the lamp lit streets of their great city, the tall buildings and spires filling the skyline against a dark blue sky. Their robes gently swept the ground as they moved at a steady pace in the direction of home. “It is just as you say, the title of Altima is not given easily so shouldn’t you give them the benefit of the doubt? It was their first day, mayhap they were nervous? Goodness knows the state of affairs in the world right now would make anyone feel awkward.”

“Awkward enough to call on someone who obviously lacks experience…What do you imagine they look like under that white mask they wear?” Emet suddenly pondered in a mocking way.

“Like any other of our kin.” Hythlodaeus shrugged.

“Like a Goobbue I’m sure.” He mocked and then suddenly stopped. Across the street in a darkened area sat a rusty gate covered in ivy and morning glories. The lot had been vacant for a while with an old mansion on the grounds, unable to be resold as most people regarded it as condemned or unlivable. Now though, the old mansions murky windows were lit, and a pleasant sound drifted from its inner gardens. Someone was living here.

His friend noticed how intently he stared at it and mentioned, “Oh looks like someone finally moved in. A blessing to be sure, that mansion was in need of repair.”

A burst of light from the garden and wave of Aether made them both gasp and look at each other. “Who purchased this residence?” Emet asked suspiciously.

Hythlodaeus shrugged and adjusted his grey mask accordingly. “I’m not too sure. It must have been recent if neither of us have heard rumor of it.”

Emet eyed the garden beyond the gate. “Creation magic that powerful shouldn’t be used willy nilly in a public space.”

Again, there was another burst of light and Emet crossed the street with his friend running to catch up. “What are you doing?!”

“That sort of Aether output should not be so hap hazardously used in such a setting without any supervision, I’m going to see what this imbecile is up to!” Emet huffed.

“First off you’re not one to make judgements like that due to your own tarried record!” Hythlodaeus scolded. “Second, you are breaking and entering!”

Emet rolled his eyes. “Then stay here if it frightens you so!” and gingerly opened the gate and stepped inside.

“Have you lost your mind!?” His friend hissed and then threw up his hands. “Do as you like but I’m not going to face any charges for your reckless snooping!” He turned on his heel and stomped away as Emet untangled himself from the ivy of the gateway and carefully made his way towards the garden.

Music gently filled the area as he turned the corner of the mansion as was greeted by a large open courtyard filled with trees and flowers of all species and colors. They sprang out of the ground in no particular order, completely at the will of nature making the are seem more like a jungle than a courtyard. Lanterns hung off the tree limbs casting soft light over everything as a gazebo sat in the center of it all and in the center of the gazebo sat a person, hunched over a small table and scribbling furiously into a large notebook.

Their back was turned to Emet Selch so all he could glimpse was the provocative expanse of bare back and the trailing ruffles of a white nightgown, its wearer so consumed by their scribbling they scarce noticed the intruder. A gramophone played soft music next to them as they looked up from their book, snapped their fingers and a burst of light filled the area. Emet hid himself in the shadow of the nearest tree as something chirped and landed on the back of the creator’s chair. From the light a winged creature kin to a bird but with an absurdly large beak, gray feathers and a rather grumpy face appeared. It flapped its new wings a few times from its perch as the creator patted their head affectionately.

Then the figure stood up and stretched long feminine arms over a head full of long silky hair, looking up at the moon in the sky and reaching for it as if they could pluck it from the expanse, before turning in a way that Emet could see their features. In the privacy of her own home, her face was barren of any mask or covering and when she turned in his direction fully, he felt his heart stop in his throat. A beautiful face with glaringly sharp eyes and soft features looked directly at him.

Time seemed to stop for him as this white dressed goddess took a step forward, her soft nightgown hanging loosely off her shoulders and dragging on the ground behind her as if it were a wedding gown. She raised a graceful hand and pointed a finger at him before shouting a command and something struck Emet hard behind the head. It sent him flying forward and onto the ground face first. He didn’t even manage a shout as he rolled onto his back and a long leg and dainty foot planted itself hard enough into his chest he grunted in pain. The woman in white stood over him, a scowl on her face, hands on her hips as she dug her foot in deeper.

“You’d better have a good excuse for being here!” She growled as a small black cat raced up her leg, around her chest and rested on her shoulder. She had used her creatures to attack him whilst he was preoccupied.

He tried to speak but her foot on his chest made it difficult so he croaked. “Madam you misunderstand!”

“Misunderstand what?!” She exclaimed. “You’re trespassing in my garden and spying on me like some….some pervert!”

“Creation magic used outside the security of the hall of concepts is strictly prohibited! Only members of the higher echelons and the convocation are allowed to create outside those restrictions. You have a lot of nerve calling me a pervert when you are so openly disobeying sacred law!” He snapped back.

“Frankly what I do on my own property is none of your business.” She said matter of factly.

“I am of the convocation! Now would you kindly take your foot off of me so I may further explain myself!” He growled, finally losing his cool under the circumstances. He slapped her foot off as he stood up and dusted the grass off his black cloak.

She looked him up and down before saying. “If you’re on the council then you should know better than to go sneaking around a lady’s home in the dead of night.”

He huffed as he straightened himself out and bowed rather begrudgingly. “Emet Selch, the Architect, at your service.”

She paused and stared so hard at him she might have bore holes through him. “Oh. You.” She said simply as if it was no matter.

“What do you mean, Oh you? Accosting a council member is so uncouth one would have to ask where you acquired your lack of manners!”

She smirked. “Not as uncouth as a man staring a girl down in her nighties.”

He felt heat creep up his neck. “I was investigating the misuse of creation magic! Nothing more! I was most certainly not admiring your lithe form beneath the moonlight…uh, that is I was not admiring you at all!”

She giggled, the atmosphere turning instantly to something mirthful while she walked back to the gazebo. “I’ve heard of you Emet Selch and rumor has it you’re not a paragon of justice and order, in fact I heard you and Hythlodaeus are quite the troublemakers.” She waved for him to join him at the table and he did reluctantly as she snapped a tea set into existence. After pulling up a second chair for him and sliding a hot glass of tea his way, she sat back down herself and pushed her large notebook aside. Emet could see that it was filling with drawings and diagrams, all hand drawn in dark pencil. The current page she had been working on had a drawing of the bird that sat at her back and under it a name. “Shoe bill”.

“You’re concepts?” Emet asked as he calmed himself down on tea.

“I never create anything unless I’ve drawn it out first and written myself detailed instructions. As you say, the misuse of such magic is costly and dangerous, so do good fellows like yourself need not be worried about little old me.” she smiled and put a few lumps of sugar into her own drink.

“And you are…?” He dared to ask.

Emet watched her as she drank her tea down and noted the subtly bobbing of her lovely throat as she swallowed. She was without a doubt the most enchanting creature he had ever seen and when she told him her name, he wished he could go back in time and take back everything bad he said about her, for he had never been more wrong in his life. Oh, Emet sometimes you need to put your mask where your mouth is, this was one filly you needn’t mess with.

“We met earlier today. I am Altima, the 14th member of the convocation…and probably not as Goobbue faced as you imagined. You and your friend should speak more quietly when in public, you never know what manner of creatures might be listening in on you.” She smirked as she rested her chin in her hand.

********************************************************************************************

The evenings were often spent like this. Altima was somewhat of a loner, just herself in her fairy tale castle, surrounded by her menagerie of flora and fauna, always conceptualizing, always creating. She often said not but a few words during the convocation meetings, always wanting simply to listen and weigh with a balanced mind all that was said or suggested by its members. It wasn’t that she had no opinion on any matter, but that she was keeping sharp track of all the ideas and rectifications being presented and with a mind like hers she wanted to focus on all possible outcomes. She was a bit of a perfectionist in that way, always wanting ever detail to be perfect and not leave anything to chance.

When the meetings ended, she always walked home alone to be with her creatures in her own private world. But when Emet Selch happened upon her that one strange evening, everything changed.

He would stop her from the leaving, always offering to walk to her home or inviting her to join him and Hythlodaeus for dinner, which she often did accept because she enjoyed their company. With their masks off and faces revealed, they would banter, they would theorize, sometimes debate and even argue over a pint of beer, her rather crass yet witty sense of humor clashing against Emet’s sarcasm and melodrama, then evened out by Hythlodaeus’s calm and intellectual temperament. What a trio they made, everyone so different from the other but working together like a well-oiled machine. She was truly happy then and when her mask was off in private, it always showed.

Emet Selch always made a point to visit her in her Garden a few times a week, just for tea and chit chat, to make sure she didn’t stew in her work too long. She could go all day scribbling in her concept book and not take a single bite of food if he didn’t try to spoon feed her or entice her with sweets and savories. His visits were always in the evening, with the moon above her garden, when the gentle night always brought with it the sound of night birds and insects. Her white nightgown was always the only thing she wore as she tended to her plants and animals.

It was always so sensual the way she moved about with a watering pale in hand, standing on tip toe to reach the hanging plants on her gazebo, waltzing barefoot across her grass lawn with food in hand for her pets. He enjoyed watching her thoroughly, these feelings of desire building up inside of him until it almost became too much. He wanted her for his lover, but she had never made any mention, or move to give him any inclination that she felt the same in return. And so, he mentally battled with himself on how to approach the subject. It was not that he was inexperienced with women, as he had lovers in his past, it was simply that he knew not how to handle_ this_ one.

She was too perceptive and strong to fall for any man’s lies so Emet knew he would have to be totally and completely sincere with her. If he disrespected her on any level, she would most likely throw him out of her garden, and he’d have an army of exotic pets chasing him down the street from here to kingdom come. And so, this was a dilemma. His own thoughts going circles as sweat dripped down his face and he thought about the worst possible outcomes with every idea that went through his mind.

“Emet….you look pale….well I mean you’re always kind of pale but today exceptionally so.” She said, breaking him from his thoughts as he flinched a little at the sound of her voice. She continued to water her plants with her back to him, the bare expanse of skin showing through her gown always tortured `him. He had to leave or he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“I…I must go now! “ He stuttered and swallowed as he backed up. “I…left some things undone back at the Polylevitea District.”

“At this time of night?” She questioned and watched him fidget and turn away to leave. Immediately she went after him, catching his hand in hers and pulled him back. The sudden momentum caused him to lose balance as she tried to catch him, but they both ended up tripping over themselves and falling on to the grass of her lawn. She had fallen onto her back with him over her, trapped between his arms, her silky hair spilling in waves around her head. Emet swallowed hard and tried to get off her before I did something regrettable, but she suddenly cupped his face in her hands and forced him to stay.

“Emet….are you trying to run away from me?” She asked with hurt in her eyes. Laying in such a way on the soft green grass made her all that much more enticing and he couldn’t help but look at her lips and wonder if they were as soft as they appeared. After a moment of reading his facial expression she took the initiative and pulled his face closer to hers. “I won’t let you run away.”

His pulse shot up to his head and he flushed from head to toe as her expression changed from hurt to sultry and she licked her lips. That was all the permission he needed as he pressed his mouth to hers and they passionately kissed, groaning into the other’s mouth and rolling around on the ground. So intense was their ardor for each other that they dared not break the kiss and only when they were both in desperate need of air did one break away. Her hair was tussled with leaves and flower petals when she rolled her hips and gained the upper hand, forcing him on his back so she could lay over him.

In a breathy voice she asked. “Is this what was bothering you so much?”

“Admittedly yes.” He said back just as breathless.

“I’ve always been your’s Emet Selch, since the moment you first entered my garden and spied on me in the dark.”

He combed a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. “Then would it be right of me to assume we are lovers now?”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Only if you share with me your real name and promise to make love to me.”

He gave her a dashing smile and cleared his throat. “It would be my greatest pleasure to take you to bed. My name is Hades. From here on out please call me that. A name for you only.”

“Hades…”She said to herself with a nod and she bent down to his ear.

“My name is………” She whispered it like a sweet secret in his ear.


	3. Reload and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the search for Y'shtola in the Raktika Great Woods. Loosely follows canon, so some changes to the games dialogue have been made.

** _“Can we simply not take a moment to enjoy the view together? Or would you rather I spied from the shadows?” ~ Emet Selch._ **

“I for one would prefer you where I can see you.” The hero spoke up after everyone else went silent. Emet Selch was grinding on everyone’s nerves with his comings and goings as well as his snobbish attitude. It took all the will power Thancred had not to take a swing at the Ascian while they all made they’re way through the Great woods in search of Y’shtola. If the hero hadn’t stepped in to hold him back, he very well would have.

With a hand holding Thancred’s sword arm, she stepped forward to confront the ever-growing source of their discomfort. “I know we’re all on edge here, but can we please just try to get along for the remainder of the journey. I don’t want to waste precious bullets on either of you!” She scolded like a mother would a child as she was wont to do. She was a mother after all, it ran in her blood. "By the fury, my 8 year old has more sense and maturity than the lot of you put together!"

Emet shrugged his broad shoulders but submitted to her in the end. “Of course, hero, my apologies. But Perhaps you should keep your rabid dog on a leash.”

Thancred ground his teeth and took a threatening step forward. “Why you son of a…!”

“We’ve got children with us and that was a cheap shot Emet Selch!” The hero raised her voice to hush her companions and then marched up to the Ascian. “You are to stay in my sights and by my side at all times from here on out! No ifs ands or buts! And if you give me or them any lip, I’ll throw you over my knee and spank the Zodiark out of you!”

Emet gave a coy smile. “Oh, that is just too enticing a punishment to not attempt.”

She shot him a look that could kill and hissed. “I will make sure you don’t enjoy it!”

With a small bow and look of sly satisfaction he submitted and motioned for her to lead them on. So, she did just that as they walked deeper into the woods. Everyone finally silenced by her intervention and the zipped mouth of the Ascian.

Another hour had passed before Minfilia spoke up. “W…would it be possible to rest for a bit?”

“Are your feet bothering you?” Thancread asked looking down at his young ward.

She shook her head and hid her face. “It…its not that its just…” a loud rumble resounded from the pit of her stomach that made everyone stop and stare at her. She blushed furiously.

“It has been a while since we have had anything to eat. Maybe a rest is in order?” Alisaise suggested with a small laugh.

The hero nodded her agreement as everyone sought the shade of the nearby trees and sat down to rest. Alisaise dropped her shoulder bag and fished out some rations and then passed them around but hesitated when she glanced at Emet who stood by the hero’s side. “I don’t suppose someone like you would enjoy food like this….” She began and he waved a dismissive hand to her.

“You’re correct, I would not.” He said simply.

“No need to be arrogant about it.” She said under her breath and offered some to the hero who also refused.

“I’ll stand guard while you all eat.” The hero offered and walked a few yalms away to a better vantage point with Emet at her heel.

He nearly bumped into her when she suddenly stopped. “I said you had to stay by me not on me!”

“And miss a chance to receive a royal spanking?” He smirked.

“Oh gods, its that your kink?” She groaned and reached into her brassier to produce a small metal case. Inside was a few cigarillos that she put to her lips and lit via small lighter. She took a long drag and blew the smoke away from him.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Tall Guys with pointy ears.” She shot back and offered him a cigarillo. He waved it away.

“How about tall guys with pointy noses?” He joked and pointed to his own rather large hooked Garlean nose.

Another drag of her smoke and she said with a straight face. “Never thought of it. You know I still haven’t forgiven you for invading my room the other night.”

“After the gift and wine and chocolates? I must be losing my touch as most women invite me back after the first time.”

She threw the cigarillo butt to the ground and stomped it out. “I’m not most women and you’re too optimistic for your own good.”

Something dark crossed his face as he stepped in closer trapping her against the trunk of a large tree. “A show of faith then? Shall we continue where we left off the other night?”

With his towering form and shadow hanging over her he leaned in so dangerously close it annoyed her. “Have you made it your mission to seduce me or something????”

“Seeing how it flusters you so can you blame a man for trying?” He purred against her ear.

Her lower eyelid twitched. “Flustered?” She growled as she grabbed him by the jacket collar “Listen here buster! I’m not some red-light hussy you can sway with a cheap smile and bit of gil! I don’t know how they breed women in Garlemald but you’re going to have to work for my favor if you ever hope to gain it!”

Emet’s eye seemed to light up with joy at her rant and he looked at her like a child eyeing a tempting piece of candy. “Oh my you are a fireball!”

She jabbed a finger into his chest. “And you are……..” Her voice trailed off as she gazed over his shoulder and suddenly lashed out, grabbed his collar again and threw him to the side as a arrow buzzed past and planted itself in the tree where his head had been. “AMBUSH!!!!!” She screamed as she pulled out her Musketoon and dragged the Ascian away as they both ran back the way they came.

Arrows pelted the ground and trees around them as the Warrior whipped her gun around, spraying bullets and knocking arrows our of midair with each bang. One hand was firmly on the Ascian’s fur lined collar pulling him along the way one might drag an old dog, only this old dog had a bemused smile on his face the entire way.

The other adventurers were on their feet and ready to go by the time the Hero and Ascian reached them when a group of black clad hunters flanked them and had them effectively trapped.

A large Hrothgar at the lead pointed a finger at them and shouted. “Now surround them!” following a brigade of well-trained bowman had bows at the ready and arrows pointing down at them from all directions.

Everyone slowly put up their hands with the exception of the Hero who only put up one hand and kept the other firmly gripping her companion’s jacket, preventing him from escaping into the shadow’s as was his won’t at times like these.

The lion like face of the Hrothgar looked them over. “These sin eaters…they are not like the others!”

Thancred spoke up in everyone’s defense. “There’s a reason for that. Lower your weapons, please. We mean you no harm.”

“How is it they can speak?” One bowman gasped in confusion.

“It’s a sin eater’s trick! They mean to kill us all!” Exclaimed a nervous female in their group.

There was a moment of silence as both parties sized each other up and tried to mentally decide what to do next. Emet Selch, of course, could not keep his mouth shut to save his or anyone’s lives.

“Oh for the love of…” He drawled in an uninterested tone. “I had hoped that by accompanying you we might come to understand one another. But all I have come to understand is that you have a knack for inflaming the natives. You’ve committed the cardinal sin of boring me. And so I retire to the shade.” When he made to escape in his usually flourish of dark Aether the hero’s hand around his collar kept him in place as she yanked him down to her level and looked him square in the eye.

“No Ifs Ands or Buts, Ascian. Don’t make me regret not shooting you in my room when I had the chance.” She said sternly.

“Then what do you plan to do about all this?” he jutted his head in the direction of everyone else.

A cunning sparkle filled her eye as she let go of his collar to free her hand, grabbed a cylinder off her utility belt, threw it up into the air and shot it quickly with her Musketoon. The whole area bursted with green mist so foul everyone had to raise their hands to block their mouths and nostrils.

While some of their captors did just that others let their arrows loose but the Machinist already anticipated that. She reloaded her gun with special ammo and let off another shot that enveloped her allies in a sphere of blue light and ricochet bullets around them, blocking and knocking any projectiles aimed at them.

With all the coughing and sputtering going on around them from the noxious fumes, she used the opportunity to quick load her gun with gas rounds and shot them off rapid fire, moving her arm in a steady sweeping motion. One after another, the bowman fell to the ground, completely knocked out by whatever gas she managed to pack into her bullets until there was not left but a few spearman (who were shaking in their sandals) and the Hrothgar who’s eyes were wider than dinner plates.

She had managed to take out the entire brigade in less than a few seconds using only her guns and her keen eyes. She spun the Musketoon in her hand and holstered it on her back as she turned to Emet Selch and said in a cocky tone, “There. Oh Emperor of eternal boredom. Are you not entertained?”

Yellow eyes that quivered with excitement refused to tear themselves from her spry leathered form as a faint blush colored his usually pale cheeks. "Zodiarks Mercy, that was so incredibly and undeniably titillating." He said in a breathy voice that made the hair on her neck stand on end.


	4. On the Eve of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I didnt want to spend too much time on the backstory of Amaurot because its gets wayyyyy to angsty and unhappy but i felt it necessary to extrapolate what was going on between the wol and Emet at that time. Sorry to make you all sad =(

“**_Through prayer and sacrifice, the will of the star was made manifest. Zodiark was his name and by his grace the calamity was averted. A savior might and magnificent, deserving of reverence and gratitude…one would have thought. Yet some thought otherwise.” ~Emet Selch_**

“I don’t want to do this….please don’t make me do this!” Altima pleaded with Emet Selch in a hushed voice as they both stood in the convocation hall, against stained glass windows that lit up with each fireball that fell from the sky. Outside, inferno’s raged across the city, people ran for their lives, meteors and comets seemed to hail down from the heavens, striking at buildings and anything that lay in its path. A whole host of inconceivable creatures roamed the streets, striking down any and all in their paths. Amaurot as they knew it, was doomed.

Now, with the calamity raining down on their world in full force, the 14 members of the convocation met one last time to see what could be done to avert total annihilation. And what they proposed was not without protestation by some of the inner most members.

With their robes and their masks on they stood in circle with one last plan laid out, the conceptualizing of a God who could carry them through this disaster. Elidibus and Lahabrea leading the project with Emet Selch ever at the helm, guiding them through the designs with his ever-keen architect mind. They would imbue their very star with life, a will and mind of its own, and hopefully by its power it would save them all.

But Altima was frightened of it, because power such as that came at a price and she had a terrible feeling about the whole ordeal, it felt rushed, half thought out, dangerous. It would require so much Aether that half their population might perish and those that survived would be subject to a new god and its rules. All that stood in the way of it being brought to fruition, was her. She wanted nothing to do with it.

She fought against Emet’s grip on her wrists, her wide eyes easily seen beneath her mask as fear gripped her and she hissed. “No! Its wrong! I won’t do it!”

“All the pieces have been laid down, there is nothing to worry about, its fool proof!” Emet tried to calm her down and bring her back to the circle with the others who waited impatiently.

“You will sacrifice half our people for this?! How could you even think of such a thing?!” She pleaded desperately.

Lahabrea lost his temper. “We do not have time for such childish ponderings! Everything has been conceptualized to perfection, you will either help us in summoning or you will stand aside and renounce your position as Altima!”

Emet looked at her sadly and with pleading eyes. “Please My love, we need to do this! Have some faith in us and well make sure everything is rectified. I need you by my side right now…please can you do this for me?”

She froze in his arms and stared at him for moment before shaking her head and lowering her face. “I can't be apart of this. I refuse!” Then as fast as her legs would carry her, she ran out of the hall. Emet stared after her with wide eyes as Lahabrea brought his attention back to the present situation.

“We will have to proceed without her. Emet Selch, we need you to start the incantation.”

Emet nodded but kept his eyes on the door his lover just ran out of as he joined the circle of masked figures and together, they unleashed their creation magic.

“Lord Zodiark, God of Darkness, Heart of our Star, we give all our power and thoughts to you!” They all chanted in unison as Aether flickered between them all, igniting in a fury of white and blue light that engulfed them.

********************************************************************************

Emet Selch had looked for her after the summoning only to find her garden in ashes and her house half destroyed by the inferno that befell their once beautiful city. Desolation. There as nothing short of Destruction left in the wake of the event. Bodies of their kin were gathered up and cremated in the city center, succor was given to those who were still alive with what resources they had left. Their creation abilities were drained, all given to the rise of their new god, but at least they were still alive….some of them.

The streets were strewn with debrit as he walked by, his own mind numb to all going on around him, tired from the creation of their new god, hurting because Altima had run from his side and a new sensation imprinted on his mind. Adoration for the being that had saved them all. For Zodiark had tempered them all, all who aided in the summoning. He still had all his facilities both emotionally and physically but the tempering had put Zodiark’s desires and wishes above everything else in his mind. If he tried to think anything against his god, the repercussions were a splitting headache.

He must have walked for hours, retracing the paths that they used to take. Him and Altima. Passing by the melted glass panes of cafes they used to frequent, the burnt-out signs of shops she loved to visit. All of it could be rebuilt in time. Yes with a little time….and perhaps a little more sacrifice. He turned his face skyward where his god now appeared above the whole world, a black crystal of such enormity his dark light caressed everything on the face of the earth. Zodiark held domain over the entire star, he knew all, he saw all.

Tired feet forced him to sit on the curbside as he leaned his arms on his knees and hung his head. Altima had been right to leave when she did, perhaps she was the only one with any sense out of the lot of them. She knew the price that was to be paid for what they did and he couldn’t blame her for walking away. If the circumstances hadn’t been so dire, he would have done the same. Oh how he missed her but he knew that their relationship now was most likely over, she would never agree to the sacrifice of any living thing. She was the ultimate creator after all, always striving to bring life but never wanting to end it.

He felt someone sit down next to him and the unexpected guess sighed, pulled back their black hood and rested along side him. Hythlodaeus, at least, had made it through the calamity in one piece. His friend looked around at the destruction and then put a hand to Emet’s shoulder. “You’ve been walking around for weeks looking for her, you won’t find her here.”

Emet Selch has nothing to say to that and simply nodded his head.

“If I am to be completely honest.” Hythlodaeus began. “I too shared her reservations about the summoning. However my own powers are not as strong as yours and hers, so my prayers were not needed. If they were though, I would not have done it. Especially after seeing half of our kinsmen sacrificed in the process even if they're lives were given freely…..but we are alive and I suppose for that I should be grateful. The world will go on even we do not.“ And then there was not but silence between them as Emet took in all the words his friend had to offer.

Hythlodaeus stood up but offered some final words. “She has left Amarout and now lives on the outskirts of the land, dwelling with others of our kin that suffered in the calamity, also the orphans of our lost citizens are with her. She guards them night and day, soothing their souls and bringing them succor. They are fearful that Zodiark will demand their lives next. If he does….what will you do? Will you continue to feed his appetite on the souls of others? Will he demand the souls of those children and hers?”

Emet clenched his hands as if in prayer and rested his forehead on his fists, hot tears filling his eyes and silently falling to the scorched cement. He couldn’t give Hythlodaeus an answer.


	5. Moonlight Ballistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet tries to extract some info from the hero, things backfire. Its kissy kissy time with our favorite ascian!

** _“Perhaps a clear and unambiguous act of kindness will serve to win the trust you seem so determined to deny me. “ ~Emet Selch_ **

A hand grabbed her shoulder, shaking her out of her stupor and jump starting her fight reflex. He was lucky she didn't pull a gun on him. Thancred Waters was always pulling dumb pranks on her so it was wont of him to startle her out of her daydream.

"Had a bit too much wine love?" He smirked as she gasped and held a hand over her heart. Night had returned to the Raktika Great woods with the destruction of its light warden, the light Aether absorbed into the warriors body and now they celebrated with the Night's Blessed. A large pyre burned into the center of the village, where music blared and people danced. Wine flowed freely to all their cups and the night was filled with a merriment that it had not seen in over 100 years. The Hero too had been celebrating with them but she felt as if something had pulled at her mind, some far distant memory that bit at her but stayed just out of her reach. Her head felt buzzed from wine and also from a sensation that was unfamiliar, not from the Aether that swam through her, but something else. Something heavy that was pressing against her psyche but would not show itself.

She shook the feeling away and smiled at her friend. "Definitely too much wine and too much dancing."

"Mayhap you need to clear your head for a moment. Go take a dive into the lake." He laughed.

"You going to join me for some skinny dipping?" She teased back with a coy smile.

"Wish I could but I’ve got a kid now so I’m off limits." The gunbreaker joked back.

The hero had to laugh too as she knew all too well the pressures of being a good parent. "Thancred, be sure to tell her...Minfilia…tell her everything she does good and don't be afraid to tell her you love her. In fact, tell her so much that she'll hate hearing it."

He sighed and his expression was solemn. "You're far more adept at this whole parenthood thing than I. How the hell do you do it?"

"Lots of coffee in the daytime and wine in the evening." She joked and he chuckled while walking back to the camp.

That lake idea wasn’t half bad. The hero hadn’t bathed since the battle with the light warden and the revival of her dear friend Y'shtola at the hands of Emet Selch, her skin was caked with dirt and sweat and dip into cold water seemed like the closest thing to a bath she would get. So, she forced her legs to carry her away from the encampment and towards the nearest body of water as the din of the celebration grew fainter and fainter.

But as she reached the lake edge and gazed at moonlit waters she was bothered. What had she been doing in those few minutes she had been daydreaming? She had been drinking and dancing and then there was a hole in her memory, a chunk of time unaccounted for as if her mind was neither here nor there. She was not drunk, slightly tipsy but not drunk enough for a full black out, and as far as she could tell, her Aether was still intact and holding well despite having absorbed three light wardens. Come to think of it, when Emet was regaling them tales of Zodiarks birth inside the Qitana Ravel she had felt the same thing. Looking at the cave murals of the two gods, she zoned out, completely blanked and spaced, for just a few minutes before snapping back to reality. She was never one to space out during missions as every moment usually meant life or death. What on Earth was going on in her mind?

The hero knelt by the water’s edge and began to strip off machinist leathers that felt too cloying, too tight against her skin in a way that was unnatural. She had worn those clothes for ages and yet right now, they felt foreign and cumbersome and she just wanted room to breathe. Stripping down to her white loose blouse she dipped a handkerchief into the cold waters and sponged her face and neck, staring at her own reflection on its surface. It felt foreign to her, like she was not really looking at herself and then she looked up at the moon, stood up and stretched her arms up trying to cup its radiance in her hands as if it were a child’s toy she could pluck from the sky.

Emet Selch’s eyes widened and he clenched his fist at his side while he watched her from the shadow of a nearby tree. Her sudden despondent behavior had not gone unnoticed and he made to watch her closely. This was all going according to plan after all and weather she slayed the light wardens are not was of no consequence. Either she was going to die trying or the light would consumer her in the end, both outcomes worked to his advantage weather she realized it or not. But knowing her, she most likely knew. So, then what was her angle? What was _she _planning to do about it? This cunning, this cleverness was what kept him coming back for more and it’s what most resembled _her_.

What a fireball Altima had been, her perceptive eyes, her burning heart, her anger, her love, her rage, her courage….he had been a moth to her flame and weather he wanted to admit it or not, he still was. They were two great and powerful minds always trying to outwit each other weather it was in the audience halls of the convocation or in the privacy of their own rooms, when they’re two bodies would intertwine with such ferocity and passion one would not know where one began and the other ended.

Emet gritted his teeth and shook the memory away. He had spent the past few Eons avoiding any and all her shards and now here he was “cooperating” with one. It was infuriating on one hand to see her so reduced in power but she retained enough of herself that it almost made him uncomfortable. If she ever knew what she really was and regained those memories, there was no doubt that she would destroy him. He was far too curious to let the opportunity slide even though he was breaking his own rules by contacting her but when had he ever followed the rules?

The hero groaned out loud as she rubbed her sore shoulders and yawned. “Emet Selch, did I not say that I prefer you where I can see you?”

“Indeed, you did.” He remarked as he stepped forward and joined her by the lake side. “But old Ascian habits are hard to break especially around someone as…renowned as you.”

“Ohhhhh I’ve become an Ascian boogie man!” She cheered and fist pumped the air. “One life goal fulfilled!”

“Oh don’t get ahead of yourself hero.” He rolled his eyes.

She laughed gently and looked back up at the moon, its light illuminating her face and sparkling in her eyes.

“You didn’t strike me as the type who cared for moon gazing.” He mentioned noting how entranced she looked.

“I don’t know why….it’s just tonight it looks exceptionally beautiful.” She explained. “I just want to reach out and grab it in my hands. Keep it in my pocket like a treasure and give it to my daughter….”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk, I’m musing.” She corrected and wagged a finger at him

“You muse when you get drunk, trust me dear, we’ve bantered like this before.” He said with a heavy sigh and then put a hand to his temples, messaging the flesh as if warding off a headache.

"I wonder if its made of cheese, The moon. My daughter always asks me that. What do you think? Would it be swiss or guda?"

"Now you're just being silly."

"Brie?"

"Do you want me to snap some food into existence? Is that what you want?" Emet asked in a annoyed voice.

"I'm just playing with you." She reached over and pinched his cheek. "I know the moon is basically a rock that revolves around our earth due to gravity. I may be silly but i'm not and idiot. It would be nice to get a closer look though."

Emet groaned and slumped in exasperation. “Zodiark....If you vomit on me, I’ll be intensely and irrevocably pissed off and try not to scream either. I can’t stand the shrill voices of damsels in distress.”

“What in Thal’s Balls are you talking about?” She asked. as a strong arm grabbed her waist and hoisted her off the ground. Soft fur tickled her nose as Emet’s strong body pressed up against hers and up they shot into the air.

Luckily for him, she didn’t scream, but she put a death grip around his neck that could have chocked the life out of a chocobo as she clung to him. He thanked his human body for being so resilient as they continued up and up until finally stopping. Her face was buried in the fur lining of his jacket as he spoke into her ear. “Look up hero.”

“WHATTHEEVERLOVINGFUCKWEREYOUTHINKING?!” She cursed into his chest in a muffled voice.

“Just take a deep breath and look up.” He said gently and firmly grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. The fear in her face from the unexpected inertia was evident as her eyes seemed to quiver in their sockets and her hands refused to loosen their grip on his collar, but after a few seconds she realized how close they were and cleared her throat. She took a shaky breath and finally looked up. Her eyes went wide and mouth slightly gaped open as she audibly gasped. The fear giving way to fascination when she noticed how close they were to the jewel in the sky.

Every detail, every crater and dune could be seen with the naked eye as a full moon greater than anything she had ever seen and closer than she ever thought possible, hung before her in the sky. They had shot up so far into the atmosphere that she literally felt like she could reach out and touch its surface. Its light washed over the both of them as they simply hovered there, basking in its glory. In all her life she had never seen anything like it, and that was saying a lot, for as the warrior of light life often handed her a barrage of surprises both good and bad.

“By the Twelve…..” She said in a shaky voice, her eyes refusing to blink or turn away from it.

“Does this satisfy your childish curiosity?” Emet finally asked after a time, keeping a firm arm around her.

She finally teared her eyes from the moon and settled on the man holding her. “What is this for?”

He raised a brow at her query.

“Why would you do this for me?” She couldn’t finish her sentence as she averted her gaze and felt heat on her cheeks.

He smiled at her discomfort. “You have slain no less than three light wardens and seem to be faring well….more than I had anticipated…. You have accomplished what no other could ever hope to. Such heroic deeds deserve appropriate rewarding do they not? Consider this a gift for entertaining me.”

“But I should be thanking you for bringing back Y’shtola.” She said as she squirmed in his arms, trying her best not to look down.

“That was a token of trust.” His smile turned sultry as he squeezed her waist and put a hand to her cheek. “I said what I meant and I meant what I said when we first met. You have no reason to doubt me but if you wish to reward me…..”He purred into her ear. “I will not reject any favor you show to me….and this time you don’t have your little guns to protect you.”

Her heart nearly stopped. By the fury she had left her gun by the lakeside and was too distracted by him and the wine to put back into her back holster! She shoved her hands against his chest. “Don’t you even think about it!”

“I’m thinking of nothing, sweet hero. “His lips hovered over hers mockingly. “Whatever has you nervous is the result of your own lascivious imagination.”

“Them’s fighting words, Emet Selch.” She growled against his lips.

“It would wound me for eternity if you choose falling to your death over sharing a small moment of intimacy with me.” He pouted but amply reminded her that they were a few good malms floating above the raktika great woods.

“You always twist something good into something nasty!” She cursed.

“Well I am an Ascian after all.” He chuckled, not giving her any room to escape.

“Ass is definitely part of it!” She agreed as she struggled but after a few moments she forced herself to relax in his arms and gave a very big exasperated sigh. “Oh for the love of…..okay…alright.” She said in a defeated voice and swallowed her pride. With her face burning she looked him over and tried to focus on his lips. They were nice shape, slightly pouty and moist, with all his eons of experience he was probably a fantastic kisser but this was uncharted territory for the Hero, she hadn’t kissed anyone in years and a certain atmosphere was needed for such things.

Her eyes moved up to his and she locked gazes with his yellow orbs. He was an enemy and yet he talked to her as if they were old friends, he grinded her gears, sassed her, chided her, goaded her in a way that only someone close to her could. He seemed to know all the right buttons to push and how to make her squirm with his words where other men could attempt the same thing and not get any reaction from her whatsoever. Who _is_ this man?

Without thinking she reached up and cupped his face, studying him intensely, and in return he studied her. How her eyes seemed to cloud over for a moment, lids closing halfway as her mouth halfway parted as if in a trance. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against his and he graciously received them, surprised at her boldness and that she had managed to make the first move.

Their lips moved against each other’s slowly and gently until she bit down slightly on his lower lip. He grunted in surprise and allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth, caressing his and when the subtle warmth of her Aether mingled with his, he felt it. Power. So much power that her body could scarcely contain it all and yet it did, by either the grace of her Goddess or something else, it burned through her like a star in her core.

He pushed harder against her, his mouth dominating hers as he laced fingers through her hair, he wanted to see how deep that power went, what lay at its center and unlock all of her secrets. His darkness pushed through her light causing her to gasp and jolt in his arms but he held her still. Their kiss bridged the power between them as he reached the peak of that burning star within her and caressed it with his own Aether.

People? Visions? Phantoms flashed behind his closed eyes as he traversed her soul, faces of several people, her own shards, friends and family revealed themselves to him. But when he tried to push further, his mind whited out, something blocked him and he could see the spirit of a man, who was not any of hero’s shards, standing like a sentinel at the gate of her inner psyche.

Emet had never seen him before, this tall elezen male with a sharp face and light blue hair. His eyes were closed as he simply stood there with a sword and shield in hand, a guardian knight who stood sentry within her against creatures like the Ascian who might try to invade her mind. The shield the knight held gave away his identity, a red unicorn head sitting atop a royal vine. Ah yes, the Ishgardian Family Crest for House Fortemps. This must have been Haurchefant Greystone.

The shade of Haurchefant spoke. “Does my lady know you are here?”

Emet eyed him suspiciously and could see that over the knight’s shoulder, he was shielding someone. For a brief moment he saw the familiar hue of silken hair and a crown of gems and flowers before Haurchefant stepped forward, hiding his ward from view, and opened his eyes.

“If she has not given you permission to come here, then I must ask you to leave. Your presence upsets her.” And with that he lifted his sword and swung it down hard and Emet was cast out of her mind with such a force he cried out.

His eyes snapped open as he broke the kiss with the Warrior of Light and they were as before, only the hero’s body was limp, her head thrown back, eyes closed and groaning as if in pain. The Ascian had probed too deep, causing the hero’s aether to repel him and most likely she felt the snap of him being cast out as keenly as he had. In her case though, instant unconsciousness was the result whereas for him it felt more like a slap in the face. Oh how frail these Hyuran creatures were.

Looking down at the Warrior, something possessive and inconceivable overcame him. “It couldn’t be, its simply not possible!” He growled in a low voice. A million thoughts crossed his mind at this revelation, for within the warrior lay a sliver of the one soul he both desired with all his Ascian heart to see again, but feared what would happen if he did. He had found Altima and this posed a myriad of problems to his well laid out plans.

He cradled the hero in his arms and floated back down to the earth, landing amidst the celebrating colleagues and startling them all into silence. The music stopped, everyone turned to watch him and Thancred ran forward at the sight of his friend limp in the Ascian’s arms.

“Dare I even ask what you did to her?” Thancred said as he took the hero into his own arms, Emet did nothing to protest and handed her over without a fight.

“She simply had a bit too much to drink. Her poor head couldn’t take much more “stimulation” this evening. A bit of rest should do her well.” Emet said cryptically. “See to it she is well cared for, considering how you rely on her so.”

Thancred scrunched his brow. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

Emet turned to go and gave a haughty imperial wave of his hand. “Never you mind. I bid a good night to you all.”


	6. The Naysayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Small extrapolation on the conflict between Altima and The Ascians which gave rise to Hydaelyn.

** _~From the fears of these Naysayers would rise Hydaelyn, She who was to serve as his shackles, to bind him and keep him in check. “ ~ Emet Selch_ **

A run-down Estate that sat in a small town in the region of Riverna, now served as a base of communications for the resistance. A group of Amaurotine detractors came together to discuss the threat of Zodiark, all in the cover of secrecy. Riverna was far enough from what was once Amaurot that they could gather without disturbances from the loyalists. What a rag tag group of creatures they were, anyone and everyone who sought answers and succor were welcome, and at the large wooden double doors, that had seen better days but still hung on their frames by a sliver of life, was Altima. Her arms open and ready to receive anyone who needed some comfort.

Everything outside of Amarout had not fared any better than the great city, so many city states and towns left to ruin, people left without family, wondering aimlessly for food and comfort in a world now filled with darkness, left to the whims of a god who demanded their lives be in service to him or perish.

The loyalists did their best to convert, to preach and coerce the masses into worship of the Great Zodiark and for the most part it was easy to suck unsuspecting minds into it. Amarout had never had any division amongst its people in the past, and many simply did not want to go against the status quo for fear of their own lives.

“The followers of Zodiark are looking for more sacrifices. I have witnessed it in the old city. They are looking for willing participants. Apparently, their lord will not perform any more magic until he is fed the souls of more people.” One man explained as they all gathered in the chapel hall, using what ever boxes and chairs they could find to sit on. This news brought gasps to some of the others gathered there.

Altima sat in the back with an infant in her arms, another casualty of the calamity who lost parents in the inferno. Other small children sat at her heels patiently but the fear in their eyes was obvious. They clung to their Matron for comfort.

“So the half of our people that perished in his summoning was not enough.” Another said.

“It will never be enough, again and again, no matter how many goes, he will continue to ask for more until there is none left! No except the convocation that serves him!”

“What can we do about this? What chance do we stand against them and their god?”

“We must fight back! They will begin to force people if they can’t find willing sacrifices! Its only a matter of time before they come for us!” And with that a loud murmur arose in the room.

Altima, who was ever the silent one, watching and weighing the entire issue finally spoke up. “Not if we create something that can rival Zodiark.”

A hush fell over the room as everyone focused on her. She further explained. “Zodiark was summoned to avert the calamity, but his concept was not so cut and clear. I am sure not even the convocation of fourteen…uh…thirteen, knew it would end this way. As much as they tried to visualize all possible outcomes, this was obviously something no one knew possible as the concept of sacrifices was not even apart of our society. Just look at us, we are not alone and others still exist who resist the will of Zodiark.”

“What do you propose we do Altima?” Someone asked.

“We create a counterbalance to Zodiark, something to keep him in check….a celestial warden if you will.” She explained.

“Can you do that? Do you have that kind of power?”

She nodded with determination. “I can damn well try but I can’t do it alone. Aether is needed and though mine is great, more is required. I don’t ask for sacrifices; I ask for help. I need a gathering of all the great creationists who oppose the dark god to come before me. Then, together we can make manifest my Goddess.”

“Goddess?”

Altima pulled out her large notebook from behind her back and opened it, showing a large drawing of a mother crystal, pulsing with divine light in contrast to the darkness Zodiark exuded. Everyone gasped as they looked at her drawing.

“The goddess of light and mother crystal of the world. Her light gives life, not death, her embrace is peace and love, her heart is understanding and compassion. She will protect what Zodiark seeks to destroy and I shall call her Hydaelyn.”

**********************************************************************************************************

The resistance, as they were loosely called, went out in secret. Recruiting any and all who feared Zodiark in the cover of night, always under strict secrecy. They never publicly announced themselves, instead spreading rumors and hearsay that would lead to clues of their whereabouts. Months passed like this as more and more people heard of their cause and sought them out. Such rumors also reached the ears of the convocation and it was wont of them to investigate the source of such things.

“More and more are joining their cause, should we not do something about this to nip it in the bud before it becomes a full-scale revolt?” Elidibus asked, he and the other Authorities sitting in the convocation hall as they had in days of old.

“Considering the defunct nature of the others, I doubt they would get very far. They lack the ability to create as we do. I think we have nothing to fear from such rumors.” Lahabrea said.

“I would think the same if it weren’t for the fact the name Altima appeared alongside these rumors.” Elidibus mentioned and you could hear a pin drop in the room. Her name was an unspoken blemish they tried hard to forget.

Emet selch had his hands folded in front of his face, quietly taking in all the information but when the name of his lover came out, he felt a pang of despair in his heart. He had wondered if she was alive after all that happened, indeed she was, but not like this. She was meant to be by his side, worshipping his god, an Ascian like the others yet now she would appear as their greatest opponent, a thorn in the side of the great Zodiark. Fate was so cruel and ironic, He thought to himself.

“If that is so.” Emet spoke up. “Then allow me to deal with her.”

“Do you think she can be swayed?” Lahabrea asked.

Emet shook his head. “No, she is stubborn. Once she has decided on a course of action, she shan’t change her mind. That is why I will deal with her.”

“Let it be so.” Lahabrea nodded.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Someone burst into the church in a panic as Altima was putting the children to bed on the floor. A few small candles scattered about the hall gave them light while she draped blankets over their sleeping forms.

“Altima!!!!” The tall male panted. She shushed him immediately. “T..there is a man coming….it’s Emet Selch!”

Her heart froze in her chest but she steeled herself and nodded to the young man. “I’ll take care of it. Stay here with them.”

Exiting the church as quietly as she could she walked out onto a desolate street with not but a few sheds still standing from the calamity. Whatever structures still stood were converted into shanties for the refugees. She walked down the road until she reached the edge of the small encampment and that’s when she saw him.

Though the mask he wore was the same crimson half face that he always had, the robe that now adorned him was entirely different. This cloak adorned with silver edging and filigree while gauntlet like fingers made his hands seem more like talons. It was threatening to say the least and a complete departure from the simple robes they were socially required to wear in the past. She had long since abandoned her own mask with her title revoked by the convocation.

He saw her approach and could not contain himself, the tempering be damned, he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. At last, his beautiful Altima was once again in his arms. She stiffened for a moment before submitting and holding him in return. Her heart still ached for him despite their differences.

He cupped her face in his hands, looking her over for any injuries and to be sure that she was really there. He had dreamed of her so many times since their departure he feared she was just another phantom but she was not and he heartbeat fast and sure in her chest when he kissed her suddenly.

“My love, are you well? Are you hurt? Oh….How I’ve missed you.” He groaned and kissed her again.

“I am fine.” She said gently, touching the filigree of his cloak, all of it new and foreign to her.

“Lahabrea had said that you were sighted here but I only dreamed that I would……but that doesn’t matter. You’ll come with me back to the convocation. You’ll be safe if you stay with me. There is much work to be done to restore Amaurot and we need your power. No one could create the way you could. Our lord will be most pleased to have you."

She stiffened against him and gently untwined herself from his arms. “ No.” She shook her head.

“What do you mean no? You can’t stay out here amongst these….traitors.” He said as if it were nothing.

“Traitors?” She gasped looking into his eyes. “Is this what you think or what Zodiark has told you?”

“Zodiark's will is law. Those who oppose him and his divine authority are as such, traitors.”

“Then what does that make me?” She asked carefully, putting some distance between them. “I can not and will not bow down to a god like that!”

Emet shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying, once you see the truth of his divinity then you will change your mind. Once Amaurot is restored then….”

“Restored by the souls of sacrificed citizens?” Altima cut him off in a tone that didn’t hide her anger. “Oh dear Hades….what has he done to you?”

The Ascian paused and studied her carefully. “Our minds united with our god.”

Tears began to fill her eyes. “You can’t disobey the very thing you brought into existence? This is why I opposed the summoning!”

He tried to soothe her. “Let us not speak on unpleasant things. You must come with me if you wish to live, listen carefully, it a few days time this whole region will be raided and none will be spared. Whoever is caught here will be executed.”

"Executed?! Since when did we, the Amaurot, even have that word in our vocabulary? When did that ever become a part of our society?! Can you not see what is happening and how this god of yours has twisted out very morality?" 

"I can't protect you if you are caught amonst these people!"

She clenched her fists at her sides, so much anger and rage building inside her at the injustice of it all. “ I love you hades, I love you so much I would gladly die for you….but not for Zodiark! I will never give myself freely to a creature like that! Not with so many people’s lives hanging by a thread.” Resolution filled her eyes. “Go back to Lahabrea and Elidibus, tell them: I will crush your god! I will smite him and shatter him! No more souls will be fed to him! He will end at the hands of my creation!"


	7. Gunpowder and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet decided to play a dangerous game with the wol, She decides to play it back. Lets see how he puts the moves on the hero.

“Ahhhhhhhhh….” The hero sat up on bed and stretched her arms as high as she could, feeling a few pops in her shoulder and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Still in a daze from her slumbers, she stumbled out of bed and headed to the kitchenette where her coffee pot sat.

On the table though, sat a curious basket of sandwiches that she did not make and was certainly not there when she fell asleep. Scratching her head she looked it over and found a small handwritten note with it. It was from the exarch and it told her to take care of herself. She smiled to herself as she picked one up and took a bite out of it. Crud, that meant the exarch may have come into her room while she slept and probably saw her strewn about her bed in just her night shirt. But since it was G’raha Tia under that hood, though he tried to hide it she figured out who he was the moment they met, she was safe. He would never lay hands on a woman without her permission. Emet Selch however…

She turned to the coffee pot and bumped her face into something furry, jumping back and yelping when she realized it was Emet and nearly dropped her sandwich. “Gods! What did I tell you about coming in here without my permission!”

“When have I ever obeyed you?” he smirked, noting her disheveled hair and oh so sexy nightshirt.

“If you’re going to surprise me in the morning then let it be with coffee in hand.” She grumbled and reached for the canister of coffee grounds on her shelf. “Or else I’m liable to shoot you on the spot.”

He reached up behind her and grabbed it before she could, squeezing her between the countertop and himself for a moment, which he completely did on purpose and shoo’d her away from the kitchenette. “Allow me to make up for it then although I see I’m not the only one who visits you in the wee hours of the night.” He said noting the sandwich basket.

She paused for a moment, good thing he doesn’t know about Arbert either…..life would get complicated very fast if anyone found out about her ghostly companion who frequented her quarters. Speak of the devil, he materialized on the other side of the room, looked at the Ascian and shot the hero a funny look.

He pointed to the tall Garlean and asked, “_What the hell is he doing here?_!” The hero tried to wave him away discreetly while Emet was preoccupied with making coffee. This was shaping up to be an odd morning.

“The exarch worries about me is all.” She said as she sat at her table and ate another sandwich. “Its nice to be cared for like this once in a while. Plus that man is a cinnamon roll and I would love to just take a bite right out of him, Grrrrrr.” She growled and took a hefty bite of her food.

The Ascian had to check himself and make sure his face betrayed nothing but inside he felt a pang of jealousy. “An old flame of yours?”

“In a manner of speaking.” She said cryptically.

He didn’t need to ask more than that, he had spied on her and the exarch together before and it was plain to him that the exarch had affections for the warrior, though he tried hard to hide it. The hero even humored the fool by pretending to not know who he was, out of some unspoken comradery. But when they spoke to each other, they stood too close, leaned in a bit too much, laughed a bit too hard, small things that if one paid enough attention would hint at mutual attraction. It made Emet Selch want to vomit. That little whelp of an exarch trying to intrude on the ascian’s territory was enough to make his blood boil. He would murder that man if he ever made a move on the Hero.

“The heart of a women is ever a mystery.” Emet rolled his eyes. “I thought it was tall men with pointy ears?”

“I’ll take a short one too so long as he’s a gentleman and spoils me.”

“Does our hero need some pampering?” Emet teased as he set a cup of coffee down for her. It was the strangest thing having a former emperor serve her so casually but it also felt so….right. The way he moved about the kitchenette one would think he was right at home. It was so domestic it seemed absurd and yet here they were. She thought of him in only a cooking apron and quickly shook that idea from her mind.

“All girls need pampering.” She chided and took a sip. Gods that was fantastic coffee.

As Emet sat down with her, Ardbert appeared over his shoulder and raised his axe as if to strike him down. Of course as a shade, he couldn’t harm anything but it got the point across how little he thought of the Ascian. She swallowed a small giggle.

“Is that so?” Emet put a hand to his chin as if thinking. “Then if you are otherwise not preoccupied this morning, allow me to do just that?”

The hero stopped chewing and looked at him carefully. “What are you up to Emet Selch?”

He gave an innocent look. “I’m only asking a fair lady for a bit of her time.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” She said flatly.

“Alright…”His face turned serious as he grabbed one of her hands and put it to his lips. “Let me be completely honest then. I have decided to “work for your favor.” As you so eloquently put it. Let me charm you…..”

“You mean seduce me then stab me in the back.”

“Zodiarks mercy, no.” His yellow eyes gazed at hers with all the sincerity he could muster and she felt her cheeks get warm. Gods she hated how he could make her blush. Why him of all creatures? Only Haurchefant had managed to get that kind of reaction from her and she thought that the years passed since his death was enough time to steel her heart. Why did this man get to her so? His voice was like velvet brushing up against her soul. His stare made goosebumps rise, his touch made her shiver. As much as she tried to keep her wits about her, he had ways of breaking her down. Buuuuuut, it was plain to see he was up to no good and she could smell a con coming a mile away so she carefully considered how to proceed from here.

Arbert’s face over the Ascian’s shoulder was nothing short of murderous and he reached out to grab Emet by the neck only to have his hands pass through, the poor man was a shade now after all. Couldn’t touch anything in the physical world nor could he speak to anyone other than the hero, oddly enough.

“Should I even ask what’s going on in your head right now?” She asked and sipped her coffee. “You and I are going to destroy each other.” She said sternly. “As friendly as we are with each other now, I don’t think anything we say or do to each other will ever truly change the mind of the other. We are what we are, I get that, I understand that, I accept that even. As I said Emet Selch, I’m not an idiot. We will be the death of each other because you are an Ascian and I am the warrior of light. So why Keep this Charade up? Out of boredom? Curiosity? What’s in it for you?”

Damn she was sharp and that brought out an ardor that Emet had not felt in a very long time. How long had it been since he had been cut to the quick by any mortal let alone one who housed the soul of Altima. She shared a fair bit in common with her Amarout self that he hadn’t anticipated. Oh course she also had her differences, but that one point that attracted him to Altima was there, right in his face. Had he known interactions with her would be this stimulating he would have tried to come in contact with her sooner. He was playing with fire and it was glorious.

“Because despite the fact that you are a sundered peasant, I do like you.” He admitted.

“That’s a shite way to express your paramour for a lady…”She pointed out.

“I am being as sincere as I can muster, my dear. I like you and you have something I want…or at least wish to see. So from here until the end, when you slay the last lightwarden and free this world from the grips of oblivion, allow me to stay by your side. Not as your shadow or your prisoner, but as your partner, and perhaps your lover as well.” He rubbed his cheek against her hand and it made her stomach do flips.

“_Oh hells no_!” Ardbert exclaimed after seeing her expression soften. “_You know that Ascian Bastard is playing you for a fool! Don’t do it! Dammit it listen to me!_”

Her eyes flicked to Ardbert and then to man holding her hand. This could work to her advantage. The ball was in her court. She wasn’t really one to play the games with men, but since this one seemed hell bent on playing with her, she might indulge him a little and do some scheming of her own.

Taking in a long breath she finally answered. “Alright, I accept….but on certain conditions.”

“Anything.” Emet answered as his eyes lit up with something rapacious.

“Don’t force me or try to coerce me into doing anything I don’t want to do. Especially when it comes to physical affection. I don’t like the idea of a man throwing himself all over me so please don’t do that.”

“Then as a show of trust, I will let you set the pace. I will not do anything you don’t want or invite me to do.” He agreed.

“And if I tell you to leave me alone, you’d bloody well better do it.”

He nodded. “Understood. Anything else for my Lady?”

“Nah, that’s it.”

He downed his coffee in one go and enthusiastically jumped to his feet while clapping his hands together. “Fantastic! Now that its settled, allow me to escort you on our first outing.”

“Where are we going and what are we doing?” She asked unenthusiastically.

“I wish to show off my Ladylove to the entire Crystarium. So indulge me and let me spoil you.” He grinned and pulled the hero to her feet. “But first let’s change you into something more befitting a lady of your caliber.”

She gasped and covered her arms over herself defensively. “Don’t you dare!”

“I’ll not paw after you my sweet, worry not.” He snapped his fingers and her pajamas changed into a fashionable sun dress and heels. “But this is more “date” appropriate is it not? Now, let us go. Take my arm, my dear, and leave everything to me.” The smile on his face was oddly sweet but he could never shake off that part of it that was purely sensual. He held his arm out for the hero and she reluctantly took it, her hand shaking while taking a deep breath. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to the scions or poor Ardbert who looked absolutely mortified.

**************************************************************************

Of course they drew attention, she expected they would. After all, who the heck wears clothes as antiquated as Emperor Solus Zos Galvus and with so many god forsaken layers. It was a sharp contrast to her simple white sundress and surely people were wondering how the heck two people as vastly different as themselves managed to hook up.

She felt self-conscious when eyes gazed their way and people turned to each other and whispered. As the Warrior of Darkness, she was afforded some anonymity on the first, since the Exarch and them decided to keep their identities secret. Unlike the source, where her name and face were widely known and her movements almost always watched by fans and rivals alike. She had enjoyed being just “another adventurer” here for what it was worth, no telling how long that was going to last if Emet Selch didn’t tone it down a bit.

Arm in arm they walked through the Market Universalis, stopping here and there to look at stalls and shops, Emet chatting cheerfully to a blushing and obviously uncomfortable Hero.

“My dear, you look horribly stiff, does walking with me make you that uncomfortable?” Emet coo’d as pulled her a bit closer.

“You stand out too much!” She hissed.

“Oh how callous of me, to outshine my Inamorata.” He teased.

“Can’t you snap yourself some normal clothes? Something less….suspicious?” She pleaded.

“As you wish.” He sighed and pulled her into the shadow of a nearby stall, away from prying eyes he snapped his fingers and the Emperor’s garb transformed into simple black slacks and a white collared shirt with black waist coat. Holy Hydaelyn, she already thought he looked dashing as Solus but in this simple ensemble he was positively Handsome.

Emet read her expression with ease, pleased at how her eyes widened, cheeks flushed over and she darted her eyes away. “It will do.” She conceded and cleared her throat then they continued on. It was an unexpectedly cute contradiction that the Warrior of Darkness could be such a fierce combatant with her enemies and yet a blushing flower before her lovers. It stoked his ego to no end that only he could bring out such characteristics in her.

When they came across a small jewelry shop the hero insisted on stopping at, he watched with keen interest the necklaces and other fineries she held up to herself in the mirror, deciding which ones she liked best. All women were wanton creatures for fine jewels and oh how he could have spoiled her were she his Empress. He would adorn her with fine furs and silks, handfeed her the finest sweets, lavish her with all the fineries denied to her by her pitiful ex-lovers and the scions that demanded her services. Ops, he was getting to far head of himself and shook the thought away. She still had yet to best the last two lightwardens and even if did there was the small issue of their current loyalties to deal with.

“Hmmmm I can’t decide….” The hero sighed as she alternated between a pair of blue earrings and red ones. The way she titled her head to one side and exposed the long line of her neck was intentional as she saw the way Emet was looking at her from the small mirror on the table. Cheeky son of a Zodiark was making her all hot and bothered, she might as well give him a taste of his own medicine in her own way. She wasn’t the type to drool of throw herself all over a guy but she knew other slow methodical torturous ways to tease them that were not so obvious.

She hooked one of the dangling earrings to her lobe and turned around to face him. “What do you think?” She asked while lifting her hair off her shoulder to give him a better view.

He reached out and gently touched the earring, making sure his fingertips ever so lightly grazed her skin. “Yes, I think blue is very much your color.”

The hero smiled and paid for the items and they moved on but a few minutes into their walk to hero suddenly stopped, her face unusually devoid of life. Emet looked down at her and saw the lax expression, the lifeless eyes, the slack jaw and knew she was having another one of her moments. Just like that happened at the lake within the Great Woods, she was for all intent and purpose, not there. The Ascian touched his chin with his hand, trying to ascertain what was going on within her psyche that was causing these incidents. Her Aether was warped and swelling, true, but this was not a symptom of that, this was something entirely different and unknown.

The warrior’s consciousness came back and she continued on as if nothing had happened at all. “Can we take a small break? My feet are hurting a bit, I’m not used to walking in heels.”

“Of course.” Emet said while giving her a long side eye glance. He led her to the pub at the pendants and pulled out a chair for at an empty table. When he didn’t take his own seat and knelt before the lady, long pale fingers grabbed at her feet causing her to gasp in surprise as he flicked off her shoes and examined her foot. After he propped her foot up on his bend knee, he messaged the flesh of her heel and noted the way her skirt hem slid down up her thigh revealing an ample amount of leg and just the scant bit of small clothes underneath.

Her lips were pursed tight and brows slightly scrunched when she noticed his gaze on her nether regions so she loudly cleared her throat and he flicked his eyes up to hers. “Eyes up here you dirty rascal.” She used her free foot to hook it under his chin and lift his head up. He released her foot and held his hands up innocently.

“My apologies, of course.” His smile showed he was plainly unapologetic despite his words and he took his seat across from her.

The hero reached into her brassier and pulled out her cigarillo case, indulging in her bad habit as a small slip of paper fell out and landed on the table. It was a photo of a man and child. Emet picked it up and had a glance, noting the child’s uncanny resemblance to the Hero and surmising it was her daughter. The child’s round face was lit up with laughter as a man held her aloft in his arms. The man, on the other hand, Emet did know and only recently became acquainted with under the strangest of circumstances. It was the blue hair Elezen that stood guard over the Hero’s inner psyche.

“Your daughter is the spitting image of you.” Emet said handing the photo back to her. She tucked it back into the case and put the whole thing away as she took a drag of her cigarillo. “But who is the elezen fellow?”

“Haurchefant Greystone.” She said as if that explained everything and when she noticed his wanting expression she went on. “To make a long story short. After the attempted assassination of the Sultana of Ul Dahl, myself and the scions were framed and were forced into hiding. The only place at the time where no one would come calling was Ishgard. Haurchefant gave us sanctuary. He was the only one to extend any help or hospitality. My daughter came with me of course, I couldn’t leave her in Gridania for the grand companies to harass, she was head over heels for Haurchefant. Said if I didn’t marry him she would.” The hero chuckled at the memory.

If this man stood guard of her psyche then he was more important than she was letting on. Emet Selch had no designs on Ishgard and the details of its downfall fell squarely on the shoulders of the other Ascians, especially Lahabrea and Igeyorhm. Now he regretted not peeking in on Lahabrea’s territory as it would seem the Hero harbored very strong feelings for the elezen, so much so he became a permanent fixture in her subconsciousness.

“And your daughter now resides with him?” Emet asked, trying to pry more information.

“No he died a while back.” She admitted in a neutral voice and looked off into the distance. The sadness in her eyes was all too apparent. Whatever had happened to this Haurchefant was what set the Warrior on her course and her daughter was the driving force that kept her going, never to give up or surrender.

It was a sour subject so Emet quickly changed it and pointed to her cigarillo. “That’s a nasty habit you know.”

Slowly she blew out a puff a smoke and put out the rest in the ashtray at the end of the table. “A bad vice I picked up from one of my others.” By others she meant her shards. Ah yes who could forget that she had assimilated their memories into her own. “He was a crusty old man who smoked like a chimney, drank whiskey and ate bacon like it was going on the extinction list.”

“Charming.” Emet said sarcastically.

“Oh come on its not as if _you_ don’t have your vices.” She laughed. “So tell me, really, what’s your thing?”

“Thing?”

“Your bad habit.” She smiled as there tea and sweets arrived.

He gave a naughty smile. “Do you really want to know?”

She leaned in closer. “If you are willing to impart that secret.” She picked up a spoonful of cake and ate it as a hint of frosting clung to the corner of her lips.

One long finger reached out and flicked it up, as it retreated into Emet’s greyish lips. He very deliberately licked his fingers. “When I find something I like or want, I become enamored with it. I will stop at nothing to posses it. Weather it is a person or thing. I always get what I want.”

She rested her chin in her hands and smirked. “What a coincidence. So do I.”


	8. Rimfire Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you havent noticed yet, all my machinest chapters have firearm terminology in them =P
> 
> OKKKKKKKkkkkkayyyyy so, Emet and Wol get into some risky bathtub business. No smut in this chapter but the next one will have explicit content. I am writing it in a separate chapter so those who dont want to read it can skip over it but still get some teasing from Emet in this chapter.
> 
> Normally I would insert a Amarout chapter here BUT i only have one more planned so ill save it for a bit later on down the story line. Enjoy!

** _“The tragedy that had befallen you is of your own making. Devine retribution for your defiance. The heavens have bequeathed to you a benevolent savior, me! I offer you freedom from pain and suffering, a paradise where man and sin eater might live in peace and harmony..” ~ Vauthry_ **

** **

The hero growled through clenched teeth with a rage that was uncharacteristic of her usual cool exterior. Right now, she just couldn’t hold it back. Her itching trigger finger reached for her musketoon with a arm that dripped with fresh blood from a shoulder wound gone undressed. Bullets flew from her gun at the dirigibles that flew overhead with Vauthrys guttural and all too arrogant voice coming over loudspeakers to castigate all the poor folk below who had managed to survive his sin eaters onslaught. She knew the bullets would not be of any avail but she prayed that one would find Vauthry’s heart and put an end to that bastard’s life. She kept firing until her bullets ran out and her arm throbbed with too much pain to keep the musket raised.

Around her, the moans and cries of injured Crystarium soldiers echoed in the night as they mourned for fallen friends and comrades. The attack was unwarranted, took them completely off guard and was meant to destabilize and demoralize them. It worked. Even Lyna, the Viera knight, was about to break into tears though she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt not to. It was going to be a long night of pain and tears for all them who had survived the evening’s bloodbath.

Someone’s hand reached for her Musketoon as another one gently wrapped around her waist, easing the rage out of her. Emet Selch had appeared at her side, gently taking her gun from her burning hands and whispering soft words into her ear. “You’re injured, _inamorata_. Relax….it is over.” Only with those words did she realize how much her lungs burned as she hyperventilated, her muscles locked up from adrenaline and sweat dripped from her brow. Like a tight coil she slowly unwound and Emet caught her in his arms, cradling her in his chest as he helped her to sit on the ground.

Her companions ran to and fro helping the injured, pausing slightly to stare at the Ascian and the hero together in a odd moment of intimacy, but having to put it out of their minds as injured soldiers took priority. “There is not much more you can do here tonight.” Emet pointed out.

“I can’t leave until everyone has been removed from the battlefield.” She said in a tired breathy voice.

“I would not expect you to.” Emet said. “But you are no worse for wear at the moment, so I will ever be watching you from the shadows. Whistle for me should you need me.” And with that he disappeared in a cloud of black aether.

*************************************************************

By the time the entire entourage returned to the Crystarium and the chirurgeons had their way with the hero, she had not the strength to even stand on her own. And so it was out of pity, sort of, that Emet Selch carried the exhausted Machinist back to her room in the pendants. She was scarcely conscious when the door to her room opened and he stepped inside with her in his arms, face buried in the side of his coat. Her bandaged shoulder was left oncovered with her white poet shirt draped around the rest of her for modesty’s sake. He set her down gently on the bed, stretching her out so she was straight on her back as he plucked off her antiquated boots and tried to make her more comfortable. She groaned from both pain and sheer fatigue.

“Hero, you need to bathe.” Emet said.

“Are you saying I smell bad?” She yawned.

“To put it gently, you smell like something that may have come out of Vauthry’s gullet.”

“Fuck you.”

There was a small pause.

“You’d find me a willing participant if that was what you desired.” He said in his charming seductive voice.

“Too tired to bother…”She groaned.

“Then allow me the pleasure of seeing you to a hot bath at the very least.” He snapped his fingers and a long claw footed tub appeared in the room along with a fluffy white robe hanging on a coat rack. She made some mangled noise in protest as he looked down at her. She was holding her arms out to him the way a pouty child might to a parent. It was unexpectedly adorable.

“I’m giving you permission to bathe me, nothing more. So no funny business.” She warned.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Yeah you would.”

“Only a little.” He admitted as he helped her stand up and walked her to the tub. She cleared her throat and motioned for him to turn around which he obliged, though not without a roll of his eyes and a loud sigh. Quickly stripping from her clothes and tossing them in a pile to the floor, she climbed into the water and drew her knees up to chest. Her shoulder stung but she managed to not gasp as the hot water caressed it.

“You can turn around now.” She said and he did just so, having a good look at her before taking off his heavy jacket and tossing it on the bed. Rolling up his sleeves, he knelt behind her and brushed her hair to one side, the tips of his fingers grazing her neck as she gasped.

“What are you…?”

“Hush!” he said sternly as he once again snapped his fingers and a bar of soap appeared in one hand, a small handled bucket in the other. He doused her with water as she cried out at the hot sudden sensation and then worked the soap into a lather in her hair. Working his fingers through her scalp thoroughly. She thanked the gods he was not facing her while he administered his ministrations, because she was dead sure her facial expression was nothing short of scandalous. She had never had anyone bathe her, so the sensation of being this pampered was wholly unknown and frankly it made the pit of her stomach tingle.

With her hair now rinsed and clean, Emet’s hands worked their way to her trapezius muscles and he gently pressed into them with his thumbs. She gasped in a way that was a tad embarrassing as her back arched involuntarily, head threw back and knees dropped below the water. Oh twelve have mercy she just exposed her whole front side the Ascian looking over her shoulders. Indeed, he saw the entire kit and kaboodle and his face told her he wasn’t displeased with what he saw. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly scrunched herself back up into ball and buried her face in her knees.

“You are so sensitive, my dear.” He teased.

“Shut up. I’ve never had a massage before.” She grunted.

“Never ever?”

“Who’s got time for that?”

“My my. This is a bit of a problem, if I can’t even touch you without you making such noises and faces.” He coo’d.

“Knock it off, Emet Selch. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

“Let’s try something else then. As much as I would love to see more of your erotic expressions….” He moved positions to the side of the tub and took her hand in his. Then he began to rub the flesh around her palm and wrist, the areas where she held her gun and always chaffed or had callouses. She turned her face to side so she could watch him, the position less intimate so she felt more comfortable. Letting out a long sigh, she relaxed and let him massage up the length of her arm .

If she were any other women, she supposed she could take the Ascian to bed, indulge in her self desires, revel in passions of a one night stand. But she was never that type of person. In a sense it was frustrating how others could go through life consumed by their own desires and she could not. She was the warrior of light after all, someone was always going to need her to be at her best so she couldn’t take risks the way others could. She also had her little girl to think about. Come to think on it, Emet also had children in one point in time and she wondered if he had even enjoyed it or cared for his family. He outlived them all with the exception of Varis and Zenos, but it was obvious upon meeting them both that there was no love lost for their Great Grand Sire.

“You keep sighing.” Emet pointed out. “That usually means you have a question to ask or something pressing on your mind.”

“Its nothing.” She said sadly.

“Obviously not if you keep making faces like that.”

“I make a lot of strange faces, as you’ve already noticed.” She chuckled.

“You also keep many things to yourself.”

“No more so than you.”

“As an Ascian I am entitled to many secrets.”

“As a woman, I’m entitled to mine.”

“You’re not as tired as I thought if you can talk back like that.” He rolled his eyes and stood up quickly, however the lady refused to relinquish his hand and yanked him back sharply without thinking. His feet slipped out from under him on the wet floor and he came crashing down into the water on top of the hero. When he surfaced he had the warrior precariously pinned beneath him and hands on either side of her head gripping the tubs rim.

“Oh Hero.” He practically moaned as he gazed down at her. “You need only ask if you wished me to join you.”

She panicked and slapped her hands over his eyes so he couldn’t see anything. “You’ve got the wrong idea!”

“You were trying to drown me then?” He asked with hands still over his eyes.

“It was reflex! I wasn’t thinking!”

He pushed against her hands and swooped down till his face hovered over her collar bone. “So then you secretly want me oh so much you’re limbs act without reason?” His breath tickled her and she squirmed against the tub, pushing herself back against the porcelain as far as she could. His body weight on her legs kept her from being able to escape any further or jump out of the tub.

“I give you an inch and you take a bloody mile!” She complained and kept her hands firmly planted on his face and tried to push him back. Its was futile either way, he could easily overpower her if he wanted. Smarmy Ascian that he was though, he wasn’t going to let her go without a thorough teasing. “Wasn’t our agreement that you wouldn’t coerce or force me to do anything?”

“I am a man of my word. So far you have not said no or stop or tried to put a gun to my head or bullet through me.” He pointed out and pushed again to reach the hero’s neck where he planted a small kiss.

She saw stars for a moment and tried to get her wits about her. Just say NO, just say NO , Just say NO, she chanted in her mind but with each kiss he planted up her neck she felt her mind going more and more blank. If she didn’t figure out a way or excuse to get out of this, she would make love to him then and there and that would cause more problems than solve.

“I don’t see why you resist it so.” He breathed against her neck between kisses. “There is nothing wrong with indulging yourself once in a while. You deserve to have your needs met as much as any other creature.” He nipped at her jawline and she made a small noise. “What I am offering you is oh so simple. Pleasure. No hidden motives, no scheming, no lies, just simple pleasure for two weary souls long since denied any respite in this cruel and blasphemous world.”

The twelve be damned! He knew all the right words and just where to whisper them! And so reluctantly, against her better judgement she dropped her hands from his eyes. His yellow half lidded gaze was the end of her. She _did_ want him the way any woman would want a man. She _wanted_ to experience him and everything that he was despite him being an Ascian. Gods, it had been ages since she wanted _anyone_, felt _anything_ for_ any_ man, and of all beings for her to lust after it had to be Emet Selch.

“The fates are undeniably cruel….”She conceded, something sad filling her eyes as she looked down for a moment but he caught her chin in his fingers and forced her to look up at him again.

“For tonight, it need not be. Lie with me.” He whispered.

She closed her eyes and felt herself slipping away, carried off by the currents of lust and longing. She took in a shaky breath and replied. “Yes….”


	9. Safety lock disengaged (EX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter! You've been warned!

The lips that closed over hers firmly pressed against her, licking her lower lip until she opened her mouth and accepted the tongue that massaged against hers. Water plashed around them as he shifted and pressed his body up against hers as far as he could, feeling the line of her body beneath his own.

How long had it been since he had taken pleasure with anyone since his time as Solus Zos Galvus? Of course during his court days there was always debauchery to be had, the occasional roll around with any lady he deemed worthy, nights with his empress, orgies on occasion and all the pleasures the flesh could grant. It was all distractions. Ways to fill an otherwise eternal and lonely existence that would never see an end….except for at the hands of the women underneath him. For who else even had a smidgen of power big enough to end him? Taking the Warrior of Light to bed was a triumph to be savored indeed and he meant to enjoy every moment of it.

Sitting up from his prize, he snapped his fingers once again and they were back on the bed, the Warrior laid out naked as he straddled her lower body. Her eyes widened at the sight of him slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt and tossing it to the floor with a loud wet thud. He looked the same as any athletic man would, broad shoulders, accented pectorals and strong arms. He lacked the hard definition of a battle worn warrior but he certainly was not lanky by any stretch of the imagination. His pale body was devoid of scars or blemish the way hers was and was mostly barren of any body hair except the scant bit under his naval leading down to other things.

His eyes travelled over her body, noting the scars that criss crossed here and there. Her time as the Warrior of Light and Darkness had not been kind to her physically but she still had all the curves of a woman in her prime and a face to match. With or without cosmetics she was pretty but she seemed largely unaware of how her physical presence affected men. And thus, she was for the most part unused the way her other counterparts would be by her age. Even with a child under her belt, her air of chastity and purity never left her.

Oh where should he start? He giddily thought to himself and bent over her, taking her lips once again while snacking arm behind her neck and using his other to draw unknown designs across her bandaged shoulder. Fingers danced over her collarbone and lower until he felt the softness of one breast in his palm and kneaded it ever so lightly. He would not mangle and manhandle his lover the way some uncouth male would, ravishing a woman was a sort of fine art especially for a lady of this caliber. So she mewled against his mouth and arched her back into him when he squeezed a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Dragging his mouth away from hers he kissed his way down until his mouth met where his fingers had been, taking her breast and swirling his tongue around her. She gasped loudly and slapped a hand over her mouth as if her sounds were something shameful. He peeked up from his ministrations and grabbed the wrist of the hand that silenced her, pulling it away and sternly saying. “Let me hear you. Every sound, every gasp, every moan is mine and mine alone tonight. I won’t let you deny me this.” And returned his mouth to her breast. A small bite with his teeth on her nipple got the sound he desired.

His tongue dragged across her skin, leaving a trail of bites and kisses as he made his way down to her hips and sucked at the skin right over her hip bone. She jolted and cried out, grabbing the pillow she laid on, knowing his kiss there had probably drawn blood. He had given her a hickey right on her pelvic bone and did it again on the other side, causing her again to shiver and shift her knees enough for him to slide himself between her legs so his face was right over her sex.

“Look at me, hero.” He said in a husky voice as he breathed in the luscious scent of fresh soap and her own heavenly odor. She lifted herself onto here elbows and looked down the plains of her body at the man scandalously situated between her thighs, his yellow eyes not tearing themselves from hers. Erotic was it of him to slowly lower his mouth to her while his eyes remained locked with her, hoisting her legs over his shoulders and using his tongue to spread her crevice apart, lapping at her slowly and methodically.

He worked his tongue over her sensitive bud until she threw her head back, chest arched up and moaned loudly. Her arms gave out and she fell back onto the bed, legs spreading wider for him as he delved his tongue into her, caressing areas inside her she didn’t know existed as heat washed over her and left her a panting mess. When her breathing became harder and faster, he worked his tongue in time with her until she thought she could take no more but then he suddenly pulled away, sensing she was being pushed to close to release. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he sat himself back on his knees and relished in his work, the warrior of light left a wanton sweaty mess sprawled out on her own bed.

A final snap of his fingers and his pants were gone, freeing his erection as he slid back over the hero’s body, letting his weight press her into the soft mattress. She graciously received him in her arms, wrapping a arm around his head and another under his arm as she pressed her forehead to his and wrapped her limbs around his waist. He felt the wetness and heat of her sex just at the tip of his organ, tempting him to take her with all the force he could muster, but a kiss on his third eye brought him back to his senses.

Soft lips moved around his face, sensing something, mapping out his features. It was intimate and gentle, her aether brushed his like a warm hand over his entire body, the soft hand a familiar lover. Such lovemaking was lost to him over the Eons. It was always for a reason, always for a strategy, to feed a need, to serve a purpose but never for the sake of simple intimacy. She caressed him as if he were the most delicate thing in the universe.How preposterous! Her aether was a gentle pulse over and within him that was like listening to the heartbeat of a mother for an infant. Oh so comforting and full of love and life.

Emet Selch gasped at this strange and warm sensation. It had nothing to do with Hydaelyn, nothing to do with her being a scion or the warrior of light, it was simply her. And now he knew why she guarded her heart so fiercely from everyone, especially him. The way she felt and perceived the world was so profoundly deep that any and all wounds, be it physical or mental, would have lasting consequences. Her heart could move mountains, rearrange the very heavens and change the fabric of reality itself. He was simply no match. Emet Selch, you foolish blasted idiot, you were never the one seducing her, she was the one drawing you in.

He lost himself in that feeling, for a moment in his existence, and let it wash over him. He moaned outloud and nearly orgasmed at the wholly uncommon sensation and bit his lower lip as he buried his face her neck, trying to regain himself. It was too much for his old weary soul to take. He growled as he pushed his organ inside of hers, filling her as much as he could before slowly sliding out and then in again. She squirmed under him, gasping and holding him tighter as he found his rhythm and made love to her in earnest, putting his whole body into every stroke, moving his hips in such a way that pleasured them both.

Her small cherry mouth peppered kisses down his jawline, neck and shoulders as her breathing became erratic and hard. Beads of sweat appeared on his temple as he concentrated on his movements and felt her body tighten around his shaft. They would both not last long so he moved his hand between them, sliding down her belly until his middle finger made contact with her swelling bud. He twitched it ever so softly as she moaned again and increased pressure and speed until her eyes rolled into her head, her face turned beet red and she cried out as if she were dying.

“Oh gods!!!!!” She chanted over and over again between sharp breaths.

When her lower regions spasmed around his, he groaned out loud and let his own orgasm take him, spilling his seed inside her warm cavity as her pelvic muscles fluttered. He kept moving until there was nothing more to come from him and then collapsed on top of her, completely spent in a panting sweaty mess.

It took several minutes for them to catch their breath and come down from their high, neither one of them able to move or do anything to untangle themselves from each other. It was her that finally pushed him slightly, shifting her hips so she could deposit him to her side where she threw the duvet over the both of them. He could scarce remember the last time a roll around the sheets left him so hazy minded and tired, but it was a pleasant feeling and he groaned sleepily as the hero curled up against him.

There was no quips or snark remarks from either of them as they fell asleep. What joke could be made about the fact they just broke every rule in the book and slept with the enemy? Hydaelyn and Zodiark not withstanding, they had just broken every taboo one could come up, but when had either of them been the type to obey rules. Her mind was not swimming with guilt or regret at what she did, it was her one selfish choice in a life that didn’t let her have many for herself. Even if they destroyed each other, at least she would have this one moment, where she wasn’t the warrior of light or darkness, and just a women making love to a man who for one moment in time, made her feel everything.

**************************************

How many hours passed as they slept in each others arms, she did not know, but when she awoke the next morning she was unsurprised to find her bed empty and her room devoid of anyone, even her ghostly specter Ardbert. She couldn't blame him though, if he saw or knew what had happened last night and most likely he did, she guessed he would not be talking to her anytime soon. 

Her body ached in a good way as she stood up and stretched then headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. While taking a sip she turned to the large mirror on her far wall and screamed at what she thought she saw in it. The glass dropped and shattered on the floor as she felt her heart stop in her chest and face turn cold. For a moment, she could have sworn she was not looking at herself, but some tall creature with a black robe and white mask. 

The phantom quickly vanished when she blinked and she was once again looking at her own disheveled reflection. But she could feel her hands shaking and her heart pounding as she pondered who or what she had just seen in the mirror.


	10. Hydaelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Amarout backstory, I had some trouble with this as I really didnt know how to envision Zodiark. the only in game concept we have of him is a great black crystal so I used that instead of trying to humanize it. it might be a bit lame, i guess my imagination is just not that great =/ It cuts off in the end because we all know the ending to the story of Hydaelyn and Zodiark so It felt redundant to revisit it, its too sad for me to write too. Anyway, this is the last chapter concerning the Amaroutines of yonder past. Poor Hythlodaeus needs a band aid and some serious hugs.

The Amaroutine defector was brought into the convocation hall, aethereal cuffs on this wrists to keep him bound as two guards ushered him in, one to his front and one to his back. When he reached the center of the hall, those above were seated in their high back thrones, creating a circle around him the way a colosseum would feel to a gladiator. Only he would have no chance to fight for his life, and the mockery of a trial he was presented to now, was only an attempt to lure out someone far more powerful than he. Someone he would protect with his own life if need be.

The other robed figures with masks looked down on their subject as Hades, in his red mask, marched up to the Amaroutine, pulled back the hood to reveal the mask of one he knew very well. Hythlodaeus.

He gritted his teeth at the revelation that his old friend had betrayed him. “That you of all people would be aiding _her! _How long has this been going on?! How long have you been lying to my face!?” He struck the man so hard with his fist the silver mask flew off revealing his friends face. The blue eyes that look at Hades were full of sadness but not of regret. Never regret. He would never feel regret for helping the one person who had the power to put a stop to all this madness.

A small tickle of blood bloomed on Hythlodaeus’s lips but he had not the reach to wipe it away while Emet Selch continued his interrogation. “Where is she?! Where have you hidden her?!”

His friends blue eyes looked down and his lips pursed. He was not going to talk and this only infuriated the follower of Zodiark. Hades lashed out, punching and kicking his former friend as hard as he could, screaming all manners of insults and provocations at him until he had to stop to catch his breath and his friend lay in a heap at his feet.

“She still loves you Hades.” His friend finally say in a quiet voice. This made Emet Selch stop and eyes widen. “But she is no fool, she knows she can’t have you anymore, not as you are now. Nor can you accept her if she were not a worshipper of your dark god. I told you before, that I had my reservations about summoning that creature, and so it was forthcoming of me to help her when she sought my aid. What I do for her, I do because I believe in the future she wishes to see, the one she wishes to preserve. Though that may put me at odds with you and yours, I regret not in making her vision come true.”

“What nonsense are you spouting?!” Hades hissed. “What are you two planning?”

“She will come soon, and when she does. She will bring all her light to bear down on that dark creature you have brought into this world.” Hythlodaeus said cryptically.

Hands and feet bound in aethereal chains kept them all from escaping the stone alter that had been built for their sacrifice. Huddled together like rodents awaiting extermination, some cried, some hugged each other and other cursed the dark crystal which loomed in the sky. Its light pulsed and bathed them in dark Aether, tendrils of its darkness reaching down from the heavens to taste the offering that was about to be offered up to it. They were traitors to him and his tempered, denizens who refused his authority, and there could only be one fate for them. They were to be fed to the god they so valiantly but futilely resisted, in a city square that was once a peaceful venue for the citizenry and now here it was, a slaughtering block for Zodiark.

Hythlodaeus was at the forefront of the group, his face battered from Hades fists, but tight lipped and stern faced for what he knew was about to happen. They would not be the ones to fall tonight, not if Altima’s plan came to fruition. He glanced at the hooded figures amongst the crowd, so many faceless beings all waiting for their demise, but amongst them was a wildcard and with her a numerous amount of followers who would give their lives to her cause. She had not just been another resistor to them, she had been like a mother, granting them comfort in their darkest hour and offering them the only alternative to a life of perpetual death and destruction.

Hade’s red mask appeared before his face as the man made one last plea. “Hythlodaeus don’t be a fool!” he hissed under his breath, in a voice that could only be heard by the two of them. “I can save you from this destruction, all you need do is tell me where she is! Where have you and the traitors been hiding her?”

Hythlodaeus stared at his former friend with sad eyes. “You seem to be of the opinion that, if she were to return to you, that her heart would also turn to your master. Her heart was freely given to you but now she has taken it back. Until you free yourself from that creature, she will ever be your nemesis. And I, as insignificant and useless as I am, will always be there to hide and protect her.”

Hades growled one last time in frustration as he turned to the convocation members standing opposite the prisoners. “Enough, its time to offer these souls to our master!”

Elidibus, in his white robe, stepped forward and issued a prayer to the great crystal that hung over their sky. “Ever glorious and gracious Lord Zodiark. We offer these souls to you that you might grant us a measure of your mercy! We ask that some of our world be restored in exchange for these lives.”

A sound rumbled from the crystal, a low guttural echo that sounded like words, but could not be understood by any except his devout followers. It echoed its joy at having received the bounty and prepared for its consumption as tendrils of dark aether danced around the square and slithered across the hapless prisoners. They screamed and huddled together for some small measure of comfort in their final moments but someone else’s voice cut through the murmur and wails.

“There will be no more death, no more sacrifice! We, the Amarout, have never been ones to sacrifice others for our own ambitions! These are delusions of darkness! Disgusting commands of a bloodthirsty God, that WE created! How can we allow ourselves to fall so low!” The crowd parted as one woman came forward. She was not dressed the way of the Amarout, not anymore, her face and body were uncovered and defiantly poised as the long white gown she wore dragged behind her, leaving a trail of rose petals and grass in its wake. On her shoulder sat the Shoebill she was so fond of, despite its grumpy face, and at her heels a small black cat. Her long flowing hair was crowned with gems and flora, a rainbow of color to contrast the black robes of the citizenry. Her white strapped heels tapped loudly with every step she took towards the alter as the prisoners gasped.

She looked like life herself amidst a sea of death and the light of creation within her was ready to burst forth. Her aura overpowered the senses of those around her and caused some to turn away and some to gaze at her with such longing and hope. Hades eyes widened and he could scarce contain his joy at seeing her again.

“…..You……why…?”He didn’t know how to begin.

“It has been a very long time Hades.” She smiled. “I Altima, former 14th member of the convocation of 14, have returned.”

Their union was bittersweet as Lahabrea suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped a arm around her throat, holding her against him and causing Emet Selch to cry out. “No wait!”

“She is a traitor! Look at how she shows her face with no shame and refuses to dress according to her kin! She should be up on that alter with the others! Emet Selch, she has had her chance!” Lahabrea scolded his counterpart, “She has out minded us time and time again, sewing the seeds of discord amongst the charlatans and conspiring against our lord and master! There is no forgiveness for this atrocity in the eyes of Lord Zodiark. She will pay for her transgressions!”

“You are over fond of your own voice Lahabrea.” She teased as a burst of light came forth from her and he was thrown off the way one might throw a rag doll. “I have not come to make peace with any of you! I have come to put an end to that creature!” She pointed a long finger at the dark crystal. “And I do not come alone!”

That was the cue for all who opposed Zodiark to reveal themselves, for they had taken great pains to coordinate themselves for this one moment for years and now all their painstaking plans would come to fruition. All the hoods of the citizens gathered to watch the devouring were thrown back, a sea of Amaroutine’s casting off their robes and masks. Tossing them to the floor and revealing all the myriad of faces and eyes, all with their hopes set to end the cycle of sacrifice. They knew there was no going back to the old ways, that the world they loved had passed and they were ready to stop at nothing to protect whatever future they had left.

The convocation members were suddenly sorely outnumbered as almost all the hundreds of gatherers were of the resistance and they shuffled back uncomfortably from the crowd, ready to flee if need be. The great crystal above them seemed to howl in anger at the intrusion and reached for Altima with its dark aura. The light around her seemed to reflect him and his influence which only angered him more, the crystal screeched a horrific sound that bellowed across the entire city. Everyone covered their ears except Altima, who stood tall against it.

“It is time!” She cried out as the light within her grew and grew, enveloping the area, expelling the darkness that Zodiark cast.

“What have you done!?” Lahabrea screamed as he realized the light within her was not of her own and that something drastic that they had never anticipated had already happened. How could they have not sensed it? This overpowering light and aura that was not of this world? They had made the grave mistake in underestimating Altima’s influence and just how deep her creation magic went. All of the denizens in the crowd put their hands together as if in prayer, sending their powers, their thoughts and magic to Altima.

In her mind she reached for the light and spoke to the entity she hid within herself. “Hydaelyn, come forth! By our prayers and wishes, our hopes and dreams, do we give you life! That you might protect and guide this star from the darkness! We give you life that you may save life! We give you light that you may shine on all of creation!”

This primordial light that poured from her exploded out in a shockwave that shattered glass and blinded everyone in the area. Miles high it must have reached into the atmosphere, sending up cosmic dust, aether, prayers and magic. All coalescing together until the figure of a divine women appeared in the sky.


	11. Iron Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urianger confronts the WOL about her "Relationship" with the Ascian, Arbert gives his insight too. Gods damn that Urianger and his hard to write sharlayan english!!!!! Loosely Follows the main story line for Amh Araeng arc.

** _“Oh, I see. I thought you were a rather underwhelming reincarnation. But it all makes sense now. The oracle lies dormant within you doesn’t she? But to draw on her true power you must become one, body and soul. To wit, one being must consume the other. Who shall be the lucky winner?” ~ Emet Selch. _ **

“Minfilia.” The hero began, looking at the young girl with motherly concern. “If you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. We will find another way.”

The young blonde of not but twelve summers shook her head. “No. I want to do this.”

With that sort of conviction how could the hero deny her? She nodded her head. “Okay. I will stand with you, no matter what.” And then she walked up to the girl and gave her a hearty hug. “Let’s go to Amh Araeng.”

Those who stood with them in the ocular all nodded solemnly but everyone felt the same way, they were all unsure and sad at the thought of loosing the small lady who had become such a big part of their lives, even if it was to save the world.

From her hug, the hero raised her head to look at Emet Selch, who always situated himself closest to the door, sulking the way he was wont to do. His face was unreadable as she looked at him and how she might have appeared, she could only guess. What he had said to the young girl was true, without the echo having another soul in her body meant that she was on borrowed time. One or the other was going to overpower the other in the end and she might very well cease to exist unlike the hero who’s gift was to assimilate memories. But it was painful to hear none the less and she felt angry that he had spoken it with such attitude.

The Ascian’s smiled at the hero’s attention, weather it was out of malice or admiration did not matter, as long as all her feelings were directed towards him, he was more than satisfied.

***************************************

The scorching sun of the Amh Araeng desert was high over head in the small town of twine, a dustbowl of a small hamlet where a few mechanics, miners and talos giants spent there days counting tumbleweeds. Work flow had ceased to a halt over the years with the inoperation of the talos. The trolleys could not be operated without the stone giants strength to push them to and fro, cutting off many connections to any outlying areas and dooming the small town to desertion. Those who remained did so purely for their love of the talos and the mechanical marvel that the trolly had been. As such, machinical marvels were right up the hero’s ally, being a machinist from Ishgard and all. She was more than adept and turning a wrench here and there when needed.

With her fellow scions seeing to the restoration of the Talos needed to push the trolley, she traversed the old rail lines with a young man named Jeryk, making repairs here and there where needed. Jeryk was an impressionable and excitable young man, no older than 20 summers with a head full of sun bleached hair and tanned wind scared skin. The hero liked him immediately due to his positive energy and knowledge of the old trolly lines and Jeryk was obviously instantly smitten with the alluring machinist. And so together they walked down the abandoned tressles back into town, tools in hand and smiles on their faces as they made pleasant chit chat.

“Pardon my asking you for help Miss. I am much obliged you agreed to come with me.” Jeryk smiled and hid his blush beneath a wide brimmed beret.

The hero spun a screwdriver in her hand and plopped it back into the leather work pouch hanging on her hip. “Not at all, its refreshing to fix something for once instead of killing it.”

“You must have seen some mighty strange things in your adventures. Where is it you said you were from?” He admired as they walked past the local saloon.

“Let’s just say some place very far away.” She couldn’t exactly tell him she was from a place that technically didn’t exist on the first and dodged the question.

“You’ve both taken your time returning.” An irate voice announced from the saloons covered patio. Emet selch sat in one of the wood recliners, a ridiculous pair of sunglasses on his face and a black parasol to fend of the sunlight. As usual, he had followed after the hero but, claiming he was sensitive to the sun, decided to keep to the shadows as to not otherwise burn his sensitive pale skin. A joke to be sure, he was simply too lazy to follow her beyond the rail lines.

“Look who decided to not join the party.” The hero teased. “Afraid you might melt in the sun like the vampire you are?”

“Only if I don’t get to nibble on that delicious neck of yours.” He teased back. What a brat.

Jeryk looked confused. “Um….and who might you be?” None could blame him for not recognizing Solus Zos Galvus as the Garlean empire didn’t exists on the first either.

Emet Selch stood up straight for once in his eternity but obviously it was to intimidate the young boy and marched up to him, parasol still in hand. “The man who beds this woman.”

Poor Jeryk turned tomato red as the hero stepped forward and put herself between the two. “Okay, pay no attention to this over dressed peacock.” She damn near growled as she guided the young man away. “I’m going to take the tools back to the shed, why don’t you walk me there?” She turned to walk away but not without shooting the Ascian the nastiest look she could muster.

Urianger looked up from the Talos he had been studying as he heard the cheerful voice of the hero and the young man pass close by, pleased that they had returned from their small mission before sunset. More than likely the restoration of the Talos would take a day or two so in the meantime the scions made good with the local citizenry by undertaking small tasks to help them in their daily live. However the sound of tools dropping made him look again.

The hero stood stalk still in the middle of the dusty square, face slack and unblinking, her whole being seemingly frozen and Jeryk as confused as ever tried to rouse her from her strange stupor. Urianger watched closely as the boy called out to her several times only to be met with a stare that was so devoid of life it made Urianger jump to his feet and proceed to them.

“Miss? Hey Miss?” Jeryk asked and shook her lightly by the shoulder.

“Is aught amiss?” Urianger asked joining them.

Jeryk scratched his head. “She just…stopped. Is she alright? Maybe the sun and heat got to her.”

Urianger waved a hand in her face only to be met with the same soulless stare but when he lightly touched her forehead with his hand, he knew without a doubt what was going on. Her echo had been activated only something was terribly off with it. A second later it was as if someone had flipped a switch and she gasped, her senses returning to her. She shook her head and looked at the two men. “Oh, I must have spaced….sorry what were we talking about?”

The two men looked at each other and then back at her before Urianger took her hand, wrapped it around his arm and led her to the small barn the scions would be using as lodging for the evening. “Mayhap a small respite is in order.” He suggested with a hint of something urgent in his voice.

Within the barn, he led her to stable where a bale of hay served as a good bench and sat upon it as Urianger examined her closely. “My lady, did thou seeth something in thine visions?”

She gave him a confused look. “Visions?”

“A moment ago, it would appear as thou thee were enraptured by thine echo….though something felt unusual about this instance. Is thou feeling well?”

She hesitated for a moment, wondering how honest she should be with her, ever prone to the mysterious dark side of things, Elezen. She knew Urianger was keeping things from her, several things, things pertaining to the nature of her being in the first and his association with the exarch. But she also trusted him, so she questioned him not. He was far too noble a soul to ever sell her or his friends out even if he kept a lot of things to himself. It was one of his quirky idiosyncrasies she just learned to deal with over the years.

“Judging by thine countenance, this is not the first time such occurrence has happened.” He stated in his oh so calm voice.

She took a deep breath. “I _feel_ fine but…..ive been having some strange… things happen.”

“Pray tell.”

She raked a hand through her hair and sighed. “Um…where to begin…feeling like chunks of time have gone missing, like I’ve forgotten something….seeing things in my bedroom mirror.”

“Can thee elaborate?”

“This morning in my room at the pendants…I thought I saw myself as someone else in the mirror…it was not any of my shards, I have solid memories of all of them but this was almost…not human. And before that in the raktika greatwoods I felt like I had a moment where I lost time and couldn’t account for what I was doing.”

“When did this start?”

She frowned and waved her hands, trying to jog her memory. “About the time Emet Selch showed up.”

Urianger touched his chin thoughtfully and surmised in his mind what might be going on. “Before, I touched thee and felt thy Aether. It was the same as the Echo when thee is taken by its power.”

“The echo? Nah, I always get visions and memories with the Echo, this is just….blank. Like Im trying to remember something but nothing comes up.”

“Is it possible something is blocking thine visions? Emet Selch mayhap?”

“Him? I don’t think he has that kind of power.” She shrugged.

“He and thee have grown close as of late, it is not without warrant that he may have…influenced thee, though minute, it’s a possibility.”

“I’m positive its not him. I would be able to tell if he was tampering with me at least on an Aetherical level.”

Urianger wasn’t surprised by her confidence, she had a keen 3rd eye inherited from her shards. “Who thou chooseth to be with is none of mine business, though I worry for thee, as any friend should.” He laid his palm on her cheek in a way that was intimate but between the two of them was meant to be completely friendly. Her and he were never lovers nor had either of them considered it. “I know thee to be above thy given faculties in the realm of logic and thee would not consider taking a lover like Emet Selch without a…as you say…”back up plan”…thus I worry not about your intentions but if his. Surely thou realizeth that man’s treachery and his machinations.”

She nodded slowly. “Urianger are you going to scold me on my choice of boyfriends?”

“Nay, only offer thee and outsiders perspective. I sawest thee with him in the Crystarium not a few days before. Thou hast been a scion for 4 summers, thus thee hast been mine friend for that same amount of time. When I first met thee, thou wurst so full of life and thy countenance was not unlike sunshine. However….I have noticed over the years, the toll such battles have done to thee. None so obvious as the battles of Ishgard. When thou returned to the scions after thine exile, thou werst not the same woman. Thine face was downcast, eyes hallow and heart heavy. It hast been such for all these years but when I saw thee with thine companion thine countenance was most welcoming. Indeed thou lookest most pleased. The Ascian is likely keenly aware of this as well and knows how to use this to his advantage.”

“Then do you feel he is actively trying to …distract me?” The hero asked carefully.

“Aye and his presence is triggering something within thee thou mayest not be aware of. I regret that I can only offer thee conjecture and not remedy.” He said sadly. “Pray rest for the remainder of the day, thou deserveth it most.” And this that his robes flourished as he turned and left the barn. The sudden silence around her was startling and unwelcome as her thoughts spun in circles. Of course he was correct in his observations of Emet Selch, the hero was well aware that it was only a time for the hammer to fall then that begged the question: If Emet Selch was actively trying to block her echo from showing her anything, what exactly was it that he had to hide from her? And if he wasn’t, what or who the heck was?

She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself as she paced the barn. Who was tampering with her echo? The more she thought on it the more her head hurt, it was not like she could peel back the layers of her own mind to get to that answers. She sensed Ardbert behind her and turned to see his glowing ghostly apparition.

“Oh, I suppose you are going to ream me as well.” She sighed. “About Emet Selch.”

He shrugged and shook his head. “No, its like Urianger said. You wouldn’t do anything without a backup plan, especially taking someone like Emet Selch to your bed.”

She blushed. “Crud….you didn’t _see_ all that did you?”

“I knew where the situation was leading and left before I could.” He said dryly and sat down on the bale of hay you had been using. “I cant blame you though, a warrior needs to take comfort where ever they can find it. Our lives are too uncertain to do otherwise….though, sleeping with the enemy is a bit….unconventional.”

She gave a wry smile. “Been around the block a few times Ardbert?”

“Well I’m certainly not a virgin!” he laughed cheekily. The hero sat back down next to him and rested her elbows on her knees. How she wished she could just rest her head on his shoulders the way you could with a old friend. Arbert was always her voice of reason, her good angel and a reminder of what she had to accomplish in this world. "I'm a bit curious about what Urianger said...about Ishgard. What kind of a place is that?"

"Ah that's right...Ishagard is on the Source so you've never seen it." The hero remembered. "Its a country very far north and very cold. It snows all year round and everyone wears these ridiculous fur alpine coats. It's also rigidly aristocratic and classist so there's a lot of rules and such having to do with blood, family blood lines, marriage...things like that."

"Why did it make you so unhappy after that?"

The hero was quiet for a moment and pondered how to explain it. "I met some great people there and made some close friends. Well..one of my friends was killed trying to protect me."

Ardbert understood instantly. "You never forgave yourself for it."

She shook her head. "No, he's dead because I was too foolish to pay attention, I was so focused on charging at another enemy I forgot he was beside me."

"I don't think he would blame you for that."

"You're right he wouldn't and he didn't. But there is nothing more disgusting then watching your best friend die in your arms." 

Ardbert scratched at his scruffy goatee as if trying to figure out what to say. "You know. In this world we have a saying: That if two souls are really connected, if they really loved each other, then they can never be parted. A part of the soul remains with the loved one forever even after death. I think that its so with your friend. That part of his soul is with you. I think it must be true, seeing as you've made it this far and survived so much."

"He's like a guardian angel then? That's a pleasant thought." The hero laughed lightly and there was a moment of silence between them.

"I think we need to be honest for a moment." Ardbert began again. “If you are really able to contain all the light and defeat the lightwardens, do you truly think Emet Selch will let you leave the first alive?”

And there was the crux of the matter. Ardbert had his the nail on the head and this line of thinking was what was going on within the hero’s mind from the start. She had no doubt that the first was meant to be their grave, regardless of how amiable Emet might have been to them in the beginning, his heart belonged to Zodiark and inevitably they would come to blows. She wouldn’t fool herself into thinking that the Ascian had any special regard for her other than as a convenient distraction, despite how much she might have liked his attentions and him on a personal level. With only a few more lightwardens to go, she had to prepare herself for whatever he had in store for the Scions, and try to put pace and outwit him every step of the way.

She finally said, in a solemn voice. “No…he won’t.”


	12. Iron Sights 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut at the end, not too explicit, you can skip it if you want.
> 
> Emet selch wonders who Ardbert is and the hero has to creatively dodge the question.

** _“I know I haven’t exactly been pulling my weight up till now. But that’s all going to change, starting today. I’ll do whatever it takes….whatever it takes to make Minfilia’s dream a reality.” ~Ryne_ **

“Would you look at that!” One of the denizens of twine gasped as others gathered in the dusty western square to stare up at the sky. The curtain of light quivered, pulsed and then was quickly swept over by a sea of night. Stars filled a once barren sky and night was restored to Amh Araeng. All at once the entire town broke out in a cacophony of cheers and cries that gave their eternal thanks to the Warrior of Darkness.

***********

The Hero held a hand to her chest with the last of the lightwarden’s power taken into her. The intense pang of pain that wracked through her like glass shattering within her being caught her off guard and took her breath away. But it was gone after a few seconds and her aether was calm again. She froze and and knew instantly it was her own body beginning to crumble under the forces of primordial light. It was eating her from the inside out and she dared not tell anyone of it. This is exactly what Y'shtola had warned her about and the fulcrum which Emet Selch had been waiting for most likely. If anyone found out now, it was game over, she couldn't afford to have the Ascian knowing any of this and neither could she afford to have her friends worry for her. With that, she turned to her companions and smiled. “Another one bites the dust.” She shrugged.

At the top of Malikah’s well they stared up at the new night sky with smiles on their faces as Vauthry’s dirigibles fled back to khoulusia, the last bastion of light for the world of Norvrandt. He was next on there list but that was a problem they could save for a later date. It was more important to celebrate this victory and the return of their much beloved companion, who was once the reincarnation of Minfilia but now held the reigns of her own destiny: Ryne.

As everyone turned to leave the immediate area, Ryne reached out and caught the machinist by the sleeve. “If….if its ok, could we talk for a bit?” she asked politely.

The hero nodded her head and stayed behind the group so Ryne could explain her thoughts. “I didn’t know if it was ok to discuss this in front of the others…but….since accepting Minfilia’s gift, I’ve noticed something about your Aether. Your own aether is always a bluish color and since you have been taking the lightwarden’s, it is a bright white light within you not unlike a burning star.”

“So you see them as two distinct things within me?” The hero asked quizzically. Y’shtola often spoke of her Aether and how it appeared to her via her 3rd eye and now it would seem they had a second team member who could perform the same talent. Y’shtola also made worry over the hero’s aetherical state with so much primordial light being held inside the hero’s physical body. The all seeing Mi’qote had been right on the money.

“Yes but….there’s a third color and I’m not sure what it means. It’s gold….like a yellow gold. Its faint but its there.” Ryne tried to explain it as best as she could. The hero stopped walking and faced the girl.

“Wait…you mean that you see another color distinct from my own….like another soul in my body?” The hero asked.

“I don’t know if it’s a different soul but its definitely a different color than your own or the lightwarden’s. If I look at Thancred, he Aether is only one color and it’s the same with the other scions but for some reason you have three.” She explained with worry in her eyes.

“Do you think its causing my any harm?”

“No, It doesn’t look malevolent but its there all the same.”

The hero touched her chin thoughtfully. “I wonder what it means….”

“Are you _feeling _well?”

“Yes…other than just tired from fighting.” She lied through her teeth.

Ryne bit her lip and knew the hero was lying to her, how could she keep it a secret when it was like a blazing torch to the young girls eyes. The hero’s aether was a ticking time bomb but Ryne decided to keep it to herself as they returned to the town of Twine. It was a far trek back to Lakeland and the crystarium so they all thought it best to stay the night in town one more time before travelling back. But the hero’s spirit was restless and riddled with anxiety over what Ryne had said and what she experienced with the lightwarden and she knew sleep would not come easy for her.

Bidding goodnight to everyone else, she walked over to the local pub and sat alone in the corner, a mug of ale before her on the small wooden table. She closed her eyes and thought on the days events, trying to piece everything in her mind. If Ryne saw an extra soul within her, then maybe that would account for the being she saw in the mirror. That tall robed figure with the white mask that was so strange she could not have thought it up on her own or imagined it. Perhaps the girl was mistaken though, she was new in her powers so she may have simply misread what she thought she saw.

The ale in her glass was suddenly not ale as it touched her lips and she nearly spat out fine red wine. Chocking a bit as her brain caught up to her tongue she coughed and looked into the red liquid that now filled her glass and then at the Ascian who was suddenly sitting across from her at the table.

“You didn’t seek me out after returning. I’m crushed.” He pouted like a petulant child.

“You deserve to be after what you said to Jeryk earlier.” She pointed out.

“I only stated the truth to the poor young fool. Why give the lad hope where none exists?”

“I can’t believe you….” She took a big gulp of wine. “What is this stuff anyway?”

“A Garlean port, very expensive and takes years to ferment. A perfect wine for celebration, which I must wonder, why are you not out there dancing your little heart out with the townsfolk?”

She shrugged. “I feel like taking it easy tonight. I just want some peace and quiet.”

“Then might I suggest we have a change of scenery?” He snapped his fingers and she was suddenly falling. She didn’t have time to scream as she fell on to something soft and silky. Red filled her vision as she sat up in a king sized bed covered in red satin sheets and pillows, in a room she couldn’t recall, in a place she certainly didn’t know and with a fireplace blazing at the foot of the room she for sure did not light. The room was dark so she couldn’t not make out any walls and figured it was a concoction of Emet’s magic.

“You have got to stop surprising me like that!” She cursed and held a hand over her beating heart. “If the lightwardens don’t kill me a heart attack certainly will!”

“Oh please, I have the highest faith that neither will be the end of you.” Emet Selch stated from the foot of the bed. He was conveniently stripped down to his tight leather pants leaving his pale broad chest ready to be feasted on and judging by the husky look his eyes he was ready for other night activities.

The hero raised a haughty brow. “Oh someone’s thinking they’re going to get a booty call.”

“You would deny me?” He asked and began to crawl across the huge bed. His movements were much like a snake slithering up to its prey and the hero had to tear her eyes away from his shirtless body and focus on his yellow iris’s.

“Just because I took you to bed once doesn’t mean I have to again.” She stated matter of factly and held her ground. She wasn’t going to scoot away or be intimidated by him again like the first time now that she knew what kind of kinky games he liked to play.

“And now the tigress shows her claws.” He teased as he approached her but stopped short of touching her legs. “Did I displease you the first time?”

“That’s not what this is about.”

“Then mayhap it has something to do with Ardbert.” He said suddenly and the hero gasped involuntarily. Shit, he must have heard her talking to him in the barn! She quickly tried to avert her gaze but he caught her chin in his hand. “Pray tell….who is this Ardbert?”

Her mind spun in wild thoughts. Okay how was she going to lie her way through this one? Assuming Emet couldn’t see Ardbert she could just say he was an old flame, nah she was too much of a prude and he knew it…a imaginary friend? Gods that would sound so juevenile. She was sinking fast and needed a way out and scarcely noticed when he pushed her down into the bed and climbed over her, his hand still holding her jaw. He could see her eyes wavering and knew she was hiding something and that made him all the more curious. He had ways to pry information from her and began his interrogation by nipping at the side of her jaw.

“No one.” She quickly said and closed her eyes so he couldn’t read them anymore.

“Ohhhhhh?” He lowered his hand from her jaw and began to slowly unbutton her machinist shirt, one button at a time, slowly and deliberately.

Her face went back to neutral but her breathing was heavy. “Just a guy I used to know.”

“You tend to know a lot of men….” He began and opened her shirt wide so he could see the brassier she wore underneath, a flick of his fingers snapped it in half between the cups and it fell useless to her sides exposing her chest. He smiled in satisfaction at the sight of her bosom and planted a soft kiss above her heart. “but none of them can have you.”

“Oh you think I’m exclusively yours?” She challenged and snapped her eyes open. The defiant fire relit in them.

“I never lie, I only ever state the emphatic truth.” He smirked. “But I would know who this Ardbert is and if you wont tell me willingly….” He rolled her onto her side and stripped her shirt and brassier off, tossing it carelessly across the room as she rolled onto her stomach to keep him from teasing her breasts. This exposed the vast expanse of her back and little did she know that was Emet Selch’s weakness. He could never resist the beautiful lines of woman’s back weather it was Altima’s, his empress, his myriad of lovers, or this Warrior. “I’ll have you moan the truth out to me while I ravish you.”

Hungrily he bit and nipped his way down her spine as she squirmed and buried her head in the pillow to keep from crying out. Her fists grabbing handfuls of red sheets to ground herself. She couldn’t escape from him seeing as he had transported them to somewhere unknown but she sure as hell didn’t want him to have his way with her with the question of her ghostly friend hanging in the air.

“Do you really want me talking about another man while you bed me?” She asked turning her head to the side. The blush in her cheeks all too obvious.

“Touche, My dear.” He whispered against her ear and bit down on the top of her lobe. Something in her brain seemed to snap, and a sudden thought came to mind. Emet Selch was used to seducing his way through a woman’s good graces, he knew all the right words and right moves, with his sweet lips he could pry any secret from even the most astute politician, royalty, ambassador and the likes. Her only way out of this was throwing it all back in his face, turning his own game against him, bringing him back down to the human level he loathed. His body was still hyuran after, and it was obvious that he needed to satisfy his lust, it was that itch he just couldn’t scratch that only the touch of another living breathing thing could bring. Knowing this, the ball was in her court again.

She turned around quickly, locked her legs on his waist and threw everything she had into her thigh muscles as they flipped over. Their positions changed and she was now sitting squarely on the Ascian’s stomach with him between her legs. The surprise in his face was apparent. Grabbing his wrists she roughly shoved them above his head and pinned him down, her face right over his.

“Sounds like someone is Jealous.” She smirked. “Don’t worry my sweet conniving Ascian, you are the only one allowed to touch me.”

“Are you giving me permission?” He grinned up at her.

“Nope.” Her smirk was replaced by something sickeningly seductive and clever. “Until I say otherwise, your hands are to remain up here where I can see them.” Then she bent down and kissed him, sucking lightly on his lower lip so that she could dominate his mouth with her tongue. He grunted in surprise at her new found confidence but did as she commanded and dared not to fight back.

She sucked at the skin on his pectoral, leaving small red marks here and there. She could feel his heart beat quicken as she kissed lower, letting her lips graze over his nipples and His breath hitched as she rolled her tongue over his areola. Her hands let go of his wrists as she worked her way lower, kissing the plains of his abs and then stopping and resting her chin right over his naval. He propped his head up and looked at her with a questioning look.

She winked at him. “Got you riled up?”

He frowned and propped himself on his elbows. “You don’t mean to continue?”

“I might….if you beg a little.”

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You want the Emperor of Garlemald to beg?

“Former Emperor.” She quickly corrected.

“Oh you little vixen.” He groaned and slumped back onto the bed, a hand to his face in exasperation.

“First time I’ve been called that.” She giggled. “So what will it be? Either ask me nicely or go the night without.”

Emet took in a deep breath and said. “Dearest Hero of the source, of infinite grace and beauty, will you see fit to gift your humble servant a measure of your love?”  


“Oh now it’s my love you want?” She teased. “I thought you just wanted sex.”

“Many people confuse the two together.”

“I don’t.”

“Great Zodiark woman you have a comeback for everything!” He growled in frustration.

She laughed loud and full and laid the full length of her body over his so she was face to face with him once again and tapped her finger on his nose. “You’ve brought this on yourself you know. You thought I’d be a passive participant to your wiles but im old enough to see the forest for the trees. Besides, you said you didn’t mind working for my favor.” She dragged her fingers down his chest.

“And you plan to fully extort that out of me it seems.”

“Mmmm Hmmmm.” She hummed and let her fingers trail lower. “So are you going to be a good boy and play by my rules?”

“For someone as benevelant as you are, you surely have a wicked streak when the mood strikes you.” He smirked at the playful sparkle in her eye.

“I give back what I receive, sweety.” She gave a playful smile before slipping her hand down the waistline of his trousers.

******************

The sex that followed was heated and wanton, a departure from the first time they laid together. The hero took the lead, refusing Emet Selch the joys of laying hands on her as she brought him to release again and again, His head thrown back in pleasure and gripping the pillow underneath him. She rode him easily, her stamina every bit as strong and unsatiable as his. Her enthusiasm and vulnerability during the act surprised him, her guard was down, her body supple and relaxed as if they had done this several times in the past. But he faltered somewhere in their lovemaking. Some part of him let go, let her in to probe and prod though she didn’t go very deep, just let her own aether wash over his and indeed he responded. She had felt it unmistakably. She had to hold onto that thought, that feeling, that idea that somewhere in Emet Selch’s soul, was a being that longed for companionship and some sort of affection. Even if it was not enough to break his will or the will of the god that ruled over him, it was a start. Somewhere in the vast reservoir of darkness and despondency was a small flicker of hope.


	13. Shots in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are fast falling apart for the hero, who's slowly succumbing to the light eating away at her and her own out of control echo. Chapter follows the dialogue during the Ladder quest in Kholusia prior to Mt Gulg.

** _“Only three were fortunate enough to escape the sundering, myself being one of them. When I beheld the shattered remnants of our home, I knew deepest despair. The inhabitants of these fourteen worlds were feeble, frail and foolish. Oblivious to their imperfection, ignorant of their past. Malformed creatures thrashing blindly about. Pitiful. Disturbing. Depressing.” ~ Emet Selch_ **

** **

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You whom I have only the highest expectations.” Emet Selch drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave the hero a half hearted smile. “A vaunted hero of the source, seven times rejoined. Long have I awaited one who might brave the path of lesser tragedy. A resilient soul able to endure the necessary pain. I dare to hope that my wait is over.”

The hero stared daggers into him after hearing his rationalizations on the modus operandi the Ascians were fond of. True, they were nothing more than worms to such beings and his speech surprised her not nor did it seem to phase anyone else standing in the ocular. But it still hurt to hear it and made her heart ac,he so she couldn’t hold back the disappointment she felt and it clearly showed on her face as she refused to meet his gaze.

“If that is how you truly feel, then don’t bother visiting my room at night from here on out. Seems silly that you would sully yourself with something so pitiful, disturbing and depressing.” She smiled sadly at him but the barb was real and meant to strike at the heart of the matter. Emet Selch didn’t even flinch and sighed heavily, his shoulder slumping further than necessary and it was all for show.

“Oh Hero, should you be successful in slaying the final lightwarden, then I would have to take back all that I have said, and gladly I will. So slay that last warden and prove your usefulness. I have only the highest faith in you.” He stepped forward to embrace her and laid a gentle kiss on her temple before disappearing into wisps of dark aether as he was wont to do.

Before anyone could comment further or make any snide remarks at the Ascian, Lyna bursted through the front doors and by the look on her face it was serious. “Forgive me my lord but this could not wait! Our informant sends word of unusual activity in Eulmore. It appears their forces have entrenched themselves at key points throughout the city. Making ready for attack by all indications.”

All eyes turned to the Crystal Exarch who stood tall against the backdrop of his viewing mirror, ever ready to issue his orders. “A rather intriguing use of resources. I rather doubt Lord Vauthry is concerned for the safety of his citizens….See to your preparations and make for Kholusia. Gods willing, this hunt will be our last. Let us see it through to the end.”

As everyone turned to leave the hero had to look back at the exarch who was always ever so mysterious. But she knew who he was under the cowl and that their goals were the same. She also feared he would personally become embroiled in their upcoming battle for he was far too altruistic for his own good and would readily become a martyr for the hero without hesitation. She knew this and bit her lower lip, wondering when they would be able to cast off the ruse they had been keeping silently up till now. If she couldn’t handle one more Lightwarden, then her friends life was forfeit and the gears in her head spun madly as she tried to mentally plan and maneuver her next target.

*****************************************

The Hero took a long drag of her cigarillo and blew the smoke out slow and lazy as she looked up at the floating mountain of Gulg, high in the sky with its gold halo of light Aether surrounding it. By all means it looked outwardly pleasant from their vantage point on the ground, like the throne of a god becoming them to join him in nirvana. But they all knew the truth of Vauthry and how he came to be…and at what price his “paradise” came with. Which brought about the current situation the hero found herself in and it came with not a few disgusting truths.

One, upon returning to Eulmore to confront Vauthry and his brood of sin eaters, the scions learned that the citizenry was kept complacent and drugged by feeding them sin eaters. The poor denizens had no idea they’re prized bread rolls of Meol were in fact sin eater flesh, which when consumed over time, rendered them brainwashed. How the hero managed to not vomit at the revelation was a test to her iron nerves and hard constitution.

Two, Vauthry himself was consuming his own sin eaters, weather in hopes of becoming one himself or some other cockamany contraptions he may have thought up no one knew. Sprouting tiny wings, he escaped out his balcony in his high tower and hijacked Mt. Gulg, raising it to the heavens where the hero and the scions could no easily traverse.

And that brought everything now to the third problem and most pressing problem of the afternoon. In order to even get close to a point of reaching Mt Gulg, transportation was needed to upper Kolusia which was only accessible via a mechanical high bridge. This bridge, which climbed malms up the steep upper cliffs, was currently unusable as only Talos had the physical power to operate it.

Luckily, one of the Eulmoran upper crusts, a middle aged Mi’quote man by the name of Chai Nuzz happened to be the heir to the Deadulus Stoneworks who also managed the mining trolleys in Ahm Araeng. According to his rather plump but incredibly jovial wife, Dalia, would be able to fix the Talos no problem and thus here they all were now at the foot of the great bridge. Eulmoran Gentry and Kolusia Peasants alike, all working together to get the contraption up and working, was nothing short of miraculous.

The hero watched on from the wooden boxes left by the brick storage hut she sat on, wondering how this day could get any more weird. And then Emet Selch appeared next to her and mentally rolled her eyes and sighed, yup it could. Go figure he would show up at the most opportune times. She threw her cigarillo butt to the ground and stomped it out with her feet, doing her best to ignore what was sure to be sarcastic blurbs from her Ascian lover.

“Would you look at that. “He noted with genuine intrigue. “The citizens of Eulmore engaging in what can only be described as Manual Labor. Who would have thought it possible?”

She shrugged. “Alphy gave them a good pep talk.”

“Do you know the most effective way of dealing with those who stubbornly refuse to see reason?” He asked and she knew it was a trick question.

“Well…according to the Garleans that would be to crush your enemy. Subjugate or Eradicate.” She said dryly and gave him a exasperated side eye.

“Indeed.” He agreed with a smile as he sat next to her on the boxes and laid a hand on her thigh. A smack on his wrist and he quickly pulled his hand away, raising a annoyed brow to his high maintenance lady. “You conquer them, crush them under heel. But conquest is the easy part, the true challenge begins once the dust has settled. Quenching the glowing embers of animosity and maintaining a semblance of peace. This requires the conqueror to treat the conquered with dignity and the conquered to let bygones be bygones. A difficult feat to achieve.”

She turned to look at him in curiosity. Such a statement was a bit out of character for a Emperor but it would also explain why Garlemald was so successful in merging so many conquered lands into its own. Even if his progeny didn’t exactly follow it to a T as was witnessed in Doma.

“But you achieved just that, to my considerable surprise.” Emet smiled and for a moment it seemed genuine.

The hero shook her head. “I didn’t do anything….just showed them another way of living and thinking. Though why anyone would pay attention to me is a wonder.”

“You are the Warrior of Darkness….though you may not see it in yourself. You do have a charisma about you that attracts people. Your power, prestige and pretty faced not with standing.”

“That almost sounded like a compliment.” She smirked.

“It was a compliment. Take it.” He said sternly and crossed his arms over his chest.

A sudden giggle erupted from her and she couldn’t hold it back. It surprised the Ascian who sat next to her and he watched her cheeks color with her laughter. It was not often she was taken by real laughter, aside from the times Thancred made inappropriate jokes at the drinking table or Y’shtola’s sharp words cutting into a poor man, but laughing for Emet…that was entirely new. He hated to admit how cute she looked when she truly was happy.

“By the mother crystal….what am I going to do with someone or something like you in my life?” She got her laughter under control and took a deep breath. Trying to imitate his voice she drawled, “You amuse me, Emet Selch.”

“That’s a horrible impersonation.”

“Horrible because its accurate. You’re such a drama king.”

Emet shifted uncomfortably and rolled his eyes at his laughing paramor and then watched on as Urianger and Y’shtola embued the two sitting talos with Aether, bringing them to life as the crowd assisting them cheered. “Ahh, the vibrant energy that fills the air when like minded souls gather. To think back on that time before time brings a fair tear to the eye.”

“The thought of you crying is even funnier than you complimenting me.” She jabbed.

He looked at her indignantly. “What? You thought Ancient beings like us incapable of crying? Rest assured that if your heart can be broken than so can mine.”

“Yes I’m sure you shed tears for all the civilizations you had a hand in “crushing”.”

“You’re comparing apples to oranges, love.” He quickly corrected. “Back when the world was whole we had family, friends and loves. Men knew peace and contentment and with our adamant souls we could live for an age. There was no conflict born of want or disparity, our differences paled into insignificance next to all we had in common.”

The hero spoke before thinking, a feeling of annoyance building inside of her that she couldn’t explain. “That’s not true!”

He pursed his lips and looked at her with wide eyes.

“If it were true then none of this would be happening now and there wouldn’t have even been a sundering.” She gritted her teeth and tried to understand this feeling in her heart, her head started to throb as if her echo was about to take over and she felt like she was on the precipice of remembering something very important. She knitted her brow and shut her eyes as she continued. “So obviously _someone_ was unhappy, _someone_ in that perfect world wanted a change. Nothing in this world lasts forever, and rightly so, if it did, we wouldn’t think about its importance or how much it means to have life. ” She stood up from the box and too a step towards her friends, looking up at the high bridge to ground herself back in reality, this feeling in her head seeming to explode and she felt dizzy.

Emet watched her closely as she suddenly stopped and once again her odd torpor took hold of her senses. She was stalk still and silent until it passed and she came to consciousness again. She grabbed her head and sank to her knees.

The Ascian stood over her with something dark and almost crazed covering his countenance. The ever so careful façade fading with a disgusting feeling of hope that seemed to take him as he watched the hero. He carefully asked. “How is it you know that?”

“_Because you were there_.” A very audible male voice said in her mind and she gasped, eyes widening as she stared at the ground. How many years had it been since she had heard him speak? She had thought she would forget its tone over time, its gentle way of speaking and yet in her mind it was clearly understandable and absolutely his. She hadn’t imagined it. Haurchefant’s voice had spoken to her loud and clear. She shook her head and grabbed her temples, not in pain but in disbelief. How was it possible? How could she be hearing him here and now? Had she finally gone mad with all her adventures and strife?

She had to get herself together and quickly but the others had already noticed. Ryne called out her name and ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and asking if she was ok. Emet backed off as Thancred and Urianger ran over and surrounded the hero, effectively blocking him from coming into any more contact with her. The death glare that both the men shot at the Ascian could freeze blood and he knew he couldn’t press the issue without much trouble.

“What did he do to you?!” Thancred growled and Urianger helped her to her feet. She was shaking her head.

“Nothing! Really it was nothing! Please everyone just give me a little room to breath!” She commanded as she gathered her senses.

“It was thine Echo was it not?” Urianger asked.

“Yeah but it blanked out again.”

Urianger looked over at the Ascian to ascertain if he had indeed been the one tampering with the hero but could see no signs that was the case. At least that question they could scratch off this list, Emet Selch was just as clueless about her condition as they were.

“Remember.” Emet Selch spoke up over the gaggle of people accosting the hero. “You are of the source. Unlike these halfmen here, you stand only the gain. Should you survive the remaining calamities, you will become our equal. A complete existence in a complete world.”

The hero glared at him knowing what his words meant. “How could I live in a complete world that came at the cost of several other worlds eradicated and decimated? I would never accept that.”

Emet gave a sad smile as he turned to leave. “No you wouldn’t, not that you ever did to begin with. But you wouldn’t remember any of that….”

The hero gritted her teeth as she watched him walk off, giving his haughty imperial wave as he left the area but not without having to add one more knife to the dozens he drove into her, “Ah there was one more thing I meant to ask, how well do you know the exarch? Has he ever deigned to show you what’s beneath that cowl? I assume that’s never, even to you. I shall enjoy working out what that means. Until next time.”

She bit her lip to keep from shouting more obscenities at him but knew in her heart that time was running out. The next time she saw the exarch, she would have to come clean about everything with him. Mayhaps together they could unravel the mysteries surrounding her defunct echo and the light eating away at her soul.


	14. Collateral Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd shit hits the fan for the WOL and Emet Selch, I am sorry to make everyone sad. I promise it will get better in the next 3 chapters but we have to get through the painful stuff together. This follows the events of Mt gulg and defeating Vauthry, im going to say were going AU here a bit at the end.

** _“Time wear you down, Aye. But solitude eats away at you. It was this close to finishing me off. But as bad as it got, as empty as I felt, I can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like for Emet Selch. All of which is a long way of saying don’t make a choice that leaves you alone. Nothing is worth that, especially not for eternity.” ~Ardbert_ **

** **

“In the future is where my destiny awaits…” The exarch mumbled to himself in a voice so heavy with sleep and fatigue. The hero bent down and touched his shoulder, as he snapped back to his senses and shook his head as if it could shake him out of his stupor. The feel of the earth and the hard rock at his back reminded him where he was and the hero’s gentle gaze on him reminded him how he had gotten there.

Upon climbing the ladder, the scions discussed how to better ascend Mt Gulg, as it was protected by a horde of Sin Eaters. With not a beast that could withstand such an onslaught to ride on, they were forced to explore other options. The most ludicrous but feasible idea being to create a Talos of such enormity that it could physically grab Mt Gulg and bridge itself so the scions could ascend its body and thus the island itself. Dulia Chai was all to happy to nominate her flabbergasted husband for the deed and he relented but not without some serious encouragement from everyone.

Now that they had made it to upper Kholusia however, the Crystal Exarchs power was waning, being so far from his tower and the source of his unusual longevity. Thus during their endeavor, he found himself wondering off to somewhere quiet where he could simply sit and rest for a moment. But that moment turned into many as his eyes fell closed and he dozed off in the shadow of a large boulder.

The hero noted his disappearance and looked around the barren plains of Scree noting that not a living thing seemed to dwell here except the cursed sin eaters and the poor townsfolk who managed to make ends meet. There was not a tree not plant for malms, only rusty red dirt and rocks all around. What a gloomy and desolate place to call home.

Near the outcropping of a large rock shelf, something that was neither sin eater nor hyrun stood still looking onto the horizon. Its large beak seemed to point the way yonder and its grumpy beady eyes stared forward unblinking. This rather funny looking bird with dark feathers stood totally out of place amongst the local background and made the hero do a double take as she approached it. How on earth had it gotten there and what exactly was it? She had never seen a bird of that type before.

Crouching down to get a closer look she noted how the bird seemed, for lack of a better word, dead. And yet it stood up right. But weather it breathed or had any sentient thought was unknown as it simply stood as still as a statue and responded not to anything.

Very slowly she reached out and poked it with her forefinger. Her hand slid through it as if it were not there and she realized at once it was a phantom much the same way that Ardbert was and its image faded out into nothing. She would have thought she imagined it if she had not been studying it so hard the last few minutes.

_“It was your favorite pet_.” Came the out of place male voice in her head. She gasped and stood up, looking around and around trying to find its source. But of course there was nothing there save the rucks and dust on the ground.

“Who…..who are you?” she finally asked out loud. The wind rustled slightly but there was nothing else. Looking around one last time she walked in the direction the bird had been staring at so pointedly and there around the corner of the rocky outcropping she saw the exarch slumped on the ground.

“This is a strange place to be catching 40 winks, Exarch.” She knelt down and examined him as much as she could. He made sure to keep his head low so she couldn’t see past his cowl.

“Forgive me, I was lost in a dream. “The exarch said trying to play it off casually. “I needed some fresh air and thought to rest for a moment. It would seem I am more fatigued than I realized. Too much time away from the tower, I fear it drains me…leaved my body weak and frail. Though in truth its debatable weather I can still call this my body.” He lifted his crystalline hand to the sun to examine it, its beautiful blue hue glistening in the light. “When I first turned my mind to the salvation of this world, I came to the conclusion that it would take many long years. Many more than remained to me and so I made myself one with the crystal tower, that I might live indefinitely. I am but an extension of it now, hence my weakness the further I travel and the longer I am away.”

“I see.” The hero replied with a smile. “We have some time so do you mind if I sit with you a while?” The exarch shook his head and she retreated into the shade of the rock, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest next to him. “I was wondering when and if we would ever get a chance to speak. It seems since I’ve arrived here it has been one thing after another.”

“I am sorry for that. It was I who summoned you here after all.”

“I am not angry about it. But now that we have a moment together, I suppose you know about me and Emet Selch.”

He made a small embarrassing cough. “Uh that….well…it goes without saying that you two were rather open with your affections in the crystarium. So naturally word got around about your relationship.”

“Did it make you angry?” She asked out of the blue.

It made the exarch jump a bit and he hesitated to give an answer. “I….I know not how to answer that….”

“You summoned me all the way here and here I am flirting with the enemy.”

“I don’t think I have any rights to dictate who you couple with.” He admitted. “Though….its terrible of me to ask, do you really have feelings for him?”

She paused to think on it. “I do…as much as one can love a fascist warmonger …..I know he’s our enemy….and he’s responsible for a lot of agony and death. But when we are together none of that seems to matter. I just enjoy our time for what it is, all the quips, all the mudslinging and barbs…its fun for lack of a better word. I guess im just a very wicked and selfish women deep down and or seriously messed up.”

“I don’t believe that for one second.” The exarch quickly corrected. “You would not hesitate to help anyone who asked it of you. You have saved the world countless times and have asked nothing in return. You have been betrayed countless times and yet you still fight on. I don’t see how that can be considered anything but good.”

The hero turned to him and smiled. “How long do we have to keep this charade up?”

He gulped. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

She scooted closer until her leg pressed up against his and he seriously considered moving away. “I know who you are underneath there….and I’m sure you have your reasons for doing it so I wont blow your cover but you should know that I know you’re going to try to pull of something. And knowing you, it may mean you getting hurt or sacrificing yourself, to which I wholly plan to reject and outdo. So, old friend, are you going to make this easy for me or hard?”

He felt the first bloom of sweat on his brow as he looked into her very beautiful and determined eyes. He knew he couldn’t pull the wool over her for very long but admittedly he had hoped she would continue to play along for a just a bit longer. Of course he would do exactly as she guessed, sacrifice himself so that she could live, assuming the light inside her broke free and consumed her. How could he not give his life in service of the one woman he admired most in his life?

****************

“To be subjected to such deplorable treatment, such ingratitude! You have my sympathies sir, you do so much good for this city and you could do so much more were you not surrounded by fools. My apologies for the intrusion but I come bearing a proposal. One that will ensure the longevity of your reign. But give me the word sir and I will bring hither a lightwarden. By giving its power to the babe within your lady wife’s womb, we shall create a transcendant being, a king to rule over all, and as sire to the king your authority will never again be questioned.” Said the voice, which was unmistakably Emet Selch, in the echo vision which tore through the hero’s mind.

Everything fell into place and it all made sense, this entire charade was a farce created by Emet from the beginning. All of the lightwardens plaguing them now were of course of his creation, Vauthry being just another casuality of the Ascian’s master plans. Why then would he ever go through the trouble of recruiting the scions as allies, set out to kill the very creatures he set into motion? That too, the hero knew, was because of the lightwardens power that now coursed through her body like a blazing star. Oh how perfect, she absorbed all the wardens energy to become one herself, the biggest and baddest of them all and she let herself walk right into that trap.

With Vauthry now extinguished, she stood with the other scions at the footholds of Mt Gulg where they confronted and aptly slayed the would be king, having gorged himself on so many of his own sin eaters he became one himself that was a parody of everything he had been in life. The angelic lightwarden fell dead at her feet with a final shot of her Muskatoon and like all the others she took its life aether into her own.

“So that was your master plan after all….” The hero said sadly to herself. “You’ve been a very naughty boy Emet Selch.” The intense pang of agony that ripped through her colored her vision in white and sent her to her knees, gasping for air, eyes wide open as white ripples of aether exploded off her body.

“Twelve forfend! She cannot contain the light!” Y’shtola exclaimed. “She’s beginning to turn! Urianger if you’ve aught up your sleeve, now is the time!”

Urianger was oddly silent as Ryne looked up into the sky. “It’s changing back!”

Though the hero could not look up to see it, she could feel it with all the aether leeking out of her body, the beautiful night sky faded with he coming of a wave of white light, washing away all the progress they had made in an instant.

She cursed at herself through the pain, gods why did it have to come to this, why like this, why now? She had come so far, taking in so much light and now of all times she faltered? She screamed outloud and grabbed her head in pain, thrashing back and forth trying to gain some control over the light_. Someone help me, anyone, anything, please! _

She heard footsteps approaching and could make out the faint outline of someone walking towards her. She knew it was the Exarch. He had told her what he intended to do and though she pleaded with him not to do it, he would have to disregard her feelings in this matter. He had read her future, had read her story, and he would do anything to keep her alive.

“The combined power of every light warden is too terrible a burden for any one soul to bear.” He said as he walked forward, his staff tapping the ground with every step. “And so I shall relieve you of it.” He smiled as he stopped a few paces in front of her. “ I shall channel the profusion of power to the crystal tower and use it to travel to other worlds! As I have dreamed of doing ever since I learned of their existence! Who would choose to remain here in this dying realm when they might go else where and begin anew…and thus…thus did I use you!”

Through the pain, the hero gritted her and prayed to anything and anyone who would hear her_. I cant let it end like this! I cant let Emet Selch Kill anyone else, not me, not the exarch, not this world! Someone help me!!!!_

“_He comes_.” Replied a all too familiar voice. “_He will try to kill the exarch, be ready_.”

The hero gasped as looked up through the pain, seeing the exarch syphoning her aether at the cost of himself, his beautiful crystalline arms beginning to dissolve like shards of glass.

Urianger was shouting in the background, something about letting the exarch go and Y’shtola surmised that this was all a well rehearsed fiction for the exarch to follow, but he really meant to take the aether with him into the rift and thus end his life along with the aether of their fallen enemies.

“At Journey’s end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero’s prize. A paltry way to end a chapter I, concede. Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will scarcely be remembered. Worry not, whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I have played my part.” The exarch said softly as he continued to take all of her power into himself. The wave of energy emanating from both of them knocked his cowl back for her to finally see his youthful and familiar face. The years had not sullied his charming Mi’quote features as his ears perked up and he stared at her with red Allagan eyes. G’raha Tia was ever as he should have been, the years of slumber in the crystal tower sullying neither his looks nor his spirit.

What would have been a joyous reunion would surely turn sour. Behind him she saw a shadow and that shadow slowly walked forward, till it was within range to reach into its coat and produce something the Machinist Hero knew only all too well. A long barreled Garlean Muskatoon. She was betting everything all on this one moment, for her lover to show himself and for her to deliver a decisive shot and now there he was at the Exarch’s back ready to put a bullet into him.

“_Now’s your chance_!” The voice inside her commanded and somehow her legs found the strength they needed. She flung herself forward with all her might, pulling her own gun from her back holster and pushing the exarch out of the way with every ounce of strength she could muster. Two shots rang out and then there was dead silence.

Emet Selch stood at the far end of the arena with eyes wide in surprise but a gimpy smile on his lips, black aether pouring from a wound on his chest that quickly mended itself and spat the silver bullet out with an audible clang to the ground.

The hero suddenly coughed as a bright bloom of blood sputtered from her lips. In confusion, she touched the blood and then looked down at her chest, right where she had hit Emet Selch on her own body, blood seeped through her white blouse and flowed down her chest staining the ground. The bullet meant for the exarch had hit her instead.

Someone screamed and it wasn’t her. Looking up at the Ascian the voice inside her told her one last thing. “_Hades was ever one for trouble_. _You should know that first and foremost_….”

“Hades…?” The hero said out loud, confirming what the voice told her as she looked up at the Ascian. The face he wore she had never seen before, surprise? No….shock Mayhaps? Sadness? Obsession? It was so many things all at once as she spoke a name no one in tens of thousands of years had known, sinking to her knees as the last bit of her consciousness remained intact. But with primordial aether tearing through her and her own lifeblood quickly leaving her body, it was a futile thing to stay awake. She closed her eyes and fell face first to the ground.

“GODS NOOOOO!!!!” Alisaie screamed as they all ran towards their fallen friend. Emet gritted his teeth and sent a shockwave of power to knock them all back, keeping them from his prize. His original plan was to kill the exarch or at least take the fool hostage and lure the hero to another location, then to finish her off when the time was ripe. He never counted on her jumping in front of a bullet for the man and once again she outwitted him in this respect.

Her speaking his true name through his well laid plans for a whirl as he had never expected her to remember it let alone any other part of her Amaroutine nature. Even though she could not contain the light of the wardens, and this really disappointed him to the point of extreme anger, she surpassed his expectations in other ways. He could leave her here to bleed out to death, but even for her she deserved more.

He would take her somewhere to die with dignity and respect, give her the peace and quiet she often craved, away from the scions and their misplaced friendship, away from the exarch and his unrealistic dreams, away from the sundered broken world that that took everything from her and gave her naught in return.

Her limp body lifted from the ground by invisible hands and floated at his chest level as he walked towards her and let her drop into his arms. Giving the scions and the exarch a long look, he stated,” Only those who possess the royal line of the Allagan imperial line are capable of controlling the crystal tower, such individuals do not exists on the first. Therefore, in all likelihood the Exarch arrived here with the tower. This much I had surmised yet I could not discern his grand scheme. To think he went through all this trouble for the sake of one hero, it’s almost admirable in its absurdity! Alas it is not your grand scheme that will succeed, but ours.”

“You bastard!” Thancred growled and everyone made ready to move against him.

“Stay put.” Emet said calmly. “You’re hero is still alive but weather she remains so depends on you. A hundred years ago I entrusted my Lohgrif with the task of increasings lights sway over this world. We sought to do this by manipulating heroes. When that failed to achieve the desired result, I created Vauthry. But thanks to your meddling, that too had ended in failure.”

“What was your true purpose in approaching us?” Alphinaud demanded.

“By your twelve boy have I not told you that everything I said was the truth?” Emet sneered. “You were specimens by which I might gauge man’s potential as it stands. I genuinely had an interest in you. Genuinely considered taking you on as allies provided _she_ could contain and control the light. If not, then you would be of no use to me, twas a simple as that.”

Thancred gave a non caring shrug, “So we’ve been found wanting. How disheartening. But even had we fulfilled your conditions, there was no guarantee that we would cooperate. What then?”

“Then I simply kill you all. At the very least, it would restore the world to the way it was before you went about trouncing lightwardens willy nilly. Suffice as to say, it would be most inconvenient to have all that light taken away and I would be lying if I were to claim his actions didn’t have me worried. But it looks my lovely warrior remedied that. Weather she wills it or no, her mere existence will serve to engulf this world in light. Ahh the irony, what Vauthry achieved through bliss, she will achieve through despair.” With her in his arms he levitated into the air and looked down at the hapless scions. “I have not to show for all the time and effort I invested in you. She is a small token for my troubles.” And with no further ado, he promptly disappeared into his own vortex taking the champion with him.


	15. Hythlodaeus, my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOL finds out who's soul she's been ferrying the entire time and a very old friend makes a unexpected appearance. The emotional roller coaster doesnt end here folks, sorry. Hold on to your butts.

The room the hero was laid to rest in was unfamiliar, made of black and silver walls, gold filigreed details and lamps hung in every corner, expansively huge with vaulted ceilings and more space than was necessary. Opulent was one word for it. The bed she lay in could have easily fit five or more people, with black plush covers of the softest materials, pillows in mountains behind her head and her, in a simple white nightgown coughing up blood and shivering with fever from a wound that should have killed her or would have if she were a normal hyur.

Emet sat by her bedside, his fingers gently touching the bullet hole in her chest and mending it with his aether. It was a temporary measure only as the light within her was sure to take her soon but despite all that he could not stand the thought of such a wound maiming her otherwise perfect body. She would go to her death in perfection as she once did so many eons ago.

“Hmmm, you still retain your form and your senses but you have all but become a sin eater.” Emet sighed sadly as he wiped the last vestiges of blood away from her lips with a small white handkerchief. “Of course it had to be someone like you to throw my well thought out, and well executed plans into utter disarray. At every turn you have outdone me, unraveled all my schemes, all my secrets. When I first approached you, I thought I could sway you the same way I had done any other pathetic creature. The promise of fame fortune riches and sex usually does the trick, but you wanted none of that. In your life as the warrior of light, you never wanted the notoriety or the prestige, and I certainly could not buy you out with gold and silver. It intrigued me, truly. Even after you had me in your bed, you would not bend or sway the way a love struck fool would. Your convictions run so deep that not even someone like me could turn you from them. But you are just a hyuran in the end, sundered and imperfect, a pale reflection of everything you used to be. How then, did you ever learn my true name?”

She tried to speak but her throat would not allow it, her fever too far gone for her to do much of anything. So she whispered in a voice so devoid of life and energy, “A…little…birdy….told …me…so.”

“Your wits are still sharp though your tongue fails you.” Emet smiled and shook his head. “I’m glad your spirits are not yet broken even if your body is. Consider this my last gift to you, Inamorata. A place of peace and solitude where you can complete your decent into madness with some dignity. You will want for nothing while you are here. Ask and it will be given to you. Until then…”He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I will make preparations for your friends who will undoubtedly come calling.” He stood up and walked out the door, leaving her in the dim light of her very empty room.

Some time had passed before she truly came back to her senses, the pain subsided for the time being, enough for her to try to figure out what had happened to her. Looking about the room, which was devoid of furniture say for the bed, she spied a large window and could see a odd blue hue shining in from it. Was it night outside? It took a few tries for her to get out of bed but eventually she did, putting her bare feet on the plush grey carpeted floor and hobbling over to the window. What she saw outside took her breath away.

She was in a city she had never seen before, dark midnight skies sat against tall black skyscrapers, all with yellow lit windows, immaculate spires of buildings and sculptures accented the city giving it a modern yet somehow very nostalgic feel. Whoever built it was beyond anything the world she knew was capable of producing. Where in the universe was this?

Shivering, she rubbed her arms and looked about the room for a way out. The window was surely a hundred yalms high and with no mount to call, she would plummet to her death so she investigated the tall wooden looking door Emet Selch had left from and turned the handle. It was locked tight. She pushed against it and felt nothing but solid material that would not budge and in her condition she couldn’t kick it open and had no gun to blast it down with. She was effectively trapped.

Sinking to her butt, she sat on the floor and drew her knees up to her chest. She had never been in a situation like this. What on earth could she do? The scions would no doubt be looking for her but would they ever find this city, wherever in the world it was? She felt cold and alone and buried her face in her knees before the doorknob rattled.

Snapping her head up, she stared at the door as it opened and a very tall robed figure walked in. Its height was like nothing she had ever seen, easily shaming any Roegdyn or Elezen she might have known. So tall and slender it could have been the grim reaper, only it lacked a scythe and the white mask that covered its face was more theatrical than threatening. She gasped as she recognized it as the same being she saw in her bedroom mirror at the pendants days before.

When it came in to the center of the room, it tilted its head to one side and spoke in a language that sounded almost musical, lacking and discernable words or rhythm but somehow, against all that made sense in the universe, she could understand its speech.

“_It has been a long time, dear friend_. _You, I think are from a time beyond ours.” _The creature said in its musical tone.

She stood up quickly but wished she hadn’t, the room was spinning and she nearly lost balance. The creature reached out and easily steadied her with a long arm.

“You…You’re the thing I saw in the pendants! Who are you? What are you?” She asked in utter confusion.

“_There is no cause for alarm. I am a shade, here and not here_.” He knelt down so that he could better be at her level without intimidating her. “_My name is Hythlodaeus and this city is called Amarout. It is a creation of Emet Selch, a phantom moment plucked from the well of history, as am I and all others currently dwelling within_.”

“Amarout?” She questioned. “Are we still on the first?”

“_Yes.”_

“And what exactly are you? If you are a phantom then how is it that you know that?”

“_The others seem unaware of their pale existence but I wonder if Emet Selch’s mind was distracted when it came to my reconstitution. A stray thought would have been enough. Hythlodaeus will realize the truth…for example. We were once close friends you see. Yet inspite of my perception I play the same role as all the rest, to bring a bit of color and noise to this well crafted stage, too much scrutiny and we will burst like the fragile bubble we are_.”

“Why did you come here then?”

_“To share a bit of your company while we wait…and also because I wanted to see you again one last time.”_

“What do you mean?” The hero asked curiously.

The figure seemed to warp a bit, shrink down and resize until it was no taller than an elezen man. He removed his hood to reveal a head full of long white hair and then reached for his mask. She could have heard a pin dropped as she saw the face underneath and thought for sure her heart would stop. The features were a bit different but the eyes were unmistakable that looked right back into hers as she stared at a friend she had thought dead and gone.

“Haurchefant?!” She gasped and backed up a few feet. “No…how?! How is this possible?!”

“_The one you know as Haurchefant is a future incarnation of myself. Through his soul I have been watching you since you arrived on the first_.” He pointed a long finger at her. A soul within her own? The soul that Ryne had seen had been Haurchefant’s the entire time! Her mind whirled and she felt dizzy, surely she would faint and she held her head as she backed up and sat on the foot of the bed.

“This whole time?! Its been you!?” She felt tears in her eyes as she tried to make sense of it all.

“_Haurchefant’s feelings for you were very deep. Even in his death he wanted to leave you with something, a way to watch and protect you as was his wont in life. Your connection with him could not be severed even in death.”_

Flashbacks of his death came back to life in her mind as she watched him die in her arms, touching her cheek softly and telling her that a smile better suited a hero. Gods she had tried for years to bury that pain and now here it all was staring right back at her. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as she came to terms with everything.

Hythlodaeus walked over to her and knelt down again, trying to comfort her with his presence. “_I’ve not come to cause you any harm or pain, I’ve come to help you in any capacity that I may. Do you need anything? Are you well?”_

She nodded but was chocking back tears. “I’m fine…I just….I just need a moment to collect myself.” Breathing deeply she wiped the tears from her cheeks and composed herself. “Ever since I met Emet Selch…things have been rather crazy.”

“_He is always wont to cause trouble for you. Even after all these Eons, testing you and you out smarting him are one of the few pleasures he lives for_.”

“He wants to kill me.”

“_Indeed he does….but he also loves you_.”

“Oh that’s rich…loves?” She dryly laughed.

“_I am not sure the details of your relationship in this life but in the ancient past you two were inseparable. Indeed you were quite the couple. Passionate, devoted and impossibly in love_.”

“Its really hard to see it that considering this whole time he’s been using me.”

_“I wont excuse what he has done but the fact you are here means something. He could have left you for dead. His mindmay belong to Zodiark but some part of his soul still belongs to you. I am sure in his eternity he has probably avoided you and your shards because just to look at you causes immeasurable pain, this is certainly not because he hates you.”_

“So then….I was like you once? Emet said something like that, that if I am rejoined completely I will become like him.”

“_Tis true. You were once a member of the convocation of fourteen, a group of the most powerful mages in Amarout. That was how you met Hades_.”

“What was I like back then? What was my name?”

“_You remember absolutely nothing?”_

She shook her head and frowned. “Nothing at all, even with all my 7 shards within me. There is nothing to remember….except my echo…it has tried to show me something but then it freezes and nothing comes. Just a feeling of wasted time.”

“_I don’t think its my place to tell you everything, as there are some things that would have more power were you to remember them yourself, nor do I know anything about the echo. But by the sound of it, I think that it may be inefficient due to you only having been 7 times rejoined_.”

“Then you think if I rejoin another shard I may awaken some memories?”

“_It is possible but I cannot say. Perhaps it will take all 14. Perhaps it will take 10.”_

“Nothing is guaranteed in this life….” She concluded sadly.

_Hythlodaeus_ watched her silently and then went on. “_I have to warn you of something unpleasant. If you’ve come this far, then you know of the catastrophe which awaits us on our marrow_.”

“Catastrophe?” She asked with trepidation.

“_The final days. What started out as isolated incidents soon swelled into a world spanning threat. The convocation of Fourteen….well it was thirteen at the time, endeavored to create a will for our star. They would repair the fundamental laws of order and halt the spread of destruction. But creation on such a scale required a immense source of power. Of those of us who still lived, nearly half offered up their lives in the name of salvation. And from their sacrifice, Zodiark was born. Just as we had hoped he reached out and stopped the march of oblivion.”_ He explained and the hero was entranced by his tale.

_“Yet oh how the star had suffered. So many species lost, the land was blighted, the water poisoned, and even the wind had ceased to blow. Once more did our people give themselves to Zodiark. Another half of our race sacrificed to cleanse the world; to ensure that trees and grasses and myriad tiny lives would sprout and grow and flourish. The cycle of life began anew and we reconsidered the means by which we might protect it. The convocation decided thus; we would nurture our world until it was bursting with vitality. Then, when the time was right, we would offer some portion of the living energy to Zodiark. In return, he would restore to us those brethren whose souls had fed his strength and together we would resume our roles as stewards.”_

The hero could not disguise her shock and disgust at the whole story and put a hand to her mouth to keep from gasping. So this is where the Ascians Modus Operandi originated from. They had been planning it for Eons and the behest of their god.

“_There were, however, those who disagreed with this plan. They argued that enough had been sacrificed to Zodiark, that this new world should belong to the lives newly born. These dissidents surrendered their life energies in the creation of Hydaelyn, an incarnation of their opposing belief and for the first time in history, our people stood divided. Know you then how this conflict ended_?”

“Yes.” She nodded, “Hydaelyn fought Zodiark and sundered his body into 14 worlds.”

“_I thought you might. Emet selch has ever been a champion of Zodiark’s will. The original plan may have been set back by millenia, but he will not abandon his course. He will pay the price for our return by whatever means is necessary. And though he may carry himself with a certain glib ease, Emet Selch is not a man to bear his burdens lightly. In fact they may have only grown heavier with each passing century. Tis a truly terrible weight he has chosen to carry.”_

She sat pensively as Hythlodaeus finished his tale and couldn’t help but squeezes her hands together as if in prayer, pressing them to her forehead. After a few minutes of silence, she dropped her hands and stood up, a certain determination once again in her eyes. “I have to stop him….I don’t know how but I have to…but gods look at me. I might not make it the night without turning into Hydaelyn knows what!” She raked her hands through her hair in frustration and paced about the room.

He stood up and took her hands in his, forcing her to stop and breathe. “_You have more power than you realize. Think back to when you learned the story of Hydaelyn, what was the first thing you felt when Emet Selch told you the story?”_

“I don’t know…I was just surprised. Frazzled…..shocked……”She grunted and then paused. “I was surprised because I knew it was true…and I knew it was me who did it. Somehow, someway, I knew it was me. It _was _me wasn’t it? I did it, I summoned Hydaelyn.” She looked at him with questioning, innocent eyes. The gentle smile on his lips told her it was all true. “If I had been the one to do it then…it means that back then I was incredibly powerful.”

“_Not just powerful, benevolent. A being with so much love and compassion for everyone and everything, so much so she couldn’t bear the thought of any living thing being sacrificed for any reason. If you had the power to call forth a goddess of such magnitude_….” He trailed off his sentence, expecting her to finish it.

“Then I most definitely can handle Emet Selch.” Her eyes ignited with that same fire that drew the Ascian to her in the first place. “Even if its just a fraction of that power, it should be enough, enough to undo him. I understand now….Allow me to be the one to relieve Emet Selch of his burden.”

“_Within you now is enough light to destroy an entire world. I should think it enough to do the trick. Energy of that caliber could make any number of things happen if you have the mind to bend it to your will_.”

She touched her chin in thought at her friends words. “Bend it to my will…..That’s it! You brilliant bastard!” She jumped into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could muster. “If I can bend this Aether to make my wish com true, then I’m going to do just that. I’m going to break the hold Zodiark has on Emet Selch!” She proclaimed.

A faint blush appeared on the Amaroutine’s cheeks as he looked down at the revived hero, her sparkling eyes so beautiful even without Haurchefant’s memories to guide him. She truly was an incarnation of the Fourteenth and he knew now why Emet was inadvertently smitten with her from the get go. “_I am glad to play a small role in your adventures, hero but I am afraid my time is up, the enchantment will not hold for much longer and I must retire. I pray you see the end of this story to its fruition._”

Her smile immediately faded. “But we’ve only just been reunited! You can’t go now!”

_“It is not my choice to make, my shade was only designed to go so far. I am sorry Warrior of Light._”

She shook her head frantically. “No please! I want you to come with me!”

Hythlodaeus smiled sadly and shook his head then rested his large hand on her head. _“It has ever been my pleasure to protect and guide you but that is as far as my role will carry me in your story. Do not fret hero, I am always here with you.” He put a hand over her heart. “That I reincarnated in a time when you are also born pleases me. I am happy to have spent some time with you in whatever forms we take. I have always been and always will be your friend_.” From his hand over her heart, a faint gold light gleamed and from her heart it was drawn back into Hythlodaeus, he was rejoining his lost soul to his own shade but it would not be enough to revive him. Only grant him enough time and energy to give her a proper goodbye.

“No!!!!” She clung to him and cried her soul out, for the first time in years she gave all her pain and anguish to him. “I never had a chance to tell you anything! I never told you how I really felt about you!”

“_Please don’t cry. A smile better suits a hero. Give my love to your little one when you return to the source and be safe in your journeys. Someone in this world needs you more than you realize, go to him now and set him free_.” He gently pushed her hand away and took a step back. His shade faded and dispersed into a million specks of light before disappearing completely. The white mask he wore was all that remained. It clattered to the ground and the hero was left alone once more. She stared in horror and shock at what was left of her friend and then screamed as loud as she could with what strength she had left in her lungs.

***************************

How much time passed as she cried she didn’t know nor cared. Cradling the white mask in her hands, she held it close to her heart as tears continued to fall and refused to stop. She hadn’t even noticed Ardbert’s presence when we walked through the walls and into the room, he patiently waited for her to finish before daring to interrupt.

“Ahem.” He coughed once to get her attention. “I’d hug you if I could but…you know that won’t work. No matter how bad I had it in my life, I won’t deny that your lot has been much worse than mine. I can’t imagine what it would be like to love someone and then loose them the way you did with Haurchefant.”

She hiccuped and wiped her tears away but couldn’t manage the strength to do much else.

“But he’s right, there are people who need you now and for what its worth, I throw my lot in with you. No matter where you go and what you do, I’ll have your back.”

Taking in several heavy breaths, she calmed herself and turned to him. “Thanks Ardbert, really. I’m going to get through this. I just need a moment. This is all so damn mad but I have to take it all in. You’re right, people are depending on me and waiting.”

“Take all the time you need. You have every right to grieve.”

“When did you get to be so kind?” She both laughed and cried at the same time.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess you tend to bring that out in me. Watching you in all your adventures, its just like watching me and my friends so long ago. Only I’m sure your story will end differently. I’m betting on it! I want to see it and I want to help you make it happen.”

“I’m always happy to have a friend along for the ride.” She stood up but still felt the soreness in her body. “I don’t know how the hells I’m going to make it our of this alive, but I’m not going to give up. My friends will be coming soon and I need to be ready to greet them.” She looked at the mask in her hand and felt a undeniable kinship with it and then realized she had virtually little clothes on. “I can’t believe I’m going to save the world in my nighties. This is embarrassing.”

“I’m not complaining.” Ardbert smirked.

“Ghostly pervert….” She said under her breath.

“I’ve been dead nearly 100 years, give a guy a break.”

“Let’s get out of here.” She said and made for the door but not before a bought of coughing wracked her lungs.

“Hey take it easy!” Ardbert scolded. “The scions aren’t here just yet so don’t be in a hurry to catch your death. Follow me out and I’ll show you to the city center.”

Clearing her lungs and staving off the chills that wracked her, she did as he commanded and let him take the lead.


	16. Bullets of the Shadowbringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the Shadowbringer story arc but NOT the end of my fanfic. So when you get to the sad parts, jsut remember that its going to continue on and maybe? Get happier? (I dont want to spoil you) This follows the dialogue of the last mission with some embellishments and changes, its VERY long so if you want to get to the meat and potatoes I would suggest scrolling down to about page 7. I am sorry to make you all sad, i promise it gets better. Seriously I promise! BTW WOL is finally named at the end...well her Amaroutine name anyway! Her WOL name will be revealed in the NEXT chapter! 
> 
> ALSOOOOOO If you want to see some sketch art ive done for this fanfic then please check out my tumblr! You can find me as Final-fantasy-mama !!!!

“This is really unacceptable. My invitation was not for any of you, and yet you follow anyway like dogs at the champion’s heels. All wanting a piece of that oh so glorious victory you think she will deliver you.” Emet selch said in a condescending tone as he turned to the parade of scions that confronted him inside the halls of the Capitol building. As he surmised they had come in search of the Hero, but she was otherwise preoccupied in her own private quarters for the time being. So the Ascian took it upon himself to deal with the interlopers in his own way.

“Where is she?!” Thancred shouted.

“If you mean the half broken thing…She is a guest of mine and will not be disturbed. Are you so lost without her?” Emet replied in annoyance.

“It is not us nor she who is lost without the familiar.” Y’shtola shot back looking around at the opulent before them. “Not content with remaking an entire city. You aim to refill it with the reconstituted souls of the dead.”

“I may have gotten a little carried away in my attention to detail.” He scratched his chin. “Added a few unnecessary flourishes…well, there’s no point trying to hide it. Yes. Once the rejoining is complete. Zodiark will regain his full strength and shatter his prison. Then we shall offer up the source’s remaining inhabitants in sacrifice, that we might resurrect our brethren who died to bring Zodiark into existence. But what was it that you came here to do exactly?”

“We came to stop you!” Alphinaud said defiantly.

“Did you now? One last do or die attempt to foil my plans? How exactly do you plan to do that without your champion? Or did you not know that she actively lays dying in the comforts denied to her by you and yours.” Emet said and crossed his arms over his chest, lifting a haughty chin at the scions. “In every single age there is always someone who wants to stand up to the evil Ascians. Always the same arrogance, the same insistence that the world belongs to them. As if theirs is the only rightful claim, theirs the only existence worthy of preservation.”

There was a long akward silence as the scions realized that reasoning with a man like Emet Selch was for not.

He continued on his soap box. “Even now you refuse to see reason. You think it unfair that you are subject to suffering, that your lives are sacrificed for the ancients? Look at me, I have lived for thousands, thousands of your lives! I have broken bread with you, fought with you, grown ill, grown old, sired children and yes, welcomed death’s sweet embrace. For eons have I measured your worth and found you wanting! Too weak and feeble minded to serve as stewards on any star!” His anger seemed to reach a crescendo as he swatted his hand to the side, a gesture that he swept away the nonsense of the world and people who lived in it.

As if by divine timing the front door to the capitol building opened with a loud slam as the hero marched in. She stared straight ahead at the Ascian and spoke while walking. If she had ever been injured, she hid it well. Her back was straight, chin up and high, strides wide and confident. She had no weapons, barely any clothing and by all means should have had one foot in the grave, but her ghostly companion was at her side and had been encouraging her the entire way.

“You have lived for eons and eons and that’s your conclusion? All you care to look at is mankinds failures? Their weaknesses? Their sins? Who the hells are you to judge?” She frowned and stopped slightly in front of her comrades. Their faces were ecstatic at her untimely return but they kept their silence as she spoke. “You were never looking for any good in us to begin with! The end game was already set by you and your god. We could accomplish a million and one feats and it would _never_ be enough to impress you because you would never change your mind or see it any differently. In your world, in your mind, you _cant_ be wrong! But you are Hades, you are so very wrong and _She_ knew it as I know it!”

“Oh dear…who let you out of your room your naughty girl? You continue to surprise me with your unusual vitality. How is it you found the strength to walk?” Emet selch asked with a raised brow and slight amusement.

She shrugged and admitted plainly. “Hythlodaeus did. You did too good a job in recreating his shade because he certainly knew who I was right away.”

He sighed and slumped forward. “That two faces snake….So you remember who you were then?”

“I know what I once was but frankly I don’t care, I am the warrior of light in this era, I am a mother, I am a scion, I am your lover and I am me.”

“Have your recent spats with Vauthry taught you nothing? That your ignorance and frailty begets only misery? How long do you mean to perpetuate this farce? How much more must I endure your bumbling interference? Let us imagine that the laws of reality are again undone and the world faces true annihilation. Do you honestly believe that have number would sacrifice themselves to save the other? Of course they wouldn’t! And if you had witnessed history unfold as I had, you would reach the same conclusion!”

The hero shook her head. “I don’t think the half that sacrificed themselves thought of it that way. I don’t think they were counting on future generations having to make the same sacrifice in the future just to bring them back! It makes what they did worthless!”

Emet growled in frustration and shouted at her. “Still spouting the same nonsense after all these millenia!? Why must you get in my way at every turn, counter my logic with all this emotional baseless drabble? I tried to get you to see reason, to turn to Zodiark, to embrace his will but always, _always_ you must stand against me! The poor chosen puppet of your mother Hydaelyn!” He took in a deep breath and sighed. “Why can you not just love and follow me? Why must you rebel against my will and wishes, against the boons I offer you? If you are rejoined you will be as you were! So powerful and beautiful!”

“Because you would never love a women that was _that_ easy and whatever I was in my past, I like who I am now. Maybe I don’t have everything you think I should, but I have what I need.” She countered.

He clammed up, aware that what she said was true. He really wouldn’t have bothered with her in any capacity if he thought she was women of such casual lusts and tastes. Oh he would have bedded her out of boredom but nothing beyond that short of killing her and her comrades. It wasn’t just his odd experiment that kept her alive, but he had to admit to himself that he actually did like her despite how he looked down on all of creation at its present point in time. That would not deter him from accomplishing Zodiark’s will however.

“I will bring back our brethren, our friends, our loved ones. The world belongs to us and us alone.” He finally said after a few moments of silence and turned to walk away, heading towards another door at the far end of the corridor.

“Emet Selch!” Alphinaud suddenly cried out causing the Ascian to stop. “ We understand truly, but it makes no difference. The ones you love are in the past, while ours are here in the present. One day, we too will be ashes and dust, but not today. Our time is not yet finished. We share your conviction but that is why we will not abandon our course.”

Emet turned his head enough for everyone to see his inflamed eyes, so full of hatred and indignation. “ You think us the same?! You think your tattered soul of equal of equal worth to those I lost?! Then come, earn your place. Prove yourself worthy to inherit this star.”

The two immaculate gold doors before him opened with a howl of wind that suddenly blew through the room with heat and cinders. A blazing fire could be seen on the other side of the door, beckoning all of them into hell.

“Behold the coming oblivion. Twas the end of an era and the beginning of our great work. A fitting backdrop for your final judgement.” Emet said darkly.

*******

It was hard to remind themselves that this was all an illusion weaved by the Ascian as they ran through the labyrinth of a dying city, crying out in its last moments of life. The entire city of Amaurot was on fire, black robbed citizens fleeing in all directions, running to save themselves from the abominations that fell from the sky. Creatures that defied explanation feasted on the hapless denizens, meteorites struck building, knocking them down, the inferno so intense so real the scions could swear their hair singed when they ran through it.

Thancred had wrapped his long white coat over the hero’s shoulders while Y’shtola handed her the beloved muskatoon she sported before they delved into the madness, and despite her injuries and fatigue she managed her way at the forefront of the group. Somehow she was able to navigate the city, her feet carrying her down corridors and avenues she had walked another lifetime ago and though she didn’t physically remember it, some part of her did. Her instincts and feet carried her until the scene suddenly changed, warped and they were somewhere else entirely.

This new place was a rocky platform high above the earth, where they could watch all the destruction rain down on the world below. She had to stop at the edge of the largest outcropping in wonder and terror as she peered over the edge and at all the chaos going on below her. What was once the beautiful blue sphere of the earth, was now riddled with fire and death, a husk of what it had once been, all gone in the span of a few hours.

“Heads up!” Thancred shouted as something terribly big and purple flew past them, circled around and landed on their outcropping with a loud thud and burst of aethereal winds. Whatever it was or had been, she couldn’t figure out. It was akin to a behemoth in size but its face looked more like a pip organ with a myriad of guttural faces and open mouths. Wings like a seraphim sprouted from its body, a gross parody of something that had once been beautiful but now warped into something only a nightmare could produce.

“Do I dare even ask what the hells that is?!” Alisaise cried out as it pounced, landed and a burst of white hot light shot our of its mouths and right at them. They all dodged to the side but not without noting the rocky platform they stood on was slowly breaking down under the creatures weight.

“Who cares, better kill it before we run out of foot room!” The hero commanded as she aimed for the faces producing the light.

*******************

A black vortex appeared before their fallen foe and once again Emet Selch took center stage. “Well well, you’ve prevailed. Never the less….” With a dramatic sweep of his hand a black wave of energy knocked everyone off their feet say for the hero, who gritted her teeth and clutched her gun tightly as thancreds coat was swept off her shoulders. “I am unconvinced of your worthiness. Oh you tower over your misbegotten ilk, no doubt. But should I bring my full strength to bear, you would be as leaves in the wind. The gulf between us is a reflection of the disparity the world as it was and what it had become.”

Before anyone could protest Alisaise launched herself forward, her rapier leading the way as she tried to drive it through the Ascian, whom blocked it easily with a telekinetic barrier. She growled and pushed harder against it all while saying, “ Our worlds may not live up to your lofty standards, but they are our worlds, our homes, full of life and love and hope! And I won’t stand by and let you destroy them!”

Emet Selch looked at her completely unamused and like swatting a fly, swept his hand to the side knocking her back where she lay motionless. Alphinaud dutifully ran to her side and cradled her head in his lap.

“You are a mistake!” Emet Sneered. “For we who have known perfection, the shattered source and these shards are ghastly mockeries of the true world! The ephemeral lives you exalt are pale imitations, utterly devoid of meaning.

Alphinaud looked down at fallen sibling and said, “Belittle us all you like, but we will rise again and again and give the lie to your insults through word and deeds! We define our worth, not the circumstances of our creation!”

“Hmph. More prattle?” Emet smirked.

The hero, who was on her knees panting and wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, watched as Emet Selch summoned a rain of black arrows to fall down on her friends. She gritted her teeth and growled at the man, so full of himself and his delusions. So tempered beyond reasoning that she knew there was no negotiating with him, no reasoning. He had spent so many eons full of darkness and hate he no longer had the ability to love anything except the memories of world long gone. He had to be put out of his misery and she knew she would be the one to do. She had to do it, for herself, for Hythlodaeus, for the scions, for their whole world. So she willed herself to stand even though her body screamed for rest and her lungs burned for want of air.

“Fool.” Emet growled at her. “I give you my pity and care and you throw it back in my face. Ever the benefactor of the living, always at the beck and call of your mother crystal. Once I reclaim my heritage, my first act will be to undo all that you have done, expunge the stain of Hydaelyn from histories weave. My world will have no need for heroes.”

She shook her head and took several unsteady steps forward. “Not while I still breath!” Her vision started pulsing white and she knew the light wardens aether was once again beginning to destroy her.

Y’shtola and Urianger decided to buy her some time. A large fireball appeared above the Ascians head and aptly fell on him causing a deafening explosion. “Tis true that all we hold dear is fated to fade away but that is no reason for us to forsake it!”

“To take what steps we may and thus mark the road for those who would follow. To strive for the best of all futures…be this not also thy purpose?” Urianger asked. Two more black arrows saw them to the ground and the hero was standing alone.

Emet selch’s Ascian glyph glowed against his pale face. “Do not presume to know my future! And you, why waste your final moments in futile defiance! Weary wanderer, no fight left to fight, no life left to live!”

“I’m going to show you how wrong you are! And I defy you…..because I care! I’m not going to let you waste your eternity like this! I’m going to show you _my_ truth! The one you so arrogantly cast aside or belittle in your thrall to the darkness!” The hero shouted and continued to move forward, trying to keep her gun sighted on him though her arms wobbled from the strain. The light ripped through her and she thrashed about in pain, holding her head and trying to contain it with every ounce of her strength left in her beaten body. But it was too much, she crumpled to her knees as her skin cracked with the light, like etches of shattered glass down her arms, it was going to consume her then and there and she could do nothing about it.

He laughed with glee at this. “You see? The light will not be denied! Surrender to your fate and let the transformation take you! Rise up in madness and fury! Devour the vermin infesting the land which is rightfully ours!”

Thancred charged forward, jumping high into the air and slamming his gunblade down on the Ascian while shouting, “Now Ryne! Now!” His assistant ran forward to aid the hero but Emet quickly countered with a few blasts of energy, knocking them out.

The hero chocked and gasped as white vomit surged from her mouth, the transformation too far gone for to fight it. She felt reality slip from away from her as she fell forward and landed on her chest as unconsciousness took her. The whole while she prayed for help, from the mother crystal, from Haurchefant, from her daughter, from any and all who might hear her. But it was her specter friend Ardbert who heard her and responded, as he was ever the ghost by her side and one of her more staunch supporters.

In her delirium she looked up at him standing next to her, watching the Ascian with a determined look on his face. Wherever they were, between life and death, they were together. “Ardbert, If I let it end like this I won’t ever be able to rest in peace and my little girl will never forgive her mommy not coming home.” She sat up on her knees in the whiteness with him.

Ardbert posed an odd question to her. “If you had the strength to take another step….would you, could you do it? Could you save our worlds?”

“You know I could!” She stated emphatically.

Arbert chuckled and held out his larger berserker axe to her. “Take it. We fight as one!”

“You….you’re serious?” She questioned.

“I know what it means, it’s the same with what happened to Ryne isn’t it? Your soul will dominate mine and take all my memories. But I’m alright with that. You’re one hell of a women and I know you’ll make good use of me! I won’t be bored so long as I’m with you.” He smiled.

“Ardbert, If I could touch you I’d kiss you right now!” She said cheekily as she reached out and touched his axe. It glowed under her hands as his Aether mingled with hers, so warm and familiar, her friend and companion….her own self rejoining once more. She gasped at the feeling and looked again at him. His face held the same surprise which quickly became the most brilliant smile she had ever seen on him. They both knew this feeling and what it meant. The kinship they had with each other was not just on the surface, not just happenstance, they were always meant to come together because they were the same soul, her shard rejoining its source. She let the feeling take her as warmth flooded her body and soul, filling her with a vibrant energy opposite of the lightwardens and with it something most unexpected. Memories.

She saw Ardbert’s deepest desires and memories, some happy, some sad, play in her mind the way one might watch a recording on fast forward and they all felt so real to her as if she had experienced them herself. They swirled in her mind and unraveled as another figure appeared before her in the whiteness. The most beautiful women in a long flowing white gown, embossed with flowers of all colors and size, hair of aethereal softness that waved moved about her as if it had a life of its own, a soft motherly face with purple eyes, lavender lips and a crown of jewels on her high brow smiled down at her. It was her own self, once upon a time, staring back at her and reaching one delicate arm out, inviting her to take her hand. The hero did, she took that soft warm hand in her own and felt another power fill her, something so arcane and ancient it had not a name, an ability to bend matter to ones will, to _create_ whatever came to ones mind. This was creation magic and for a small moment in time, it was hers again, though small and minute compared to what it once was, she could wield it.

******************

The light that ripped through the hero’s body was so brilliant that even Emet Selch had to shield his eyes from it. But an unfamiliar male voice made him gasp. “This world was not yours to end.” Ardbert said through the hero’s mouth. “This is our future! Our story!”

He peered over his arm at the Aethereal light and saw her. Not the Warrior of light but _her_. The one women he dreamed over and over for millenia to lay eyes on again but who’s touch would forever elude him. His beloved, his nemesis, his heart, his pain…everything.

“No…it cant be.” He hissed under his breath.

The light faded and there, standing before him, was the hero, in a flowing white gown and crown of jewels and flowers. Though she wore the clothes of Altima, her face and body were her own and her eyes glowed with the light of creation as she glowered at him.

“You…after all these eons…you’re here…” he murmured as he took a step forward, doubting his own eyes. “It was truly you this entire time…”

“Hades….It ends here, one way or another!” She said resolutely.

“After all this you would dare to stand against me….against your love?!” He growled. His words phased her not. The irony was cruel, but Altima didn’t rise against him out of malice, but out of love. She could not save him from Zodiark, so she tried to save the world instead, using each generation to try to teach him, again and again, the love to be found in these new worlds. Such wonderful people and creations, always trying reach him through the ages and the darkness. The hero understood this and felt the same, but her had a new purpose now, out of her love and devotion she would end him, end his endless waiting and misery.

“How can you stand against me?!” He shouted with indignation.

Someone she had expected to show up sooner or later answered for them. The Crystal exarch appeared and held out his staff. “Let expanse contract, Eon become instant! Champions from beyond the rift, heed my call!” Glyphs of white light appeared around the hero as pillars of light erupted from them, acting as a portal to draw other shards from other worlds to their source, each champion materialized before her, all reflections of herself of all different genders and races reborn on different stars, joined together for one common cause, the aid each other in stopping the Ascian. These champions raised their hands to the hero and each gave her a portion of their power, smiling at her as if to cheer her on, before they faded away and the magic stopped. They had only appeared for that small moment in time for her and just like that each of them returned to whence they came.

Emet selch looked on at the miraculous event with rage in his eyes. “No! Damn you all!!!!!!!”

The hero looked at him, her eyes finding their target, keeping him in their sights and ready to shoot to kill. “Emet Selch, Prepare to have the Zodiark Spanked out of you!”

Composing himself again with that ever so cocky smirk reset on his face he said. “Very well, let us proceed to the final judgement. The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become its villain! But come, let us cast aside titles and pretense and reveal our true faces to one another.” He gathered power in his hand and swept it down his face, revealing his Ascian glyph as his voice lowered into something guttural and demonic. _“I am Hades, he who shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber!”_

Watching on in something between horror and fascination, the hero saw tendrils of dark energy burst from his body as he transformed into something entirely non human. His form was that of a giant magus, all black with his red convocation mask at the center of his chest while large arm like appendages sprouted from his back, holding a crystalline staff in one. Her eyes didn’t know where to look or what to follow and the only word that came to mind when she looked at him now in this form was, _fallen angel._ No other words could be used to describe his state.

The way he announced himself was the formal way of challenging an opponent in the ways of the convocation, he wasn’t speaking to her as just the Warrior of Light but also as Altima, putting her to the test. She instantly knew what to do and held her hand out as the white mask of Hythlodaeus appeared in her palm. She wound answer his challenge but with no glyph to call forth to show her status she placed the mask on her face instead and spoke her true name. “_I am Altima, 14th member of the convocation, the Matriarch! My true name is….**Epsilon**!_ _I am the giver of life, the protector and the one who will usher mankind into a new era!”_

_***********************_

Somewhere in the dark vortex where life and death met, where she fought hades with all her might, her bullets had found their marks. Each one bursting from her gun in a flash of light, looking like a multitude of tiny shooting stars, streaking across the darkness and hitting him over and over. She jumped, she lunged, she vaulted and twirled in the air, her body so light and filled with such vigor she never knew previously. Ardbert’s and the other champion’s gifts raged through her veins, granting her all the strength she needed.

Hades began to crumble under her might until her bullet struck true and he cowered before her. “_No! You have no power over me!”_ He groaned in his guttural demonic voice and he faded into the dark backdrop of the vortex. “ _I will not yield!”_ Dark energy bursted from him once more as a myriad of red masks suddenly appeared around her, each one a different face, a different expression. Remnants of the Amaurot made physical by his magic and his desires. “_Should I surrender this fight? What will become of it all?”_ He cried out in anguish. “ _What will become of our triumph? Our hopes and dreams_?”

The hero looked around at all the masks surrounding her, above and below her. _“What of this anguish which yet burns in my breast even after the passing of eons?” _Hades cried out, his voice echoing all around her. That was it, that anguish, that pain, that which burned within him was the mark of the tempering. This was her chance to strike at the heart of Zodiark and remove his stain from her lovers heart. Hades mask appeared in the midst of them all and she knew to strike it with all she had.

“_No no no! I will not let it be all for naught_!!!” He screamed and tried to rematerialize himself.

“Hades. Let it all go! All this anguish you have carried with you through the ages, give it me! Let me bear it!” She cried out as his large demonic form came barreling down towards her. “You don’t have to be alone anymore! I am here and I will always try to reach you with my light! I’m not giving up on you!”

“Enough!” Thancred shouted as he ran forward, jumping into the air and landing on Hades large body, his gunblade swinging as he pulled White Auracite from his jacket and sundered it into several pieces. He hit each of the pieces with his blade and sent them flying into the Ascian’s body, each pf them acting as small buffers to take away Hade’s power, just enough for the warrior to work her magic. The scions behind her rallied to hold him down with their aether channeling through the Auracite but he was far to strong, he refused the shards from his body and sent them flying in all directions but large piece remained pierced in his torso so they focused their collective power on that as it glowed as bright as a star in the night.

“Now strike it with all they might!!!!” Urianger shouted above the hum of power.

And so she did. She summoned Arbert's axe into her hands, stared at the auracite unblinking and released that arcane magic she felt in her soul_. “I will end Zodiark’s rule over my lovers heart, He will be severed from the Tempering, his mind and soul shall be free. I will make all this happen, by Hydaelyn, I have never wanted anything for myself in this life but I want him! I will not let anyone or anything have him but me! He was my love, my heart and soul, my past and my future! Let him be free of all of this!!!!” _It was both her command and prayer to the magic within her as she transformed the axe into something more a familiar, a large two handed gun and aimed it true. Energy gathered at its nose end like a small super nova and shot forth with enough force to shoot a whole through the entire universe. It pierced the Ascian’s heart and ignited the area in a wash of brilliant white light. She felt all the energy of a million stars run through her, the lightwarden's power leaving her body along with the champions and her own.

*************************

Everything suddenly faded and they were standing once again somewhere in the tempest, with Amaurot in the background but its glamour had faded and all that was left was the husks of what it had been. Derelict building frames scattered the area that had been scorched by the inferno, just a memory now, gone like the wind. The sky above was a bright blue, natural blue, the way it should have looked with all the lightwarden's primordial light gone and there in the center of the blue knoll they stood on was Hades, Emet Selch, the Ascian in his accented robes, looking back at her with a gaping blue hole through his center.

She gasped at the sight of it, eyes going wide and filling with tears. She hadn’t meant for it to go that far, she only wanted to break Zodiark’s hold on him, but the wound she rendered to him was mortal, a killing blow. How? She h ad prayed to everyone and everything, Hydealyn or not to do this, to give her this one moment, how had it all gone so wrong? She could have sworn she had succeeded!

“Oh don’t look at me so, Inamorata. You were glorius.” Hades said to her gently as he pulled back his Ascian hood and touched his wound with a clawed hand.

She was shaking her head over and over as she sank to her knees. “No…I meant to free you…..I thought that I could do it!”

“You did free me.” He smiled softly.

“I…..I…..” The tears that flowed wouldn’t stop and she could barely speak through them. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself one last time. “Hades…Emet Selch….Solus Zos Galvus…thank you.” She smiled despite the tears and took off the mask. “Even if….even if it was all a lie on your part and you were only playing games with me…..I enjoyed being with you….really…truly…I…”She just couldn’t continue and chocked on her sobs.

“Remember….remember us. Remember that we once lived.” He whispered as he gave her one last cocky smirk and then his body faded into whisps of energy, going back to the life stream to be absorbed into the ever vast cosmos. It was so quiet and she was finally alone and though she should have celebrated her victory over the evil Ascian, she mourned the loss of an old love, a oddball friend, a beloved enemy and one of the few creatures who both vexed and fascinated her to no end. They had both been many things over the eons, but deep down they had both loved each other. It may not have been a conventional love or a healthy love, but it was love none the less, and the death of such things was always excruciatingly painful. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She would truly miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres a couple of things i need to correct of clarify, because im a dumb ass who cant remember my lore: Altima is actually already spoken for in 13 convocation members since she is Ultima (Virgo) so technically she cant be the WOL. I knew this before writing the fic but I really had a hard time thinking of another name and once i was committed to writing this i didnt want to change it because it was a pain in the butt to go back and edit her name out. Now that i have had time to think of it, I wanted her Convocation name to be EPSILON, one of the stars in the virgo constellation, her title would be Matriarch and her real name would be Astraea ( the goddess behind the virgo constellation). But now that its done and over with, i kept Altima as her title and made her true name Epsilon instead. I really wanted to use Virgo because my birthday is 9/9 (if anyone here loves saint seiya, its the same birthday as Andromeda Shun!) so i really had to think around the whole Altima thing and do some mental gymnastics! Anyway, it is what it is, I hope you have all enjoyed it!


	17. The Gunner's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guessss whoooooos baaaaack!!!!! So this is the first chapter of my sequel, post SB storyline. Of course im not killing off Emet Selch, he's too much of a rat bastard to get rid of, and I mean that with the utmost affection implied. Some of the following chapters will cover the Eden raid as well as anything the 5.1 update might add so yeah much more to come! Huzzah!
> 
> Emet returns to the source and ends up someplace hilariously unexpected! This chapter covers a lot my hero's relationships with people back on the source, she is named in this chapter a few times but largely I still call her just hero or champion. Enjoy!

_Rest….oh sweet glorious sleep….how long has it been since I felt this rested? This quiet, this peace…..elidibus is nowhere to be found pestering me with his questions and demands….no imperial brown nosers to ruin my day, no sniveling grandson…. no scions, no warrior of……wait…..why am I even thinking? How am I even here? Where ever the hells this is……why am I even existing? She destroyed me!...or did she really? What is this?! Ugh…this feeling, what did she do? My heart feels different, so light. Where are those never ending thoughts of my master? Where are those well laid plans, the scheming, the manipulations, the strategizing on bringing about the rejoining? Why don’t I care anymore? For eons that was all I had but now….what IS THIS FEELING?! By Zodiark….I …I can’t think of anything else but her, her face, her tears, her body…her EVERYTHING!.....Oh….tsk….this is that ever elusive emotion known to mankind as remorse. Though I am not incapable of it, having such feelings are a bit of an inconvenience. Ah, I correct myself, a conundrum! Arghhhhh! I must see her again! If not for anything other than the joys of seeing her vexed face…but how do I reconstitute myself? I seem to lack shape or form nor do I have any conceivable notion where I am in this universe. I need to find an anchor or somesort….hmmmm…perhaps if I try to seek out her Aether trail, and Zodiark knows hers always burns brighter than the fires of hell…I should be able to return to wherever she is. Assuming that my garlean body wasn’t too damaged, ugh I would hate to have to return to Garlemald to pick up a spare….Ah yes! There it is! Now its just a matter of willing myself to it…and then….THERE!”_

Hades body pulled itself together, its aether reconstructing itself and reforming the body he had been comfortable in all these eons, that of young Solus Zos Galvus. With a very audible thud, he landed somewhere on something…..squishy?

As his eyes adjusted to his new surroundings, he looked around a room that was all pink colors and ribbons, walls painted with flowers and sunshine, princess and castles. The mid sized room was lined with toys, trunks of childrens goods and clothing, a small drawing table, a dresser and other things one might find in a younglings quarters but what he didn’t expect to find, was the round eyed child who sat at her small play table with a tea set out and stuffed animals surrounding her. She looked over at him, her small pink tea cup in hand and raised a scrutinizing brow at him. Her face was impossibly round, with large sparkling brown eyes and a head of dark brown hair. He had seen this face before….but before he could recall it properly the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. “UNCLE EDMONT THERES A WEIRD MAN IN MY BEDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Hades was not often startled, as he was always the one startling others, but her shrill voice made him jump up off the plush canopy bed, trip over her multitude of toys on the floor with a loud thud as he crawled across and put a hand to his lips to signal the girl to be silent. “Shhhh Shhhh Shhh! Don’t mind me, I’m just passing through!” He coo’d.

“UNCLE ED….MMMMMM!” In the middle of her next scream Hades decided to just put his hands over her mouth to shut her up. She struggled of course and he was forced to pick her up and tuck her under his arm, hand over her mouth as he tried to figure out where he was exactly. The large stained glass windows gave him a small hint. Out side he could see snow falling and felt the chill through the glass while in the corner of her room a small iron kettle gave off enough heat to keep the quarters warm. Ishgard for sure, he thought to himself. He had managed to make it all the way back to the source against all odds.

Small teeth bit down into his hand, making him yelp and drop the hand on her mouth as she shouted at him defiantly. “If you’re a bad guy my mama will kick your butt! She’s the hero of this world! The Warrior of light and she’s the strongest person in the universe! She will make mince meat out of you!” This made him stop suddenly and look down at the small lady in his arms. By Zodiark no wonder he recognized her, she was the hero’s daughter! The one in the photo she kept by her bosom! He had unwittingly landed himself in her room, following an aether trail similar to the hero’s!

“You are Celeste’s daughter?” he asked carefully, trying to keep his cool.

“You know her name?” The little girl stopped struggling and looked up at the very tall man. “She never tells her name to anyone, they only call her “Hero” or “Champion.””

Very gently he put the child down and kneeled in front of her. “I know your mother very well….she’s, well we “fought” together in another world.”

“You’re her friend?” The girl asked with wonder.

“Well…a bit more than that….”

“Oh so you’re her boyfriend then.” The little girl said simply. Hades chocked and coughed in his balled hand.

“Uh, how old are you again my little lady?” he asked.

“8 summers.” She answered.

“You’re a bit too young to know about those kinds of things.”

“Just because I’m a kid doesn’t mean I’m dumb.” She said with some sass. Oh she was definitely of the same material the hero was made from. “But you kind of look funny, I don’t think my mama would like a guy like you.”

“Why would you say that?” hades asked indignantly, standing up to his full height and putting his hands on his hips.

“You dress like a grandma.” The girl giggled and touched his Garlean cloak, the fur obviously an enticing toy to a toddler. She batted at it like a kitten to a ball of yarn.

“This clothing is of royalty young one! Only Emperors may dress like this.” He pointed to himself proudly.

“You’re an emperor?” The girls eyes lit up. “That’s like a king right?”

“Exactly.”

“Wow that’s like my story book!” She exclaimed happily. “Do you have a castle?” Ah hah, so that’s what tickled the little lady’s fancy. Her room décor did her justice.

“How about this.” Hades suggested, picking her up under the arms and setting her on his lap as he sat back down on the bed. “I’ll answer all of your questions if you tell me where your mother is.”

She started fidgeting with his medallions. “She’s with Lord Stephanivien at the manufactory.”

“She’s in Ishgard then?” He asked hopefully.

“She came back a few days ago!” The little girl said happily as she reached up and pinched his cheeks. What a curious and fearless little being she was, and admittedly impossibly cute. “She had been gone for so long and I really missed her.”

“Will she return soon?”

“She usually comes home for dinner but I think Sir Aymeric wants to see her tonight.”

“Ishgard’s Holy Knight.” He said more to himself than anything as mulled over a quick plan in his mind. It would not do well for him to just pop out of the blue and greet her as she was most likely not going to be too happy to see him and if she was at the manufactory it meant she was around guns. He learned the hard way not to cross muzzles with her. Should he lie in wait for her to come home or should he do what he always did and snoop in the shadows? Ascian habits were hard to break after all.

“You have been most helpful, my little lady, but now I must take my leave.” He set her down on the ground and stood up but she clung to his coat.

“Wait! You haven’t told me your name!” She complained.

He pinched the bridge of his noise between his fingers. “Ah do forgive my impertinence, You may call me…..Mr. H.” it was a shoddy name thought up on the spot but it would have to do assuming she didn’t say anything about his visit. “Do you think you could be a dear and keep this a secret?”

“Why?” She titled her head to the side. “Are you going to hurt my Mama?”

“Oh Zodiark, never!” he assured her and patted her head. “Your mother is very important to me too. I just want to wait for the right time to see her. So, can you keep this a secret for me? If you can then I’ll…” He snapped his fingers and the biggest fluffiest teddy bear appeared in his hands. He handed it over to the child who’s face absolutely glowed as she hugged it tight. “Give this as a parting gift. Remember, this is our little secret.”

“Will you come play with me again?” She asked hopefully.

“Undoubtedly I will.” He gave her a regal bow and disappeared into a vortex as he often did. Well at least his powers still seemed to be intact, but something felt off. The heaviness in his heart was gone and replaced with this fiery need to see his champion once more. Just to see her face, to see that she was well, it was so unlike him to be caught up in the wanderings of anyone but he felt that if he could be near here, somehow all would be right. He had to figure out what this feeling was and how it came to be. Why was his thoughts of the rejoining suddenly replaced with this? Why was his love for Zodiark suddenly diminished and instead replaced with a love…..oh by the fury, that word he hated, love for her?

He rematerialized near the center of the city square, wind and snow lightly blowing in his face as he looked in the direction of the manufactory. From its building, he could see smoke billowing out of the chimney, a sign that the furnace was up and running so he began to walk in that direction. By the light of the sky it was about midday, plenty of time for people, especially the hero to be up and about. He paid no mind to the people walking by in their high class Ishgardian attire, nor the peasants who seemed to scurry about like rats evading the winter cold. When he reached the door to the SkySteel Manufactory, he heard a wonderfully familiar voice coming from within.

****************

“By the fury, Celeste! I know you knew how to swing a gun but this is legendary!” Hilda laughed as she swung the newly minted muskatoon around, trying to get a feel for it.

“But only you can make bullets sing, Hilda.” Celeste laughed in return, wiping a bit of sweat and grime from her brow as she removed her welding goggles and apron.

“You have no idea how overjoyed we are at your return.” The tall Elezen in Machinist garb smiled as he sat at the wooden table in the room, polishing some metal trinket or another. That must have been Stephanivien De Haillenarte, the son of House Haillenarte and the manufactories manager. “And the tales you bring us only brings our humble Machinist Guild pride. That my gun served you on the first is a testament to how far we’ve come!”

“That gun is the finest I’ve ever held and I’ll be beside myself if I can’t have it at my side again. I don’t like the feel of anything else.” The hero explained as Hilda tossed it back to her and she gingerly spun it in her hand. “But I have to call it a day.”

“So soon? Let’s go to the forgotten knight and have a pint!” Hilda said.

“I think Lord Aymeric has plans for her tonight.” Stephanivian said. “Leave the gun here over night, I’ll have it polished up for you before your next adventure.”

“Ohhhhh. The lord commander just couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into you could he?” Hilda teased.

“It’s not like that!” Celeste waved her hands in defense. “Trust me, he has Lucia. This is just a dinner between old friends.”

“If you say so.” Hilda winked and slapped her on the shoulder. “Have fun at your dinner and come visit me in the broom anytime. Bring Rae with you! I’d love to see her again.”

The hero hung up her apron on the wall and waved goodbye as she stepped outside into the cold, shivering and rubbing her arms as she ran up the steps of the city walk towards home. Halfway up she stopped and turned around, looking out at the city below her and for a moment had the feeling that she was being watched. Ever the sentinel of her own safety, for gods knew she had been set up and hunted far too many times for her liking, she took in all the sights of Ishgard and then continued back to house Fortemps.

***********

Upon entering, she was greeted by the manor servants and Emmanelain, the younger brother of Haurchefant who had her daughter, Rae on his back. They had obviously been horsing around and she had walked in, in the middle of the afternoon play time. Emmanelain was a playful young soul himself so he immediately bonded with her daughter the moment they came to live in the manor.

“Mamas back!” The little girl exclaimed as she jumped down from her mount and ran into her mother’s arms. Celeste graciously received her little girl and twirled her around as Count Edmonde and his eldest son Artoirel came into the receiving room.

“The lady of the hour returns one more.” The count said happily as the hero approached him and gave him a big hug. To his eldest son she did the same. “It is refreshing that we can all be together like this once more.”

“Thank you for taking care of Rae while I was gone.”

“Think nothing of it. She has brought much happiness to this old man’s soul and much love to our house.” Despite needing a cane to walk he easily scooped up the little girl and held her in his arms.

“How was your trip to the manufactory?” Artoirel asked, motioning for everyone to sit down as the servants brought out tea.

“My firearm has seen better days but Stephanivian was able to hammer out most of the damage. I’ll keep it with him for tonight.”

“What is more important is that you are home safe.” Edmonte nodded and sat down with Rae on his lap. She happily snuggled in with him.

“Will you be here for long?” Emmanelain asked cheerfully as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

“I have no further obligations for a while so yes.” Celeste smiled.

“Yay!” Rae cheered. “I get to have Mama all to myself!”

“Indeed you do princess.” Edmonte agreed.

“Do you not have an engagement with Sir Amyeric this evening?” Artoirel asked.

“I do but admittedly I have no dress for the occasion.” She said.

“There is a nice Clothier in the market place.”

“I should go have a look then.”

“Can I go too?” Rae asked hopefully.

“Let me come too!” Emmanelain interrupted. “I can help you pick something.”

“What would you know about ladies dresses other than how to take them off?” Artoirel asked with a annoyed look at his younger sibling. His little brother turned bright red.

“Look who’s talking!” Emmanelain shot back. “Before Celeste returned you had the whole house in a uproar making sure her room was perfect! You even personally picked out the perfume on her boudoir table!”

Count Edmonte leaned in towards the hero and whispered. “I think now would be a good time for you too ladies to sneak out. They will be at each other’s throats for the next few minutes. Please pay not attention to them, they both are not so secretly in love with you. It’s a Fortemp’s thing. We all think the world of you two.”

Celeste giggled and shook her head in exasperation. “And what can I say, I love you all in return. Come on Rae, lets hit the shops!”

**************

As the hero made her way through the snowy avenues of Ishgard proper, Emet followed silently from behind, always hidden and never leaving a trace of himself. Seeing the hero with her daughter hand in hand was a far cry from what he was accustomed to seeing on the first. She was rather solitary as the warrior of light, often wandering off on her own, drinking on her own, hiding herself in plain sight from people who might lavish too much praise on her. Though she of course often was seen with the scions, and they were obviously the closest of comrades, he often sensed that she held a lot of things in or kept things to herself. It occurred to him in the past that she might have been lonely, but with her child all that disappeared and she was a woman alive with something that was precious to her by her side.

It made him think back to his days as Solus. His empress had bore him two sons, one having died in his early 20’s due to sickness, the other of course growing up to marry and sire Varis. He should have been happy for all that, that his line continued, but in truth he wasn’t. His marriage was superficial at best, the empress often taking other lovers on the side while he did the same, only coming together when necessity demanded it though outwardly they got along well. His lost son had some promise, he was honest and simple to a fault, not wanting much to do with the trappings of the palace or the luxuries afforded to him as the crown prince, but his body was weak and when he fell with sickness no one was all that surprised. His youngest son was a conniving little shite who tried multiple times to usurp Solus of this throne, sending assassins, poison, peasants and anything else he could get his hands on to his father’s bed chambers in the dead of night. Needless to say he missed him not when he finally passed on and by then Solus was old and fed up so when Varis was born he had little to nothing to do with him.

He hadn’t really regretted it at the time, he had so many other grand schemes to fulfil that his life as Solus was just a drop in the proverbial eternity bucket. He wondered if he had sired daughters if he would have felt any differently. How sweet the hero and her child looked together, so natural and tender, so alike in looks and mannerisms it caught him off guard at first. They both looked so happy.

When they walked into the dress shop, he peeked in through the front window to watch on. The clerk showed her a variety of dresses off the racks as her daughter sad on one of the velvet chairs near the window. Almost as if the small lady had psychic powers she turned to see Hades on the other side of the glass and her face lit up. He put a finger to his lips to remind her of their secret and she mimed his actions. “Mama can I go outside for a bit?”

“Sure, just stay near the shop.” The hero called over her shoulder as she talked with the shop clerk.

The little girl seemed to skip towards him when she came out the front door. Her fluffy black caplet and wool dress made her look exactly like a doll as she grabbed the hem of his long coat and tugged it a few times. “Mr. H are you following my Mama?”

“Not at all I was merely passing by.” He denied instantly.

“But you were peeking in the window!” She aptly pointed out. “You’re being a naughty boy aren’t you!”

“Zodiark’s mercy girl you are too much like your mother….”He laughed under his breath.

“Are you in love with my Mama?”

Her rather crass questions made him chock a bit, he refrained from slapping a hand to his forehead as he kept his cool and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why on earth would you ask that?”

“Because you’re creeping around like one of her admirers.”

“Creeping?! That’s rather strong verbage don’t you think?” He gasped and instantly disappeared when the shop door opened again and the hero stepped out.

“Sweety who are you talking to?”

“Just Mr. H, he’s my new friend.” She answered.

“New friend? Oh ok, well don’t talk to strangers! I thought I told you that. Let me pay for my dress and we can do get something sweet together.”

************

Aymeric De Borel, the Holy Knight of Ishgard, was formally announced in the sitting room of House Fortemps by the manservant and Celeste greeted him within. Her long black gown covered her from head to toe and yet almost every line of her body showed through it in all the best ways possible. She was not too tall, about five foot five inches and totally average, thin in atheletic way from a life of adventuring, muscular to a degree but nothing that would take away from her femininity. She was lovely in every sense of the word and Aymeric counted himself a lucky man to have her in his company tonight. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as she hugged him tightly. Their time together years before during the events of the Holy See solidified their friendship and they were not shy about any affections they had for each other.

“You, my dear, are a sight for sore eyes. You are breathtaking tonight.”

“Lucia might get jealous if she hears you speaking to me that way.” The hero warned with a coy smile.

“Lucia would agree with me and would try to have you all to herself if she could.” Aymeric retorted. It was not wholly a secret that Lucia was polyamorous and had made several hints with the hero of her “interest”. Celeste supposed that was the reason her relationship worked with the Holy Knight so well, they were honest about the attractions.

“Allow me the pleasure of escorting you to dinner this evening.” He held out his arm and she took it as he guided her out of the manor.

************

The dinner that followed was at a very nice bistro, low lit by gas lamps, filled with the soft tones of couples talking, piano music in the background and the clink of champagne glasses.

“A toast, to our friendship and the hero’s return to Ishgard.” Aymeric said as they raised their glasses and drank deep from their flutes. “You must tell me of your many adventures leaving our humble city. Though I’m sure you tire of repeating them to your many admirers, do humor this poor old soul with a tale or two.”

Hades watched them from across the room, sitting in the dark corner of the bistro where no light could touch him, a menu to his face as he looked over it and glared daggers at the Elezen man in blue. Aymeric De Borel he had heard of, seen never but knew the man was as good and noble as the rumors foretold but what those rumors failed to mention was his angelic good looks and face that put most of his kin to shame. Elezen men were already for the most part eye catching, but with Aymeric’s slitted eyes, thin face and well groomed black hair he was as smooth as butter in all the best ways possible.

He was far too friendly with the champion, touching her hand and shoulder as they laughed and regaled, his eyes focused solely on her, absorbing every word and action. He admired her obviously and perhaps a bit more though as usual the hero was largely unaware of how much she affected this particular man. Hades had to keep very good control of himself trying not to shatter the glass he had in his own hand out of anger as he watched those two.

He should be the one seducing and dining her, placing his hand over hers, his hand on the small of her back guiding her to a dimly lit dance floor. Holding her close enough to smell her sweet perfume, to bury his face in her soft neck…..Oh hells, he could not watch this anymore without chucking his scotch glass at the Elezen our of sheer spite.

The couples conversation suddenly turned sour and the hero’s face fell. Darkness surrounded her eyes as she looked down at the table. “Aymeric….Thank you so much for asking, and I’m flattered really….but the truth is….when I was on the first, I met someone and I really liked him…..”

Aymeric’s eyes widened as he grabbed the hero’s hand and kissed it. “How insensitive of me. Forgive me Celeste, I had no idea. I will not ask you again, please do not hold it against me. Your friendship is worth so much to be, I couldn’t bear to loose it.”

Ah so the smooth Elezen had made a move on her, as expected, but her answer caught Hades off guard. She had obviously meant him and he felt guilty that he had been the source of her sadness but he was also pleased she rejected the Holy Knight on account of him. He had made that strong of a impression on her she couldn’t forget him, of course she couldn’t, he was her lover in more than one lifetime after all.

“Its Alright Aymeric, I don’t mind that you asked and Im really very flattered.” She smiled. “We’ve been friends for too long for me to be mad at you over something like this.”

“Full glad am I to hear that. Come, let me take you home. I’m sure you need rest and I shan’t keep you away from your family long.” He sighed in relief and helped her to put her alpine coat on.

************

Back at the manor she retired to her room upon returning, bidding goodnight to the servants and heading to the 2nd floor where her room lay. It was situated across from her daughter’s, whom had turned in for bed already. Closing her own door behind her, she threw herself onto her bed, dress shoes and all and buried her face in her pillows.

She _was_ tired but she was also sad, and even though she had all the love in the world from her friends and family, she was lonely inside. She tried to keep her thoughts away from Emet Selch but they always wandered back to him and their last moments together, how they had fought and how he had died. She didn’t want to remember it, it hurt the same way Haurchefant’s death hurt and she wanted a break from that sort of pain.

She groaned into the pillow and closed her eyes. _No don’t think of him, not now, not anymore. You have to get over it. You have to keep going even if that hole in your heart is so big it swallows you up._

Her mouth betrayed her as she breathed his name anyways and drifted off the sleep. “Hades…..”

Across her room he materialized and watch her silently, the temptation to appear before her, to lay his body over hers and have her again was almost painful. Ah, the taste her sweet skin beneath his tongue, to feel the line of her body pressed against his, his aether caressing hers as his fingers grace her most sensitive parts, to hear her moan his name…..When had he been this consumed with a living thing? Why not just a few weeks before he was raving at how they were weak sundered abominations and now here he was fantasizing about being in bed with one! Zodiark’s mercy he was like a fool in love! Smitten, adoring, worshipping her very……_worshipping? No…that can’t be….did she….had she…_

He was shaking his head at himself and touched his stomach where her gun had ended his life. When her power struck through him, he clearly felt something snap, like a chain inside his very soul that was suddenly cut, the heavy weight of darkness lifting from his spirit. Before he had “died” everything seemed unusually clear and calm, his mind not the tempest of turmoil it usually was and his heart amazingly at peace. Everything in the universe had proven him and his ravings wrong, she had proven him wrong and took something profound away from him that had been his hearts yearning for eons. By all the unholy….she _had _removed his tempering. It had worked, she didn’t it, but she replaced it with something else and his mind could scarce comprehend it. Had she inadvertently replaced Zodiark’s Tempering with her own? _No, Impossible, absolutely preposterous_! _She is no god! She doesn’t possess that much power!_

The one person who might answer that question was probably no where near Ishgard and still in Garlemald if memory served the Ascian right. Elidibus never strayed too far out if he could avoid it and since he was preoccupied with Varis probably didn’t even realize the situation other than Emet Selch was “dead”. He most likely felt something when Emet died, as their tether to Zodiark allowed them to sense each other to a certain degree, but surely he would not have known anything beyond that.

As he mulled everything over in his mind, the hero stirred, her breathing changed and she groaned. She tossed and turned as sweat bloomed form her hairline and finally she sat up sharply, gasping for breath. A nightmare. She put her face in her hands and sat at the edge of the bed trying to steady her breathing and shake of the terror of her dreams. After a few moments, she stood up, grabbed a thick cloak off her wall hook and wrapped it about herself before leaving the room and the manor entirely.

Now this was peculiar, Hades thought to himself, why would she leave on account of a dream terror? He got his answer in the form of a physical sensation crawling along his skin, dark aether, charged with ions that made hair rise on its end and he knew that signature. Elidibus had come a calling after all. The hero had felt it and now went to investigate it. _How foolish of her to go alone and unarmed!_ Hades cursed under his breath and followed her out the snowy dark streets of the city.

*************


	18. Backfire and Scatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elidibus comes in search of answers for why Emet Selch is missing, confrontation occurs, Hades reveals himself the WOL!

Coerthas was a nasty place to live in terms of comfortability. It snowed all year round and storms were a common thing. In fact one left Ishgard proper out the gates of judgement is was damn near uninhabitable say for the few beasties who somehow managed against the snow. Gale winds would tear at a traveler, nipping at nose and fingers until they undoubtedly turned blue from frost bite. If someone did not prepare for the weather they would easily be dead in a matter of minutes.

For Celeste though, the hero was made out of tougher stuff and though the freezing weather was bothersome, she could also survive it longer than most. With just her gown and cloak on she walked the snowy hills on the outskirts of town until she came to the grave of her dearest friend, Haurchefant. Bowing slightly to pay her respects, she reached inside her cloak and produced the white mask of Hythlodaeus and gently set it beside his tomb stone. She had avoided coming to his grave thus far since returning to Ishgard but now she had to speak her mind to her old confidant.

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit right away…I had to take some time to think about everything. You know what happened on the first, how it all went down. You were there for me when I needed someone the most as always.”She sighed and patted his stone. “Things got really messed up didn’t they, between Hades and myself and I cant stop thinking about him. I really wish things had turned out differently. To be honest, I really liked him and loved how he tried to seduce me and what it felt like to be loved by him. I know its crazy and we’re terrible for each other….but I guess it really is like that saying that the heart wants what it wants. But he’s gone now…just like you…and I need to get over it and move on as always. I really miss you old friend…” The crunching of snow behind her put her on alert as her skin prickles with a sickeningly dark power.

“The prodigal daughter returns to the source. Welcome home Champion of Hydaelyn.” Elidibus said as the hero turned around to face him, hair and cloaking whipping in the wind.

“It’s never a good thing when you show up….”She said darkly. “Here to join your old friend Emet Selch into oblivion?”

“Ah so its as I thought, you did end him….at least that’s how it would seem.”

She scrutinized him very carefully. “I’m not sure I totally understand you.”

“I felt his death through our bonds to Zodiark, which was suddenly and violently severed, so I travelled to the first myself only to find every trace of him gone.” The white hooded fiend stated.

She shrugged. “It is as you say.”

“However when I subsequently returned to the source I felt his presence keenly coming from the direction of Ishgard….but something was off. Where Zodiark’s influence once was, was instead something left imprinted by you. So I ask you kindly, where is my associate?”

The hero couldn’t hide her surprise as she mulled over everything that was just said. “You are saying that Hades….Emet Selch is alive?”

“Alive and I would surmise, in your care.” Elidibus said sternly with a hint of something threatening underneath it all.

“No, he’s dead, I killed him. I saw him die!” She shook her head and reached for her gun…that was not at her hip. By the fury, she forgot she left it at the manufactory. She had to play it cool. “Trust me there’s no coming back from what I did to him, I completely destroyed him!”

“By your expression it seems you are telling the truth.” The Ascian touched his chin. Then it would seem Emet Selch did not wish to be found, at least not by Elidibus. “Then perhaps he needs an incentive to come out of whatever hole he’s buried himself in. I had heard a rumor that you two had become rather close.” He said suggestively as he took a step towards her.

“So close we killed each other.” The hero pointed out. “Don’t think that I can’t finish you off either.”

“There is something remarkably different about you since the last time we met, tis true. But I’ve already noted that you are unarmed, underdressed for battle with a paragon and more importantly…alone. If I am truly the last of my kind, then it’s even more encumbant on me to remove you from the equation.” He took another step forward.

“As the emissary you are forbidden from meddling in my affairs!” She reminded him and backed up till her backside taped Haurchefant’s Tombstone.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. You have really made a mess of all our plans and It would be foolish of me not to take advantage of this moment. Consider it revenge for my fallen comrade.” He lunged forward at a speed the hero couldn’t hope to counter and he grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her off her feet and holding her in the air as he tried to snap her neck.

She grabbed his wrist with both hands, twisted her body so she could wrap a leg around his upper arm and applied pressure to where his elbow joint was with a satisfying SNAP. His arm broke and his hand instantly released her as she dropped to the ground and ran away. With her on the run, he took a moment to reposition is broken arm, mending it back into place and hovering above the snow to chase after her.

She was in a open snowy field with no trees or anything to take cover behind but she couldn’t afford to lure him back to Ishgard where her family lay slumbering in their beds, unaware of what was happening outside the city gates. So she ran and ran, as she quickly tried to formulate some sort of battle plan in her mind. But he was infinitly faster than her and sent a wave of dark aether out, hitting her from behind and sending her flying forward. She hit the snow face first and quickly flipped over to her back as another wave hit her front side and send her skidding along the ground. Shite, without a weapon she really was fighting a uphill battle. She certainly couldn’t match his speed and since the battle in Amaurot she hadn’t been able to transform herself like she had then. It would seem the power Ardbert lent her was a one time affair.

When Elidibus made to strike her a 3rd time, someone from the side grabbed his wrist. Emet Selch was none too happy to have his lady beaten on especially by his old accomplice. “Don’t get your robes in twist. I’m right here. Did it ever occur to you to simply inquire after me in a more polite fashion rather than beat on my Inamorata?”

Elidibus twisted his hand away and faced his comrade. “Tis best to never keep me waiting Emet Selch. Where have you been and why have you not reported in?”

“Because I didn’t want to hear your whining sniveling voice!” Emet said in annoyance. The hero could scarce believe her eyes and rubbed them to be sure she wasn’t dreaming. The look of shock was plain and made it obvious she had never in her wildest dreams expected to see him again.

“Hades?! How on earth….?!” She gasped.

“What has she done to you?” Elidibus entirely ignored her and held a hand out in front of Emet Selch’s face, sensing him, trying to find the mark of Zodiark within him. “You are no longer a disciple of Zodiark!” He growled.

Hades slapped his hand away. “You must be mistaken. I am a paragon, sworn to the dark lords cause and Emet Selch, the architect.”

“She has removed your tempering you halfwit bumbling idiot!” Elidibus scolded angrily. “While you were busy gloating over the scions, this harpy did the impossible and removed Zodiark’s influence from you! Not only that she replaced it with her own! You are in thrall to her now you moron!!!!”

That made Hades stop and reassess the whole situation. “You don’t say…..”

“Come with me now, we will find a way to remedy this and put you back to the way you were…” Elidibus made to grab his colleagues wrist but Emet took a large step back. “Have you lost your mind!? You mean to say you don’t wish to return yourself to our lord?!”

“Not until I assess this entire conundrum myself! I have been Zodiarks servant for damn near an eternity and for once I am free, truly free to think and feel as I like. It’s a rather refreshing turn of events. So if I decide to return to his side, I will do so of my own free will! Until then, you are to refrain from putting hands on my Warrior!”

“Oh you love struck fool….Do you not realize that is part of her tempering?! That you should protect and aid her?! If you do not come with me willingly then I may as well send others to pester you until you do!”

“There isn’t anyone left BUT you!” Hades aptly pointed out.

“I could raise up the other Ascians if need be.” Elidibus threatened.

“Rise up a bunch of shards against a paragon, how asinine is that?” Emet selch said unfazed. He was way more intelligent than Elidibus by a long shot and knew how to run mental circles around the fool. A big reason why he and the emissary never gotten along.

Elidibus growled and straightened his cloak. “Have it your way! Our god wont take your betrayel lightly! Be prepared for your retribution.”

“Oh do piss off you bore.” Emet rolled his eyes and shoo’d the other Ascian away who disappeared into his own vortex. Finally that worrisome busy body was out of the way so he could turn his attentions to his Champion. She hadn’t moved from her spot and stared at him as if he had sprouted two heads.

Her breathing was shallow and her eyes as wide as dinner plates. She was in shock, total and utter shock. “You….you survived….this whole time I thought you…..oh gods….you…!”

Hades straightened himself and took a step towards her, raising his hands to show he meant no harm. “I thin I owe you an explanation….”

She was positively shivering in the snow, frozen from both the cold and her own disbelief. “You’re alive….oh gods your alive…..!”

Sensing she was two seconds away from screaming or crying or having hysterics he slowly approached her but her eyes rolled up into her head and she slumped over to the side. Fainted. Imagine that.

***********

The hero was limp in his arms when he materialized in her bedroom back at the manor and laid her out on her bed. Her body was impossibly cold as he snapped his fingers and redressed her in soft flannel pajamas, then he pulled back her blankets and tried to tuck her in as best as he could. That went better than he expected. Honestly he thought Elidibus might try to execute him then and there but between the two of them, tempering or no, he was the physically stronger of the two.

Hades stopped for a moment to think about what his ex compatriot had said, if she had tempered him that even his assisting her this moment would not of his own wanting….but even before that he would have probably helped her anyway simply because he liked her, and he had gone out of his way several times before on the first to be around her or with her weather he wanted to admit it or not.

Now he had time to mull over what had transpired between them and how he had spoken to her during their final moments together. A lot of nasty remarks were made and while he truly believed his had been correct in his thinking at the time, without the influence of Zodiark he began to question himself. Did he really mean all that? All the insults, the belittling, the mudslinging…was that really him? Looking at the hero, he certainly didn’t regard her as weak or ignorant, or a savage or even a peasant. She had been the one and only person to ever exceed his expectations and shamelessly he threw it all in her face but she was a strong women and in the end, threw it all back at him. He deserved it, he knew in his heart that he had wronged her tremendously and she probably would not forgive him if ever. This made his stomach queasy in a unfamiliar way as he moved her hair out of her face. What if she truly hated him now? Oh Shite, he had never thought of that possibility, after all, he was Solus Zos Galvus, the most desirable male on earth in his time, what if she casted him away?

He found his hands fidgeting in anxiety when a small voice interrupted his internal crisis. “Mr. H why are you here again? And why are you in my mama’s room?”

He whirled around, taken by surprise by the quite mouse of a girl standing in the doorway in a pink nightgown. Pink…so much pink always with this one! If this girl didn’t grow up to be a ninja he would be thoroughly shocked. “Your mother had a slip outside and I had to bring her home. She is quite well and I will be leaving now.”

“Did she drink too much again?” The child yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Ah yes that’s right!” Hades nodded, of course he would never tell a thing like her about the Ascians. “Now I think you should head back to bed.”

“Can you read me a story?”

“A story? Why on earth would I…..” Her pleading look made him clam up. Zodiark’s mercy she was too cute for her own good. He sighed as she took his white gloves hand and dragged him into her all to pink room.

She climbed into her bed and pulled her covers up as Hades snapped a comfortable chair into existence and sat beside her bedside. The large teddy bear he had given her earlier was her companion for the night and tucked under the covers with her. “Right then…what story should I tell you…..”He began. “Ah shall I tell you of my many conquests as Emperor of Garlemald?”

“That sounds boring.” She complained.

“Well what sort of story would you like to hear then.” He asked in annoyance.

“About your castle!” She said excitedly.

“Ugh…” he rolled his eyes, how was he supposed to explain the intricacy of Garlean design to a child who was also and outsider. “Alright…well…my castle looks very different from the ones in Ishgard, the buildings are black and lots of silver and gold accents…”

“Are they’re lots of servants?”

“Yes of course.”

“How about Chocobos?”

“No, dear, we don’t keep such filthy creatures.”

“Moogles?”

“No, no Moogles either.”

“That doesn’t sound like a fun castle!” She further complained.

“Fun isn’t the point of having a castle, It’s for defense and strategy!” Hades said back.

“How come you don’t go back to your castle?”

“Its complicated….”He said cryptically.

“Never mind…..tell me a story about my mama instead.” The girl said as she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

“Doesn’t your mother tell you enough about her adventures?”

“Yeah but I want to hear you tell it.”

“Oh……” Hades thought on it a second. “Where to begin….ah, did she ever tell you about a place called the Raktika greatwoods?” When the girl shook her head he went on. “In the greatwoods there is a race of creatures called the Viera, they have long ears like rabbits and are very good hunters….” He began to recall all the events of that particular adventure to the girl as she listened on intently.

*******************

The light pouring in from her bedroom window woke her first, the chattering and laughter of her daughter in the adjacent room woke her second. Squinting her eyes and rubbing her face, she sat up and tried to wake herself, yawning big and stretching her arms above her head. Looking at her wall clock it was almost 11am so of course her little girl was already up and playing. However, the voice speaking with her was neither Artoirel or Emmanelain and when she heard its suave accent and overusage of big words she froze. Who the hells was with her daughter?!

She jumped out of bed, ran to her girl’s room and threw the door open. Inside, her child was at her play table with her tea set that she was so fond of. But the big looming body in the chair across from her made her question her sanity. Emet Selch sat in the tiny play chair, hunched over with a small tea cup and saucer in his hand as her child poured him a pretend cup of tea. Everyone froze and stared at each other for a few seconds. Not a sound coming from any of them as they all tried to make sense of each other.

The hero’s face was completely expressionless as she looked at Hades who raised the small tea cup to her. “Good morning, my dear, care to join us for tea?”

“Morning Mama!” Her girl smiled cheerfully.

She blinked twice and closed the door to the confusion She wasn’t exactly sure what to think or feel but the fact that a dead man walking was having pretend tea with her daughter set of her kill switch. She calmly walked to the end of the hall where a shield and broadsword hung as decoration, pulled off the broadsword and returned to the room.

When the door opened again, Hades eyes went wide as the broadsword came down on his head. He jumped out of the way as it cleaved the small chair in two and she turned in time with him to strike him again. The blank look on her face scared him more than anything, she was truly and utterly pissed if she had a look like that.

He held up his hands and pleaded with her. “Inamorata please let me explain!” he dodged the sword again. “I had no idea that I had in fact survived your mortal blow until just recently when….!” He dodged again and with not much room to move around in he was out of options.

Her child grabbed on to her waist and hugged her tight. “Wait don’t kill Mr. H!!!!!!! He’s my friend!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Sweety, stand back there for me.” The hero suddenly said in the kindest voice she could muster and gently pushed her daughter away who obeyed but pouted. Then she turned back to the Ascian, the fires of hell in her eyes. “You!” She hissed. “You have a lot of nerve coming into this house!!!! And what more you had to sink your claws into my daughter!? What have you don’t to her!?” She raised the sword again and Hades decided to take this fight elsewhere where no furniture or stuffed toys would suffer, he grabbed onto her quickly and warped them into a snowy field in the middle of somewhere.

“You have every right to be angry but please give me a chance to explain myself….!” He pleaded and she came at him again.

“Stupid, two faced son of Zodiark! I thought you were dead!!!! I watched you die!!!! And now you come back and have tea with my Daughter of all people?! Have you no shame!?”

“Meeting her was complete happenstance!” He caught her wrists and held her still. “I didn’t even know who’s room I had materialized in until it was too late! I was trying to find you and use you as a beacon and accidently happened upon your little one!” She kicked him hard in the stomach, he doubled over with a OOF as she swung the sword up, clipping part of his hair as he stepped back. “Trust me I thought I was dead too until I realized I was still sentient! Oh would you calm down at listen!?” He swept his hand out as a wave of aether knocked her sword out of her hands. That didn’t deter her any and she came at him with her fists instead.

“After all you said and did, using me, trying to kill me and my friends….You think I’d just be okay with you just popping up like this?!” She threw a good punch to his big garlean nose and landed it. His head snapped back and he staggered, holding his nose as blood poured out of it. “I haven’t enough tears for what you did to me!!!!!” While he was busy trying to nurse his noggin she grabbed him by the fur of his jacket and pushed him down into the snow, straddling him she reeled back her fist again to strike him but paused. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes. “I tried so hard to save you! I wanted that more than anything! I prayed to my goddess, I prayed to the twelve, Shite I would have prayed to Zodiark to release you to make it happen!”

Hades wiped blood from his nose, smearing it across his cheek with his now soiled white glove. “Well whatever you did it worked.” He grumbled. “You not only nearly erased my existence from the face of the universe, you untampered me. Congratulations hero, you did it, you made your desire come true.”

Her face crumpled as she fell into his chest and cried, burying her face in his fur lined collar as she sobbed and heaved. He just laid there in the snow, bloody faced as she did, only finally hugging her after he was sure she wouldn’t try to choke him to death. She was such a tiny thing compared to him and he easily wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry it out. Only after several minutes did she lift her head up and wipe her eyes, looking at the damage she did to his face and then wiping it with a tissue she kept in her pajama pocket.

“You throw a mean punch.” Hades said flatly.

“You owe me a very very long explanation Mr. H” She said as she sat up and crawled off of him. “Where the heck did you take us?”

“Just outside of camp dragonhead.” He said as he stood up and dusted the snow off his luxurious garlean jacket. He watched the hero rub her arms for warmth, she was in only her pajamas after all, and the small fluffy slippers she wore did little to protect from the type of cold Coerthas was known for. “Come here, Epsilon.” He opened his arms for her to usher into some warmth. Him calling her by that name felt strange, good but strange, it was her name in another life and through Ardbert’s sacrifice it became hers again.

“People will get confused if you call me that.” She said as she walked into his arms and hugged him tight.

“That name is for me only. No other being let alone another man may hear it or speak it.” He said matter of factly.

“So what’s going to happen next, we try to kill each other again?”

“I learned the hard way that if I fight you I will most likely loose.” He smirked.

“I don’t forgive you.”

“I didn’t think you would nor am I asking for your forgiveness.”

“In fact I think you’re an Ascian Grandpa Rat Bastard Piece of Shite.”

“I am and totally admit to it and own it.”

“Hades…..I really missed you.” She said as she nuzzled his chest. He looked down at his warrior, so imperfect and sundered, and had to admit for that short time he was “dead” he missed her too. So he hugged her all the more tightly and sighed, tilting his head back to look at the blue Coerthan sky. He really broke the rules when he got to close to her. He should have known better, but curiosity killed the cat as they say, and she was the sweetest catnip to him.


	19. Rising Stones and Rising Temperatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOL decided to pay Tataru and Krile a visit at the Rising Stones

“If anyone can tell us about your condition it would be Krile and as far as I know she should be with Tataru at the Rising Stones.” The hero stated as she rode Chocoback with Hades behind her in the Saddle. It took a bit of convincing to get him up on the creature, he complained about the smell and getting feathers and dirt on his jacket and so Celeste insisted he first change his clothes into something less eye catching. As much as he was wont be keep his pristine Solus look, right now he was persona non grata to his own kind and frankly they didn’t need anymore trouble from that crowd until they got everything else sorted out.

So here he was, on a chocobo with his lady nestled between his legs on the saddle, wearing just black trousers and a white dress shirt, poet sleeved of course, he had to have some flair to it much to her chagrin, charging through the plains of Mor Dhona. Ah old imperial stomping grounds. The castrum and cerulean processing facility were a nice reminder of Garlemald and he was pleased to see everything still up and running.

Revenants toll came into view and soon they were parking the chocobo in the nearby stable and making their way to the Rising stones. Once inside, the hero asked Hades to stay in the lobby as she smoothed things out with her comrades. Surely they would be shocked and none too pleased to see him alive and with her.

“Ah there is our hero. Welcome back Celeste!” Tataru exclaimed cheerfully and walked from her clerical desk to give the adventurer a hug.

“How is everything since I’ve been gone?”

“Surprisingly quiet.” Tataru shrugged. “The scions are still in their beds where you left them.”

“Is Krile around? I really need to speak with her.”

“I’m right here!” Krile announced herself as she came out from the back room. “Good to see you again, Celeste! What can I do for you?”

“Can we speak somewhere private?” The hero asked in a hushed voice.

“By the twelve…is it serious?” Krile whispered back.

Celeste nodded.

“Right this way.” Krile ushered her into the back storage room, which was large enough for a table and chairs, some boxes and a few bottles of spirits. Krile flicked on the gas lamp and closed the door behind her.

“I’m not sure how much you know of what happened on the first. “ The hero began hesitantly. “But you surely must have heard about the Ascian Emet Selch right?”

“Yes. I also heard that you destroyed him.”

“That’s what I thought too….except that I didn’t.”

Krile gasped and placed a hand over her heart. “Then you mean to say he is still alive?”

“Yeah and I let him live on purpose. Everyone else thinks he’s still dead.”

“Let him live on purpose? Why would you ever do a thing like that?”

“I tried to untemper him.”

“You what?!” Krile look horrified for a moment. “Where is he now?!”

“With me.”

“Here?!”

Celeste nodded regretfully as Hades materialized next to her, his timing ever impeccable but most likely he had been spying on them the entire time. Krile took a step back and didn’t even try to hide her shock.

“Greetings Madam.” Emet Selch smirked.

“Krile, don’t freak out, he’s not going to hurt anyone but I need you to tell me…is it true he is untempered?” The hero assured her.

Poor Krile needed a few moments to gather herself and she looked the Ascian up and down. “Oh Celeste you got yourself into some big trouble….BIG trouble. But I will do as you ask. Solus Zos Galvus, forgive me for laying hands on you.”

“Ah you know of me.” Emet stated as he kneeled down so the small Lalafell could place hands on his chest.

“I am a scholar of the Sharlayan, of course I would recognize who the former Garlean Emperor is. How and why you are with Celeste is another matter entirely but let me see….” She closed her eyes and focused on his aether, seeing into it through the cracks, if there was any and delving into this spirit to see what lie beyond. There was darkness of course, one didn’t stand eons of tempering by Zodiark and not carry residual within them, but it was thin, a very thin line of darkness that was replaced by something bright with hints of blue. Ah this was Celeste’s own aether, which was always sapphire blue with cracks of white in it. It was like a small burning nova within Emet’s metaphysical spririt.

“Indeed tis true.” She finally said after several minutes. “The link between you and Zodiark is gone. In its stead, I see something of Celeste’s.”

“Here is the next million gil question.” The hero interrupted. “Did I temper him?”

Krile had to give her a funny look. “Temper him? No not at all….well to the untrained eye it would appear so as your Aether within him is very apparent but I would dare say it’s a far from from tempering. After all, it would appear Solus is unaffected by it?”

“I seem to be in control of all my faculties. Magic or otherwise.” He shrugged and stood up.

“I guess a better question would be: Do you, Solus Soz Galvus, feel the ineffable need to do Celeste’s bidding?”

“Let’s test that. Solus, Sqwak like a chicken!” The hero teased. Emet rolled his eyes at her. “If its not tempering, then what was it Elidibus saw?”

Krile touched her chin thoughtfully. “If I may offer a theory, if you meant to untemper him without killing him which in itself is impossible as if never heard of it happening before, in placement of the tempering, something would have to take its place or the psyche of the one involved could be torn to shreds. Tempering itself is so deep and arcane that for the host to loose its…patron…for lack of a better word, it would be psychologically catastrophic. I think you gave him some of your own life force, your aether to prevent this from happening. That being said, what you gave him is what is keeping him alive at this point, it’s a bandage over the hole his soul would have sustained. I am not sure what else it could mean, how deep that bond might go or if either of you will suffer anything for it. I’ve never heard nor seen this type of phenomena before.”

“So my wish came true….right down to the letter….”Celeste said and crossed her arms over her chest. “Everything I prayed for happened.”

“You seem displeased.” Hades pointed out.

She shook her head. “I go through life always wondering when the shoe will drop, I fear the gods wouldn’t give me what I want without taking something as well.”

“I don’t think gods had anything to do with this. At the time we fought, in that final moment, you had the light of creation in your eyes. I think you were able to bend reality to achieve what you wanted under your own powers.”

“There is something different about you Celeste, since you’ve returned”. Krile pointed out. “It’s nothing bad but you seem more….Divine, for lack of a better word. You have a light about you that you didn’t before. I felt your presence when you came into the rising stones and for a moment I thought you were someone else but then I realized it was very much you but your aether had added layers to it. You must tell me of your adventures on the first that led to such a thing when you have the time.”

“Whenever you like, Krile.” The hero smiled.

“I am not sure what the others will think of our mysterious guest here, but in all likely hood they don’t know the face of Solus Zos Galvus, so there is probably no need to hide. I would think of a more believable cover story though. Tataru will die of a heart attack if you don’t.” Krile warned and she turned to walk out of storage room.

The hero turned to Hades. “You’ve were suspiciously quiet during all that. I thought you might have some snarky remarks for it all.”

“Hmmmmm.” Hades hummed thoughtfully and slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes sly and playful. Krile’s assessment had been right on the gil, so much in fact that there was a word for it in Ancient Amaurot, though the more understandable world in Garlean would be _Communico_, or in simple Eorzean: _Yoke_. The concept of soul sharing was not new to him, in the ancient world it was used as a marital right but if he told the hero this most likely she would stress out about it….and pull another weapon on him. She was not able to process stressful emotions very well. For the time being he decided to keep that information to himself. It did however, give him a slight advantage as not only through that mystical tether could he peek into her deeper psyche unguarded, he might also be able to share in any abilities she had, and her, his in return.

“What…?” She asked carefully. He quickly reached and snaked a hand around her waist as he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. It took her totally off guard and she would have pushed him off if he hadn’t grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, tongue slipping into her mouth as his kissed her fully. She felt her face go beet red as he pulled away but kept her pressed to the wall with his body weight. “Oh fury…what was that for?”

“I’ve refrained from touching you since we were reunited out of respect and hesitation. As much as I would want to have you, I needed to be sure it was my true feelings and not the residual kickback of being tempered by you. But since your small hooded friend has ascertained that I am not, in fact, tempered by you then that means whatever I felt for you before and now is how I truly feel.”

Gods damn those bedroom eyes of his would be the death of her. “Wasn’t it all just mind games?”

“I admit to using you at first but as we spent more time together the more I began to question weather I felt for you out of pity or genuine interest. In our last moments together the answer was clear, as I was fading away to what I thought was my final death, the only thing I could think about was you.” He smiled against her lips, nipping them playfully. “Tis true that adjusting to this new state is not easy, I have spent so much time in the thrall of Zodiark that without his influence I find myself lost, for the first time in Eons I know not what to do or where to go. I find my self very much questioning everything I believed, it is frustrating…..I loathe to admit weakness or rely on anyone but… _Epsilon_….I need you, so please tolerate me for the time being, I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.”

“Hades….I don’t think I could be rid of you even if I wanted to. And I don’t. I did this to you so I’ll take responsibility but we do need to lay down some ground rules.”

“Such as?”

“You can come and go as you like but no plotting or scheming, no killing people or mass genocide. Also no body possessing or body switching, its creepy as hell.”

“That’s Elidibus’s calling card, not mine.”

“Let’s keep it like that…also maybe we should add no making out in public places….” She mumbled shyly.

“I would love to ravish you here and now but seeing as we are in the scions cleaning closet with your friends on just the other side of the door, I will be proper and save that for the evening.” He murmured into her ear. She felt her nether regions tighten in response to his suggestion but he let her go and they walked about of the room together.

Krile was at the other end of area speaking to Tataru, who looked at the Hero and her companion and gave a confused but altogether accepting look. Krile had most likely fed her some alibi to explain Hades being at the hero’s side. She would have to buy Krile a drink later in thanks for smoothing that over.

“Ah Celeste, I had no idea you brought a visitor with you. Krile told me about this one.” She smiled and batted eyelashes at Hades, completely unaware of who and what he was.

He played the part to perfection and knelt down to kiss Tataru’s small hand, causing her to blush and cradled her red cheeks in her palms. “Mistress Tataru, I have heard so much about you.” He said in his honey coted voice. “Might I introduce myself, My name is Zalera, a fellow scholar and adventurer that has been blessed with the Warrior Of Light’s company.”

Celeste had to do a double take. Wow he made all of that up on the fly, but then again lying had been one of his many fortes for many a millenia. It was a good cover, simple and believable but where the heck did the name Zalera come from? Wasn’t that another word for the Gemini Constellation?

“Mr. Zalera.” She curtsied. “Welcome to our humble home here at the Rising Stones, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. But you all must be tired from travelling. Why not retire for the night and we can pick up tomorrow with any news or gossip.”

“That’s a good idea. There is an inn just down the street. I can get us rooms there.” The hero added.

“Oh and one more thing Celeste!” Tataru interrupted as she handed a large wrapped bundle to her. “I made you another outfit! Your old machinist leathers are beginning to look weathered so give this a try instead. You have such a lovely figure, you should show it off a bit more.”

The hero examined the package in her hands. “Should I be worried about this?”

“Oh its safe…..for the most part.” Tataru grinned. Dear Hydaelyn the hero hoped it wasn’t a miniskirt or some sort, Tataru was rather flamboyant with her handsewn outfits. “Wear it tomorrow when you return!”

The hero sighed. “Ok…..”

“I do concur with the little lady that should show of your lovely body more.” Hades smirked at her. She elbowed him in the ribs as they left the Rising Stones.

************

There was a small inn atop Rowena’s House Of Splendors that the hero made use of. It wasn’t luxurious but it did the trick. At least it had a real bed with mattress and a working shower. Other than that, wood furniture was the only other amenity afforded to its customers. Not that it bothered the hero any. It was only a place to sleep after all.

The door behind her closed and she heard the lock click into place as Hades gave the room a good once over and clicked his tongue. “Oh dear…..such dreary surroundings will never do.”

“Sorry, I forgot you’re used to a more….pampered lifestyle.” She smiled sadly.

“Easily remedied.” He snapped his fingers and room instantly transformed into a luxurious parlor, complete with a velvet setee, a four poster bed and mahagony furnishings. It was moody and romantic….and reminded her of what he had said in the closest earlier about” having her” in a more proper setting. Already her heart sped up and she felt her cheeks get hot. Fury take her, were they really going to get frisky with each other tonight? It suddenly made her nervous.

Hades sensed the change in her, how she got very quiet and went about taking off her uniform in a robotic fashion. He could almost feel her heart beating frantically in her chest and the faint blush that just colored her face. His warrior had suddenly turned shy as she was wont to do during their more intimate moments. Even though she put on the warrior face and did her best to remain in control, it was easy to see past that, and their former two times together showed him quite clearly she was a little more delicate in matters of the heart then she would like to let on. It was also a massive turn on for him.

He smirked in amusement as she stripped down to her white shirt, grabbed a towel and marched into the shower so dutifully and announced. “Be back in a few minutes.” As if he wouldn’t figure out she was going to strip down to nothing and wash herself….or respect her privacy…but the thought of her all soapy and wet was too much of a temptation. His smile only grew wider as he dematerialized and snuck in after her.


	20. Rising Stones and Rising Temperatures (EX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!!!!!  
Ahoy Matey, there be shower sex off the port bow!!!!

The hero took in a deep shaky breath and released it slowly as she lathered up shampoo in her hair and stood under the shower spout. Of course Hades would want to re consummate their relationship, he was a randy guy underneath his ever so proper Solus Soz Galvus/Emet Selch persona and since he was still sporting a human body it was going to have human needs to be satisfied. They had already been down that road before, so why was she so hot and bothered about it now. It was not even 3 months ago they had tossed the sheets in Twine but that was under different circumstances. They had both been more or less trying to manipulate each other at that point, him trying to distract her from her duties as the warrior of darkness, her trying to side line him and keep him from discovering Ardbert.

Now was different though, they had already admitted their feelings to each other and if they made love now it would be more intimate than anything she had known before. For some reason, for her that was a fairly scary notion but on the other hand seeing him with his barriers down would be oh so rewarding, if she could get past her initial embarrassment. Gods it was easier when they were simply trying to use each other…..

She groaned and leaned her head against the rough stone of the washroom wall and closed her eyes and would have been content to stay like that for the next few minutes if hands didn’t brush down her arms, fingers lace through hers. Her hands were lifted to head level and pressed palms forward into the wall. The large pale hands over hers remained there as a large firm naked body pressed up against her back.

“You are avoiding me.” Hades said against her ear in a breathy voice. Her hair stood on ends and a shiver ran down her spine. Not out of fear but out of anticipation. His voice could always evoke that sort of banal response in her weather she wanted it to or not.

“I’m…..”She swallowed. “I mean….we’ve only been together like this twice before…and it was for different reasons…..”

He sighed and lead his forehead against her neck. “Do you think I’m using you now?”

“I don’t know….” She admitted sadly.

He was silent for a moment and didn’t know how to assuage those feelings. If he was totally honest with himself, he had been manipulating manking and history for so long, maybe he didn’t know how NOT to. Even if his feelings for his lover were true, he may be doing things unconsciously to make her think so. Did he want to manipulate this woman? The answer was a clear no. He had nothing to gain and everything to lose by doing that and if he lost her, he would truly have nothing if he lost her. By gods that was a hard truth to swallow. Without her he had nothing in this world, _nothing_, and he would do anything to keep her and stay in her good graces.

“_Epsilon_….” He said against her skin. “I don’t know what words to say that would erase your fears….but I can _show _you something. Can you drop your mental barriers for just a moment? I want you to project your aether, send it into me like you once did when we were first together….I want you to_ look_ at me.”

She took in a deep breath and did as he said, letting her aether flow from her in gentle wave until it hit and entered his body. Using her conduit like this she could pick up all sorts of things from him, glean information from his aura and what she felt made her gasp. Desire. Pure unbridled, passionate, wanton desire. For her? Of all creatures in the universe? Her?

Her knees nearly gave out as the warm flood of desire creeped from his aether to hers, like a flame igniting into a inferno. His hips pinned against her backside, keeping her upright and she felt his hardness pressing against her. By the twelve, she had never felt anything so powerful and he had been keeping that in check for how long? If she had to carry that she would have shagged every male from here to the first!

She was suddenly panting and her mind was slipping away into a haze of lust and sex when he whispered once more into her ear. “My Inamorata, my warrior, my Epsilon…will you let me have you once more?”

She had to swallow a few times to find her voice as she turned her head to the side to look at him. “Oh Gods….Please!!!” She begged, face flushed, eyes dilated and eyelids half open.

He smiled into her wet hair and then bend down to sink his teeth into her neck, sucking at the flesh until it bloomed red. Then he did the same to her shoulders and back, releasing one of her hands so that he could grab her hip, repositioning her so her rump was pushed out and legs spread slightly apart, her most intimate parts open to him.

“Do try to keep your hands on the wall.” He purred and then started licking down her back, one hand began caressing her breasts while the other slipped down between her legs and he slid a finger into her folds. She bit her lower lip not from pain but from the urge to moan as he stroked her most sensitive areas and then inserted a finger inside of her. His kisses went lower until his lips ghosted over her buttock and he bit down into her tender flesh. Then she did cry out and when he added a second finger, her hands balled up against the wall and she focused on not falling to her knees in a hot mess.

He worked his fingers inside her, curling them inside of her, touching all the areas of a women’s inner anatomy that most men were completely ignorant of but he had mastered over thousands of years and thousands of seductions. Her legs quivered with pleasure as she withstood his ministrations and he stopped when he felt her hot walls swell. She was so close already to release, the wanton sensitive thing that she was.

Grabbing her hips with both of hands, he steadied her and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding into her so slowly she squirmed and moaned. When he bottomed out inside of he slowly slid himself back in, making it oh so tortuously slow, wanting her to beg him just a little bit more. She looked over her shoulder at him, her face slack with pleasure, lips shaking slightly as she asked him again “Please….!”

Bending over her back so his chest grazed her shoulder blades, he bent his lips to her ear and said, “Please what?” and then he quickly jolted his hips so he slammed into her. She gasped and threw her head back against his chest.

“Please, Hades! Please make love to me!” She cried out and he happily obliged her, picking up the pace and tickling her ears with his hot breath. Every gasp, every moan, every shudder from her was matched by him as he took her with abandon, not caring about the where or when, about propriety or gentleness. It was about taking mutual passion from each other, two flames finally burning together instead of against each other.

“M..m..my legs won’t hold!” She gasped after some time. To remedy this, he withdrew himself, spun her around so her back pressed against the wall, hooked her legs around his waist and hoisted her up, easily able to hold her weight and resumed their conjugation with vigor. He bounced her with each thrust, hands cupped under her buttocks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as deep as possible. Their tongues worked against each other, trying to devour one another while her hands snaked into his hair, pulling it back in her fists so he bared his neck to her. She bit down and sucked at his jugular, making sure to mark him every bit the same he did to her.

He groaned when she did and his rhythm was broken, his hips quivered and he knew he was close to releasing. Being the gentlemen that he was he couldn’t dream of coming before his lady so he squeezed a hand between them, sliding it down to her sensitive bud and circled it with his middle finger. Her breathing hitched and he felt her insides twitch at his touch and so he continued his ministrations, putting slightly more speed and pressure to his finger as heat built up in her core.

Her legs tightened around his waist as her breathing became fast and heavy, his name coming off her lips like a prayer and every time she moaned it he felt himself slipping away, his own aether bleed into hers via their tether and when she orgasmed and convulsed around him, a mind blowing feeling exploded between the two of them. She could have sworn she saw stars when she came and screamed his name so it echoed off their shower room walls while his own member throbbed and released into her. He growled through clenched teeth and pumped through the sensation, not stopping until the pleasure turned to pain and he knew he was spent. Sinking to his knees with her still locked around his waist, they stayed like that on the floor, water still pouring over them as they both caught their breaths and tried to recover from what was the most intense high either of them had experienced.

He hugged her tightly, keeping them both in the warmth of the water spout until he could find the mind and strength to straighten up, and noticed how quiet she had gotten. He moved enough to see her face and noted the sublime, relaxed satisfied expression she wore. Mouth partially open and eyes closed.

“_Epsilon_?” he asked and gave her a small shake. She groaned and rolled her head back.

“I can’t move….”She stated.

“I was a bit rough with you tonight.” Hades apologized and kissed her temple.

“But you were glorious!” She coo’d and opened her eyes a bit to peek at him.

When he felt stable again, he stood up, still inside her though limp, and walked with her out to the main room.

“It’s a shame we didn’t make it to the bed.” The hero smiled.

“Who said we’re going to stop?” He smirked and laid her back on the posh pillow top comforter.

Her eyes shot wide open. “You can’t be serious!”

He snapped his fingers and was hard once more. He looked down at her with the most mischievous grin. “I had to wait eons to have you again, I’m not going to let it end with only one round, I want to hear you scream my name again, scream it so loud the house of splendors will inquire what the ruckus is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a smoke after writing this......@_@


	21. Fortress of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny one shot idea i had but went ahead and made it a chapter. What happened to all those clones in the Palace of Solus?

The hero was deliciously sore when she woke up the next morning, her legs literally gelatin from a long night of frivolry and sex. Hades, being an Ascian, had a untamable stamina and could go for hours and hours, snapping his fingers at the end to revive himself and continue on. At some point after the 5th or 6th orgasm though she physically passed out and they decided it was best to put their lovemaking on the shelf for another night. She had a feeling she might need a week or more to recover but for a night like that again she wouldn’t complain.

A pale strong arm had her around the waist under the comforter and she snuggled in against Hades chest, savoring every moment of waking up next to a warm body. He grumbled something drowsy and kissed the back of her head as she smiled to herself.

A small burst of light filled the room and Feo Uhl was suddenly hovering over the hero’s face. She smiled at her precious sapling but then frowned at the man next to her and gasped loud enough to startle the hero awake. “My Dear Precious Sapling! Is that not the Ascian ye fought on the first? Has he violated you!? Oh my poor precious thing, unhand her fiend!!!!!” Feo uhl kicked his hand off of her hero with her tiny foot and Hades opened his eyes a crack.

“Feo Uhl?” The hero yawned and sat up, making sure to keep the comforter tucked under her arms.

“Precious adorable sapling? Have you missed me?” She coo’d to her hero. “But WHO IS THIS MAN WITH YE?” She growled and pointed an accusing finger at the man who also sat up next to his hero.

“A pixie, here?” He raised a brow.

“Feo Uhl, please meet my lover, Emet Selch.” The hero said bluntly.

“Wicked white what spell has he placed on thee?!”

“None, I’ve chosen him as my lover but please don’t tell the other scions just yet.”

“For ye dear sapling, anything….but enough about him….I’ve brought you news from the Exarch!” Feo flipped in the air joyfully, her rainbow wings like shining prisms in the window light. “He wishes ye to come see him at your soonest convenience.”

“Is it serious?”

“Thancred and Ryne are exploring the empty, they wanted ye to join them if possible.”

“Hmmm that sounds like fun. Tell them I’ll come as soon……”She trailed off and look at Hades. “Um…are you capable of travelling back to the first?”

“Yes but….I have no spare body on the other side, I would have to find another and you have forbade me from possessing anyone.” Hades pointed out and brushed his hair back with his hand.

“Wait….didn’t I hear you had clones in the palace?”

“If you wish me to go grab one, I will, but you have to ferry it to the first and to put it plainly, I’m not a lightweight.”

Before they could further extrapolate that point Tataru suddenly burst into the room and stopped dead in her tracks, face flushing when she saw the duo in bed together. She slapped her hands over her eyes. “Oh Gods, I’m sorry Celeste! I always assume you sleep alone and thought I could just come in and wake you up! Krile wanted to speak to you right away, we have news from Estinien!”

“This is shaping up to be quiet a morning.” Hades yawned and stood up out of bed without and regard for the fact he was naked. All the ladies squealed as Celeste slapped a pillow over his nether regions and smiled apologetically to her guests, Tataru had been peeking through her crevaced fingers at the tall lythe Garlean in the room.

“Would you excuse us for a just a minute?” She asked.

“Oh course!” Tataru yelped and her and feo left.

The hero scratched her head and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes as she turned to her lover. “Have you no shame?”

“None whatsoever. “ he answered flatly but smirked over his shoulder.

**********

“Varis Zos Galvus is dead.” Krile announced in the privacy of the closet again with a pensive look the moment everyone entered the rising stones.

The hero froze and looked at Hades who had a unambigious look on his face. If he was upset he hid it well.

“How?” The hero asked for him.

“Estinien contacted us just this morning and said Zenos had murdered him.” Krile explained.

“But why?” The hero asked with a perplexed look.

“So the little brat was after the throne after all.” Hades shrugged coldly.

“I know him well enough to know he doesn’t give a chocobos ass about the throne.” She corrected.

“We have no other news, aside from that, no other details. It would seem Estinien was in some sort of distress and his message was cut off prematurely.” Krile said.

Hades went very quiet and put a hand to his chin, Celeste could tell he was concerned, about Varis probably not, but about something. The hero watched him very carefully for a few moments.

“I suppose the only way to solve this riddle is paying a small visit to the Palace.” He finally said, but his tone was annoyed. “I’ll find out what that brat great grandchild of mine is up to.”

“You’re going to Garlemald by yourself?” The hero asked with concern.

“As I recall hearing from you, Zenos has a rather odd….obsession.. with you, it would be fool hardy to walk right into his lair. And who can blame him, if you walked right into mine I would never let you go.” He smirked.

“Zenos is nothing compared to you, I doubt he would cause me any problems. Garlemald must be in a uproar over this though. What do you plan to do?”

“Garlemald was never designed to last, its purpose was to sew the seeds of chaos and then fizzle itself out from within with my passing. Varis managed to keep it running somehow in my absence but I doubt Zenos knows much about politics. Its only a matter of time before it consumes itself with its own internal discord.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it, the plan was for it to fail all along.” Hades pointed out non chalantely.

The hero frowned, his attitude upsetting her. Weather Garlemald was evil or good was besides the point, it was a huge country with enough regional influence if they fell it would cause massive problem for all of Eorzea. Where would the refugees go? Where would they get supplies? Where would the populace turn their anger to once things got desperate? It would be shite storm for the neighboring countries much as they loathed to admit it. No wonder it was designed to fail, it would doom most of Eorzea if it did.

“You seem to think that I’m going to have a crisis of conscious over it, well I’m not.” Hades said simply. “Even if I’m not tempered, it doesn’t mean that I care about mankind anymore than I did to begin with. I was happy to step aside as Soluz Zos Galvus, I see no need to take back the reigns of Garlemald now.”

She clenched her fist and counted to ten in her head, she expected as much from him but he was still and asshole for saying it. So she just glared at him instead.

He clicked his tongue at her, knowing full well what her glare meant. “But I know that Ishgard borders Garlemald and your little one is there as well as a fair portion of your friends, thus I will pay a small visit and see how things fair. Do not misunderstand though, I have no plans of retaking my throne or further involving myself in any political conflicts.”

“I know, I know, You like to watch, nothing more.”

“You are ever the fast learner, my love.”

“Ok, so we reconnoiter only. Just you and I. We infiltrate, see what we need to see and get the heck out.”

He raised a hand. “Uh…perhaps while we are there, we might as well grab one of my “spares””.

The hero shrugged. “Alright let’s add that to the list. Spy on Garlemald and smash and grab a clone or two.”

“Well aren’t you feeling feisty today.” Hades grinned and they exited the closet again only to find a very pouty Tataru waiting outside.

“Celeste.” She wined in a high pitch voice. “You said you’d wear the costume I sewed you!”

The hero slapped her forehead. “Ah that’s right! I was in such a rush to get here I forgot to put it on!”

“That’s ok, I have a spare. Here!” She shoved a bundle of clothes into the hero’s arms and pushed her back into the closet. “Don’t come out until you are dressed!” and when she closed the door on the hero she turned to Emet Selch. “I had no idea you and her were so…close…but no matter, that only makes you a better judge. Be honest with me and tell me what you think of her new uniform.”

Hades raised a brow as he stood aside and waited for the hero to come out.

“Uh Tataru….” The hero called from the other side of the door. “What exactly IS this?”

“You’ve been in drabby leathers for years, you need something refreshing!...and Sexy!” Tataru explained.

“Uh….sexy isn’t exactly in my vocabulary….” The hero murmured and the door opened. She stepped out in a long sleeveless white, mandarin collar dress, with a slit that went from her ankle to kingdom come showing off a lot more than she was comfortable with. She had matching white ladies gloves with bows and a small top hat adorned with flowers and ribbons. She kept her black machinist long boots on for modesty, but altogether the whole ensemble was very bold, feminine and provocative. She rubbed her bare arms as if she was cold.

“It looks fabulous! I have to say this might be my best design yet!” Tataru raised her arms in excitement. “What do you think Mr. Zalera?”

Celeste glanced in his direction and saw his face pensive, like he was studying her too hard, his lips pursed, a crease in his brow but his normally pale skin was flushed pink. He was actually blushing! Holy Hydaelyn, she had never seen such a thing on his face before and wished she could capture that moment in time forever. She smirked and flashed her expanse of leg. “Like what you see you dirty rascal?”

He cleared his throat and composed himself. “If Mistress Tataru were not here you’d be singing a different tune.”

It was the hero’s turn to blush.

************

The hero doubled over and retched all over the pavement after Hades, by way of his own teleportation magic, brought them both to the footsteps of Garlemald’s royal palace. Having never set foot in such a place before, she couldn’t trust her own magic to take her there as she was more likely to end up inside a wall or in a lake. Using the Ascian’s magic, however, took a horrible strain on the normal Hyuran body and she felt like someone had just send her through a meat grinder. Hades waited patiently as she vomited up all her lunch and wiped her mouth with a clean handkerchief.

When her stomach had settled and she caught her breath, she finally looked up and gasped at the expansive palace before them. Garlemald, with its architecture not unlike the Allagan, was a technological city. It relied on magiteck and processed aether to power itself, so the tall noir lamp posts surrounding the palace and the streets outside gave off yellowish light, the walls of the palace seemed more like metal than stone but upon closer look the hero could see it was a type of highly polished black marble. The architecture was simple compared to things in Ishgard, the surfaces and edges smooth and rounded, and unlike Gridania there was little to no vegetation. It was a fortress of metal and stone. The only thing that gave it distinction was the Garlean Imperial Symbol above its high archways and the red banners decorating the sides.

Guards in their ever familiar black full body armor paced about dutifully as Hades and the Hero hid in the Shadow’s of the palace’s western wing.

“Ah the smell of Garlemald…..” Hades proclaimed and took a deep breath. “On the outside it looks well enough, but let’s take a closer look shall we?” He beckoned her over to another section of the wall and pushed his hand against it, a strange glyph light up under his touch and the wall promptly slid away to reveal some sort of hidden doorway.

“Why do you have hidden doorways if you could just teleport?” The hero asked as she followed him into a darkened tunnel.

“This was meant for my servants and household in the event of a hostile takeover. One must always be a step ahead of the enemy, no?”

“Was that common in your time?”

“Oh yes and most of the rebellions instigated by my own family.”

“Crazy royals…..” The hero muttered to herself.

The tunnel ended in a darkened room, Hades found a wall switch and soft yellow light filled the room, coming from a large and well decorated chandelier in what looked like a well furnished bedroom. Shelves and shelves of books lined every wall, a fireplace sat on one side and a large chaise lounge chair on the other. Other small oddities sat around in various places, a intricate full floor rug, a globe, some sort of chemistry set, a chess board, and other things that gave away the owner of this room. It had to be for an intellectual of impeccable taste.

“Your old study I take it?” The hero asked and looked around.

“How did you guess?”

“It feels like you.” She shrugged.

“I spent many hours in this room, it was my favorite in the palace. When court life got too unruly I would often retreat here.” He explained. “When I was on my deathbed I ordered this room to be shut up, so no other could come in here after my death. Full glad am I to see my wishes were respected. Let’s head into the main hallways and see if we cant glean anything.”

Taking her by the hand, the electronic door to his study opened and they walked out into a very opulent corridor, red and gold carpets went down the entire walkway as paintings lined every inch of the walls on either side of them. Walking past them all it was easy to see this was once Soluz Zos Galvus personal collection of fine arts. What a life he had lived. At the end they finally saw other signs of life and heard footsteps going about the next area. Hades pulled her against the wall and they turned the next corner. Guards, 3 of them, stood idly by and were chit chatting with each other about this and that. Nothing of much interest was said until Zeno’s name popped up.

“And what of the Emperor’s body?”

“The Lord Zenos has already handed the body to the royal morticians, however no burial plans have been made thus far.”

“Not surprising considering Zenos distate for his father. I doubt he will have any hand in the preparations.”

“Of course he wouldn’t considering he was the one who murdered him!”

“Shhhh! You want to get us all executed!”

“What of those two spies?”

“They escaped as soon as the alarm bells were sounded. No one had seen any trace of them sense. I heard a rumor that one of them may be the Black Wolf.”

“Oh bullocks! We all know Gaius died at the Castrum.”

“Were he truly alive, he would lead us out of this chaos…..”

“Shhh we best get back to work before someone sees us.”

The hero touched her chin. “Gaius Van Belsar…..So he _was_ here. I wonder if Estinien and him are ok…”

Hades was leaning against the wall casually, arms crossed over his chest. “And the web weaves ever tighter. I suggest we split up from here. I want to check the laboratory and see if my spares still exists, assuming that Great Grandson of mine didn’t destroy it….”

“Alright. I’m going to check out the other halls and listen in. Once you have what you want why don’t we meet back at your study?”

“A sound plan my love, lets not take more than an hour to be safe.” Hades suggested.

***********

“Pray tell, what brings you back from the dead great grandsire.” Zenos drawled the moment Emet Selch entered the throne room. Unfortunately he had to pass through it to reach the lift that went down to the subterranean levels of the fortress and while he tried hard to keep his presence to a minimum, Zenos had caught on to his wear abouts anyway.

“Oh dear it seems I’ve been caught.” Solus chided himself and stepped out from behind the throne to confront his family. “I thought I had been careful….”

“You smell of _her_.” Zenos pointed out.

“Oops.”

“Which begs the question.” Zenos began as he stood before the throne, his sword ever at the ready. “Why on earth do you of all people carry her scent? I felt her presence and expected my friend to appear before this throne, eyes burning, her gun ready to riddle me with bullets only to find you sneaking about.”

Solus sat in his old throne and threw a leg over the arm rest. “Oh she is _here. _But I would never send my lover into the beasts lair considering said beast is my own family.”

“Lover? Surely you jest.”

“But I don’t.” Solus Smirked. “Why else would I have her scent if not for the fact that I had her just the other night and this morning.”

Zenos paused as something very dark and deadly passed behind his eyes. Solus knew that look.

“Oh my….Zenos, my child…..You are IN LOVE with her?” Solus slapped his thigh and gave a full throated laugh. “You? Who embraces only battle and bloodshed, in love with the warrior of light? What can you offer her other than a dirty blade and filthy hands?”

A flash of light came from Zenos sword as he swung it in a full arch, the throne behind Solus breaking apart into two clean pieces as he teleported out of the way.

“So the rumors of you being an Ascian are true…” Zenos muttered. “And the warrior of light is here….” He smirked and stalked towards his grandsire. “Then she will come looking for you should you go missing I surmise. No one will get in between her and I, our hunt, our glorious battle. Not even you dear Great Grandfather….”

“And what can you do about it of all people? You have no power.” Solus egged him on.

Zeno’s eyes flashed red. “Oh yes I do.”

*********

The remainder of the palace was quiet with the servants and guards going about their duties with no further gossip said. It would seem everyone was on edge over the assassination and everyone knew to keep their mouths shut. Zenos was infamous for striking down his own men and no one wanted to speak about the elephant in the room with him in the vicinity.

When the hero reached the throne room, it was entirely empty but the destroyed throne of Garlemald caught her eyes. Weather that was fresh damage or not, she couldn’t figure out, it may well have been done when Estinien and Gaius happened upon Varis Assassination. So she followed around the room until she found the lift and took it down. Much like with the castrum that housed Ultimate Weapon, there was a number of floors between the palace and the facility below.

When the lift stopped and the automatic doors opened for her she found her self in a very large laboratory with a number of cryogenic pods forming a tight circle in the center. So much wiring and what not crowded the rest of the room, she had to step over large coilings and fixtures to peek into one of the tubes. She gasped when she saw Solus’s face staring back up at her.

“Wait if this is where he keeps his clones then where is he?” She asked herself.

“Right here.” Solus said as she turned around to see him.

“Oh good….I already snooped around the other parts of the castle. Everyone is being hush hush about everything. Did you get what you needed?”

“Not everything…”Solus said cryptically as he approached her and just stood there staring down at her. His expression unreadable.

“What is it?” She raised a brow.

He reached out and touched her hair, letting it slide through his fingers as he bent down and sniffed at her. Taking in a deep breath as if it were the sweetest perfume he had ever encountered. “You were radiant before….but seeing you now, with so much more power, you are positively resplendent. How long has it been since I have laid eyes on you….dreaming of you ending me over and over again….”

“What on earth are you talking about? I was only gone for 30 minutes.”

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her against his chest, not too tightly, but enough to showcase his garlean bodies strength and poise. She loved the line of her body against his…but something felt off. Was that a Katana hanging by a scabbard at his hip?

“An unbearable eternity to once again see _my enemy, my friend_.” He purred into her ear and she gasped.

“Zenos!?” She tried to pull away but he had already had her where he needed her. His mouth crashed against hers, dominating and violating her with his tongue as she fought to push him back and reach for the gun.

When he let her lips go so she could catch her breath she saw his red and black eyes. “How did you do this?! By what technology or magic did you do this?! You’ve been alive this whole time, jumping from body to body until you got back to Garlemald? Where is Solus?!”

“You almost sound as if you missed me hero.” He purred against her ear. “Full well was I to lie dead in my grave until an Acian found use for my body and brought it back here. It took some time for me to possess the right vessels to infiltrate my own homeland…and who should I find once I returned but your two comrades and you apparently missing from the source. You’ve have been a very busy women, my friend.”

“And what….you tie me up, keep me on a chain like a pet until the mood strikes you to fight me? Let go of me you cur!!!!”

“That feisty nature of yours has not been sullied by your adventures on the first and there is something remarkably different about you. I see so much power in your eyes. I have no doubt you could destroy me if we fought now. Show me! Show me this newfound strength!” He grinned.

Someone cleared their throat and interrupted them as both the hero and Zenos looked up at the circle of cryogenic tubes. Solus, the real one, sat atop them casually and looking none too pleased. “I’ll kindly ask you to keep your paws off of her, though I understand the need to use my dashing good looks, this hero is already spoken for, and I have no intentions of letting another man kiss her, family or not.”

“I don’t think you have any say in it, Great Grandfather. You should have stayed in the grave!” Zenos grinned, pushing Celeste to the side as he drew his sword and pointed it at the other Solus. Hades, in Solus’s body, jumped down and drew a long nose garlean muskatoon from his jacket and pointed it at his grandchild’s chest. The sword flashed in the dim light of the laboratory and the gun went off, both men falling over dead as two more cryochambers opened and two fresh clones came to life.

“What in the name of Hydaelyn…” The hero gasped as she watched the absurd exchange between the two men.

“You’ll soon run out of clones, foolish grandsire.” Zenos taunted as he made to strike again with his sword. Solus was smart enough to dodge this time but his gun was split in two.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I have clones stashed in every nook of this palace, I sincerely doubt you’d find them all. Darling, if you would be so kind as to grab a spare of mine and head out, I will shortly catch up to you.” He said to the hero who was flabbergasted by the entire thing. She nodded and went about breaking open one chamber and slinging the large body of Solus over her shoulder and ran out.

She heard the clanging of metal as she raced back to lift and to the throne room where shortly behind her the two solus’s tumbled, rolled, punched, fought and everything in between. Zenos had lost his sword somehow in that fight and now the two were having a good old fashion round of fisticuffs. Who was Hades and who was Zenos, she couldn’t distinguish any longer as they both had the same body with the same clothing. She set the body down and drew her muskatoon pointing it their way.

“I don’t know who’s who but this is getting stupid!” She shouted as the two froze mid punch to look at her then pointed fingers at each other.

“Shoot him!” They both proclaimed at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll shoot you both if you can’t prove who the real Solus is!”

“Inamorata.” The real solus said calmly. The hero smiled and shot his opposite, the body once again falling dead to the floor.

“We’d better get out of here before the real Zenos comes after us!” She growled and grabbed the real solus by the collar, dragging him along to his spare body. “You carry your own damn body!”

The two double doors at the end of the throne room bursted open and Zenos, in his original body with all his bulky Garlean armor, stepped through. His face showed how unamused he was as he glared at them both.

“Neither of you are going to leave this place, least of all you hero. I have waited far too long to see you again, far too long to feel your bullets singing as they fire from your guns!”

“Zodiark’s mercy, its no wonder she’s hell bent on avoiding you! You need a new hobby and you need severe lessons on how to seduce women!” Solus chastised as he threw his spare body over his shoulder with one hand and took the hero’s hand in the other. “This way my dear!” he pulled her along to the opposite side of the throne where another set of doors awaited.

When they burst through them they found themselves on the outside balcony where a few Garlean gyrocopters sat. The selfsame devices the hero had seen used on several occasions at the various castrums she had infiltrated. Solus hoped onto one and pulled her up along side him as he threw his spare over the rear safety bar. Pressing a few buttons, the device vibrated and came to life, lifting them off the ground as Zenos appeared in the doorway.

The gyrocopter flew into the air as the hero hugged Solus from behind and looked over her shoulder down at her old enemy. He sneered at them but when his sneer turned to a half hearted smile, the hero raised a brow and pursed her lips. What on earth was going through that man’s head was ever a mystery and one she NEVER wanted to find out. She held on tight to her real Solus and they flew through the sky and far away from the Palace.


	22. Eden's Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wol and "Zalera" return to the first and have to deal with the scions reaction to their "relationship."

Her chocobo raced across the wasted lands of Mor Dhona as the Silver Tear Lake came into view in the far misty distance. The body of Solus Zos Galvus was slung over the front of her saddle and tied down so it wouldn’t move around too much of throw her poor chocobo off balance. If anyone had seen the hero with such a “package” they would have sworn she was in the graverobbing trade.

The misty haze of the lake obscured her view as she sought out the lamps of Saint Coinarch’s and then the less trodden path that lead to the Crystal Tower. Hades was already waiting for her at the entrance gate to the tower which had long since been shut tight with G’raha Tia inside.

“I must abandon this body here, but once you ferry my other to the first I can inhabit it right away. Do be gentle with it though.” He said as he sat in a less noticeable area of Coinarch Scholar’s archeological site and closed his eyes. His body instantly went limp as the hero took his other body off of her steed and hoisted it back onto her shoulder.

“You weren’t joking about not being a lightweight…”She grunted and looked up at the tower. “Feo Uhl!” She called out and her fairy familiar popped out of thin air.

“Are ye ready?” The tiny Fae asked.

“Yes go ahead and tell the Exarch to bring us through.” She smiled and held on tight to Solus.

The fairy did a small twirl and disappeared in flurry of sparkles. A few seconds later, that oh so familiar sense of displacement took hold of the hero and before she could blink she was being pulled through time and space. That dark tunnel filled with stars warping past her at light speed became a tunnel of light that suddenly ended with her standing in the Occular with a room full of people she was not expecting.

All of the scions and the exarch froze with wide eyes at the passenger she brought with her. Not knowing exactly what to say, she froze as well and wracked her brain for a viable excuse. “Uh….I can explain this…” She began.

Hades reentered his body still slung over the hero’s shoulder and lifted his head. “Hello again Scions. Did you miss me?”

Thancred’s nose twitched and he was suddenly going for his Gunblade as the other scions followed suit. The hero promptly dumped Solus onto the floor and held up her hands to calm them all down.

“Everyone better cool it! He’s here because of me!” Celeste said sternly.

“What has he done to thee?!” Urianger pointed a accusing finger as the Ascian on the floor.

“How the hells is he even alive?!” Y’shtola growled.

“Because I intentionally _didn’t_ kill him in Amaurot!” She raised her voice and again everyone went silent.

“What do you mean Celeste?” Ryne asked. Out of the lot she was the only one willing to wait to hear her out rather than jumping the gun on every issue.

The hero groaned, looked up and took a deep cleansing breath. “You all can think what you like about me but when I fought him in Amaurot my intention was never to kill him, it was to untemper him. At first I thought I had failed….as you all well saw, he had a mortal wound and it should have ended his existence, but when I returned to Ishgard I happened to find him waiting for me…as well as Elidibus, whom also thought his colleague had died. When he tried to kill me, Emet Selch stepped in to protect me.”

“Untemper…..is such a thing possible?” Alisaise asked, her rapier ever at the ready.

“Nay. Once a person’s mind had been taken by a primal only death will free them.” Urianger explained.

“I take it they know nothing of your former incarnation?” Emet Selch asked while picking himself up from the floor and dusting himself off.

The hero shook her head. “I never had reason to tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Alphinaud asked.

“You know those tall creatures in black cloaks in the phantom city? The Amaurotines? I was one of them a long time ago.”

That got a collective gasp from everyone. “That was eons ago….” Urianger started.

“Yes, that was my first incarnation. I had the same abilities as Emet Selch, however being reborn again and again and sundered took that power away from me. For one small moment though, when my soul was reunited I was able to tap into that power once more and my wish was to free Emet Selch from his bond with Zodiark.”

“You are speaking of something that bends reality itself.” Y’shtola said. “That such a thing is possible is…..”

“Who cares!” Alisaise blurted out. “So much death and destruction has been had by that man! He needs to pay for what he has done to other worlds and what he tried to do in this one!”

“Ah yes, shoot first and ask questions later. This didn’t end well for you lot the first time around if you recall correctly.” Emet frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Have you truly learned nothing in my short absence? Even untempered there is a vast difference between your abilities and mine. I do reserve the right to defend myself and won’t stand for any threats to either myself or my Inamorata.”

“I think we should all be happy for her.” Ryne interrupted everyone. “She had done so much for us and carried such a heavy burden….if having Emet Selch by her side makes her happy, then why can we not forgive him for her sake?”

“Because he has murdered thousands of people!” Alphinaud pointed out. “And don’t give us any rationalizations about us not being truly alive so it doesn’t count as murder!”

The exarch had been silent during the whole ordeal suddenly tapped his staff on the floor loud enough to get everyone’s attention as he coughed into his balled fist. “As much as I share in everyone’s shock at the return of our ever enigmatic Ascian, I must side with Ryne on this. While we may jump to conclusions about the hows and whys of this peculiar situation, I think its best we hear the truth straight from our Hero. Celeste, is this truly what you want? You want this man at your side? Despite his many flaws and sins?”

It was an easy answer. “Yes.” She said simply.

“Then who are we to question such things. You have more than earned a bit of happiness for yourself and I don’t think we have a right to judge. Emet Selch, though part of me sides with the scions on your many many atrocities in this world, If Celeste is willing to carry your burden as well as hers than I trust her to do just that. You are welcome in Norvrandt as long as you keep company with her.” The Exarch stated.

“How can you be so friendly with this Ascian?” Thancred growled. “He has lead us on a wild chocobo chase across the world so he could manipulate us and Celeste with the intent of killing all of us and using her! How can you simply forgive all that? He tried to turn you into a gods damned Lightwarden!”

“You’re right he did.” The hero spoke up, raising her voice slightly. “He did all those things to me and more, but the choice was mine to either save or damn him and I chose to save him. You don’t have to like it or understand it but its my choice and my life and I wanted this purely for selfish reasons. I don’t apologize for it and I’m not sorry.”

“You’ve completely lost you mind!” Thancred shouted back at her. “Of all the men you could have you take this one to bed?! The one who wanted to kill you more than anything!? How on earth are any of us to wrap out minds around something that crazy?! You could have Aymeric, you could have Estinien, you could have even the freaking Exarch or myself or Urianger but you throw your lot in with that thing?!” He pointed a finger at Emet Selch who was doing his best to stay tight lipped but honestly found the hyuran man’s outburst rather hilarious. It would seem he held some special feelings for the hero he managed to keep to himself until now.

“And what of Haurchefant?! Do you think he would approve from his perch on Halone’s bosom?!” Thancred spat and that was the end of it all. The hero marched straight up to him and punched him hard on the side of his jaw. His head snapped to one side as blood bloomed from his lower lip.

“Haurchefant was one who HELPED me save Emet Selch you asshole!!!!!!” She cursed at him and Emet stepped in to hold her back from doing more damage. “You don’t understand anything about Haurchefant and who and what he was!!!”

“As amusing as it is to watch my lady beat the tar out of you, because you so deserve it, this sort of stress is unneeded. What she speaks of is something a feeble minded cad like you will never comprehend. How you feel about me is frankly of no matter and what you say about me equally so. I have spent lifetimes being the boogey man of your king and I have no intention of trying to win over your affections or your trust. Needless to say I see no reason to redeem myself in your eyes either. But one thing I will not allow, is harassment of my Inamorata especially by one as uncouth as you or any of the other scions. You’ve spent your years relying on her strength but felt no need to nurture her heart, for all she was to you was a weapon, no more or less than how I saw her as a lightwarden. So go ahead and hate me, I know you can’t exist without an enemy to point your finger at and leave her be. None of you ever had a care about her, what she was, what she has been or anything beyond her skills to slay your primals or bring you scions prestige.” Emet Selch said in a voice dripping with disgust. “I will make up for all my iniquities by giving her what YOU never could.” And with that he picked her up in his arms and teleported away.

*************

The hero threw herself on her bed the moment she returned to the Pendants and buried her face in her pillow, trying hard not to scream in frustration at the top of her lungs. Whenever a loose tongue had to flap or a careless remark let loose it always had to be Thancred at the giving end of it. He really had no concept of sensitivity or finesse and was always the one to yap at the hero’s heels. He was her friend for sure, she trusted him with her life but never in a million years would she ever divulge any intimate secrets with him or any of the other scions for that matter save Urianger who actually had a clue about matters of the heart. He just wanted to rub salt in her wounds bringing up Haurchefant and there was no way he would ever understand the complexities of sundering, rebirth and reincarnation that lead to her dear friends life and death. It was another wall between her and her friends that would probably never be breached and it made her feel all that more lonely.

“I know the sound of that sigh. Pay no heed to the things that whelp said to you. What does he or any of the others know of the complexities of our former existences. None of them even have the slightest notion nor can they ever really. A limitation of their ephemeral existence. They are not worth your worry.” Hades comforted her and sat at her bedside.

“They could have given me the benefit of the doubt. I’ve been loyal to them for years, doing anything they asked of me! Why can’t they just let this one go?” She complained and curled herself into a tight ball. He laid down next to her and spooned her from behind.

“There is no shame in any of this, my love. Do not let their words upset you so. You would do well without them and their misguided judgements, for what does one who once created a goddess truly have in common with such simpletons? They flock to you because your power is beacon for the weak, and the weak are wont to take advantage of the strength and charity of others.”

“Don’t talk like that.” The hero said sadly. “I don’t see me as above them or visa versa. They are my friends and I want their love and support if they can afford me any. The same goes for you.”

“You know you have me in your delicate hands, _Epsilon_. That much as not changed since the days of our ancient past. Let me spoil you a bit…” He breathed into her ear.

“I’m still sore from the last spoiling.” She smirked.

“A gift then….what is it you want most?”

“Hmmmmm.” She thought on it. “Cigarillos from the market place.”

“By your twelve did you run out already? Alright….allow me.” He raised his hands to snap some into existence. She quickly grabbed his hand.

“From the Universalis! I like the ones from the shop vendor.”

Hades sighed. “Ever with the demands….so be it. I shall journey forth and purchase your beloved Cigarillos.” He sat up.

“Hades. Don’t cause any problems and please don’t draw attention to yourself.” She warned before he left.

“I’m an Ascian, dear. Keeping to the shadows is my forte.”

“But not of Soluz Soz Galvus nor my lover Hades.”

“Touche, love. Worry not. I will not cause any trouble for you while I am here” He smiled and teleported away but not without thinking: _the other scions are a different matter entirely._

********

Upon entering the large Market Place of the Musicaa Universalis, Hades, dressed back in his poet shirt and trousers, headed to the vendor she spoke of and purchased a box of her favorite sweet cigarillos. Then tucking it under his arm he headed back across he way only to meet Ryne head on.

She shyly stared at him and fidgeted, obviously wanting to say something but not having quite the courage to talk to someone like him just yet. Of all the scions, she was the first and only to unequivally support the hero without question. While that sort of loyalty was usually the sign of idiocy, for her it was rather endearing. She was young and innocent and loved the hero, such pure feelings were in short supply amongst the masses.

“Your guard dog is not with you, My lady?” Hades asked with a smirk.

“Sometimes, even I need a break from Thancred.” She said and fidgeted some more.

“Girl, if you have something to say then speak your mind. There is no sense in being so shy when it affords you nothing. Take a hint from your hero, she is more than happy to serve sass as well as a mean left hook to those who deserve it.”

“Y…you’re right…”She straightened up some and looked him straight on. “Emet Selch, do you love the hero?”

The question made him raise a brow. “Now that’s a bold question. What good will it do you if I say yes or no?”

“I really love Celeste and I want her to be happy. So if you are capable of making it so, I will support her and you both even if you were once our enemy. She really does look happy when she is with you. Though I think it would be a strange love….love is love none the less.” Ryne explained as best as she could.

It was a simplistic approach but it worked and Hades rather appreciated it. She didn’t convolute her feeling with words and thus could never really lie her way into someone’s good graces. She was far too pure for something like that and was the one person out of the entire world of Norvrandt who had no ulterior motives.

“I have strong feelings for Celeste, so much so if anyone were to lay a hand on her I would rid them from this world, so much so I would do anything to see her happy. If you wish to call it love you may.” He answered candidly.

Ryne pondered his words. “I think I understand. Love is never easy for any one it seems, especially for you and her….or even Thancred. But it’s nice that you are willing to give it a try. I will try to talk to Thancred and smooth things out but Id probably steer clear of him and scions for now.”

“A word to the wise.” Hades agreed.

“Oh….it might sound silly but maybe you should take her on a date? It seems the only time you are together is on missions and there’s rarely any time to relax but Thancred and I wont be making another trip to the Empty for a couple of days. Our skyslipper is in for maintenance.” She suggested and he had to admit he liked the sound of that. Since he had returned to Ishgard, things had been rather hectic and they hadn’t really any time to themselves without others getting in the way. Though the source was a better place for such frivolity, he knew of a few spots he could enchant her with here on the first.

*************

“Urianger and Y’shtola paused and looked at each other when Emet Selch left the company of Ryne and made his way back to the pendants. Having overheard everything and his confession of his feelings about the hero, they had to really stop and examine the situation.

“Tis true then…indeed he is untampered.” Y’shtola confirmed as her and the tall elezen leaned against a stall in the market place. “How such a thing can be……I suppose neither of us should be surprised when it concerns our friend.”

“Indeed, she is wont to bring about miracles.” Urianger agreed. “T’would seem the Ascian is indeed in love with her and she him. I have not the heart to come between the two of them.”

“Neither do I as much as I distrust Emet Selch. However judging by his Aether it would seem he carries a bit of the hero within him now as well. I don’t think they could be separated even by force.”

“A bonding of souls….” Urianger stroked his goatee. “Then tis true she was kin to the Amaurotines as she said. She is the closest being that could understand the Ascian heart.”

“We’d best try to break this down to the others in a understandable way. They do not understand Aether dynamics as well as we do nor Celeste’s true nature.”

“Thancred could scarcely be made to pay attention to any of mine lectures….but yes, let us try to reason with him and the others. We owe it to her at the very least.” Urianger shrugged and the two walked away.

************

Lakeland had once been an area plagued by Sin Eaters, the citizenry ever on guard behind the walls of Fort Jobb and the Crystarium. The Crystarium guard, lead by Lyna, was the area’s mainline of defense and not three months prior had a good portion of it been laid to waist by Vauthry’s Sin Eating Raid. Now its was so quiet, the sky so blue with a scant bit of clouds, the flowers blooming untrampled and unbloodied, such a stark contrast to what it was.

Lavender bloomed in over abundance on its lands that if one were to ride a mount into the sky there would be nothing but a blanket of purple covering the entire area. The hero had seen it on many occasions but never on once as peaceful as this.

With hades at her side they walked down the worn paths towards Clearwater, a healing spring well known and loved by the guards and far enough out that they would not be bothered there.

Celeste twisted rods of lavender together, trying to braid them into a crown as her daughter once showed her, but she was failing miserably. “Wait was it top over this end….? Rae made it seem so easy!”

“You do know you were the one who created the first seeds of Lavender?” Hades pointed out as he took it from her hands and finished it for her.

“Oh…wait…I did didn’t I? I also had a pet shoebill and a black cat.” The hero reminded herself.

“You’ve gained more memories?” He asked hopefully.

“Small ones yes, things that seem insignificant but must have been important to me at the time. I do recall a time when you sneezed during your creation and ended up with a three headed dog….what the heck was that dogs name…..started with a C…”

“Cerberus.” He corrected and set the crown on her head.

The hot springs of clearwater came into view and there was a scant amount of people using the spring in the daylight hours, a few soldiers but otherwise quiet.

“Wow look at this….I thought Hingashi was nice but this is just beautiful!” The hero exclaimed as they came to the waters edge. “Shall we?”

“I certainly didn’t bring you out here just to look at it.” He smirked and snapped his fingers, they were suddenly in swim wear. The hero in a simple black monokini and Hades in black trunks. Taking her by the hand they waded out until the water was about knee deep and then sat down in its warm currents. Other than the gentle lapping of spring water and the small chatter of the few people who frequented the springs, it was a wholesome and quiet affair.

After several moments of silence, the hero sighed and glanced at her companion, who’s eyes were closed and in a state of relaxation. “Did you ever think it would end up like this?”

“Hmm?” He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

“You and I together like this.” She clarified. “None of my other shards had seen you or known you, so you must have been keeping your distance from me. Did you hate me?”

Only then did hades open his eyes a crack to peek at her. “Do you really want to know the answer to that?” When she nodded he continued. “I did hate you but not in the way you might imagine. Of course, as the chosen of Hydaelyn I was obligated to hate you, as is my nature as an Ascian. However as Hades, it is not possible for me to hate you. You are my Epsilon, 8 times rejoined, and the closest being to my heart. In regards to my avoiding you, you are correct. Many a times had I been informed of your reincarnations in the myriad of worlds….but I felt there was no hope of you ever recalling any of your feelings for me or the world we came from. Thus, I couldn’t bear the idea of facing you. I couldn’t bear the thought of having you look at me as if I were a complete stranger, nothing more than another passerby…another face in the crowd.”

“So approaching me like you did after the destruction of the Fae King in Il Mheg was just a means to an end….” She said sadly and looked at her hands through the murky waters.

“At the time yes.” He admitted and scooted closer to her so he could wrap his arms around her. “But as I’ve said before, you have vastly exceeded my expectations and now I am under your thrall. Does that not please you?”

“Oh it does.” She smiled and leaned into him. “I’m just sad we didn’t meet earlier in my life.”

He breathed in the scent of her lavender crown. “Did you have a good life?”

“Oh yeah…I had great parents and siblings…for some reason though I didn’t end up with a good husband but at least I got a great daughter from the deal.” She laughed at herself. “Through adventuring I was able to meet so many kinds of people and creatures, so many experiences and emotions….” She thought back to Haurchefant. “Not all of them good or pleasant…but all of them mine.”

“_Epsilon…._” Hades began, leaning in to kiss her but they were interrupted by a deep rumbling within the earth. The ground started to shake, the water of the springs sloshing back and forth as the other patrons started to gasp and murmur, wondering what the source of the earthquake was. It continued for a few moments and then stopped as suddenly as it came, leaving everyone to wonder just what the heck that was.

“An Earthquake?” The hero asked and looked at her lover.

His face looked to the distance, eyes focused and scrutinizing and then they widened. “Ohhhhhh…I forgot about _that_ thing.”

“What thing?”

“There’s another light based creature out yonder within the empty, the mother of them all, the alpha…..call her Eden if you must give a name to her.” He said causally. "She was the genesis that brought with her the calamity of light that your Minfillia staved off over a hundred years ago."

The hero gasped and stood up sharply. “WHAT?!”


	23. Eden's Gate 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Short transitional chapter before a long maybe angsty one. Introducing the Oracle of Darkness and sorry for jumping around POVs alot but hey you get Emet Selch in a apron ;)

The Skyslipper was an interesting if not antiquated device. A left over of the Allagan Empire, it used some form of Aether technology to glide itself over any and all terrain. It was a small almost boat shaped vessel made of metal, having a pilots seat, a passengers seat and behind that a love seat made of a velvet like material in white and red. It had hints of Garlean design to it as well, but that was to be expected as the Ascian responsible for that empire also had a hand in Allag as well…and he happened to be sitting in the rear seat.

The hero took the pilot seat, a pair of machinist goggles protecting her eye from the sand kicked up by the Skyslipper as Ryne took the navigators seat. Sitting behind them Thancred and Hades sat uncomfortably close, arms crossed over their chests and trying their best not to look at each other. The malice between them was almost tangible. The hero had to glance back to make sure they were both still alive.

The empty was as its name implied, utterly devoid of life, trees, water, animals and anything else that would soothe its depressing malms of desert. The ambient Aether being too dangerous to sustain any life beyond a few days. Thus the investigation into Eden was to be quick and nothing less.

“If there is anything about Eden you need to tell me then do so now, Emet.” The hero called over her shoulder as they glided across the desert floor.

“What is there to tell? Eden was a natural result of the balance being overthrown in the favor of light and it would have consumed the entire star if you’re former comrade hadn’t stepped in with the warriors of darkness. Weather it is still living or not or merely a husk I couldn’t tell you, I’ve not laid eyes on it personally in almost a century..” Emet Selch explained.

“Ryne can you tell how far it is?” The hero asked her small companion.

The girl shook her head. “No but it’s definitely in this direction.”

Thancred had to ask. “Pray tell is there any reason why I could not pilot this thing?”

“Yeah.” The hero shot back. “Because you’re an asshole and I haven’t forgive you for what you said the other day.”

“I’m not the only one who feels the way I do!” he pointed out indignantly.

“Let me ask you something, if you were me and Minfillia were in Emet Selch’s place would we be having this conversation?’

The long silence that followed answered that question for her.

“I have to say…it’s a bit larger than I expected.” Thancred noted as they stared at the husk of _something _that resembled a lightwarden but was too buried in the sand to be recognizable. What they _could _see though looked feathered and far larger than any creature they had encountered thus far. Like a dead fallen bird half buried in the sand where it fell.

“So what exactly is it?” The hero asked and put her hands to her hips. The four of them stood some yalms away observing it over one of the dusty dunes.

“It’s not a lightwarden…instead it’s a being filled with light…it _is_ light.” Ryne explained.

“The first sin eater…..” Emet added off handedly and they all turned to stare at him. He shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve already told our lovely Celeste a very shorthanded version of the story but for those not present I will say again, the light that plagued this star came from one source, one single being. What you are seeing here is the instigator of the flood, they very foe your Minfillia vanquished a century ago.”

Thancred crossed his arms over his chest and thought on it. “She fought with everything she had and won….but this creature could undo her work.”

“Is it not often said that destruction and creation are but two sides of the same coin? Do you know of what I speak?” Emet Selch directed the question to Ryne.

She touched a hand to her chest in uncertainty. “The power to shape reality, the bend the laws of nature, for what was once shattered may be forged anew.”

“And I suppose you are going to let us just waltz right up to the creature and dispatch it?” Thancred turned his suspicion back on the Ascian. “Considering how hard you and yours manipulated history to bring the thing into existence in the first place. I find it hard to think you’d let us destroy your…fine work of art.”

“Actually I have very little qualms about it.” Emet shrugged. “My investment with the first is done and over with and as I’ve said before, I am immortal, I can start over any time I like, time is of no importance.”

“Y’shtola and Urianger explained to me that you are indeed untampered but I don’t think for one moment that you would walk right back into the arms of Zodiark if it suited your purpose.”

“You are correct I would….if it would not loose me the love of our fair hero. I would not regret a rejoining either on that matter as I still believe, with our without tempering that _that _is the only way for mankind to achieve its full potential.”

“Then you mean to fight us again?” Thancred growled.

Emet out his hands up innocently. “Decidedly not. I do not wish to fight with your champion a second time so as long as she lives, you are safe.”

“_As long_ as she lives.” The gunbreaker snorted. “Meaning once she is gone, you will continue where you left off.”

“Can you both please not talk like I’m not here!” Celeste raised her voice and put herself between the two. “We need to get tents up and supplies unloaded from the skyslipper so Emet Selch, if you’re going to be joined at my hip for this mission then make yourself useful.”

He gave a small playful pout and snapped his fingers as two fully assembled tents appeared alongside the Skyslipper and so did their boxes and food stocks. A fire was already burning in the small pit amidst the camps, totally ready for the oncoming nightfall. “No need to thank me, you’ll find the accommodations inside the tents far more comfortable than you had originally planned for as well as a assortment of Garlean ingredients in the boxes. But since nightfall is soon to arrive, allow me to escort my lady to her bedchambers.” Without further ado he scooped the hero up and threw her over his shoulder as he marched towards the tent. “We can christen our new sleeping quarters if you so desire.”

The hero gasped and slapped his shoulder. “Ryne is listening you pervert!”

Thancred looked disgusted as he lead a blushing Ryne to their own tent.

Sometime that night, Thancred had stepped out for breath of fresh air and a small belly warmer only to see the hero standing against the backdrop of night. She flicked ashes from her lit Cigarillo and blew smoke out of her nostrils, not bothering to turn towards him. Even if she couldn’t hear him, and gods knew he was a stealthy son of a gun, she could feel his aether a mile away thus he could never get the drop on her. He was not intending to at this point, but he was also unsure of how to speak to her now that she was lovers with their arch enemy.

When he stood at her side she held out her cigarillo case to him and he silently accepted one, putting it to his lips and lighting it with the accompanying lighter. He wasn’t much of a smoker but enjoyed one now and again for social reasons. Celeste was not a habitual smoker either and only did so when she was stressed out thinking too deeply. He could only guess what was on her mind tonight and knew he was more or less the source of it.

“So he’s the one you want.” Thancred conceded and took a long drag of his own smoke.

“We’ve been over this already.” She warned.

“Aye, Urianger tried to explain it to me in laymans terms….which is wholly blubbering tripe. But I get the gist of it. You are his reincarnated lover or something similar anyway.”

“Yup.”

“We’ve been friends for years now and I say this to you only because I care: He will disappoint you. He has spent eons under Zodiark’s control and I don’t think something like that can be taken away so easily, even if he is untempered. His mindset is still that of an Ascian and still that of the former Emperor. Even for one as detached to life as he appears to be, creature comforts are hard to give up.”

The hero sighed and threw her cigarillo butt to the ground. “ I’ve already thought about that and as twisted as it sounds, I think this is my fate. Since the days of Amaurot, we have fought, we have argued, we have battled. This is the price I have to pay to the universe for my sin and if he steps out of line…I will end him with my own two hands again and again. Until he finally gets it through that thick head of his.”

“And what could you have done that’s so bad that Emet Selch would be your punishment?” Thancred smirked.

Of course he didn’t know about the creation of Hydaelyn. None of them did and she had no intentions of ever letting them know, it would cause too many problems, too many stigmas and more expectations on her already overburdened self. How she wanted to tell them how close she was to breaking sometimes, so close to shutting down and giving up all because of the endless battles they expected her to fight and all the ceaseless demands the populace put on her. But she would never tell them because not having her would _break them. _

She gave a sad smile and shrugged, refusing to answer his question. “ A woman is entitled to her secrets.”

“Above us! Something is coming this way! An enemy!” Ryne cried out as she kept her hands on the Glyph panel of Eden’s inner interior. How they managed to get inside was another story, the body of Eden being so phenomenally huge it was more akin to a ship than a Sin Eater. Something about it was strangely both mechanical and Aetherical, much the same way that Alexander had been. Once inside its hallow shell that acted like a bridge for the entire “craft” a series of holographic glues displayed and Ryne surmised she could control the structure itself by manipulating the Aether which flowed through it. She had been right on the gil. Now with Eden lifted into the air like a sky ship out of a lominsan fairy tale, they hero and her companions struggled to both control the structure and disable it enough to return the Aether flow to the lands below, thus restoring life to the lands.

“How the hells can anything reach us up here?” The hero asked peering over her companions shoulder.

Her question was answered as they watched from the holographic screen that appeared in front of Ryne by her command. Black vortexes appeared above Eden’s main “disk” that were uncomfortably akin to how the Ascians teleported and several dark armored figures riding on the backs of dragon mounts landed on the deck. They scattered and ran their way along Eden’s exterior, finding any crook or crevice that might allow them access to where the scions were now.

The hero pulled down her goggles over her eyes, checked the heat settings on her spectrometer and readied her gun. “You all ready to go get some?”

Thancred spun his gunblade in his hand and grinned. “ Uninvited guests eh? I’ve I had known they were coming, I would’ve tidied up.”

He and the hero were all too happy to make their way topside to give their “guests” a proper greeting.

The hamburger patties sizzling on the tall Garlean charcoal grill were turning a nice shade of brown under the careful watch of their chef, who pressed them lovingly with a long handled spatula and then proceeded to springle pepper and other spices before turning his face up towards the ruckus malms above him. With a white apron on, utensils in hand and whistling a familiar tune, Emet Selch looked up, just in time to see the party start up on Eden’s disk.

“Hmmm?” He crooked up a brow when he saw the armored characters jump out of their aether vortexes and scratched his nose lightly. “Voidsent? Here of all places? Peculiar…..”

The sudden smell of burning meat made him gasp as he immediately turned back to his BBQ. “Oh for Zodiark’s sake….I’m burning dinner ….”

Why Emet remained on the desert floor with the campsite was a matter of Thancred’s discretion. After heaving overheard their midnight chat, the Ascian took it upon himself to try to stay out of the gunslingers way and off his radar but volunteering to watch camp and tune up the skyslipper. He was rather a polymath himself, being the quintessential garlean rennasaince man after all and fixing up something like dinner and a vehicle wasn’t out of his realm of expertise. He could tinker and cook when the mood struck him. His love would surely be hungry upon her return and he wanted a hearty meal waiting for her.

He double checked the picnic table he had set up, wine glasses, bottles of fine spirits, a platter of cheese and grapes and the main entrée: grilled behemoth steak with porcinni mushrooms. It was enough to make any Lominsan Culinarean green with envy.

He turned the patties over and mentally patted himself on the back as he awaited her return and sure enough not an hour later her and her band of merry adventures were walking back into the camp just before nightfall with a rather unexpected guest.

Hades had just finished garnishing their plates when Thancred marched past him, iron clad thing in his arms and headed straight into his tent with Ryne at his heels. The hero sat at the picnic table and rubbed her shoulders. Disheveled hair and dirty clothes gave away how strenuous their battles had been and to ease her sore muscles he poured her a glass of wine.

“You came back with a straggler.” He mentioned and set her glass down before her. She gulped it all down in one go not bothering to savor the taste.

“Voidsent….once we activated Eden’s core they appeared and were none to happy about us mucking within it. I thought voidsent were an accident of the 13th world and the source…not Novrandt.”

“It goes without saying that if anyone can pull one from the void on the source it can be done here as well. Necromancy has no boundaries where that is concerned.” He explained and poured her another glass. She looked at him, the food, the drink and the grill behind him.

“Did you seriously cook while we were away?” She raised a brow.

“While I’m no culinarian, I can cook when I fancy it.” He frowned at her implication.

“Well…you did make me a mean cup of joe for me once, this should come as no surprise.” She smiled and raised her glass to him. “But you need to be honest with me. Did you know the voidsent would come if we touched Eden?”

“On that matter, no. Eden has not been operational in over a century so even I could not for see what would happen if you were to wrest control over it. However since Eden has the power to sway the balance of light and darkness it’s a prime target for any who know its true purpose. Elidibus, however may have informed them of your presence if not guided them directly to your location.”

“I thought the 13th star was….dead for lack of a better term?”

“A void is not necessarily dead, only that life will find it exceedingly difficult to dwell there as you know it to be on the source. Humans become demons, plants and animals become monsters….their aether becomes so warped that the normal laws of nature no longer apply.”

“She had the power to control time.” The hero said casually.

He raised a brow to that. “She?”

“I heard her voice and it was definitely a she…” The hero added as Ryne came out of the tent.

“Celeste….Thancred thinks this could use a ladies touch. Mind helping us for a moment?” She asked.

“Not at all. Be back in a flash.” She said as she followed the girl into the tent. Inside a small oil lamp burned in the corner giving enough light for her to see the armored figure laying on the nice garlead rug that furnished the inside.

Thancred stood aside as the hero knelt down beside the girl and helped Ryne to wrestle the armored helm off. Once it came off, a wave of dark blue hair spilled from it and they were staring at the youthful face of a girl no older than Ryne. She was pale with long black eyelashes and blue tinted lips, really nothing more than what one would experience of a child so young in Eorzea but something about the girls sleeping countenance made the hero stop and stare.

“She seems to be well if not just sleeping deeply. I don't think we roughed her up too much.” Thancred mentioned but when he got no reply both he and Ryne stopped to look at the hero, who’s face held nothing short of intense scrutinization while she looked down at the girl. Indeed the hero was perplexed and for a moment she said and did nothing.

“Celeste?” Ryne asked to break her out of her suddenly dour mood.

The hero kept herself in check and shook off whatever notions were flying through her head as she looked at her young friend. “Sorry….just had a moment of spacing out. I don’t think we should molest this one further, lets just let her sleep it off.”

“Alright, if she wakes up at all I’ll let you know.” Ryne shrugged.

“Another thing though….anyway we can get Urianger out here? I want him to check her.” The hero suggested.

“I’d have to make trip back to the Crystarium…which I need to do anyway to pick up more oil for our lamps. I’ll make sure he comes with.” Thancred said.

“Just so.” The hero nodded and walked out. Thancred and Ryne looked at each other once more as their friend left.

Back outside the tent, Hades waited patiently for his love to return to her spot at the table before setting a plate of food before her but he noticed her mood was a bit dark.

“Something of interest happen in there?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Its just a young girl. No older than Ryne….”

“And this has you concerned somehow?”

The hero places her elbows on the table and folded her hands together in thought, not giving her lover an answer.

“_Epsilon_?” He asked again carefully. The hero took in a deep breath and reached for the folded napkin next to her plate, placing it on her lap before reaching for her utensils.

“I suppose its nothing….” She began and cut into her steak. “Let’s enjoy our meal before any further shenanigans happen.”

Hades sat across from her and watched her as she ate almost mechanically, her mind obviously on other things and not on the delicious handmade meal he had attempted for her. Which could only mean one thing: She was worried about something and wasn’t able to voice what it was or was intentionally hiding it. That she would hide it from him meant that she had some suspicions against him or something he had done, the old silent treatment so to speak and though he couldn’t place his finger on what it was exactly, seeing the armored youngling had obviously shaken her.

So he did the next logical thing, he marched straight up to tent and peeked his head inside, seeing the two other scions kneeling beside the unmasked youngling. When he saw the peaceful sleeping face of the child, he too felt a jolt of something go through him. Recognition. Oh he knew who this girl was alright and the fact that she looked remarkably like the hero’s daughter was immediately apparent to him. So the Oracle of Darkness has made her appearance at last but why she bore such a striking resemblance to Rae was a mystery…or at least would have been to anyone other than him.

He felt a small rush of panic at the implication and rushed back out to see the hero completely missing. She had at some point got up and left the camp. The skyslipper was still parked which meant she had teleported to somewhere and not telling him meant she wished to be alone. He would normally acquiesce but if Celeste had the same train of thoughts that he just did then she certainly could NOT be left alone.

Thus he did the only thing left to him, he felt for her Aether via their tether and was surprised to see where she had landed herself. She was in the tempest, in his phantom city, Amaurot.


	24. Of Sundered souls and shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty chapter with lots of luv love and feels. So who exactly is the oracle of darkness and what does she mean to both Hades and the WOL? Find out in the next exciting episode of heart of steel! (does the manderville mambo)

When Hades arrived back in Amaurot it was just as he had left it. The enchantment he had casted years ago still withstood the test of time, battles and his death. The city of night lived on beneath the waves of the tempest, forever frozen in time and abandoned save the few phantoms that wandered around mindlessly. Like a recording forever rewinding and replaying itself over and over again, his beautiful city lived on, a beacon of what was once, a reminder of what was lost but his beloved was nowhere to be found. Elidibus however, was.

In the center of the Macarenses Angle, where the Aetheryte lay, was his old colleague seemingly waiting for his arrival as if he knew they would eventually all return to Amaurot. He knew without a doubt then that Elidibus had set everything up, the Oracle of Darkness return and her unfathomable physical resemblance to Rae. Whatever the Emmisary was up to, Emet Selch was not impressed as much as he was annoyed.

“Have you no other palaces to haunt nor bodies to steal? Have your days become so taught with boredom that you need hound me in the one place I built as a solace and shelter from your incessant and uninvited visits?” Emet drawled as he approached the white hooded nuisance.

“Since you refuse to return to Zodiark’s embrace and seem hells bent on leading the warrior of light to meddle in our affairs, I thought it best to introduce another to the playing board, someone to keep the Warrior on her toes.”

“As if I don’t do that enough….”

“You can’t control her.” Elidibus said simply. “You can distract her for a time but you absolutely have no control over her and once she finds out the truth of that girl, I doubt she will allow you access to her bed. You never did tell her did you? Of her daughter’s soul? Of her….most peculiar history?”

“Shut up!” Emet hissed in anger. “Don’t you dare speak of this to her or to anyone else or I will end you here and now!”

“How ironic it is that the Warrior of light is the mother of the Oracle of Darkness. That Zodiark should choose one of the daughter’s shards to bind himself to is almost cruel as it is comical. You knew of this though, I’m surprised you never mentioned it to your lady love. More so that the original soul before it was sundered was your own flesh and blood.”

“Silence!!!” Emet selch lashed out with his Aether, a black wave slicing through Elidibus like a scythe, splitting his corporeal body in half and releasing his soul. The soul floated over the damaged carcass and continued its taunts.

“The child you thought you lost in Amaurot yet lives, its fragmented soul now dwelling within the oracle as well as the warrior’s daughter on the source.”

“What have you done with her?”

“Nothing as of yet….she is powerless, with nary an echo or any other notable ability…but yet she is the hero’s daughter…and yours in a sense…that makes her valuable as an asset against the warrior of light. Should something befall her daughter she would undoubtedly abandon everything on the first to keep her child out of harms way.”

“That’s low even for you Elidibus!” Hades sneered. “Touch a hair on that child’s head and I will personally see to it that you are rid from this world! I will call upon all the forces of Garlemald and the scions to rip you from the netherverse and send your soul spiraling into hell!”

Elidibus had to laugh, it was not often Hades showed his anger and when he did it was akin to a Courl hissing and spitting at its foe. Emet Selch cared more about that child than he was willing to admit and his anger was a dead giveaway, he felt some sort of attachment to the hero and her family. It was another nice asset to add to Elidibus’s already vast arsenal of useful information.

“Whatever misfortunes follows her and you is entirely your own making. We sought to even the playing fields between Hydaelyn and our master, restoring balance and returning the world to its rightful state. It was you and your ambitions of another Amaurot that were your undoing. Your arrogance and pride blinded you to the strength of the scions leading to your untempering and fall from our Lord’s grace and now you will further compound your sins by not ending the warriors life while there is still ample opportunity to do so. You leave me with very little alternative other than to bring about the sin of your past that you refuse to give words to. Now go face your precious warrior, lets see what expression she gives you when you tell her the truth.” Without further ado the soul disappeared in a small flurry of black aether and Amaurot was blessedly silent once more.

Hades needed a moment to calm himself as he straightened himself out and looked out over his city. His warrior was not too far off and now that she had seen the Oracle of Darkness for herself, there was no lying his way out of this one. The origins of that girl were not of particular matter, as all people of the source had shards on other stars. What made this case special though, was the amaurotine soul it used to be, to which even the hero was completely ignorant of. Even Hades has some doubts of Elidibus words, as he could not match shards to their original ancient owners no more than any other could, the sundering making most souls unrecognizable. He did not even realize Epsilon was within the hero until he probed her deep enough to sense it and even that was not entirely easy. He had to tread very carefully or else she may well try to kill him again as she threatened but more importantly, he had to return with her to the source before Elidibus made good on his threat and offer the hero’s daughter some measure of protection.

“Feo Uhl!” The hero called out from the top of the capital skyscraper. She had secluded herself up there while enlisting the help of the Fae King to make a small wellness check on her daughter back in Ishgard.

The small pixie appeared in a flurry of light and made her report. “I am here, my dearest sapling! I have looked in on your small budding branch and can happily report to you that she is well.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary then?” The hero asked.

Feo shook her pigtails. “Nothing whatsoever, the small child was having lunch with her family and seems to be in good spirits.”

The hero sighed in relief knowing that Elidibus hadn’t laid any hands on her as of yet. So many thoughts ran through her mind at the Oracle of Darkness’s appearance that she couldn’t resist checking in on her own child. Now that she knew she was safe, she had to narrow down the other possibilities on why that girl looked like her own. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind and pit of her stomach brought with its a unpleasant revelation: If her daughter had other shards, then she was sundered in the time of Amaurot when Hydaelyn was created, and ancient the same was that her and Hades were. But she had no memory of her daughter or knowledge of her if she existed at that time which meant one very incredible and tragic possibility.

“Thank you Feo….as long as she is safe, I can rest easy.”

“Anything for thee, dear sapling.” Feo smiled and disappeared in a plume of light.

She heard footsteps approach her from behind and knew who it was without having to look. She wondered if she should go ahead and voice all the crazy thoughts going through her head or if Hades was going to voice her own fears for her as he often did.

“_Epsilon_….”He began carefully. Refusing to look at him she kept her eyes on fixed on the city below her.

“My daughter does not yet possess the echo though I suspect in time she might. I always suspected that like me, Rae is a fragment of a sundered soul. I always knew it was a possibility once I learned about myself and my own past. But the question must be asked: if that is true, if she is sundered like me and came from Amaurot the way all with echo once did….who was she in that time and why do I have no memory of her? I could remember you then surely I would remember her.”

Hades bit his tongue, never before had he been fearful of telling someone the truth, but this was something she should never have known. He immediately tried to find some way to embellish it, to make it less hurtful for her sake but when he didn’t give her an immediate answer she finally turned to him in anger.

“Don’t you dare try to twist the truth! Tell it to me! Tell it to my face!” She growled.

He took in a deep breath and spoke very carefully. “At the time of Hydaelyns creation, Epsilon….that is _you, _were with child. It was very early on and I had not known until the last time I saw you. Unsundered that is. The day you invaded this very square and confronted the convocation was the first moment I realized you were expecting, though if you yourself knew at the time, I can’t say. During our tumultuous relationship there were times, after the summoning of Zodiark, when we would meet, even if we fought and argued, we would find each other in one another’s beds. This had gone on for months while the convocation debated on how to revive our fallen brethren. Only when I saw you at the executioners block did I realize the truth and though I pleaded with you to forgo your revolution, you completed your task and summoned your goddess into existence. That was the last time I laid eyes on you or the babe within you. With a soul so young and frightfully small, I thought there was no hope of it reincarnating. Not having spent enough time with it to foster any sort of bond, how could I recognize it even if it did? So I forced myself to forget about it….as well as you.”

“Even with you knowing that, would you have spared me from the sacrifice? Or would you have offered me and your unborn child up to Zodiark’s appetite?”

He frowned and took a step closer. “That’s an unfair question. I was tempered and if he willed it I would have no choice but to comply. If I tried to resist he would simply over ride my own free will and control me.”

“He certainly didn’t need to when we first met, you were hell bent on destroying me regardless of whatever history we had.” She argued back.

He sighed in exasperation and dropped his head. “Indeed that is true….until I discovered Altima within you, I thought you were another failed reincarnation, a blip on the cosmic radar. I and the others truly wanted you dead. You were a thorn in our side, a aberration, a fluke, a nuisance….and I know not what to say to you to assuage those feelings against me. I am guilty of everything you have spoken. But now, _Epsilon_, you are all I have in the world, more precious to me than anything or anyone, more so than the god I so fervently worshipped.” He stepped forward and fell to his knees, humbling himself before her. “The little one you care so deeply for carries a piece of the soul of our child from that time before time, and so does the oracle of darkness, a survivor of the 13th star and speaker of Zodiark. I never imagined it possible, I never gave in to that disgusting feeling of hope, but Elidibus knew, so he bid the Oracle into this world to further confuse you and drive a wedge between us. If that is to be the case, if you are to cast me out of your heart and back into darkness, then I ask you to truly end me.” Black aether danced around his body as he bowed his head to her, his body expanded and grew, clothes changing into the traditional black robe of a Amaurotine as warped back into his original form.

It was only once before she had seen him like this, when they battled for the first and last time in the Tempest, his embellished Solus Zos Galvus look cast off for his true corporeal form. Hair of the blackest night hung down past his shoulders, almost blending in with his robe, as pale skin, tinted lips and dark lined eyes pleaded with her for her diving mercy. How pale and otherworldly he looked, but still very handsome. His once piercing yellow eyes of a former Garlean Emperor now looked so tired and sad, filled with grief and a endless longing that would never be sated now that he dreams of reviving Amaurot had died in the Tempest with his demise at her hands. All the power and glamour was cast off, and now it was only Hades in all his loneliness and misery left to the eternal flow of time. His kingdom and fife were gone, his dreams lost, his power stripped of him and now he was only like a wraith in the living world, a shadow of a dream long since past.

Long talon hands covered his face and hid himself from her as he bemoaned himself in a guttural low voice, the same voice he had once he ceased to be Emet Selch and became Hades. “_I am not a man, I am merely a shadow, a monster, the shade of long forgotten people….If I can not have you then I can not live with the knowledge that you detest me so. To see you look upon me with such a face, as if I were so disgusting and vile! Please end my life…send me to oblivion so that I may finally know some peace!”_

In all of his lives he had never humbled himself before anyone, not to the other convocation members, to his subjects, his sons, his former wife, anyone. The former Emet Selch would have died laughing before ever seeking the favor of another creature and would just as well take whatever he wanted by sheer force if he could not sweet talk it out of his intended target. How the tides had turned that he should be on his knees begging for his lover’s forgiveness, how the mighty had fallen to her will and her strength. His heart was in her hands and with a simple command she could ask him to crush it and he would obey simply because he loved her and would grant her any desire.

She looked at him for a long moment, weighing his words and trying to sort out the myriad of confused feelings in her heart. If she had known that she was pregnant in that time before time, would she have still gone through with the summoning? The hard answer to that was yes, because if she had not, then eventually her and the child would become casualties to Zodiark’s Hunger, in fact it became even more imperative to create a creature like Hydaelyn in that event. Maybe that’s what finally pushed Altima to do what she did. But Hades was also correct in that it was unfair of her to judge a tempered soul despite whatever freedom Zodiark may have granted the Ascian’s, a tempered being was not much different from a dog on a leash.

What crushed her heart though was seeing a creature of as sublimely powerful as Hades, damn near begging for her love and mercy. She knew this was unlike him and took an act of the twelve for him to be so humble, thus in this singular act did he demonstrate the full force if his love for her. The great Emet Selch was bowing to her, an honor never granted to anyone else in the cosmos. In the deepest part of her heart she was happy to know that her daughter shared a common bond between Hades and herself but she also worried what this would mean in the future. Perhaps for her daughter in Ishgard, it would mean nothing as her life would continue on, herself completely oblivious to her other selves the same way the hero had been prior to receiving the echo. The other possibility now presented itself in the form of the Oracle Of Darkness, that some part of the dark god would find her child’s shards and possess them against their will, bringing her through time and space to confront the Matriarch.

The hero knelt before Hades. Even hunched over and cowering he was so much larger than her, reminding her that his already overbearing Garlean form was a glamour and nothing more. His Amaurotine body dwarfed hers by comparison and she nary came up to his waist in a hyuran body but all the same, despite how huge he was compared to her, she grabbed his pale wrists and pulled them gently from his face. Gaunt eyes met hers as she touched her forehead to his.

“Oh Hades….our lot in life is never easy….” She began. “What are we to do? How should I even feel about this? That you and I had a child is…” she had to stop herself and take a deep breath while shaking her head. “No, It matters not. If we had a child together then that is wonderful and that the soul survived into this era is even more miraculous. Elidibus wants to weaken me, to take the fight out of me and I won’t let him! Zodiark be damned he can’t have you back! I won’t let you go and I will never surrender myself, you or anyone I love to him or any of his machinations! You belong to me and no one else can have you! Do you understand this?” She let her gaze penetrate his. “I need you and you need me. You are no longer Emet Selch nor Soluz Zos Galvus but you can be something _more_. Can you do this for me? Can you love me like that? I need you to _live_ for me.”

He closed his eyes as she pressed small lips to his and he breathed in her scent, gunpowder mixed with something sweet like flowers, the scent of the warrior of light. Her kiss tasted faintly of the cigarillos she adored, fine tobacco mixed with spices, such a addicting scent and flavor that marked her as a individual and as his lover. He parted his mouth to receive her kiss and greedily accepted any favor she showed for him, like such a well broken slave to her will. If he was a slave, he could find no kinder master and she would find no more willing a servant.

“_From this day forward, I will be your lover and protector, your guide and your advisor, if you need me to be I will be for you a sword and shield….whatever it is that you desire, I will make it so. For you and only you rule this cold undead heart of mine. I love you Celeste Epsilon, you are my queen and my beloved matriarch_.” He softly said against her lips. Whatever inhibitions within her that she had against him were now completely blown away and she kissed his Ancient form with all the passion she could muster. She wanted to devour him, every last drop of his power, his being, his everything and in return a desire to likewise be devoured by him. Together, they would be unstoppable, a force that could rival the very fabric of the universe and nothing would stand in their way or against them.

She broke way from their kiss and whispered in his ear. “Will my daughter be safe for tonight? Will Elidibus try to harm her?”

“For tonight no, he must needs find another host before he can touch anyone and that may take him some time. Free bodies are not easy to come by.”

“What about your bodies in the Palace?”

“He wouldn’t dare try or Zenos will have a new plaything.” He chuckled.

“That is good….because tonight I want you to spoil me…or rather…I’d like to spoil you.”

He felt his temperature rise a notch in anticipation. “You’re rather bold tonight.”

“You said all the magic words and I want to reward you.” She nibbled his earlobe. “You can stay in this form if you like.” She teased.

“Oh come now the dynamics of that would be….interesting.” He smirked. “If you want to walk again tomorrow morning I recommend against it.”

“At least keep the long hair and the talons, its super sexy.” She giggled and sifted her hands through liquid darkness.

“You minx.” He sighed.


	25. Of Sundered souls and shards (EX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted a smut chapter here because who doesnt love some good old fashion sex? Obviously this is EXPLICIT so get your wine, cigs and ice packs ready guys and gals. Its time to get smutty! Time to give Hades some body worshipping fan service!!!  
Im also assuming at this point that everyone who has stuck with my fic this long is probably reading the explicit chapters so this one is actually story essential, especially the last page of it.

“How long will this enchantment last?” The hero asked as she snuggled against her lovers robe. They had returned to the her suite within the skyscraper situated in the heart of Amaurot some time ago and enjoyed a quiet moment together in a familiar place that came to mean so much to the both of them. The light from the large window before the alcove was the only light they needed as they savored the warm darkness together. He sat with the window to his side as she lay between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest. The soft glow of blue light illuminated the outline of their bodies as they sank into the soft plush velvet of the cushions

“So long as I wish.” Hades said as he kissed the top of her head. “Does it displease you?”

“Not at all!” She protested. “For some reason I find peace here even though what I experienced here was intense….it feels like home.”

“Full glad am I to hear that. I made it for you and can make many such other wonders if you wish it of me.”

“Mmmmm…save your energy.” She smiled and turned so that she could face him. He was still in his Amaurotine black robes and retained the form of Hades though at his behest he re-embellished his size to match that of Solus as well as resized her room to be more suitable to a hyuran. The last time she lay in this room everything had been monstrously big and foriegn. “You’ll need it for what I’m about to do to you.” She whispered to him with a mischievous smile.

He grinned in return, using his long black nails to sweep her hair from her face. “Oh? Pray tell what do you intend to do with me?”

She peppered his pale face with kisses. “ A little of this and that……” then kissed him deeply, letting her tongue roll against his before pushing him down into the poche seating and breaking away to ask, “Would you like me to tell you in explicit detail?”

“I’d rather you show me.” He purred against her jaw while licking a wet trail down her neck.

Her hands traced his chest, seeking the tie that held his robes closed and when she found it she tugged it free, pulling one half open to expose his chest so she could suck the pale flesh with abandon. She marked him up, leaving small imprints of her teeth where her lips sucked at his skin and he gasped with pleasure every time she did. When her lips went lower to his areola and swirled her tongue around his budding nipple, he groaned and flushed a nice shade of pink across his face and chest that the hero took note of, having seen it once or twice before and finding it incredibly erotic. While men were quick to say how sexy it was for a women to flush little did many of them know that women as well noted those changes in their partners and found it equally arousing.

His hands sought purchase on something and settled for her shoulders, massaging the flesh as she kissed and nipped at his pectorals while her other hand pulled the robe fully open. With the front seam of his trousers exposed she scooted down his body and pulled free the second tie that kept his pants up, a simple drawstring waist, thankfully. She had no finesse when it came to buttons and would have looked like a bumbling fool trying wrestle jeans or slacks off of him.

She tugged gently at the loose fabric until it slid down his hips and his manhood stood hard and ready against his lower stomach. Teasingly, she kissed around lower stomach, letting her hair brush over his most intimate parts all the while avoiding touching his member, wanting to hear his breath quicken in anticipation.

Hades propped himself up onto his elbows so he could stare down the line of his own body and see her nestled between his legs, face hovering over his hips but her eyes on him. He waited patiently for her to do more, enjoying the show, watching how her lips praised his body with each kiss and caress. The sight of her finally taking his shaft in her delicate hand and pressing her lips to his tip almost made him loose it right then and there. The urge to thrust up had to be withheld as such a carnal and uncouth motion would certainly disturb her, so he threw his head back and moaned loudly, hands digging into the velvet seating beneath him while he felt himself slide into her warm mouth and damn near devoured him whole.

She didn’t stop until he felt himself knock against the back of her throat and yet she made not a sound. Then so painfully slow and sensual she moved her head up, sucking him in long strokes as if he were the most delicious confection and should be savored slowly. She repeated this again and again, letting her tongue press hard against the underside of his member and only when he gasped for more did she pick up the pace. 

He curled himself up enough to he could reach down and lace fingers through her hair, gently holding the back of her head while she worked him and he watched with half lidded lustful eyes as his shaft disappeared into her mouth over and over. Her eyes were closed in concentration but when he purred out, “Please look at me.” She did as he asked, eyes meeting his while she rolled her tongue over his tip.

The entire position was so lewd and carnal, she placed herself at his mercy between his legs and even though he could abuse the position, he actively choose not to. Instead he took his pleasure from the gift she was giving him, humbling herself enough to love him in this way and allowing herself to be vulnerable to him out of love and adoration. That thought made his cock twitch against her tongue and his lower stomach tighten as a sudden and unexpected orgasm came over him. He cried out her name and fell back against the sofa as he tried to catch his breath.

This had never happened before. He had always had perfect control over his body and could drag out a sexual encounter for hours before being spent. But this felt so much better, the surprise and abandon of it all and it was a testament to how intense his feelings were for his lover that just watching her take him would cause him to loose all control.

“I…apologize…”He panted and raked a hand through his hair. “That was not meant to happen so quickly.”

She wiped her mouth with a small handkerchief she kept at the bed side and laughed. “I didn’t think I’d be THAT good.”

“That tongue of yours is good for more than just sass.” He smirked and snapped his fingers so that his erection returned. “But the night is young and I want you to ride me.” He sat up, pulling her close so that she bent over him on all fours. Swiftly moving his hands up her thighs, his palms moved against her torso bringing her dress up and over her head. She pulled it free and tossed it aside so all she had on was her white wrist gloves, stockings and small clothes. He put her small hands too his mouth and pulled each of her gloves off with his teeth, shaking his head so he could throw them aside then slid her underwear off, making sure to grab ample handfuls of her backside while doing it.

She sat back on his thighs. Now that she was free and unencumbered by her wardrobe she could admire the handiwork between her legs. Hades body was riddled with hickies and bite marks starting at his neck and going all the way down to his thighs. His once again engorged manhood was ready for her and she licked her lower lip in anticipation. He laced his hands in hers, pulling her slightly so she had to rise and position herself over his erection, his tip pressing lightly against her opening.

“Don’t be shy now, show me what you can do Inamorata.” He said in his oh so seductive voice. She smiled as she lowered herself onto him, letting him fill her up inch by inch and savoring the sensation of him stretching her walls along the way. Only when she felt him hit her cervix did she just as slowly rise, repeating this until it felt easy enough for her to bob up and down without any discomfort.

All the while Hades was enjoying his view from below, hypnotized by the bouncing of her breasts and the way her head would roll to one side in ecstasy, eye half lidded and mouth slack. When heat began to pool between her legs she moved faster, letting go of his hands and placing the flat of her palms on his stomach to give herself a good anchor. He intended to help her reach her goal of release by gripping her hips in either of his hands and pulling her down onto him quickly, slamming her buttocks onto his hips as she moaned his name. Their rhythm continued, with the sound of her skin slapping against his every time he drove his hips up to meet hers.

Soon she was clawing at his arms, grabbing at them desperately as her breath quickened. He would not let her go without release and continued to assail her with his hips even though her own legs grew tired ages ago. With one hand still on her hips, driving her down onto him, he reached up with one hand to her face, cupping her jaw in his palm and pressing his thumb to her lips. She took it into her mouth graciously and sucked at his thumb, biting it slightly as he drove into hard one last time. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she screamed when her walls clamped down onto him and throbbed over and over again until something wet and abundant washed out from between her thighs.

She was shivering with her orgasm, gasping for air and collapsing onto his chest in a puddle of sweat and other liquids that came forth from her. All she could do was lay there and recover while her lover stroked her hair and back, easing her out of the clouds of pleasure and back into her own body. When she finally returned to herself moments later she lifted her head lazily to speak. “Well…_that’s_ new.”

“It is a rare thing for a women to do….that.” Hades admitted, holding her tight against his chest despite the mess they made. “And quite pleasing to my ego that I could evoke such a thing in you.”

“Says the man who came early from one good blow job.” She giggled and made to get off of him but he held her tight against him. “The mess doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would I be disgusted in my triumph?” He winked at her and she felt him still hard inside her.

“If we try for round three you are going to have to be on top.” She winced at the lovely soreness of her backside and thighs. Gods knew riding him was the same as running a few malms.

“Ah my lady is most gregarious.” He teased and flipped them over so he was on top. “But I think I may exhaust you completely if we continue.”

She gave him a funny look. “By the twelve….are you actually being responsible for once?”

He smiled and bend down to press his third eye to her forehead. “Only because I love you.”

She felt her heart warm at those words and kissed his big nose. “You’re watching out for me then. How lovely. Then maybe we should shower then head back to the empty before the exarch sends out a search party on my behalf.”

“You know all I need do is snap my fingers.” He reminded her. “And we can be both clean and back in the empty in the blink of an eye.”

“Ah yes the old Ascian snap trick.” She teased and held up her fingers, imitating him. “Something like this right?” She snapped her fingers and the most peculiar thing happened. They were suddenly falling through the air naked and landed in a pit of sand with a rough THUD.


	26. Tossing the sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to the hero when she snapped her fingers and what does that mean for her and Hades?

The hero was sputtering sand out of her mouth as she sat up and her head spun. As before, when Hades had teleported her to Garlemald, her stomach was not in for the ride and she felt instantly sick . When she had enough sense to look around, they were back in the middle of their makeshift camp in the Empty with Thancred sitting by the fire giving them a bemused look. It was only after a few seconds that she realized she was still naked and her companion was just so as he stood up and shook the sand out of hair.

“I’ve heard of tossing the sheets but tossing the sands is a new concept. How on earth do you two do it without getting sand in your nether regions?” He smirked.

Instantly she screamed and turned her back to him and when she was confronted by Hades naked lower half in her face she screamed again and threw her hands up to cover his private parts. “Don’t look!!!!!”

“A bit too late for that…” Thancred added as she heard someone else clear their throat behind her. Urianger was standing a few feet away with two cups of tea in his hands, obviously making his way back to the fire to offer one to the gunslinger. Oh for the love of Twelve, Thancred made good one his word to bring Urianger out to the Empty on his next trip. She just wasn’t counting on it being so soon!

“Does thou require some….coverings?” The Elezen Scholar asked delicately, his eyes wide and face red.

“Emet!!!!!!” She cried out in total shame to her partner.

“Pardon us…” Emet selch shrugged lightly as he snapped his fingers and they were instantly dressed again. “Inamorata….what did you just do?????” He asked with a funny look, not quite understanding what had just happened himself.

She stood up and dusted her butt off. “Did what? Wasn’t it you who brought us back here?”

“Certainly not. You snapped your fingers and viola, here we are.” He gestured off handedly.

Her brows furrowed as she snapped her fingers again for good measure and nothing happened. Then to soothe her own curiosity she reached out and touched him by the shoulder and snapped again. Once more nothing happened she looked at him questioningly. “I think it was a fluke.”

“There are no flukes when it comes to that sort of power, only Ascians have that particular ability.” He shook his head. “What were you thinking or feeling before you snapped your fingers?”

Putting a finger to her bottom lip she thought on it. “I wasn’t really thinking anything, just how nice it was to be so close to you. I only snapped because it was a joke.”

“You were able to recall creation magic once before, during our final battle in Amaurot.” Hades reminded her.

“Yes but ever since then I haven’t been able to wield it.”

Urianger decided to interrupt. “Mayhap I have an idea on this most unusual happening. Archon Y’shtola and I noted the connection between your souls and the relationship thou hast forged via the untempering of the Ascian’s soul. Tis quite possible for thee to take power from Emet Selch by way of your connection. Much the same way his soul uses yours a tether to stay in this world.”

“Can you speak plain English for us simpletons in the back row?” Thancred said dryly, looking back and forth at everyone’s faces.

“It means I can borrow power from Emet Selch and copy his abilities.” She said simply.

“The Scholar has the right of it, you did indeed seem to tap into my aether during our rendezvous, albeit unconsciously. If you were to do it consciously then I could easily imagine you stealing my powers.” Emet smiled and crossed his arms like the haughty thing he was. “With a bit of practice its possible for you to have the same powers as us Ascians. Even creation magic will be at your beck and call once again.”

“Yeah let’s not do that again anytime soon, I feel like loosing my lunch every time we teleport and I was already close to dead when I tried it the first time so I figured I had nothing to loose.”

“Tis a overwhelming amount of Aether to channel through the body when performing such feats.” Urianger agreed. “Not unlike the lightwardens though not so long ago vanquished.”

“Then I suggest we leave theory alone and not test such things.” Thancred’s brow scrunched in concern. “Unless that’s an involuntary response to…your bedroom activities.”

“Oh shut up.” The hero muttered.

“Luckily Ryne is already asleep so I don’t have to give her an explanation on the birds and the bees.” He further teased with a hint of glib in the statement.

“What about the other girl?” She quickly changed the subject, shooting the question to Urianger who wouldn’t waste time dragging her through the dirt the way Thancred was wont to.

“She hasn’t woken up yet and Ryne is staying by her side until further notice.” Thancred shrugged. “Nice try changing the subject.”

“I could bring up all your drunken conquests to even out the playing field.” The hero threatened.

“Thus why I have travelled to the Empty.” Urianger cut in, ever the peace keeper. “The girl sleeps deeply though she appears unharmed, tis best to proceed with caution until she awakens.”

“On that matter, why did you run out earlier? Looked like something had you spooked.” Thancred mentioned and the hero hesitated, wondering how much information she should give to her comrades. They all had enough on their plate as it was with Eden simply being there without adding Zodiark to the picture and it would seem that none of them picked up on the fact that she looked like Rae. Perhaps it was one of those mysteries only a mother’s intuition would understand or they had simply forgotten what her child looked like over the years. They hadn’t really spent time with her since they parted ways in Ishgard a few years back. She had grown a lot since then.

Just as she opened her mouth the speak, Hades offered a viable excuse. “That was my fault, I had been unkind with my words to Celeste earlier while we dined and I’m sure that must have been in the forefront of her mind.”

She side eyed him quickly but decided to role with it. “Its true, I had a lot on my mind and a few things were bothering me. It was nothing really. She was just a girl underneath that mask after all.”

“Until the girl wakes up I doubt we will find out any other information. Mayhap it best you seek refuge from the Empty less its warped Aether drain you.” Urianger suggested. “In the meantime Thancred and I will be conducting some investigations on Eden and will inform you should we discover anything.”

The hero nodded. “It’s a good idea. I want to check in on my daughter while I have a chance.” Then she turned to Hades. “Shall we return to the source for a while?”

“Whatever my lady wishes.” He agreed.

***********

As always the first thing the hero did was check in with her family in Ishgard. The snow never let up and they were greeted by a sheet of white freshly laid powder the moment they touched down at the Aetheryte in Foundation.

Chilly winds instantly blew through her and she rubbed her arms. “I’m never fully prepared for the cold no matter how often I travel here.”

“Though the wind doesn’t bother me quite as much as you I can conquer. This place is certainly one of more inhospitable lands I have ever graced.”

“Can we stop by the market place before head home? Rae will be upset if I come with no gift or food offering.”

“Ah we cant have that now can we.” He smiled as they walked down the cobblestone roads.

“Also….”The hero began. “I don’t really want to hide you from my family as I dislike lying to the Fortemps after all they’ve done for me….but we need to maybe doctor your look a bit. Anyone with any higher education will recognize you as Solus Zos Galvus even without your Garlean Uniform on.”

“So then you wish me to re define myself?” He pouted.

“I hate to say it but yes. I need you to match with me, as adventurer or scholar or something. You already told Tataru that your name is Zalera….so why don’t we roll with that? Can you remake yourself into a new character called Zalera?”

He thought on it a moment. “I suppose so, one cannot stay in the image of a dead Emperor for long….An adventurer it must be you say?” He touched a finger to his lips thoughtfully. “So be it. Why not Zalera Dis Aidoneus, former Magus of Garlemald?”

The hero couldn’t resist a giggle. “That name is a mouthful and dually noted that all those names are synonyms for Hades. But I like it, its sounds like a Garlean name for sure and there’s no denying you are garlean.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to shield her from the cold. “As for my physical body….” He snapped his fingers and was walking beside her as Hades, long dark hair and all but in a more conservative hyurans attire. He kept the poet shirt and slacks but finished off his look with a pair of knee high leather boots and a long black frock coat. It was still dressy in a way but nothing that would make heads turn the way his Imperial wardrobe did. The look was not unpleasing to the eye but then again Hades could wear a trash bag and make it a fashion statement.

She had to stare for a moment. “Wowza…..”

“It pleases you then?” He coo’d and bent down to kiss her cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind peeling it off of you one layer at a time.” She teased back and nuzzled up against his chest as they walked along, looking every bit the couple in love to any passerby.

“Since when did you become such an insatiable vixen?”

“Since I realized I was in love with you.” She smiled.

He gave a exasperated sigh but smiled none the less in return. “Hearing your say that is most welcome.”

“You do realize that I am doing to equivalent of bringing you home to my parents today. Please be on your best behavior.” She warned.

“You can’t threaten to spank the Zodiark out of me, you already did that.” He shot back playfully.

“No but I can not allow you into my bed.” She smirked.

“And that would be a fate worse than death indeed.” He was serious about that too. There was no greater hell then being denied access to ones lover or being the center of their ire.

*************

“Mama!!!!” Rae squealed as she bounded down the stair well into the foyer and jumped into the hero’s waiting arms. They twirled a few times and hugged tightly, the hero more than able to carry the 8 year olds weight in her arms.

“This is a unexpected surprise to have you back with us so soon.” Counte Edmonte noted as he joined them with his manservant at his heel and walking cane in hand. He took noticed of Hades and raised a brow for a split second before putting on his pleasant host face. “It would seem we have a guest as well. To what do we owe this pleasant return to our humble manse?”

“There was no further missions for me with the scions so I’ve been put out to pasture until further notice. Though I must warn you I do have to report in to them at some point and exchange intelligence.” The hero smiled and set her girl down to gave Hades the stink eye.

“Who is this guy.” She asked with a funny look on her face but soon a big smile spread across her lips and she exclaimed. “It’s Mr. H!!!!!” And she ran up to him and wrapped her small arms around his legs, giving him a big hearty hug. He looked at her awkwardly and stood stiff as at totem pole, not sure if he was supposed to return the hug or not. He settled for patting her on the head.

“Allow me to introduce my partner. This is Zalera Dix Aidonues, the newest member of the scions as well as a trusted companion of mine.” The hero proudly announced and put a hand on his shoulder to show their camaraderie. It was a bit for show but she couldn’t afford to have the Fortemps suspect anything about her new friend.

“Ah that would explain it. Tis unusual for you to associate with people outside the scions circle so I thought he might be of your ilk.” Counte Edmonte shrugged as if it were no matter.

“We’ve actually known each other long before I ever met the scions.”

“Is that so? A old friend from gridania then? How wonderful and might I add that you are most welcome under the Fortemps roof. Tis mighty good to see our lovely Celeste is not spending her time alone. I assume you have no accommodations for the night then? Please feel free to use our guest room until further notice and dine with us for supper. I would love to hear of your adventures together is not some old stories of our cherished hero.”

“Only if my lady will have me at her side. I’d not want to intrude on your family time.” Zalera gave a half smile.

“You have to stay!!!! I want to hear more stories from you!” Rae pleaded.

“It would seem that you have met before?” Counte Edmonte questioned the girl.

“I met him when Mama last visited, he…..” She began but her mother cut her off quickly.

“He met her in the market place when we were shopping for dresses.” Celeste quickly interjected before her chatterbox child could divulge too much information. What would the Count think if he knew Hades had been in her room with her having tea and ready bed time stories. “Is Artoirel or Emmanelian here?”

The count shook his head. “Nay, their duties as knights have them preoccupied. Artoirel is at Camp Dragon head until further notice and his brother had returned to Camp Cloud Top. It will be just us for the time being though I do suspect they will return soon. Mayhaps you’ve not heard yet of our fair cities restoration projects?”

The hero silently say a prayer of thanks for that, if her two “brothers” were around surely they would drag Hades through the coals just for being in her presence let alone anything beyond that.

“Let me servant show you to your room Sir and then let us reconjoin for dinner after everyone is settled and washed up.” The count suggested with warm smile.

***********

“Sweety I need to ask you for a favor.” The hero asked of her child when they were alone in her bedroom, the girl unwrapping the gifts her mum brought home to her. “Please don’t tell the count anything about Mr. H and lets not use that name. Lets call him Zalera.”

“Why not?” Rae asked innocently.

“Because Hades….that is Zalera…. is in hiding. He used to work for Garlemald and the new emperor wants him dead and I have to protect him. So that’s why we are using a different name for him now. He has to be very careful so I need you to keep his identity a secret and anything you know about him. If the Count finds out, he might get confused.”

“Then why did you try to kill him the first time?”

“That…”The hero paused to think of a good excuse. “I was very angry at him! I thought he was dead and he suddenly appeared again and I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to feel.”

“I thought he was the emperor.”

“He was but Zenos is the emperor now and he wants to kill Mr. Zalera.”

“Zenos is the bad man in big armor?” The child recalled from the many stories her mother once told her. “The one you said was really crazy!”

“Yeah that’s right. He took over Garlemald and now everyone is in danger.”

“Is Mr. Zalera really important to you?”

“….Yes he is.” The hero admitted with some hesitation. “And we’re going to be together for a while if that’s ok with you.”

“I like Mr. Zalera….He’s kind of weird but he’s fun.” The child admitted happily. “He reminds me of a story book character. Like an ancient king from a mysterious dark kingdom! But he doesn’t have any moogles or chocobos so it’s a sad and lonely place….and he’s looking for a beautiful princess to make him happy!”

The hero had to laugh at that assessment as it was altogether true even if it was a fantastical child’s rendition of her adventures on the first.

“Can I give him a present?” She asked hopefully.

“Sure what kind?”

“I drew him a picture!” She exclaimed and ran over to her small tea table where a pad of paper and crayons lay. She picked up a colorful page and on it was a pretty accurate if not hysterical drawing of a bunny eared lady shooting arrows at Solus Zos Galvus. It was entirely comical and childlike. “He told me about how you met the Bunny Ladies in the forest! He said they shot at him and captured him and you had to help him.”

“The Raktika greatwoods….”The hero marveled as she tried not to burst out laughing at the funny drawing. “So he told you about the Viera? They ended up being great friends of ours after we cleared up our misunderstandings. This is a great picture!”

“Can I give it to him?”

The hero shrugged. “Sure why not, be sure to knock on his door first and if he wants to be left alone then please respect his wishes.”

The child gathered up her crayons and paper pad then dashed out her door and skipped down the hall to the next door over, her burgundy woolen dress flouncing all the away. When she reached another ornate wooden door she knocked on it a few times and waited patiently. A deep rich voice summoned her inside. The door swung open with her little hand on the knob and she entered.

“Hello!” She said cheerfully. Hades was reclining on his bed when he propped his head up to peek at the small creature invading his space. His room was much the same as the Hero’s with a large queen sized wooden bed, ornate furniture and stained glass window leading to a small iron gated balcony. It was comfortable and definitely the room of an aristocratic manse which was more to his liking anyway.

“Pray tell what brings the child of the Warrior to my humble quarters?” he raised a brow but didn’t bother to get up.

“I drew something for you!” She said and waved the paper in the air over her head. “Can I give it to you?”

Hades sighed in slight annoyance. “If you must.” And before he knew it the child had bounced into his room and was suddenly at his bedside with the drawing right in his face. He paused to look at the art and didn’t know whether to scold her for its lack of detail or homage to his handsome visage or burst out laughing. It was endearing in a strange way.

Even with his own children there was never time for small moments like this between their schooling, music and art lessons, fencing, ect. Which is to say he didn’t have much of an active role in his children’s lives due to their status as royals when most child rearing duties were left up to midwives and servants. His children had almost been strangers to him most of their lives and while he was content with it at the time, after all he had so many schemes and plans to execute, he had to admit it was really sad.

“Well…”He began carefully. “It does have a certain appeal to it….”

Her face fell a bit as if she would cry. “You don’t like it?”

_Oh dear that face could sway the coldest of hearts, lets hope this one never figures our how her cuteness could be used as a weapon,_ he thought to himself and sat up quickly.

“How cruel of me…What I meant to say is that its fantastic! A true work of art fit to be displayed in the grand halls of Garlemald!” He exclaimed and took the photo holding it up high dramatically. “With the right frame and proper lighting it could easily sit next to works such as the “the divine right” by Eagon Van Dreaus the famous Garlean painter. Never have I seen such sublime use of colors, the way the blues blend in with the blacks, a truly remarkable redrawing of a fond memory of myself and the Vii’s.”

Rae giggled and clapped her hands at his dramatic breakdown of her scribbles. “You could just say that you like it and thank you, but your way is much better.” She climbed onto the bed and sat next to him, small feet dangling over the side of his bed. “You’re not used to kids are you?”

“Admittedly so.” Hades frowned and looked down at the tiny thing sitting beside him.

“Don’t you have a family?”

“I did….a long time ago…so long ago it was that I wonder if my memories of them are true or if my mind simply invented them at some point in time…”

“You sound really lonely. You need a moogle or chocobo to cheer you up.”

“I fail to see the appeal of such…creatures.”

“They’re CUTE.” Rae said matter of factly. “Cute things make you feel better! But maybe you need a Cactuar instead, suits your personality better.”

“You are quite fearless little Lady.” He smirked down at her and the barbs she unconsciously shot at him in her childlike innocence.

“When I grow up I want to be like my Mama. She’s the warrior of light and the strongest person in the world. She fears nothing! I hope that when I’m older the mother crystal will choose me too.”

“The life of a warrior is not an easy one.” Hades reminded her. “For every triumph your mother has, she also has a failure or something she regrets. Though she has gained much, she had also lost much as well.”

“But look at all the friends she made too.” Rae pointed out. “Alphinaud and Alisaise, Aymeric and Hilda, Urianger and ‘Shtola…..and then there’s you. They love her so much and so do you.”

“And how do you know that?” Hades raised a brow at the child’s perceptiveness.

“Because she saved you.”

Hades sighed and patted the girl on her soft head. Talking with her was in an odd way refreshing, though her words and thoughts were simple, her logic was sound. She saw things the way they were but through the eyes of a child not yet jaded by the world or the people in it. Far too much like her mother in that respect, whom also choose to ignore a lot of the evils in the world to focus on the good, even when people abused her power time and time again.

The idea that one day she would grow to experience all the darkness and depravity this world had to offer didn’t sit well with him and there was a restlessness in his heart at the idea. Paternal meanderings and all, the small lady held a shard of his and the hero’s Achild and while half of him retained the idea of sundered beings being inferior, that idea was slowly slipping away as he spent more time with the hero and her child.

“Can we draw something together?” Rae asked, turning her bright eyes up to the large Garlean.

“If we must…”Hades relented with a soft smile on his lips. How could he deny her anything when she so looked like her mother and was a representation of his lost progeny. As she laid out her crayons and turned a new page of her sketch book, he was taken back to a time lost to memory where once the most beautiful girl he had ever met sat lost in thought beneath a white gazebo, sketching furiously in her book amidst her menagerie of exotic plants and animals. Though it was a far cry from that time, this was the closest to paradise he would ever find in this world and rather than bemoaning it all, he sat quietly with his new comrade and watched her fingers and crayons go to work. Drawing out fantastical beings and epics with the swish of tinted beeswax and not a small amount of imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with patch 5.1 and 5.11 out, i debated on how to tackle those chapters and write them into the fic! Id like to tackle Ishgard first because its a good opportunity for some character building between hades and rae so once that is finished i'll tackle the 5.1 stories which btw were a MIND FUCK. really SE what the hell are you doing to us?! Gonna break out hearts all over again is what!
> 
> PS. Im going to KUPOCON THIS WEEKEND in vancouver CA!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	27. Restoration of the Holy See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some gathering and crafting! (Btw im sorry for any spelling mistakes!!! I forgot to run this through spell check before posting it)

“What news do you bring me?” Zenos growled to himself as he paced back and forth in the throne room. For days since the hero’s untimely arrival with Solus he had his imperial guards, spies and everything else at his disposal keeping a close eye on her. The interference of his Great Grandfather was unexpected if not shocking and he wondered why on earth they were in each other’s company. His grandfather’s words disturbed him greatly as he had addressed the hero as his lover.

_Inamorata. _Oh gods how utterly disgusting and perposterous that his long dead predecessor had not only managed to come back from the grave but also steal the hero’s heart when said heart should have been _his_ for the taking. _She_ was his for the taking and only his. His magnificent beast! The only one who could pierce his heart with her silver bullets, the only one who could elude his hunt, who could smell him out the same way he could her, who could wipe the floor with him in her titillating stiletto boots.

“We have word as well as sightings from our spies that she is back in Ishgard, currently living at the Fortemps Manor.” His armored guard replied and saluted.

“Is _he _with her?” Zenos drawled.

“Y…yes sire….You’re Great Grandfather has also been seen with her though…it…it would appear that he has attempted to change his appearance and now parades himself as her partner.”

Zenos gave a disturbingly haughty laugh at that news. “Him beside the warrior of light as a adventurer? What could a insolent palace bred noble ever hope to match her with? My beast deserves far better than my belligerent and outdated Grandfather could ever offer. Prepare my ship, I shall be making a envoy to Ishgard immediately!”

“M..m..my lord???” The guard nervously questioned.

“If my beast will not bring the hunt to me then I shall bring it to her….with a proposition. We shall be making a official visit.” Zenos gave his characteristic beastly grin that made cold sweat run down the backs of his servants.

+++++++++++++++++

It was a pleasant morning in Ishgard. The sun peaked out over the tall spires of the city against a light blue sky, crisp cold air nipped at the hero’s nose but nary a snowflake fell. Twas the changing of seasons and though it never got anywhere near warm, at least for today it wasn’t icicles growing at the end of your nose cold.

The hero was walking past the jeweled cozier with a paper bag of pastries and snacks in her arms, and whistling a small tune on her lips when a large flier posted on the side wall caught her attention. Its elaborate Ishgardian Script was almost hard to read and she squinted before coming in for a closer look.

It read: _Workers sought for the firmament reconstruction project. Let it be known that large scale reconstruction works aimed at revitalizing the Holy See of Ishgard has been approved by the houses of lords and commons. Selected as a principle site is the Firmament district, which sustained extensive damage during the war. Willing and able hands are now sought to contribute to the reconstruction effort, regardless of birth and origin. From those skilled at gathering from the land to those adept at creating with their hands, the projects needs are great and diverse. Contributions will not go unrewarded. Interested parties are invited to present themselves at the Firmament._

Chewing the side of her cheek, she pulled the flier off the wall and began the short walk home to the pillars.

++++++++++++++++

Hades had awoken alone in the hero’s bedroom and propped his head up wondering where his lady had spirited away too at such an early hour of the morning. He peeked at the clock on the wall, 7am. Yes far too early for anything in this infernal world. He would have to sneak back into his own room before the morning servants roused them for breakfast as had been their routing the past couple of days.

The hero hadn’t told her “family” the extent of hers and his relationship and he left that up to her sensibilities to decide when to tell them. So he snuck around behind the servants backs at night to sneak into her bed and at other times when he felt the need to be close to her. Pushing her down on the cement seat of the gazebo next to Fortemps Manor while kissing her deeply was a favorite of his or feeling up the small of her back when they walked side by side through the market. His imagination ran amok with all the naughty possibilities of how he might ravish her in public or otherwise make her flush with embarrassment.

Now he sat in said Gazebo, crossed legged and snuggled in his alpine frock coat while the iron cast stove in the center warmed the area. He was a patient man after all and waiting for the lady of the hour to return from her early morning shopping was his privilege. And now here she came around the corner, cheeks red from the morning air and slightly out a breath from the hike up the steps of the main road ass he sat next to him and set her bags of groceries down.

“Morning sweety.” She smiled and snuggled up against him and his oh so soft fur coat. He graciously accepted her and wrapped his arms about her the way a lady might wear a fur shall, pulling her back against his chest and letting her rest against him.

“And where did my naughty kitten tiddle off to this morning?” He asked and pulled the flier our of her hand. “Restoration of the Firmament? Oh please tell me you are not serious about helping in this silly endeavor.”

“If we’re going to be here for a while it might be fun to help out. I haven’t had a chance to work with my hands in a while.” She explained.

“Last night doesn’t count?” He teased in allusion to their sexual activities. She slapped his thigh in protest.

“You know what I mean….crafting. I haven’t had a chance to craft in years. I was a crafter at the Carpenters guild of Gridania before I got into adventuring you know and I do know how to turn a wrench thanks to being a machinist.”

“You would really get your hands dirty with peasant work?” He raised a brow. “Though I know there is little to deter you once you set your mind on such things, do you not feel that such activities are wasted on your talents?”

“Not if I enjoy doing it.” She pointed out. “Do you want to join me?”

“The Former Emperor of Garlemald helping rebuild a country we have been trying to absorb for ages or my other option being sleeping all day in the Fortemps Manor while your rambunctious child draws all over my face with magic marker?”

“Or you could go adventuring on your own? You don’t have to be joined at the hip with me.”

“And miss all the chances in the world to publically declare my ardor for you? Tut tut dear hero.” He coo’d.

“You mean molest me!” She corrected. “Nice to know your mission in this new life is discovering new ways to get into my pants.”

“And you into mine.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “I need to find this Thomelain guy on the flier. Why don’t we head to the brume together after breakfast?”

++++++++++++++

The tall man in the pale Ishgardian coat and spiked blonde hair exclaimed happily. “Well met friend! Answering the call of the Firmament are you? Wonderful! Wonderful!”

Hades couldn’t repress a snide remark under his breath. “Oh yes wonderful indeed that the warrior of light is willing to sully herself with your matters of state.”

The Ishgardian known as Thomelain gasped and took a step back. “W…wait I know you! You’re the savior of Ishgard! Are you saying that you would contribute to the restoration project?!”

“Ready and willing.” The hero smiled though her dark companion frowned behind her.

“To think that a fabled hero such as you would help to rebuild our city! We are grateful beyond words! There is…er…just one trifling matter. Do you perchance possess a work permit? It is a requirement for all non Ishgardians.”

“Can’t say that I do.” The hero shrugged.

“Is that so. “ The man touched his chin thoughtfully. “ As I recall, you are a ward of house Fortemps. In which case, perhaps a exception can be made. Alas, I don’t have the authority to make such a decision.”

“Well I do. “ Came another young voice. “And I believe the permit can be overlooked in this case.” Lord Francel stepped forward with a smile on his youthful countenance. It had been years since the hero had met him, having rescued him from execution for false allegations during the dragon song war. It was thanks to Lord Haurchefant that she was even sent to investigate him to begin with and was the beginning of her and Haruchefants friendship. The lordling was still young at face even with a few years added to his summers but his words had a bit more authority and he had obviously grown into his role as Lord having a bit more confidence then the last time. His green nobleman’s tunic and trousers were a stark contrast the dark grey undertones of the Brume.

“Lord overseer! That you should grace us again!” Proclaimed Thomelain.

“Greetings friend! It has been a quite while! I shouldn’t be surprised if you’ve forgotten me.” He smiled sadly.

“But I do remember you Lord Francel and I dare say you’ve grown up a bit.” She smiled kindly and reached her hand out to shake his. He took it and kissed it properly though the hero expected a simple handshake in return. His propriety made her laugh a little. The young blonde elezen was charming in his innocence.

“Honored am I that you should remember me. Much and more has happened since first we met, not least of all the wars end and Ishgard’s transformation. It feels like an age ago that you and Lord Haurchefant saved me from a heretics fate. You had proven your worth to me then. Even so, little did I expect that you would go on to save our entire nation. You are a hero to us all and no amount of words could express my gratitude. No, only through action could I repay my debt. Thus did I resolve to do my part for Ishgard, that I might honor those noble souls who risked life and limb to protect the nation. Souls such as you and Lord Haurchefant.”

Hades watched the hero’s expression seeing if the mention of her old friends name sparked any emotions in her but she kept her pleasant smile for the Lordling and gave nothing away. The boy however, spoke to much for his liking and engraciated himself with the hero like the brown nosers of the Garlean court had tried numerous times to gain favor with Solus in his days. It made him want to roll his eyes and scoff but he bit his tongue for her sake. He would however get this conversation to cut to the chase. “That is fantastically noble of you Young Lord and indeed you should use this opportunity to put the warrior of lights skill to use since she is so graciously offering it. But time is of the essence and I doubt she will enjoy standing idle out in the cold for much longer. Perhaps we could go to the firmament ourselves and see how fares the project?”

Lord Francel finally realized the hero had a companion and couldn’t hide his surprise at the tall dark Garlean who loomed behind her like her shadow. “Pray forgive me sir, I forgot to introduce myself.”

“No need as I heard such from our fair lady. Now if you would be so kind as to guide us.”

“Of course! Please follow me this way.” Francel smiled and they all walked towards the far end of the brume where destruction had rendered half the city unlivable.

The pounding of hammers, sawing of wood, patter of feet and chatter of workers greeted them on the other side of the old city gate. The firmament had long since had its day at the hands of the dravanians as dragon fire, cannon balls, mortar fire and everything else in between had torn the city asunder. Nary was left but the burned out cobblestone that paved the old roads. Now it was filled with a abundance of workers all contributing their craft to its restoration and life was once again given to the district.

The hero had never seen such a workforce in Ishgard with so many faces and ethnicities all working together. Alas, this had been unprecedented in Ishgardian History and for the first time its streets roamed with foreigners and workers from around Eorzea. Aymeric had made good on his dream to have open and flowing Ishgard, resplendent with all the people, goods and services of the nations surrounding it.

Francel guided them to the work board where a number of orders were laid out and those who had the means to fulfill them were invited to do just so. The hero glanced at a number of orders and noted how many botanical items were needed before the carpentry could even begin.

“Wood is so rare in Ishgard, where are all these orders coming from?” She asked.

“Gridania admittedly.” Francel said. “Though the spruce logs we can find outside Camp Dragonhead under rare circumstances. Right now though we are in dire need of Saints Breath to make for our workers to stave off cold and sickness.

“Then that means I can help!” A small voice rang out and the hero jumped at the site of her daughter suddenly standing beside her seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“Rae! What on earth are you doing out this early and without a…..” She looked to her daughters side and saw the smiling face of Emmanelains Junior servant Honoroit. “…Chaperone….”

Her daughter smiled and gave a small wave as Honoroit stepped forward and apologized. “My apologies Mistress Celeste but when your daughter awoke and found you gone she insisted we followed you!” The young boy looked worried he was in for a stern scolding and though the hero had her arms on her waist and was ready to let them both have it she noticed her daughters brown sash hanging over one shoulder and crossing down her chest. Sewn onto it were several badges that looked familiar.

“Lord Francel just said that these people are looking for gatherers! I’m a junior botanist scout ordained by Ms. Fufucha and I cant get my full gathering badge until I complete a work of service to the community.” Rae explained and pointed to the empty spot on her sash.

Lord Francel smiled at the small child. “Might this be the ever famous Rae, daughter of the warrior of light and beloved niece to Edmont Fortemps?”

Rae gave a small curtsy with her thick woolen skirt. “Uh huh!”

“Rae.” The hero began and knelt down next to her. “This is not the safest place for you to be, with all these people working you might get trampled on. Honoroit, please take her home.”

The young girls face dropped and she cried out. “No!!!!! I’ve been working so hard to get my final badge! If I can’t help here then I’ll never get it! Saint’s Breath is not hard to find! I can easily find enough for everyone!”

The hero gave a big sigh and dropped her head, unable to deny her daughters wish. “Ok, its near Camp Dragon Head? Go get yourself some warm mittens and a cap and well go together.”

“Ok!!!!” The girl grabbed Honoroit by the hand and dragged him away as the hero turned to Hades and shrugged.

“Guess we have a small side mission.”

“Oh this should be positively thrilling, assuming that small thing of a daughter doesn’t manage to get herself eaten by anything out there.” Hades smirked with arms crossed over his shoulder.

“Oh she wont, not so long as YOU watch out for her.” She smirked back.

He raised a brow to that. “I beg your pardon?”

“Although I said we are going together, another order on that list is spruce logs which only a high level botanist or carpenter can identify. So I will go hunt down spruce while you are keeping an eye on her.”

“So you’ve deemed me the royal babysitter….” He frowned. “And of course I’ve not the heart to deny you anything, which you know fully well and are intent on exploiting….so be it.”

“Let’s get ourselves together then and head out.”

++++++++++++++++++

“Chocobos…why is it always chocobos?” Hades chagrined as the sleigh they sat in sped across the snowy fields Coerthus Highlands.

“I really don’t understand your dislike of them. Do you really have no livestock in Garlemald?” The hero asked as her and her child sat bundled in fur coats in the back seat. The chocobo pulling their sleigh kweh’d happily as it pulled them along.

“Only the ones we raise for food which are highly prized and unavaible to any outside of the kingdom.” Hades explained. “Our beasts of burden is our magitek, which is far more reliable and need not rely on food water or care other than the occasional tune up time and again.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Rae pointed out. “A machine can’t love you back.”

“Neither can a chocobo.” Hades corrected in a haughty tone.

“Yes they can! You can even train them to fight with you and protect you! They even have their own personalities and likes and dislikes!” Rae shot back with the same tone.

“Oh so they are like glorified lapdogs? How marvelous.” Hades rolled his eyes as Rae stuck her tongue out at him and the sleigh came to a stop.

The snowy fields were littered with barren trees of grey bark and the hero climbed out to survey them. Nodding to herself she returned and grabbed her saw in the back of the sleigh. “This is a good place.”

Rae jumped out of the sleigh and grabbed a small axe, sickle and basket from her mother while throwing on apron and wide brim hat. “I’ll go check for Saint’s breath over there.” She pointed to a small shrubbery in the distance.

“Zalera is going with you!” The hero called over her shoulder as she walked towards the trees.

Hades silently obeyed and followed after the girl. When they reach the shrubbery she gave it a quick look over and shook her head. “The leaves on this one are bad…lets go check the ones over there.” She pointed to a small river and headed down that way.

“Yes these ones are good!” The girl proclaimed and took out her small hand sickle then began hacking at the poor bush with all the finesse of a gobblin beating its evening meal with a rock.

“Hold on, You can’t cut it like that or you’ll damage the leaves beyond use. The chirugeons need pristine undamaged leaves or they’ll simply throw the lot out. Let me show you.” Hades offered as he knelt down in the snow and guided the girls small hand and sickle in a fluid arcing motion, slicing the tender branches in one go. “Be sure to take some of the wick as well, it can be boiled down into tea.”

“How do you know all this?” Rae asked as she repeated the action he showed her slowly and carefully.

“I once studied medicine out of boredom.” He admitted.

“Most people study medicine because they want to save other people.” Rae said. “Did you ever help anyone?”

Hades was quiet as he remembered his first child dying of sickness, in a dark room with a dark bed lit only by candlelight, the healers desperately giving him soups and teas of various herbs only to have him wither away and die and the tender age of 15 summers. Some of those very tonics Hades had made himself in a attempt to save his sons life, but it was all in vain and he buried his son some days later. It was a painful memory despite his distance from his own family and the girls poignent question cut him to the quick.

“No I didn’t….” He admitted finally in a quiet voice and watched the girl continue her endeavor. He looked around the area, noting how no wild beasts would approach them, though only wolves and snow goobues would haunt the area. With him at her side they would dare not come within 100 yalms. Beasts knew when they were outmatched. But in the sky above he saw the familiar outline of a garlean airship heading in the direction of the Holy See and that made him curious. Standing up he watched it disappear over the horizon and knew this meant nothing good.

Ishgard had always been in the sites of the Garlean Empire but with the Temple Knights and Thordan at the helm they had been formidable enemies. A fortressed city was not easy to take over and with Mor Dhona between the two of them the accessibility was poor. While Solus had hoped Varis would continue on to capture territory, he became more concerned with the primal threats and thus ignored Ishgard entirely. With Zenos now on the throne, Hades had to wonder if the status quo had changed.

Zenos did not care about the affairs of state, the conquering of lands nor the acquisition of allies which meant he only came for one reason. And that reason was currently out in the snowy fields by herself with only a hacksaw hunting spruce logs.

“Rae…I think its time we head back.” He stated as the girl hoisted the small basket onto her back. 

“Ok I think I have enough.”

Hades uncharacteristically scooped her up into his arms and rushed back across the snow to the sleigh where the hero was already waiting.

“Why is their a Garlean ship here?” She asked, already having noticed the univinted visitors.

“Zenos.” He only needed one word to explain the entire thing.

“Shite…we need to get back quick.”

“Are you sure you want to run right into the maw of the beast? Considering said beast has his eyes set solely on you?”

“I’ll not let that brute try to pull any strings in Ishgard.” The hero threw her equipment into the sleigh and loaded up the armful of logs she managed to find as everyone took the seats and the chocobo took off.

"Mama is everything alright?” Rae asked with big worried eyes.

“Yes but we have an expected guest to deal with.” The hero knit her brow and prepared herself for what was to come.


	28. Her hand in Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos comes a calling!!!! A epic fist fight ensues! Dont ask me what I was thinking when i wrote this, i dont know. I just wanted to see Solus and Zenos fight over a girl lol.

A sizable group of gawkers and onlookers gathered around the upper echelons of the pillars as Zenos, uncharacteristically dressed in simple ceremonial armor and a white long coat with imperial trimmings, walked towards the Fortemps Manor. In tow behind him was two guards and only two guards who oddly enough had no weapons and neither did Zenos.

Edmont De Fortemps along with Aymeric De Borel awaited him at the door to the manor with palpable tension in the air. It wasn’t every day a Garlean Emperor decided to make a house call especially when said Emperor was vastly known for his inhuman strength and cruelty.

Once Zenos reached the steps, he gave a small bow. “It has come to my attention that Mistress Celeste, the warrior of light and hero of Ishgard is dwelling within this manse. I have come to see her and wish a audience with her.”

Edmonte and Aymeric shot confused looks at each other but kept their cool and cordial demeanors. “Full glad are we to receive the new Emperor of Garlemald but we must warn that Celeste is currently not here.”

“Off on another whirl wind adventure then is she?” Zenos muttered to himself.

“Hardly. She was sent on a gathering mission and will return shortly.” Edmont said. “Before I allow you into my home I must know what your intention are with my Daughter.”

“Daughter?” Zenos raised a brow at the elderly elezen.

“She is a ward of house Fortemps and has been for many years, thus I consider her one of my own family and proudly call her my Daughter.” Edmonte tapped his cane once.

“Then it would please you to know that your Daughter has been granted a most high honor.” Zenos smirked.

“And that would be?”

“I’d like to extend my offer of marriage to her.”

Everyone in the area gasped as murmers rose from the crowd. Even Edmont couldn’t hide the surprise on his face nor could Aymeric.

“I think we’d best move this conversation inside….” Edmont conceded and ushered the Garlean’s into his home before more gasp worthy revelations were made that day to the general public.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

By the time the chocobo sleigh pulled into the stables Stephanivien and Hilda were waiting for the trio with expressions that said everything she needed to know.

“Zenos right?” She asked as she climbed down and helped her daughter.

“He’s at your manse!” Hilda said. “Are you going to need any….assistance?”

“No let’s try to keep this as low key as possible.”

“Was he armed?” Hades asked.

“Surprisingly no and he’s come with only two guards.” Stephanivian shrugged.

“Then he means no harm, this is a official envoy meant to either forge or foster goodwill between the two nations.” Hades explained calmly.

“That….doesn’t sound like Zenos.” The hero frowned.

“He’s playing his cards right for once. “ Hades couldn’t resist a smirk. “He wants something and he knows he can’t use violence to get it so he will act the part of the emperor in order to obtain it.”

“All this just go get me to fight him?”

“ I don’t think its that simple…” Hades admitted without giving away the entire plot.

“Rae I want you to stay with Hilda and Stephanivien at the manufactory while I deal with this.” The hero commanded.

The girl protested. “No I want to go with you!”

“This isn’t a joke. Zenos is a very dangerous man and I don’t want him seeing you.”

Hilda took the girl by the hand gently. “It’s okay love, your mummy will be fine. She’ll send that rat packing in time for dinner.”

“Do you need a weapon?” Stephanivien asked and passed his muskatoon to her.

The hero shook her head. “It would be insulting of me to do that considering Zenos is here unarmed. Let’s hope we can solve this without any bloodshed.”

++++++++++++++++++

“Mistress Celeste has returned.” The manservant of house Fortemps announced as he opened the door to the drawing room. Everyone present, which was the two elezen nobles, Zenos and his guards, Honoroit along with the two brothers Emmanalain and Artoirel (whom had just returned that morning) stood up as was customary when a lady of high esteem entered the room.

With her alpine jacket shed, she was once again in her rather sultry white dress and small top hat. The manservant stepped aside as she entered and stopped at the site of all the men surrounding her, but most of all Zenos and his entourage who stood directly opposite of her near the nice sofa of their parlor. She suddenly wanted very much to run away screaming but swallowed that urge and took a step to the center of the room. Hades, ever in his Zalera persona, took his seat opposite of Zenos where he could keep a close eye on him and did not overlook the vicious sneer that his great grandson shot his way.

“Zenos Yae Galvus. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?” The hero asked politely, keeping her distance for the hulk.

“First, a token of apology for the last time we met. It is apparent to me that you disliked my previous approach and thus I will strive to be more….civil….when we two meet.” He nodded to his guard and one of them came forward with a large coffer, which they set at her feet and opened. Inside was enough gold to make the monetarists of Ul Dahl faint with delight, or even a noble Ishgardian squirm in his seat. To put it plainly, it was more money than even the richest of persons would ever set their eyes on in one or two lifetimes.

“You raided the royal coffers how quaint….” Zalera said outloud.

Zenos shot him a nasty look. “I am not addressing _you, _traitor_.”_

The hero gave him a puzzled look. “What need would I have of money like this?”

“While you may not need it, it would appear that your chosen city state does. Or am I mistaken in my information that you wish to rebuild Ishgard?”

“You’re going to give me Garlean money to rebuild Ishgard?” She raised a brow to that ridiculous notion.

“As a personal gift to you yes.” Zenos admitted.

“But that’s not the reason you came all the way out here.” She cut to the chase.

“I’ve come with a proposition. I am willing to hand over the reigns of Garlemald to you and any of your choosing in exchange for your hand in marriage.”

She had to do a double take but when the words finally set in she felt her face get hot and heart start racing. “W..w…what?!”

He saw her surprise and it made him smile. “I am asking you to become my wife, the empress of Garlemald.”

Everyone went silent and stared at the hero who seemed to have lost control over her tongue and looked a like a cat with its fur bristled ready to either fight or flight.

“Have. You. Lost. Your. Mind?!” She hissed, eyes wide with something between shock and rage. It delighted him to no end. “You are willing to marry me to get the fight you so desire?! All this charade just so you can battle with me once more?!”

“Actually It may surprise you that I find the notion of marriage to be very serious, especially when extending that offer to you. Yes a battle would be exhilarating but having you by my side as my equal is a far more attractive prospect. You are the only one to ever rival me, a perfect match, a perfect friend and I would imagine a perfect wife in that respect.”

“Oh gods…this is not happening….this is not happening….”She put her hands to her face and shook her head.

Hades had had enough of this charade and stepped forward, shielding her from his grandson. “I think this had gone on long enough. Zenos, while I admire your change of pace and the fact your took my advice to heart. The sad reality is that Celeste is not available for marriage. She belongs to me.”

“You may parade yourself around as her partner but you have nothing left, least of all your original name and title. Everything that is Garlemald is now mine and if I have to strike you from our very history than so be it. A dead man such as yourself should have stayed dead.”

“Hah! That’s pot calling the kettle black. Celeste is more than just a travelling companion to me, she is my inamorata and my life. Do you think for one second I would tolerate anyone other than myself taking her hand in marriage? In your outrageous stupidity did you really think this would play out to your advantage? You _know_ who and what I am and what I could do to you!”

“Finally a real challenge and to think it would come from my Great Grandsire of all people!”

Aymeric interjected. “Wait…what did you say???”

Zenos pointed a finger at Zalera. “This baffoon is none other than my Great Grandsire, Soluz Zos Galvus parading himself as a human when in fact he is an Ascian like his other cohorts! Elidibus, though not voluntarily, related all of the details of you and yours when I reclaimed my stolen body from him. You were supposed to be disposed of on the first by the Warrior but low and behold she returns with you at her heel. I will not allow any to interfere in my hunt, not my father and certainly not you!”

Everyone in the room feel silent for a moment and stared at Zalera.

“Oh dear you’ve gone and undermined my grand disguise.” Hades shrugged and was non plussed about it. “But I suppose at some point everyone would find out, looks as good as mine are hard to duplicate.” He snapped his fingers and shed his glamour to once again be Solus while everyone gasped and recoiled.

Emmanelian and his brother Artoirel were suddenly on their feet with knight swords pointing at the man as Celeste tried to calm everyone down.

“Everyone needs to sit back down and take a deep breath. I can explain all this!”

“Please do.” Aymeric said with a look on his face that indicated everything from disbelief to shock to subtle hurt. She had rejected him for an Ascian of all things, the very creatures who overthrew his Father’s authority and brought calamity to Ishgard.

“Its true, all of it is true. He is Solus Zos Galvus, he is a ascian and he is my lover.” She put her hands up to try to soothe everyone.

“Why on earth would you take an Ascian as a lover?” Aymeric queried.

“To make a very long story short we were lovers many years ago and while I was on the first we…rediscovered each other.”

“You do not owe anyone an explanation on our relationship.” Solus said sternly as a warning to everyone in the room.

“I dare say she does!” Aymeric hit back.

Count Edmont stood up and tapped his cane loudly against the marbled floor with the authority of a judge hitting the gavel, causing everyone to shut up. “These revelations of this day are confusing to say the least but I for one will allow no one to either insult Celeste nor her companion who has been in my home for some time and has given no indication of ill will to us or the inhabitants of Ishgard! If Celeste says this man is important to her then it is her own business who she keeps in her company and we have no say in it. Be that as it may, I will not condone violence in my house and I can see you two are enamored with her and rightly so but there is a proper way to go about this things. If you must fight over her then do it in the tribunal!”

“What?!” Celeste gasped as she stared at the count. “You’re not supposed to support this! You’re supposed to stop them!”

“I’m an old man my dear, I’ve not seen a good fight in years especially over a fair lady so revel in the fact that two such prolific men are fighting over your hand in marriage.” Edmont’s smile was way to gleeful for his own good. “So shall we make it official then? A fight within the tribunal amongst the house of commons with myself, my sons, the other lords and the good sir Aymeric overseeing the deed. Whoever should come out victorious will have my blessing to marry my dearest ward.”

“So be it!” The two hot headed Garlean’s spat at each other as all the other attendees rose with shouts of “Here here!”

Celeste slapped her face with her hands, this had to be a very bad and very weird dream that she was desperate to wake up from but at the same time some snide part of her wanted to see how this would all play out and she prayed that Hades would wipe the floor with Zenos.

++++++++++++++++

Within the tribunal’s court room, many familiar faces and some not so familiar all sat around the upper veranda encircling the arena like area as Zenos stood on one end with his guards and Hades at the other with the hero and Aymeric beside him.

The Lord overseeing the Tribunal adjusted his hat and stared down at the two men. “Am I seriously to believe that this here is Solus Zos Galvus and his progeny Zenos, come to battle it out for this woman’s hand? Is this some kind of jest?”

“If it is easier for you to believe these two to be impersonators then so be it but they indeed do have a quarrel to pick with each other.” Aymeric shrugged.

The Lord overseer sighed. “Lets get this over with then. Will the contesters please present themselves?”

“The tribunal rules are simple, if you survive the fight then you are declared the winner. And since you both don’t have weapons, it will be good old fashion fist fight. I’ll admit though that this is the first time its been over…marriage prospects but there’s a first time for everything. Honestly I thought it would be in this ring against another for Celeste’s hand but alas…I find I do not envy your position right now.” Aymeric chuckled.

Celeste slapped his arm. “I can’t believe you men, the lot of you! Making a mockery of me. Did any of you even think to just ask me what I wanted?”

“Oh come now Inamorata, you _are_ enjoying this spectacle.” Hades smirked and kissed her quickly on the lips. “Besides, you’ve not had a chance to see me fight before so let me take this opportunity to impress you.”

“Have you ever done such a thing before??? Like ever????” She asked.

He began to peel off the layers of clothes he wore until he was just in his tight black pants and poet shirt. “Once before…with Lahabrea.”

“Over what?”

“You of course, who else.” He winked and cracked his knuckles as he walked to the center of the ring with Zenos facing him off. Zenos has also dressed down and now all he had on was a black turtle neck and his garlean armored pants.

“Let me reiterate once more, no weapons, no magic, no dirty tricks, just hand to hand and whoever if left standing is the winner.” Aymeric said in a tone that was one part exasperated and one part annoyed. “So let’s get this over with.”

Someone blew a horn from the pulpit that set the whole match in motion as the two men in the center of the tribunal circled around each other with their fists up and ready. The crowd watching went wild, cheering and yelling, already having picked which contender they would throw their hopes on, egging each other on. Zenos was the first to throw a punch which Solus dodged easily, not bothering to counter and waiting for his opening. Another punch came at him and he swiped it with his arm, countering with a punch to the big guys kidneys. He may as well have punched a brick wall, the pain in his hand was immediate.

That little flinch cost him momentum and Zenos sent his knee into Solus’s solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the smaller man and dropping him to his knees. But Solus had his own tricks and swept his long leg out, catching Zenos behind the knee and sending him falling over to the side as Solus landed a solid punch to his Grandson’s nose. Blood immediately poured from it as he stepped back and wiped it with the back of his sleeve.

“You’ve got spirit old man.” Zenos teased.

“You may have spent your youthful years training with the best martial artists Garlemald could offer but you who do you think hired them all to begin with? Did you think I would not learn something over my many lifetimes?”

“You obviously didn’t learn how to be silent.” And Zenos punched him right in the jaw. Solus reeled back and cupped his mouth where his split lip trickled blood. “The warrior deserves a partner who can match her strength as well as her bravery! What can you offer her other than antiquated stories and anecdotes from a time no longer relevant?”

“And what could you offer her other than a cage in which you’ll keep her in only letting her out to suit your disgusting hobby? Will you also put a collar and chain around her neck and treat her like a pet?” Solus landed another punch to the blonde man’s face.

“Nay I will hand over the entire kingdom to her if that is what she wishes! My respect for her is deeper than some fetish you may concoct from your own perverted mind or shall I regale the sordid stories of your royal trysts and orgies for her?” Zenos landed a solid punch to Solus’s face giving him a instant black eye.

“Dare you speak to your elder like that?! What I did as Solus has no bearing over my love for her now. She was mine long before you or Garlemald was ever conceived! What would you know of the complexities of this star or its long history?” He punches Zenos again.

“I know all about the powers you Ascian’s possess and the immortal lives you live nor would it surprise me the if the Warrior shares in that knowledge. But you are out of your league and I wont leave here un victorious!” Another punch was thrown and another landed.

They exchanged insults and blows over and over, each one landing in the others face leaving bruises, fat lips, black eyes and missing teeth. The hero flinched with every punch landed to her lover and covered her eyes, peeking through the cracks of her fingers and praying for it to be over quickly. Secretly though she was impressed with both men’s resilience and her heart pounded with anticipation at the whole spectacle but soon neither of the men would have faces left and she knew she had to step in weather the tribunal allowed it or not.

“I’ll cut you down little man!” Zenos growled.

“Like you did your father? Bloody fool, the people loved Varis and you have damn near signed your own death warrant by assassinating him! Do you not think resistors exist within the kingdom? Do you not realize how many were loyal to him?”

“And who would dare stand against my strength?”

"Contemptuous brute!” Hades growled and put everything he had into his final swing. He struck true and Zenos head snapped back, stunned for a few seconds. The smarmy Ascian had done the impossible, he physically hit Zenos hard enough to knock him off balance where no other man could even get close enough to strike a blow. But the hero feared he had only enraged the bull so to speak so she jumped in to stop the fight.

“Enough! Stop this nonsense at once!!!” She commanded as Zenos fist came at her face, it was meant for Solus but she caught it in her own without thinking and felt a familiar power rip through her body. The jolt of being attacked had set of her own creation magic and with a burst of light she was standing in her Divine form, flowing gown of white aether and hair dancing around her body as if it were a living thing. The entire audience gasped and murmured as Zenos sized her up with wide eyed wonderment.

“Oh ho. You have been a very busy women….”He smiled one of his rare genuine smiles that meant he was pleased with how her power had grown. “Such power…such grace and beauty…befitting a goddess of war herself!”

“Zenos, my answer to your proposition at this time is NO. While I appreciate your attempted civil approach to it all, rather than blazing through here slicing people to bits, you had enough respect to come unarmed and presentable. However, I don’t forgive you for trying to take your own life back in Ala Mhigo and no thanks to what you did I will forever have nightmares nor fully be able to enjoy red poppies ever again.” With that curt reply she snapped her finger and a shockwave of telekinetic power sent the Garlean Emperor flying back, hitting the wall behind him and leaving a deep in print of his body as he struck it. Such a thing would only phase him, not kill him but it was enough to drive the point home that there was now a world of difference in power between the two of them.

Zenos peeled himself off the wall and wiped the blood from his face again with his sleeve. “I understand….as it is now I am no longer worthy of you. Your power…your abilities have grown exponentially to a level I could never imagine. Until I achieve the same power I must rescind my offer. Oh Warrior, today you have shaken me, given me resolve and new reason to live! The pounding of my own heart in me chest and the rush of blood in my ears….I dared not hope I could feel such a thing ever again but only with you am I truly alive! I will train my body and my mind in preparation of our next meeting. Until then, I will make good on my gift and leave you with your bounty, do with it as you see fit.”

“I will accept the gift on the condition you leave Ishgard peacefully.”

“So it will be done.” He nodded to his guards and they set his white jacket and his shoulders as they turned to leave. “My offer still stands even with your refusal. I will not give up so easily. When the time right, we will meet again and I have no doubts you will be giving me a more favorable reply.”

She shot a glare at the man then turned her attention back to Solus who had snapped himself back together and was no longer a bloody mess and then to the crowd who was still silently stunned and looking down on her.

“The show is over folks, pack it up and go home!” She growled as she snapped her fingers and was once again in her normal clothing.

“I do believe a small explanation is in order?” Aymeric asked hopefully, eyes wide at the whole event.

“For you and my family yes, for the rest of these vultures no. Let them have their gossip and their speculations. I care not.” She cupped the face of Solus in her hands, checking him over for any missed injuries.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” She smiled.

“From you, your mean left hook and volatile temper.” He smiled back.

“Oh please….”

“Epsilon….”He drawled. He almost never used her true name unless it was something serious. “Did it impress you?” He pulled back on of her hands to kiss her palm.

“Very much.”

“Will you reward me?”

“How so?”

“Kiss me, in front of all these people. Let them see how you feel for me and how I feel for you.”

Her face went red but she nodded and pulled in close and met his lips. Drama king that he was, he wrapped a arm around the back of her neck, another around her waist and pressed her as far up against his body as he could while bending her over the way lovers often did in theatrical compositions. A familiar voice shouted “Not bad old girl!” and she thought she would truly die of embarrassment.

+++++++++++++++++++

That evening when the crowd has dispersed and everyone had returned to the Fortemps Manor, the hero was obliged to give her family a summary of the events on the First and how she ever came to be in company with Emet Selch to begin with. Her family patiently listened, with mutual expressions as she regaled them with the entire story, starting with how she was called to another star by the Exarch and then coming into partnership with the Ascian, her eventual revelations of her past self as well as her liberation of Emet Selch from Zodiark’s tempering.

When she finally ended her story, Count Edmont, ever the calm and collected type, put a hand to his chin and voiced his thoughts. “By way of your removing his Tempering, has also joined you in a bond with him that can’t be broken. Thus you share in each others abilities…as you so aptly demonstrated in the Tribunal. My next concern then is the nature of these Ascians and if they will try to come after you again. Though you destroyed one and freed the other…what about the Ascian in White…the one you call Elidibus? Surely he will not let the untempering of his former colleague go unpunished.”

“Tis true.” Hades admitted, standing by the fire hearth with his arms crossed over his chest. “Elidibus has already stated as much but for now I believe he is preoccupied with trying to rouse a new enemy capable of facing our hero, which will be hard considering she was the powers and the protection of an Ascian at her disposal. He will not so haphazardly throw himself at her nor will he waste resources trying to accomplish this task. On one hand this grants us the luxury of time. While on the other we must needs foresee the next challenge he presents. Elidibus can be a very creative individual.”

“Do you think he sent Zenos here?” The hero asked, sitting by the count on the setee.

“To test the waters, quite probably, but the marriage offer was clearly his own doing.”

“Great…” She rolled her eyes.

“It may be presumptuous to ask this.” Aymeric began, whom was also standing by the hearth. “But why hide in the shadows, why not take back the reigns of Garlemald from Zenos? After all, Soluz Zos Galvus was seen with no short amount of divinity in his time, being compared to a god. If you were to suddenly reappear and challenge him for the throne I dare say many would throw their lot in with you.”

“Solus was a role I had to play, in preparation for the next Calamity, however that is not who I truly am and while the ruse was fun while it lasted, I see it as detrimental to both me and Celeste.” He accepted a glass of Sherry from the manservant and sipped it delicately like a true royal.

“Then why keep up the guise of Solus?”

“I like this body. Plain and simple. Though I did try to disguise myself again for the hero’s sake that didn’t last long thanks to my Grandson.”

“It seems detrimental to keep the power of Garlemald in that man’s hands.” Aymeric pointed out with a small frown.

“Would be just as detrimental for a long dead Emperor to suddenly appear once again and with a new queen on his arm who is not Garlean no less.” Solus gestured with his glass to the hero. “Perhaps we shall get lucky and someone will usurp him, such as the ever elusive black wolf and his elezen pet but it seems they already tried and failed.”

“Then the unrest rumored in Garlemald is all to true. It is only a matter of time before it collapses and I doubt Zenos will so much as raise a brow when it does.” Aymeric nodded.

_Assuming Elidibus doesn’t guide Zenos to this new power he seeks_. Hades thought to himself silently.

“Then would it be safe assume we will have no other unexpected guests anytime soon?” Count Edmont asked.

“Zenos wont turn around and bomb the place, its not his style.” The hero said.

“My girl you sure do lead a charmed life.” The count laughed and slapped her leg. “Catching the eyes of two Royals and then some. I almost expected my two boys and Sir Aymeric to join in on the fray at the Tribunal.”

She slapped him back. “ I can’t believe your laughing about this!”

Emmanalain gave a big smile. “You sure know how to pick em old girl and that kiss was positively scandalous! Why I dare say that should end up in tomorrow papers!”

The hero groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Artoirel was stoic as ever and obviously rather pissed because he spent the entire conversation staring daggers into Solus but he was smart enough to keep his mouth zipped. He did manage to elbow his brother hard at this curt jokes.

“But now everyone knows that you are Solus Zos Galvus.” The hero pointed out. “How are we going to undo that?”

“I don’t think there’s need to worry, most people in attendance as well as the overseer thought it was nothing more than elaborate theater. It would be wise to retain your other form though just in case. “ Aymeric suggested.

“Dually noted.” Hades agreed.

“Then I suppose the next order of business is the wedding.” Count Edmont went on.

“What?!” Everyone in the room gasped and turned to him.

“This man won the tribunal for your hand.”

“I thought it was moot because I stepped in?” the hero asked.

“Do you not remember your prior battle in the Tribunal those many years ago? You fought on behalf of Lord Francel, using yourself as a proxy. I daresay the overseer will see this in the same light, defaulting Victory to Solus. He has won the right to marry you.” Edmont’s smile was far to cheery for his own good. He was seriously enjoying all of this.

“You can’t be serious!” She felt her face going red again.

“Of course I jest. I do not expect you to take the prospect of Marriage so lightly however I am a tad old fashion in this regard, should you two wish to keep relations with each other I would ask that you consider it in the near future, lest you repeat the mistake that I did.”

“A Ishgardian wedding….that actually sounds appealing.” Hades teased.

“Not a word out of you!” The hero warned.

“With the matter of Zenos settled for the time being, what say you to delivering this coffer to Lord Francel?” Aymeric suggested pointing to the large chest of gold.

“Why not keep a piece or two first?” Emmanelain joked.

“Absolutely not, I don’t want anything of Zenos in this house!” The hero warned. “Hand it all over to Francel and let’s be done with it.”


	29. Pre Marriage Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this very delayed chapter! There is STILL more to come, its just a matter of getting through the Holidays and work in one piece then writing everything out. I had some trouble with a the cliff hanger of patch 5.1 so I did include A certain Dragoon in this chapter, stealing some dialogue from the latest patch. I dont think I can really write any more for the scions until patch 5.2 when we have more solid info on their situation on the first plus any more Eden raids or whatever they have planned. So for now the goal is: Get the WOL and Hades hitched! He won her hand after all, he better make a honest women of my WOL! Enjoy!

“My Lords and Ladies please gather around! Thanks to a sizable contribution of a anonymous donor, enough money has been raised to complete the restoration project!” Lord Francel happily announced while he stood atop of wooden crate addressing all the workers before him in the Firmament Square. Everyone clapped and cheered at the good news. Francel shot the hero a knowing look. All that money had come from her after all.

“As such we are ahead of schedule! We have cleared the main square and are now ready to lay down foundation stones for houses and buildings. Before we get to that though I would like to give special mention to the crafters and gatherers who contributed the most to our venture.” He stated and began to read of some names as every clapped and congratulated those mentioned.

The hero and her crew stood at the back, leaning against the gate wall and staying relatively low key. Rae held her mother’s hand and hummed a happy tune to herself as she swung their hands back and forth jovelly and looked at Hades (Once again dressed as Zalera) standing on her other side. She met eyes with the man and held out her other hand to him, taking it and creating a bridge between the three of them.

His cheeks colored ever so slightly when the hero looked at him and how the three of them fit together so nicely, wondering what it would really be like to have a family with the man. She had never thought about marriage until today, it was simply not a possibility for a scion but since Hades was sure survive most things thrown at him, the worrisome thoughts of dying prematurely dissipated and she began to imagine a future with him.

He seemed to sense her thoughts and stared back at her with his ever glib smile on his face. Tis true they would probably never settle down in a traditional sense, it was a nice thought that they could have a somewhat normal life in between the adventures and hoopla. A nice manse here in Ishgard or anywhere else they chose, he would let the hero ultimately decide. But for now it was a distant dream, they had a world of problems ahead of them to deal with first before such thoughts of white picket fences could be reality.

For now though, this little trio they made was enough to thaw his heart and make him yearn again for family. He had a place here with them, even if they knew who and what he really was, their love for the hero was more than their distrust of him. The exception being Rae who had accepted him entirely, with all his oddities and eccentricities, and reached out to him with the same love and affection she gave to her mother.

With that came the realization that for once, he was enjoying himself. He had not the trappings or luxuries of Garlemald nor did he have a thought of snapping those things back into existence, everything as it was now was enough. _Enough. _Now that was a word he thought long gone from his vocabulary. He had spent eons complaining about how the world was anything but. Now with the veil of Tempering lifted from his mind, he was slowly opening up to the realization that he had been wrong.

While being under Zodiark didn’t render him mindless, it was like having a knawing thought in the back of his mind whispering to him so subtly, he often mistook the voice for his own. But the message the voice gave him was clear: _bring me back and all you have ever wanted would be yours, no matter what the cost, no matter how many die or suffer. It is for the greater good, its what the world needs, its what YOU need. _

“And now, the very last award Ms. Fufucha of the Botanist Guild of Gridania, would like to present herself. Is there a Mistress Rae in the crowd?” Francel called over towards the hero.

“Hm? Hey they’re calling your name.” She nudged her daughter who stood at attention and then walked over to Francel.

A small Lalafell with a straw hat and apron climbed onto the box with him and called out to the little girl. “Rae, Daughter of Celeste, for your considerable harvest of Saint’s Breath and contribution to the restoration project I would like to present you with your final Gatherer’s badge!” She held up the small metal button proudly as the crowd cheered and clapped for the small child, who accepted the pin with a big smile. She turned back to her mother and Hades and waved the pin in the air.

“That’s my girl!” The hero cheered over the crowd.

“To conclude the completion of our first phase we invite everyone to the forgotten knight for a pint of ale on the house! We shall be serving all night so please be sure to visit and enjoy some light festivities with us.” Francel concluded and everyone began to disperse.

Rae ran to her mom and jumped into her arms. “I got it!!!!!”

“Great job sweety!” She kissed her daughters round cheeks.

“Its all thanks to Mr. Zalera! He helped me cut the leaves right so they wouldn’t get damaged!” Rae pointed out.

The hero raised a brow and gave him a side eye. “Oh he did? I had no idea he was into botany.”

“Another of my many hobbies.” He shrugged. “I have many others if you care to let me show you.”

She shot him a exasperated, _watch your mouth around my baby girl_, look before addressing her daughter. “Since you worked so hard achieving that badge, I think you need a reward. What would you like?”

“Hmmmm…..How about an ice cream sundae?” The girl suggested.

“Ice cream on a day like this?” Hades asked.

“Ishgardian’s eat ice cream all year round, no choice when it comes to weather but its no excuse for not enjoying a frozen treat.” The hero laughed. “I think a Sundae sounds great. Let’s all go get some…..together……..

Someone unfamiliar approached the hero who was not Ishgardian. His black and red armor marked him as Garlean but he was not the same guard that escorted Zenos. He bowed to her and spoke. “Lady Celeste, my Lord Zenos begs a private audience with you aboard his ship. He also bids me tell you that no harm will come to you and he wont take but an hour of your time.”

“By the Twelve….didn’t I tell him to leave peacefully?” She scoffed and hid her daughter behind her from prying eyes.

“He intends to my lady but not without speaking with you first.”

“Tell him to get bent.” The hero rolled her eyes.

“M..m..my lady! If I return without you he may well execute me!” The armored man pleaded.

“What does he want specifically to talk with me about?”

“The details of that I do not know only that he wished to speak with you…without the Ascian Emet Selch in your company.” The man shot a uncertain look at Zalera but quickly averted his eyes.

The hero sighed and cursed under her breath. “Ok, I’ll go see him off if not to chase him out of town. Lead the way.”

“You know very well it’s a trap.” Hades pointed out.

“Yup, and I’m going to walk right into it, give him a good kick in the pants and send him back to Garlemald to lick his wounds!” She said in a grumpy tone.

+++++++++++++++++++

At the Skyport of Ishgard sat a imperial Dreadnaught that was in stark contrast to the city that hosted it. Garlean made things were always so black and metallic, with shark lines and no shortage of dangerous looking canons and gadgets. In comparison to ishagardian made ships which were largely classic style with sails, propelled motors and Victorian-esque bodies. It was well out of place among its counterparts in the sky.

The black stair case that led into the back end of the craft allowed entry into a large elaborate cabin with black walls, red carpet and a few garlean furnishings that belonged to royalty. The most out of place thing of all was Zenos, sitting on his chaise lounge sofa, in nothing but a doman bath robe sitting at a small table with a assortment of teas and foods laid out. The manservant at the table gestured for the hero to sit across from the master and she did just so without saying a word as tea was prepared for her.

The red robe almost blended in with the chaise making him a blob of blood red with a hint of pale skin peeking out from his open chest and the long blonde hair that hung over his shoulders. This was so unlike Zenos, with all his gaudy armor and pointy parts, that the hero was immediately suspicious this Zenos might have been a imposter.

“You may think me a brute on the battlefield but I do know the difference between home and killing grounds.” He smirked past his blonde hair covering half his face. The half that was bruised up from his fight with Solus. “When I am not on the hunt I enjoy some…simple pleasures.”

“Is a pipe and reading glasses to come next?” The hero joked and accepted the tea. “I thought I made it clear you were to leave Ishgard.”

“I fully intend to leave without incident but first I must needs give my only friend a fair warning.” Zenos replied.

“Oh?”

“The Ascian in white, the one you call Elidibus, has been rousing your allies in Eorzea.”

Now that got her attention. All of allied Eorzea was against the Ascians so for him to show himself let alone try to contact them was crazy.”

“I’m listening.” She said curtly as Zenos leaned over the table to get a better look at her.

“Ever the pragmatic woman….Elidibus, parading himself as a myriad of different faces has contacted no less than the Padjal, the Admiral and the Sultana, now know of your relationship with the Ascian Emet Selch. According to imperial spies in and around those areas they intend to soon pay you a visit in the very near future. What they mean to ask of you one could only guess, though the destruction of your partner is no less guaranteed. I imagine if they find you consorting with an Ascian they will may find reason to harass you and your daughter or renounce you as a Scion.”

The hero shot him a nasty look as he gave an off hand gesture to show he meant nothing by it. “Yes I know about the child and have for some time now. I also have spies in Ishgard as well. Emet Selch cannot protect you or her from the combined might of 3 city states without exposing himself to the entire world. When that happens new and old enemies will come to the foray, all seeking a way to kill both you and him. He may not like to admit it but even as Solus he has his fair share of vilifiers.”

Zenos paused to drink another cup of tea and then continued. “But that is not the only thing you must consider. He is immortal while you and I are not. Do you not think that once you grow old and gray he will not seek out others? What I am offering you is very simply. If you become my legal wife, not only do I give control of Garlemald over to you, but the entire royal guard as well will be at your disposal. No one would dare try to strike out at you or your child because I or my guard would always be by your side, you would be protected. The Ascian’s would dare not come near nor would any of the other leaders of your city states. In short, my empire is the safest place you could exist.”

The hero sat there staring at him for a moment. “And out of the marriage, what is it YOU get? You make it sound as if its all in my favor but I know you wouldn’t bother with a woman unless there was something in it for you.”

Zenos smiled that cunning predatory smile. “I get a partner who is truly worthy of my time and effort. I warrior who can grow as I grow, who can match my strength and skill. A women who can outsmart and outrun me, allowing me to enjoy my hunt for the rest of my days.”

If the hero could scoot her chair to the other end of the dreadnaught she would have if it didn’t turn him on so much for her to squirm under his gaze so she held her ground and sat still, looking as uninterested as she could manage. But she had to admit that Zenos made an interesting case. Did any of this surprise her about her lover? No. Solus was an iron fisted emperor who also happened to be a brilliant architect both when it came to society and culture. He build the Garlean empire on the backs of many dead people, weather they were the ones who labored under the toil of the Garlean flag or the ones who were trampled underfoot by the wars they waged to gain territoty. She knew his cruel side all too well along with his selfish side and his maniacal side. But she also knew his softer side, the one that was incredibly lonely, ambitious, intelligent, calm and patient.

When she didn’t reply Zenos continued. “I don’t expect my words to change your mind but know that when you are out of places to run to, you may come to me. I will make good on all I have said. I won’t keep you from your “family” any longer.” Zenos looked at his servant who bowed to her and helped her up from her chair. “Before you go warrior, tell me….this newfound power of yours, where does it come from?”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “The same place the Ascian’s find theirs. I was once one of them in another life but my alliance is with a different god.”

Zenos’s face darkened at her answer and he gave one solemn nod as she left.

Standing out on the rampart of the skyport was Hades and her daughter, one with a hopeful look the other with a concerned look as the hero rejoined them. The dreadnaughts stairway retracted into itself and with a woosh of its aether engines, it slowly disembarked from the port and then flew into the sky.

Only when it was a good distance away did the hero turn her attention back to her family. “Sorry for the delay, now I do believe sundae’s were in order?”

“Mama….” The little girl asked with worry at the sight of her mother’s serious face.

“Zenos won’t be returning….now let’s go get that ice cream.” The hero forced a smile and took her child by the hand. Hades watched her silently but already knew what had transpired on the vessel. He could not resist snooping a bit and was neither surprised nor perturbed by what Zenos had revealed to the hero. But her also knew her well enough to know that in her heart she was stressing about the safety of her and her child and until she could formulate a good plan for them, she would not be at ease. He had to bite his tongue for now until her child was not in their presence to say anything about it.

++++++++++++++++++++

Night had fallen and the hero sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair after a nice long bath. Hades had retreated to his own room and had not been seen for some time. This didn’t bother her though, she needed time to digest everything that had happened today and to say the least, she was very worried about Zenos words in regard to the Eorzean Alliance. If they demanded her to hand over Emet Selch then her answer would squarely be no, damned be her association with them, but if they threatened her family in anyway she would have no choice but to retreat somewhere they couldn’t find either her or her daughter.

And the only place out of their reach was the First, which was obviously what Elidibus wanted and was trying to manipulate events in that direction. She knew full well what would happen if the Oracle of Darkness and her daughter were to meet. The same thing had been between her and Ardbert and ended up with him sacrificing himself to become one again with the hero. There was no way, under any circumstance that she could ever let her daughter meet her shard.

Then the only option, besides running or hiding, would be to eliminate Elidibus which was simply not possible. He knew full well what she could do to him and now that Emet Selch was more or less her ally he would not chance meeting her face to face again. He was bound to the shadows and she could not track him or entice him onto the battlefield….but Hades could. That was another thing though, she could not ask or demand of another and certainly not of her lover. It was too close to manipulation for her comfort and that was something she simply didn’t do.

Her mood steadily decreased as she thought of every possibility and all options she had at the moment and felt increasingly frustrated that she was even having to deal with this in the first place. She had done nothing wrong, she saved the man she wanted to save and now it was like the universe was punishing her for doing so.

Giving a long-winded sigh she decided to put on an oversized fluffy sweater and leggings, picked up her small coin purse and headed out the door. She could have stopped by Hades room to invite him out but being alone with a mug of Ale seemed like it would do her some good and the folks at the Forgotten Knight would most likely be looking for her. So she headed out alone.

Jovial voices and music came from the doorway of the pub as people entered and exited in various states in inebriation. Some needing a friendly shoulder to walk them home and some simply giddy with liquor, slapping hands over their friends backs. She entered with a smile and the warm air immediately hit her, the warmth of a dozen drunken bodies in a small place all clinking glasses to their victory.

She greeted a few people inside and searched the room for a empty seat. A waving hand caught her attention but the owner of said hand made her jaw drop. Estinien Wyrmblood sat at a small empty table in the back corner, a small smile on his lips and a mug of ale in his other hand. He looked as good as the day she last saw him some two years before, wearing his civilian attire, hair always straight and loose around his shoulders.

“Estinien!!!!!” She exclaimed and damn near ran straight into his arms, She couldn’t help it, she thought he had been injured and or dead since he bothered not with any forms of communication. He stood and received her enthusiastic hug, giving her a small squeeze with his long elezen arms before gesturing for her to sit down.

“Gods I thought something bad had happened to you! How long have you been back? Does Aymeric know you’re here?”” She shotguned him with questions in her excitement.

He passed her a large mug of ale. “I returned just a few hours ago having stopped in Mor Dhona first to check in with Tataru and Krile. I expected to see you there as well but was directed back to Ishgard. No, Aymeric doesn’t know I’ve returned and yes I will visit him later, first I wanted to see you. I’ve heard rumor you’ve been a very busy woman.”

She hesitated. “In what way?”

“Travelling to a different star and slaying another Ascian so I hear.” He paused to take a drink and so did she. “But that is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to rumors.” He gave her a knowing glance.

She gave a nervous laugh. “Dare I even ask…?

“We’ll get to that later.” He smirked but it was _the I caught you doing something you shouldn’t have with someone you shouldn’t be with_ smirk.

“I snuck into Garlemald not too long ago hoping to find you and Gaius, but it seems as though you two escaped on your own. What happened?” The hero ventured to ask

“The situation in Garlemald has become more complicated. I was making my escape from the capitol when I ran into one of yours….Riol. He thought it best we go straight to Mor Dhona.”

“More complicated how?”

“Hmmm where to begin….” Estinien crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in the wooden chair. “After entering the empire via Radz Et Han I went about my mission investigating Black Rose. It was there inside a provincial factory, that I encountered one who styles himself “shadow hunter”, Gaius Baelsar. Our goals being apparently aligned, we joined forces and ventured on into the heart of the capitol, to the very imperial palace itself. There we found a man that all assumed dead. But his soul lives on and he has rested back his flesh.”

Now she swallowed hard. If he has only just arrived then he would not have known that the very man he was talking about had pranced his Garlean butt right into town only yesterday and left this morning. She really didn’t want Estinien of all people to know about that or her lover, he had a way of looking at her that made sweat drip down her spine, and not in a good way. The azure dragoon was simply one person _she never wanted for an enemy as certainly didn’t want to piss off. She had seen him at his peak and_ knew what he could do and even with her powers, he would probably still halfway knock her block off if they ever got into a real fight.

“Zenos Yae Galvus.” He said in a menacing tone. “Nor did the surprises end there. For no sooner we arrived that he murdered his sire in cold blood. The Emperor is dead. This sent Gauis into a rage and he charged blade drawn.”

It was then that the Echo kicked in and she was taken by an explicit set of memories from Estinien’s encounter. Indeed, it was just as he said. Zenos with his strange manufactured echo, deflected Gauis blow and knocked him back with a shockwave of power, even with Estinien backing him they couldn’t break the prince’s defense. After some juxtaposition and words exchanged Zenos disappeared in a wisp of black aether the same way the Ascians did leaving the two other men at the mercy if the royal guard.

“Hey! Are you alright!” Estinien grabbed her shoulder and gave her a hard jolt as she came back to her senses.

She brushed off his hand. “Yeah it was just the echo. I saw what Zenos did and how you escaped.”

“Peer into my past did you?” He grumbled and sat back down. “I still don’t know what to think of this gift of yours but no matter….our confrontation was cut short when the imperial guard arrived and Zenos took his leave, citing boredom.”

_Damn I should have asked him about his false echo when I had the chance, but I was so concerned with getting him out of town….He is an Ascian in all but name…._the hero thought to herself.

“It beggars belief Aye, but no more than a hero traversing the rift between worlds.” Estinien pointed out. “My concerns are far more prosaic, with the emperor dead and the crown prince missing, the empire is in disarray. Until order is restored, assuming that’s even possible, we needn’t fear and imperial reprisal and for reasons of his own, Zenos saw fit to rid the world if Black Rose. Riol has already informed the Alliance leaders of these developments and we may leave the matter in their hands for now.”

“And what of Gaius?”

“We parted ways shortly after Garlemald. He claimed that some other matter demanded his attention. He didn’t elaborate but the absence of some device or other in the capitol gave him reason to believe they were planning something.”

“Device…?” the hero crossed her arms and thought on what that could be. Hades had never told her of any device worth noting during their brief tour of the Palace but perhaps it was something not even kept in the Palace but in another location within Garlemald. Another Ultima Weapon of some sort. It was also entirely possible that is was something he was not involved with nor had any knowledge of since he spent so much of his afterlife absent from the empire or conspiring things on the first.

Estinien saw the worry on her face. “Lest you worry, I believe he has well and truly shed the black wolf’s pelt. World conquest is no longer his objective. You may safely leave him to his own devices.”

“Yes of course…” The hero said absent mindedly. It wasn’t the Black Wolf that worried her at all, it was everything BUT him.

The dragoon drank down the last of his ale and slammed the mug down hard enough on the table to make her jump a little. “But that is not all……While Gaius and I were outside the Empire and stranded out in the wastelands tending to our wounds. I happened to look up into the night sky and low and behold who should I see shooting across it like a blazing star other than you. Riding atop a Imperial Gyrocopter with the body of the long dead emperor slung over the back like some poppet.”

Her eyes widened and lips pursed as she saw the dangerous glint return to his eye, the one that always meant he was on to you and knew everything you were doing. It was predatory but not in the way that Zenos was, it was more of a “gotcha” cocky eyed look that was in one way charming, in another way terrifying.

He leaned over the table so his face was level with hers. “What ever were you doing in that Palace…other than “looking” for me as you claim?”

She leaned back as far as she could into her chair, tipping it back on its two hind legs to get further ground. Estinien would give her no room for leave and grabbed the edge of her chair right between her legs, slamming it back down with a thud and nearly causing her to fly out of it into him.

“Something tells me you’ve been a very naughty women.” He teased and grinned, wanting in on all the sordid details of her adventure.

She gave a nervous laugh and tried not to look him in the eye. He was about to press further when Hades seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her and abruptly pulled her chair back sos he was dangerously close to tipping over. His face hovered over hers but he kept his eyes on the Elezen.

“She is surely a naughty one, sneaking out without having me escort her. Oh inamorata, you were not lying when you said you had an attraction to tall elezen males. I may well have to handcuff you to the bed to keep you from wandering.” And with a precocious grin he bent down and and kissed her roughly before letting her chair re balance itself with a loud thud on the wooden pub floor.

“Zalera!” She gasped and fixed herself as he pulled up a chair and sat between them. Estinien’s eyes were wide as he stared at the strangely familiar man all dressed in black and after a moment of examining the man’s face, put two and two together but remained calm.

“Solus Zos Galvus I presume?”

“At your service. Though in this form I prefer to go by the name Zalera for my fiancé’s sake.” Hades explained and waved at the bar wench to bring him a glass as well.

“Fiancé?” Estinien’s wide eyes glanced between the hero and her companion a few times, trying to really get a grasp on the situation. The hero’s blushing countenance and her resting her chin in her hand to hide her mouth while side eyeing her lover with daggers in her eyes said it all.

“I won her hand just this morning in the Tribunal against Zenos of all people, imagine that. I plan to make good on that victory _very soon_.” Hades purred and leaned over to the hero suggestively. She side elbowed him and grunted.

“Zenos?! The crowned prince was here?!” Estinien growled and stood up but was quickly forced back down when the hero reached over and pulled him back by his shirt lapels.

“Keep it down!” She hissed. “Do you want to whole pub to know about this?!”

“Considering how the prince simply waltzed into town with his marriage proposal to you, I’m fairly certain they already do or at least heard rumor of it.” Zalera pointed out, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Marriage proposal?!” Estinien gasped and tried to stand backup but the hero held fast to his shirt front.

“Calm yourself Dragoon, I’ll tell you everything!” She hissed again in a harsh whisper and then related to him the entire conundrum from this morning.

After a few minutes, and a few more pints, Estinien felt like he had heard enough and rubbed his face with his palm. “Okay…that’s….that’s enough, If I hear anymore I’m liable to have a heart attack. By the Fury woman, you have quite a way of inviting trouble into your life. So…Zenos has already sniffed you out but coming with such a ludicrous request? Full glad am I that he left with not much trouble.”

“There would be no fun in slaughtering Ishgardian’s apparently.” The hero shrugged.

“Then to your …Fiance…”He turned to the Ascian. “You should know that civil war has already begun with the disappearance of both Varis and Zenos, it will without a doubt spill over into neighboring territory unless someone such as yourself brings back the iron fist to reel your subjects back in.”

“Unfortunately, the beauty of this entire situation is that civil war was eventually the goal.” Zalera admitted. “Sowing the seeds of chaos was the Ascian goal for many a century.”

“So I’ve seen firsthand…” Estinien said bluntly. “The Alliance should be able to take care of the riff raff for now, but no that Garlemald is pretty much no more.”

“As it should be.” Zalera said with not a care.

“That’s not right….” The hero complained. “Even if Garlemald was our enemy, it’s still had something to offer the world, there was still good people in it.”

“Oh? And now the throne appeals to you?”

“No! I don’t want to rule anything considering I can barely rule my own life! I just don’t want to see it go down in flames and take all the good people with it!” She barked back. “Besides Zenos was offering me Garlemald on a silver platter and I still said no.”

“So the prince has truly no interest in his own country, hence why he petitioned to hand it over to you. It achieves two goals for him. Releasing him of his burden of ruler ship and gaining his most sought after “beast” at the same time.” Estinien nodded.

“Something in his offer appealed to you though…you hesitated when he asked you.” Zalera pointed out, having spied on their private conversation aboard the dreadnaught.

“I don’t want to Alliance coming around to harass either me or my daughter, buts it’s not just that. Zenos made a good point about any and all future enemies coming to challenge us and how that will affect the safety of my family.”

“I could ferry you and here to anywhere you wish, should you wish to leave Ishgard.” Hades suggested.

She shook her head. “I can’t take her away from the Fortemps. Its obvious they love her dearly and it would break the Count’s heart to see her go.”

“Then might I suggest only you then. The alliance and others have no reason to come to Ishgard if the famed warrior is not in it.” He had a valid point.

“Do not forget that Aymeric as well as myself and many others would step in to protect the child should anyone come to bother her.” Estinien added. “I dare say even Hraesvelgr himself would probably come down from his lofty haven if something were to befall her.”

“That is true, she had an abundance of allies here in Ishgard.” The hero nodded.

“With that confession…its time for me to take my leave. I don’t think I have the heart to hear anymore crazy stories from you for the rest of the evening.” Estinien remarked and stood up. “I will go make my peace with Aymeric and then be off again,”

“Where will you go to?”

“I have other pressing matters to attend to. I may call on you again soon. Until then try not to get yourself killed.” He smirked and then left.

When they were alone Hades turned to her. “You know I spied in on your conversation with Zenos. Why did you not tell me all that was bothering you?”

The hero couldn’t answer and looked down at the table sadly. Hades had to push her more for an answer. “Have we not been through worse than this? Have you not fought harder battles? Won fiercer victories?”

“Zenos had a point!’ She answered poignantly. “I am not immortal the same way you are, though you swear yourself to me now, what about in another 40 or 50 years? I am already pushing 40 summers and I don’t know how much longer and I can keep going the way I have. I cant let Garlemald fall and just bat an eye at it, I cant let the Alliance steamroll me either and I cant let Zenos run wild, trying to revive any and all primals he thinks he has a shot at controlling! What am I supposed to do?”

He wasn’t surprised at her stresses, she always kept many things inside to herself in hopes of dealing with it in her own time but these were bigger issues she had no control over.

“What is it you want in this life, Epsilon?” He asked.

“I don’t know….”She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I just don’t want the world to go up in flames because of anything I do or don’t do. And I don’t want my daughter mixed up in all of this. I don’t think its likely Zenos was bluffing about the Alliance knowing about us, if that’s the case then I don’t know how they are going to react and what they may ask of me, which I will deny in any event.”

“I suppose the Alliance would find a reason to excommunicate you. Even though you are this generations Warrior Of Light, someone else could technically take up that mantle. It does not necessarily have to be you, though you carry Hydaelyn’s blessing. That in itself is not a mandate that you should act as her warrior. Nor does my once being Soluz Zos Galvus mandate that I must continue to be. I have lived for so long and lives so many lives and gone by so many titles it matters not what comes next be it prince or pauper but for you I would build a new kingdom, one where you could feel safe.”

She gave a small laugh. “And where are we going to do that? Where would we find the land for that?”

“Oh I could overthrow a kingdom or two if need be.” He joked darkly.

“Not funny.” She said dryly.

“Of course I was only joking, however, mayhap a show of force would be wise when your allies come a calling. There are no two creatures on earth as powerful as you and I and there is nothing like a good old fashion spectacle to drive the point home.”

“You’re saying we what….scare the shite out of the Alliance?”

“Nothing so pedestrian. I’m just suggesting we flex a bit of muscle…or at least allow me to.”

“Hah hah and start a war with all of Eorzea while we’re at it. They ARE my friends you know. I DO wish to be able to return to this continent at some point.”

“Then let us rest on the matter for now. There is no need to worry about something that is yet to come. The alliance will not be here for another day or two if they are even coming at all. Set aside those thoughts and enjoy your betrothment.” Hades grinned and called for another two pints of Ale.

“Can we …not call it that?” She winced

“Pact? Espousal? Commitment? Which do you prefer?”

“Quit teasing, I’m too old to get married.” She kicked back another stein, immediately feeling the strong brew hit her nerves.

“Do you really think age matters to a man like me? I’ve had many lovers both young and old and you are nowhere near old in any sense of the word.”

“I _really_ don’t want to think about your previous lovers either.” Her lower eyelid twitched in annoyance.

“Jealous?” he smirked.

“Entirely! I won you fair and square and the only one I want to think about in your arms is ME!”

“My you become quite bold when inebriated.” He chuckled and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “No need to worry, heart of my heart. The only one who can break me is you….with that luscious backside of yours grinding on my nether regions.”

She snorted and almost spat out her beer. “You’re such a dirty rascal and gods do. I. LOVE. IT!” She glomped him in the bar seat nearly toppling him over, making everyone around them stop to glance at the drunk couple who were madly in love.

With a copious amount of Ale flowing through both their veins, they giggled, plotted, laughed and joked about all the dubious acts they could commit around Eorzea. Putting aside all the worries of the day and the near future, they hobbled out of the Forgotten Knight arm in arm like two old chums. Little did the hero realize that her sassy Ascian had his ever-plotting mind on his prize, which for him, was a marriage to the Warrior of Light.

Elidibus and Eorzea be damned, he wanted Epsilon as his bride, he had won her hand and he had already warned her he planned to make good on his victory. It was only a matter of ensuring her comfort and safety and also procuring the little daughter’s favor, which he was certain he had. He had no doubts the Alliance was en route, so he had a small bit of time to bring together a most cunning plan to ensure their compliance. Oh the joys of scheming and conspiring, how he had spent so many years thinking of all manners of intrigue only this time it wasn’t how to end the world but rather ensure one that would allow him and his love to thrive. It was time to bring out the old Ascian glory and give Eorzea a real good show.


	30. Shotgun Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Hades conspire together to make a honest women of the WOL! But with the Alliance in bound and sure to denounce the odd couple Emet Selch decides to take things into his own hands. Add some moogles and a very old dragon and things surely get interesting!

“Face me you scoundrel or feel the wrath of my blade!” Little Rae shouted as she swung her small rapier around madly. Her opponent easily caught her uncoordinated blows and pretended to be running out of energy, slowly allowing himself to be pushed to the floor. No monster or enemy alive would survive her flurry of petticoats, pigtails and pink ribbons jostling with her strikes. Even a man like Emet Selch would be driven to his knees by her might as he fell dramatically to the ground and she put her small epee to his throat. He held his hands up to beg for his life.

“Spare me great warrior Rae, merciful goddess of the blade! My skills shadow in comparison to your uncompromisable strength and serenity!”

“If you want me to spare you, you must promise me something!” She grinned menacingly down at her foe.

“Anything!” He pleaded and put his hands together to beg for his life.

“You….”She frowned and thought for a moment. “Um….I don’t know what to ask for….”

“Tis wise to quickly destroy your foe lest he rise again to pester your domain in the future.” Hades suggested succinctly.

“But I don’t want to destroy you.” She pouted.

He sighed. “Well….then you do have to option of showing amnesty to your foe….though I would suggest asking something out of the bargain that would benefit you. For example…trade agreements, monetary compensation, rights to land……”

“Ah I got it!” She gasped and quickly put her serious face back on. “You must marry the Warrior Of Light and protect her forever!”

Hades paused and looked at the cunning little girl with her toy pointed at him. “You wish to make a beneficial marriage arrangement for the glory of Ishgard.”

“Yes that’s it! I wish to make a….a …Bena…what ever it was you said! You must marry the Warrior of Light and stay by her side forever!”

“I agree to your demands, most merciful warrior Rae!” and with that she held up her sword and gave a knight’s salute, allowing her enemy to stand up and dust his black clothes off.

“Not bad, not bad at all. I think we can make a cold hearted iron fisted ruler out of you yet.” He put his hands to his waist and grinned down at her.

“Do I get to have an army of moogles?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes, you can have an army of moogles. Furry little cretins though they be.” He sighed and drooped his shoulders.

“Yay!!!!!!” She cheered triumphantly.

“Why did you ask me to marry the Warrior Of Light?” He inquired curiously.

Rae put her foil back in her toy box by the fireplace. They had been fencing in the main living room, imagining the furniture to be a fortress that she had to scale and then fight her enemy within, which had been Hades sitting peacefully in a reading chair before the small terrorist decided to pounce on him. He obliged the small child in her fanciful game of make believe.

“I think my mama needs someone like you. She can be really lonely sometimes and I think you make her happy. Even if you are a great big wierdo.” She smiled and took out one of her beloved stuffed toys instead.

Hades pursed his lips and thought about how to address the issue of marriage with a child so young. But Rae was incredibly perceptive and he felt like he could be honest with her without having to dumb down the truth. “Ms. Rae…..would it please you if I married your mother?”

The child stopped and looked up at him with curious eyes. “You really want to marry her?”

“Yes, but only if I have your permission.”

“Then you will become my… papa?”

Her simple question once again cut him to the quick. Of course he had already thought it over in regards to how it would affect the child, she was darling enough that he could tolerate her without much trouble, she was as beautiful as her mother and equally sassy. All that aside, she had a fragment of an Amaurotine child’s soul within her, and without him really having to think about it, he considered her _his._ Shameful that her Hyuran father has been such a waste, he would have relished having a daughter like her in his Solus days.

“Would you like that?” He tucked his hands behind his back and waited for her rain of judgment, quips and insults. They didn’t come.

She just smiled big and nodded her head. “Yes!”

He coughed into his palm, trying to keep his cool. “Well then…I plan to ask your mother officially. Having your personal sanction eases my nerves greatly, fair and illustrious maiden. The problem is how to do it and without either the Ishgardians or the Alliance protesting it.”

“Um…I’m not sure what all that means but if someone might try to stop you…maybe you should steal her away?”

He raised a brow to her suggestion. “Steal her away?”

“Tell the people trying to get in your way that you love her and cant live without her and you will kidnap her away so you two can be together!” Rae giggled covered her mouth as if all she was suggesting was taboo. “It would be like a fairy tale! You are the prince that must rescue to Warrior Of Light from the shackles of the evil Alliance and take her to a far away land to marry her and make her your queen! Uh….not too far though because I want to come watch the wedding!”

Hades put a hand to his chin, actually the child’s simplistic suggestions might just work. The wheels in his head started turning and he smiled at the notion. Steal the Warrior of Light, how amusing.

****************

“Where is Zalera? Has anyone seen him?” The hero asked as she made her way down stairs to the main foyer of House Fortemps. It was morning and the servants were up and about but low and behold her Ascian bedfellow was already missing by the time she roused herself. The manservant informed her that he had left earlier that morning on some personal business.

“Personal business…..that…is never a good thing when it comes to him. Did he say where he was going to?”

“Nay M’lady, only that he would not be back until sundown.”

“Oh gods….I just received word from the Count that the Alliance is incoming and will be arriving around dinner time. We are to have an official dinner at Sir Aymeric’s manse…although…maybe Zalera not being there would be a good thing. If he returns let me know right away.” She commanded and the servant bowed.

“M’Lady…just one thing, a dress was left for you this morning though the sender remains anonymous.” He then pointed to the table near the sofa where a large box sat. The box was far to decorated to be just a normal package and when the hero undid the fluffy red ribbon on the top and popped it open she gasped. Inside was a white gown encrusted with sequins and crystals, filigreed with soft lace patterns and looked immensely expensive.

Taking it out of the box to hold it up to the light, she examined it. The long white gown was trumpet cut, with long slender arms and a fully covered neck adorned with more lace and sparkles. It was meant to be form fitting but covered every inch of skin save her hands and face. In other words, it was right up her ally. If this was to be her dinner dress she was gracious for its modesty and extravagance.

“You said there was no sender?”

“None that I could see M’lady.”

She searched the box and while there was a matching pair of white high heels and a small tiara there was also a small card with an all telling name on it.

It read: _Wear this tonight for your dinner, show them those divine curves of yours. ~ E.S_

“Emet Selch….”She sighed but smiled. “What is that rascal up to now?”

++++++++++++++

“Pray tell us these rumors are nothing more than that, rumors.” The Padjal asked as she sipped her wine.

“Can it be that you really are consorting with an Ascian?” The admiral asked. Everyone who was apart of the Alliance was set around Aymerics dinner table, the fire place blazing and servants ready to refill the wine at a single beckon. The hero sat between Aymeric and the Count at the center of it all, flanked by flabbergasted faces of former allies.

“Tis true, I will not lie nor hide it.” The hero said simply and picked at her dinner.

“But why, when you have sworn yourself to defeat the Ascians? How can you so blatantly do back on your word and good works for our nations?” The Padjal asked in an accusatory tone.

“I think its fair to give our hero the benefit of the doubt. There must be a grand story behind all this I’m sure.” The sultana cut in, trying to keep the mood light.

And the hero explained to them exactly what happened on the first, sparing no detail as they all took in the information she shared. Not even sparing the details of Hydaelyn and Zodiark and the nature of those two gods.

“What blasphemy! That you should even suggest our mother crystal is a primal!” The padjal frowned and stood up from her chair.

“It is what it is, as I have been told, as I have learned it to be. I don’t know what else to tell you or how to tell you in a way that is believable.” The hero shrugged.

“And what if that is all lies the Ascian has fed you?”

“If that is so then why do I still have the mother crystal’s blessing?” The hero argued. “Would she not revoke her blessing if I am so wrong?”

The Padjal bit her lower lip, not knowing how to argue that point.

“Makes sense if you ask me.” The admiral shrugged, not sharing the Padjal’s ferverent devotion as pirates weren’t wont to do. “For every poison there is a panacea, for the light there is the dark and so on and so forth, the hero has simply found a way to balance the two between herself and the Ascian. I do not inherently see this as a threat but rather a boon. With this man’s help we may have further info into the minds of our enemies.”

“I’m afraid you’ll get little information from him but he will not get in your way in any event.” Aymeric said dryly, knowing full well Emet Selch was a rather secretive fellow. “Though I can not vouch for him I can say that he has caused no problems within Ishgard save for his….over bearing….love for the hero.”

The hero side eyed him. “Overbearing?”

“If this Ascian was behind the rise and fall of Allag and Garlemald then how can you excuse all the harm he has done so easily? How many people have died at the hands of this creature?” The padjal argued on.

“He can’t repent for anything if he is dead.” The hero said succinctly. “And our binding is such you have to kill me in order to kill him, he uses my aether as a tether to stay in this world.”

At that everyone at the table fell silent and only the clinking of silverware against plates could be heard. “As long as I continue to fight for Eorzea and am chosen by Hydaelyn, I don’t see why having Emet Selch at my side is seen as a bad thing. Obviously the mother crystal has not a problem with it.” The hero continued as she sipped her wine.

“Yes….of course….”The padjal finally submitted hesitantly but she wore a frown the entire time.

“Is there any chance we will meet this man?” The Sultana asked.

“He is…preoccupied at the moment.” The hero said crytically. “He may or may not show up for tonight’s dinner.”

“You mean to say you have no idea where he is?” The Admiral clarified.

“I don’t keep him tied to my hip.” The hero shrugged.

“I will admit the two of you make strange bedfellows.” The admiral joked. “But enough of this Ascian, tell us more of your adventures.”

With that the hero began to relate them her most recent tales as well as some from the First and the night went by without further ado.

When everything was all said and done, everyone rose from the table and started to head outside into the cold night but just outside Aymeric’s manse was something the hero had already anticipated. A army of a few hundred soldier’s in yellow fatigues waiting for her and poor Artoirel and Emmanalain vastly outnumbered on the doorstep. They had been standing guard over the Alliance Dinner and now they looked both perturbed and slightly lost. Both of them had swords up ready to fight back even if its was a lost cause.

The order of twin adder soldier’s stood ready, weapons poised when she appeared out of the front doorway. The Padjal held up her hand for them to stay their weapons while both Aymeric and the Count gasped and frowned.

“What is the meaning of this?!” The count demanded.

The padjal bowed her head sadly but explained. “I was not sure what sort of situation we might find here so I brought the order just in case. But more then that, Celeste, I am truly sorry but until we can be certain that the Ascian threat is truly subdued we of the Alliance agreed that the Ascian Emet Selch should be taken into custody. That was of course, assuming the hero was willing. However, due to the nature of your relationship with him we must take you as well. No harm will come to either of you two but we cant have you freely walking around.”

“You had this planned the entire time.” The hero stated with a frown.

“Aye Lass, we are sorry. I personally bear no grudge against the Ascian nor you and will see to it that you are both treated fairly.”

“After all I did for you and your city stated this is what it comes to?”

“I made no agreement to this arrangement and will certainly not let you take her from Ishgard on such a sour note!” Aymeric stepped forward to protect the hero but she held her hand out for him to stop.

“Its alright Aymeric, I know you of all people always have my back but you need the alliance and they need you so its best you don’t bite the hand that feeds you. I can deal with this on my own.” The hero said apologetically.

“You can’t seriously mean to go with them?” The count asked.

“What other choice do I have…..?” She trailed off when she looked over the crowd and down the steps of faith. Everyone fell silent and turned their heads to the distraction that just appeared among them. At the far end of the steps, walked a tall man dressed head to toe in black. His long mage like robe trailed behind him as a crown of silver framed his long back hair. He looked like beautiful death, striding down the lane, a glib smile on his lips and glint in his eyes. Hades had arrived to make a spectacle it would seem. For him to appear in his true form among mortals was a serious matter and the hero raised a suspicious brow at him.

The sea of soldiers instinctively turned their wepons on him but no one dared to make the first strike. They all stood frozen, shaking in their boots as they hesitantly parted allowing the tall man in black to walk past and up the steps of the Manse to the hero. Her companions backed away from the strange creature giving the hero and her companion ample room but it was not out of courtesy. The aura he emenated was of darkness, power, death and any and all living creatures would shy away from such things.

He bowed to the hero and knelt down on one knee. “Hero of the Source, Celeste Epsilon, Savior of Eorzea and Novrandt, Slayer of Ascians, Matriarch most holy and Master of my heart and soul. I have come today to claim my prize, rightfully won in the Tribunal of Ishgard, the right to take you as my wife in holy matrimony.”

“By the twelve what did he say?!” The admiral gasped and everyone in the area murmured and hesitated.

The hero couldn’t hide her surprise and she stood still looking down at her suitor, slightly unsure how to handle this. She knew he had been up to no good but this took the cake, though she shouldn’t have been surprised, it was Hades after all and he was a drama king at heart.

“Is this some horrible joke?!” The padjal frowned at the entire situation but then two men standing behind the hero were secretly smiling.

“What say you to my offer, Warrior of Light?” Hades smirked up at his beloved.

It took her a few minutes to find her voice and her courage but she managed to say. “W…well….this is most unexpected. Emet Selch, Paragon of the Source, the Architect, God of Death and keeper of souls, You may have won my hand in the tribunal but that doesn’t mean you have any rights over me.”

“Defiant to the end?” The Ascian’s lips curled into a smile. “Then perhaps I should take you by force!”

“We won’t let you take our beloved sister!” Emmanalain shouted with his sword at the ready. When the hero turned to him with a questioning look he winked at her. Ah hah, so this was the show of force Hades had mentioned the night before, the spectacle and it would seem everyone was in on it save for the Alliance and herself.

She turned back to Hades and searched his face for further answers. He mouthed the words _play along _and she grinned. “Take me by force? Me? The Warrior of Light, don’t make me laugh you whelp!” She said in a loud haughty tone. “I let you live as a mercy, you have no right to ask me for more.”

The Alliance members all shifted uncertain glances at each other as they watched the two beings spat with each other. “I not only ask, I demand it of my beloved mistress! I will allow no other to take your hand in marriage save myself and I need steal you away then so be it!” Hades growled and grabbed her wrist.

“Capture that fiend!” The padjal shouted to her army.

“Stand down!” The hero shouted even louder. “I’ll deal with this myself. Emet Selch, if you can best me in battle then I may consider your proposal.”

“So be it! I will win you yet Inamorata, through our battle shall you see how my passion burns for you!” he said dramatically, spreading his arms wide to receive her fury.

“Gods that sounds like something a certain tall blonde Garlean would say….but have at you! Better put up a dang good fight then!” She grinned and side kicked him so hard he flew back a good few yalms. Before he could land she was already coming at him, launching herself through the air as she snapped her muskatoon into existence and fired a volley of fireballs at him.

He twisted and turned in mid air, dodging them with all the spryness of a cat and landed in the bottom courtyard on his feet.

“Follow them!” The Admiral commanded but the count stepped forward to stop her.

“They have initiated the rights to sacred combat! It would be a slight on Ishgardian Tradition to interrupt them.” The count explained.

“What if she really looses to him!?” The Sultana gasped.

“Do you have such little faith in your hero?” Aymeric smirked.

The Ascian and Hero came together again, twisting around each other in mid air, ancient magic fought against modern machinery, his waves of dark aether pounding against her body and yet she repelled him with her bullets that shot through the night sky like shooting stars. It was dramatic and awe inspiring while the serpent soldiers watched on, slack jawed at the fabled hero’s skill in action.

When the two came together again in a burst of power, the hero leaned in close enough to whisper into his ear. “Make sure its damn convincing!”

He grinned at her remark as he snapped his fingers and sent a bolt of black electricity ripping through the air at her. It hit her dead on and she writhed under the sensation. It didn’t hurt of course, but it sure did tickle and she fought the need to burst out laughing, silently cursing the Ascian for the inside joke.

“You devil!!!!” She squealed and broke free of it, back flipping off the nearest roof and sling shooting another volley of bullets at him. He intentionally let them hit him as they took their battle across the city drawing awes and gasps from the citizenry bellow who followed their movements, weaving their way down the bridge to the Gate of Judgement.

“Now I have you my sweet lovely hero.” Hades purred and struck her again with another wave of electric aether but this time she made to repel it, raising her arms to shield herself as it rippled around her. Between the currents and over Hades shoulder she could see the Alliance and all of Ishgard running towards the bridge and made her move.

“Time the coup de grace!” She grinned and broke free of his assault, pulling her maskatoon to eye level and letting off one last bullet. It struck him right in his third eye causing his head to snap back and the rest of him to crumple to the ground as the gathering crowd stopped on the other side of the bridge and gasped.

The hero, ever so victorious in her stride, walked up to him and planted her heeled foot in his chest. Holestering her gun and putting her hands on her hips she grinned down at her query. “Nice try honey bun, but this victory is mine.”

Smoke rose from his third eye as his body rejected the bullet and spat it out, one eye open a crack but otherwise playing dead. He smirked as he swept a long leg out and kicked her ankle out from under her, dropping her on top of him as he rolled them both over, straddling her so that he was triumphant above her. Long ascian nails graved her throat and kept themselves there. Celeste held her hands up to show surrender but winked at him all the while.

“Truly you are mighty and I admit my folly. I surrender to you.” The hero shouted so the others could hear.

“What farce is this?! Kill that creature!” The padjal shouted and the soldiers began running across the long bridge, weapons raised. They didn’t make it very far before a burst of prismatic light and sparkles blinded them and a flurry of white fluffy bodies rained down from the heavens.

The night sky lit up like a summer night festival with fireworks and noise as the crowned Chief Moglin descended with a familiar child riding on his back. He landed on the bridge between the two parties and he and his Moogles blocked the advance of the soldiers who came to a sudden halt as Rae slid down his back and held his paw.

“Rae what on earth are you doing there?!” The hero gasped and rolled over onto her stomach to better see her own child.

“It has been brought to my divine attention that a wedding progression is set for this beautiful night involving our most beloved warrior of light!” The chief ruffled his white fur. “It has also been said that gracious plates of kupo berries, cake and kupo berry wine would available for myself to sample….” The moogle looked at the soldiers, then at the hero in her precarious position, then back at the soldiers again before jumping in surprise. “Kupo..what is this hostility I sense?”

Rae tugged at his paw and whispered to him. “The alliance soldiers ate it all and didn’t save you any!”

The great chief ruffled his fur once more as a angry army of moogles stared down the soldiers. “To eat of such bounty and not offer it to the great Moglin is unforgivable!!!!” he squeaked as his flurry of fluffy mog soldiers sprang on the alliance and began batting at them with their small weapons. The entire event was comical and none of the soldiers would be seriously hurt, if not slightly humiliated and being beat up by moogles.

Rae turned and ran towards her mom while the army was distracted. “You both have to be ready! He’s coming to get you!”

“Who?!” The hero gave a funny look and turned to look over her shoulder at Hades. He quickly got up and helped her to her feet.

“I thought the Alliance might give us some trouble so I enlisted some help.” Hades explained as a thunderous roar ripped through the night sky and caused everyone to freeze in silence. A gust of wind nearly sent them all flying off the bridge when Hraesvelgr landed near them, the vibrations from his weight on the stone making it hard to keep balance.

“Who dares to raise a hand to the warrior of light!?” His ancient voice rang out loud and clear.

The adder soldiers were too terrified to take a step closer as the moogled backed up and stood as a legion surrounding the hero and her companions.

“Great Hraesvelgr, our fight is not with you or the moogles, nor any inhabitants of Dravania!” The padjal explained as the crowd parted and she walked forward. “We only wish to seize the creature in her midst who has laid waste to countless armies, seduced thousands of leaders and set about chaos in our world! That Ascian, who brings only darkness and destruction in his wake.”

“Oh please Padjal you flatter me.” Emet smiled and straightened his cloak.

The dragon glanced at the Ascian and then back at the Padjal. “Yes I know of these Ascians and their manipulations throughout mankind’s history and I don’t hesitate to share my disdain for them and their antics however, this one came petitioning help for the Warrior of Light and thus I am here to repay her a personal debt as is Chief Moglin.”

The furry chief ruffled his fur and straightened his crown as if, and most likely he did, forget his entire reason for coming. “Th…that’s right Kupo! We are here to serve our most honored friend!”

The great dragon looked back down at his friend. “And so warrior, as my service to you I shall ferry you to where ever you so wish.”

“I knew you were up to now good but this is on another level….” The hero said with wide eyes at the entire situation. “And you got Rae in on this???”

“Mama!” The sassy little girl pointed a finger at her mother and sternly said. “Go with Mr. Zalera and don’t come back until you’re married!”

“You can’t seriously mean that!” The hero frowned.

“No arguing! I like Mr. Zalera and want to keep him!” The girl wagged her finger as Hades scooped the hero up into his arms and jumped onto the back of their ancient winged vessel.

“I won fair and square and now I will make a honest women of you.” Hades grinned at his prize as he settled her on his lap and straddled the dragons neck. “Onward mighty Hraesvelgr! Let not these heathens tarry you any further!”

The hero yelped as their dragon leaped into the sky and her family below all waved to her with satisfied grins on their faces. They had all been in on the plan, every single one of them. The Order of Twin adder as well as the left behind Alliance all watched with jaws open as their query easily escaped them.

Hraesvelgr flapped his mighty wings as he cut through the night, sailing through the sky until they were far above and beyond the mess they left down below. Now only the soft whistling of air through their hair and the flap of wings surrounded them and it was a good moment for the hero to really catch her breath but without reason she suddenly started laughing uncontrollably and just could not stop.

“Pleased, My lady?” Hades smiled and cuddled her clothes so that the wind would not chill her.

“I knew the dress was from you but this…”She waved a hand at the world around them. “Even in my wildest dreams I didn’t think you would take it this far! I don’t know weather to be pissed or tickled!” And she kept laughing until tears filled her eyes. It was the first time Hades had ever seen her laugh so heartily, putting all her joy into something so basic and yet he felt very pleased with himself that he had caused it. And he had to admit, she was twice as pretty when she was laughing.

“You should thank our daughter, she was the mastermind behind the entire operation.”

“Oh I know, only _she_ would think to enlist a entourage of Moogles……”and then the hero paused and stared at Hades. “….Did you just say _our_ daughter?”

“It might please you to know that I sought her feelings on the matter and thus she did present the idea of my stealing you away and also seemed amiable to the idea if my becoming her legal father.”

“That girl is too smart for her own good….” The hero muttered as her white gown fluttered against his black cloak.

“So did I prove myself worthy dear hero?” He squeezed her tight and laid his chin upon her head.

“You won’t regret it later on?” She titled her head up enough to see him.

“Oh Epsilon, I had to wait Millenia to see you again. Do you think I will take no for an answer? I will have no other.”

She smiled up at him. “Alright, I’m placing myself in your capable hands…husband. Although I have no idea where we will find someone to marry us.”

“While such ceremonies can be enjoyable, for true Amaurotine’s it is merely that, ceremonial. What I had in mind was much more involved and metaphysically deeper.”

“Explain.”

“Your tethering of my soul is only half of the equation, when two Amaurotine’s come together in marriage an a exchange of souls is needed. What you did to me was half of the process so to complete the marriage rites I must needs give you a portion of myself in return. When it is completed, all that I have and am will be available to you, should you wish to draw on my power you will be able to do so without hinderance. And should something happen to you, our aethereal link would always guide us back to each other.”

“I see….” The hero pondered the deeper implications of it all and had to admit some hesitation to such a foreign concept. But she had already performed half the rite on her own unbeknowest to her at the time and while it certainly had been a roller coaster since then, she had to admit she liked it. Now was the time to finish what she began and having the great Emet Selch as her husband certainly had it perks.

“Does it frighten you?” Hades asked.

“Frighten? No, but it does make me a bit anxious. Its not a bad feeling though, it’s a good kind of anticipation.”

“Where would you like to go?”

She pouted her lips and thought on it. “Hingashi, definitely Hingashi.”

Her husband chuckled and agreed. “As you wish, Mighty Hreasvelgr, to Hingashi if you will! My wife and I have a rather scandelous honeymoon to celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Im sorry this chapter took a few weeks to get done =(


	31. When light and darkness collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and the hero finally get married but when they join in union with each other, some unexpected things occur.

_17 years in the future:_

The long table meeting had quickly descended into chaos as familiar, albeit slightly elder, figures argued over the large oak fixture, fists and insults thrown at each other while one solitary figure all in black ruffles and white ribbons watched over them with an annoyed expression.

“Magiteck should all be destroyed! Look at what its done to out world! How could you even dare think of reutilizing it for your selfish pleasure!” Kan E Sen shouted to a man whom looked like Ser Aymeric but clearly was not. The youngish Elezen with looks equally as notable as his father slammed his hands down on the table in protest.

“Such technology should not go to wayside or the annuls of time the way Allag did! Why can we not recycle it and put it to good use? Think of how much man labor it would save us for such feats as raising buildings and even something as harmless as farming?” Lucio De Borel, as was his name, was a noble soul much like his late father but was a tad naive with his young age but then again so was his sire so many moons past. Aymeric has long since retired from his chair with the Alliance and passed on that responsibility to his kin, whom in his tender years of 16 winters, had shown a rather genius nature towards politics and religion and also had a few knightly campaigns under his belt. Not to mention he had the bull of Ala Mihgo and Captain Tarupin’s seal of approval on the battle field.

At the end of the long table in a ornate chair of black iron, as was its Garlean Design, sat a young lady with dark hair. A small circlet of silver sat on her brow as ribbons of white satin lace hung from her braided hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at her guests unruly behavior.

“The spirits of the forest will not forgive the use of such technology.” The aged padjal argued. “For eons have we lived in harmony with the elements and they demand we keep balance within the forests of Gridania. We cannot allow machines to take the place of human hands.”

“Ishgardian’s do not worship the same goddess as you do, dear Padjal. Do not seek to force Gridanian superstitions on Ishgardian sensibilities.” Lucio boldly shot back.

How had it come to this? That the Alliance should be fighting over Garlean boons, at a garlean table, in a garlean palace in the middle of Garlemald itself? The thick silver and black walls were no different then when Solus had built it, all the trappings and wares were retained even though the Empire had absolved itself and the monarchy was dismantled. Now the Garlean princess, renounced of her title and taken up the mantle of Chief Regent and Ambassador, sat in her high ornate chair. Presiding over her many guests from many countries, all united in the Alliance, allies of a united Eorzea.

The regents eye brows twitched at the squabbling as she waved her hand to summon over her guardian knight. His familiar black overbearing armor hadn’t changed and neither did the horned legatus helmet, with its one horn broken in reminder of his legendary battle with the Warrior Of Light. But underneath that mask was a aged man, scared from many battles and wiser for it. That he even survived into this era was another story to be told, as his last battle with the Warrior by all accounts should have been his last.

The old Legatus with the long blonde hair walked over to his charge and stood at her side as she held out her hand and twitched her fingers to signal she wanted him to hand her something. The bond between them was deep enough he knew what she desired without words and he took the long katana from his sash and pressed it to her open palm.

In a flash, the blade was drawn from its scabbard and the table before her was cleaved in two. Everyone fell silent as the two wooden halves slowly slid apart and fell with a very loud thunk. Heads slowly turned to the young women who aptly put the sword back into its carrier and handed it to her servant. The room was suddenly silent….finally.

She cleared her throat and spoke in a calm tone. “Now that I have your attention….I can’t believe that my kingdom has only been dissolved for less than 6 months and yet here you all are arguing over who gets what cut of the Garlean Cake like vultures to a carcass.” Her brown eyes looked over everyone in the room. “Is this what my mother and father fought for? For everyone to nit pick at their legacy for every last crumb? You shame their memory by all this squabbling!”

All in attendance visibly cringed and backed away from the table.

“Look at the moon, see what has been accomplished! Our world is finally at balance between the light and dark and yet mankind still quarrels over such pitiful things. My father warned me many a time about the greed of man, please do not prove him right. It was only at the behest of my mother that Garlemald was ever brought to the Alliance negotiating table so do not sully her memory by stripping us of everything we have. On that note, most of our magiteck is no more. My mother destroyed what she could before handing over the throne of Garlemald to me and what little remains of magiteck to the Sons of Saint Coinach, so waste no more time arguing of such things and lets focus on truly making an effort to rise our countries out of the wastes of war and conquests.” The girl stood up and bowed to her guests as she stepped from around the broken table and took her legatus’s arm. “We shall discuss no more tonight, let us retire and enjoy our evening. As always the palace and its gardens are at your disposal.”

“My apologies, Lady Rae, It was not my intention to insult you.” Lucio Apologized.

“Nor mine.” Kan E Sen bowed. “We were truly blessed by the late Warrior of Light and all she has given us. We shall not forget her sacrifices.”

“Nor those of your father, the Paragon Emet Selch.” Another noble said outloud.

“Yes, I am sure they are both grateful for your thoughts, where ever they may be in the world.” Rae smiled and allowed her servant to lead her away. The long black ruffled gown she sported made her seem almost doll like with her fair skin and dark hair, such a stark contrast to the inhuman strength she seemed to display when wielding any weapon. So much like her mother in that respect but all her techniques were taught to her by her mentor and knight, Zenos Yae Galvus, who now walked at her side.

His step matched hers as they marched side by side down the long red carpeted halls of the old palace, her gown making small noises where it touched the ground. When they were far enough away from the audience chamber and prying ears she gave a very exasperated sigh and slapped her face with her hands, dragging them down her cheeks and surely making a terrible frog face before she slumped forward the way her father often did and let loose her true thoughts.

“To think that my mama had to deal with THAT for years, its no wonder she tried so hard to get away from the Alliance! Their incessant demands and complaining surely drove her straight into the arms of my father and I don’t blame her one darn bit!”

Zenos gave a throaty chuckle, his voice still gravelly with a touch of age to it as he removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. “Well…to be quite honest I may have played a role in that as well.”

“Oh yes I heard about your impassioned marriage proposal or pursuit of her….who’d of thunk you’d end up serving at my side eh?” She elbowed him hard in the ribs though it did not to disturb him in the slightest.

‘Like mother like daughter….” Zenos sighed.

Rae stopped halfway down the hallway and looked up at the large paned window that flanked the side wall. The moon shone high and bright in the sky but something about its light was peculiar. It no longer shown the white pale light it used to and now shone with a purple hue, bathing the night in a gentle aura resembling a amathyste gem. The moon had ceased to shine white years ago, when the hero ended the war between Zodiark and Hydaelyn, united the world in balance between the two ancient primals. It was a sign of the compact made between her kin and the old gods, this beautiful purple moon, and everytime she looked at it she smiled, knowing that her and her family had made it possible. It was their legacy and their pride.

“I wonder where they are now….”She pondered with a smile. “Knowing them they are probably lying on a Lominsan beach, drinking martinis and making bad innuendos at each other….”

“They will come back when the time is right.” Zenos reminded her. “Creatures such as them can’t deny their nature to be in the midst of the hunt. Once another earth shattering event takes place I’m sure you will find them at the foray if not the instigators.”

Rae gave a hearty laugh and put her hands to her hips. “Yeah that sounds about right. Well….shall we have small round of sparing before supper?”

“Always at your disposal, madam.” Zenos smirked as they continued on down the hall.

***************

_17 Years earlier_:

“Ah! Hades! W…we haven’t even made it through dinner yet!” Cried the warrior as she felt herself being pushed down onto the tatami matting of their hotel room and a familiar long nailed hand began sliding its way up her yukata robe.

“I’d much rather nibble on your delicacies, inamorata.” Hades long fingers had already slid their way up her torso and to her breast as his laced his other fingers in hers and splayed her out on the floor. With her robe all crumpled and opened at the front, he was greeted by the sight of pinkish freshly bathed skin and scent of Camellia soap. “After that dramatic display you put on for the Alliance, how can I resist you?” He bit down gently at her breast so she squealed and pushed his knee between her thighs, enjoying the feel of her pelvic bone against his upper leg.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that? _Master of my heart and soul. I have come today to claim my prize, rightfully won in the Tribunal of Ishgard, the right to take you as my wife in holy matrimony_. God’s you always did have a way with words.” She teased back with a blushing face, her arousal all too apparent with someone who knew her inside and out.

“Ahhh, how I would love to give you a royal wedding procession. To see you in Garlean gowns of black and gold….crowned with jewels and all the finery. Its not too late to change your mind.” He cooed into her ear and nestled his face in the crook of her neck. “BUT I know that is not your desire…so I will be content to do this privately in the intimacy of our own little hamlet here in Hingashi.”

“Will this…hurt?” The hero asked carefully.

“No, thought to be truthful I know not what the full gravity of such a union will entail. You and I were never married in Amaurot thus I have not experienced what a true soul bond would be. Neither did I seek to establish such with any other human being.”

“Not even your Empress or your other lovers?” She asked without malice but true curiosity.

He shook he head and she felt his hair brush against her cheek. “No.”

There was a short silence between them as she felt the seriousness of his words and knew once she entered into a union like this with him, there was really no going back. But she had made that choice months ago when she attempted to save him during their final battle in the abyss so what they were about to do now was simply completing the ritual. Hades had a piece of her soul, now she would receive a piece of his, completing the esoteric union between them.

She took in a deep breath and nodded. “Ok…I’m ready.”

He lifted his head from her neck and placed his forehead on hers so his eyes were squarely focused on her own. His ascian mark glowed faintly between their two faces when he began speaking in that ancient tongue from Amaurot that sounded so much like music rather than words, the only recognizable sound was ohhhh and ahhhh to her hyuran ears but it sounded beautiful and comforting.

His hand slid up from her breast to her heart as he continued his ancient chant and then she felt a small pang of electricity ripple through her, it was not painful but certainly felt out of the ordinary. While she tried to keep her eyes focused on his, her vision tunneled and everything was washed away with darkness.

She was suddenly standing in dark place with walls surrounded by red masks of all shapes and sizes, all faces and expressions and she knew instantly she had found her way within Hades soul much the same way she had during their final battle. In his desperation to win, he had pulled her here and it was also here that she destroyed the Zodiark within him, which meant….her eyes flicked around quickly and in the middle of this strange place she saw a small shard of purple crystal floating in the air, just waiting their, suspended in time and space.

Her feet took her closer to it and she reached out to take it, the moment her fingers touched the delicate shard, flashes of memories tore through her mind, only they were not her own. Memories of the sundering, of herself as Epsilon, words and praises, screams of anguish, cries of pain all shot through her psyche. So many faces of lovers and friends that had been Hades through the many guises he had over the eons revealed themselves, so many losses and betrayals, so much disappointment and loneliness. She had to scream out at the feeling, it was too much, too much sadness and when it reached a crescendo it suddenly all stopped and was replaced by another presence all together.

The power that sung through her ether was dark and heavy but neither frightening nor threatening, in fact it was oddly calm and soothing. It was not unlike Hydaelyn’s, who’s presence also came with a sort of calm distinction and power. So when she looked up from the small crystal in her hand she was not surprised to see him there, Zodiark.

Zodiark, to this point had never revealed himself to her or anyone else that she had known, other than the Ascians speaking of him, she really knew little of him so she was not sure how to proceed with this unexpected visitor.

His purple crystalline body towered over hers, arms crossed over his chest, strange appendages protruding from his back like some sort of wings. His face was blank with no discernable features, just a polished surface that had the shape of a head and nothing more.

“_Rest, sleep, be at peace….only through death can you find true unity. Only though death can you be reborn. Only darkness may banish the light._ _Welcome child of Hydaelyn_.” He spoke to her in a voice that was deep and echoing, but otherwise calm. Before the hero could question anything more her psyche was ripped back into the real world and back into her own body as both her and Hades screamed.

Hades on the other hand had seen the exact same thing in the hero’s soul, only in place of that dark crystal was one of light that spoke to him in a gentle mother like tone. He had seen the hero’s inner most memories and secrets, the Sultana’s would be death and her exile to Ishgard, the death of her beloved Haurchefant and the treachery of the Holy See, loosing her friends to the Garleans, some to primals, some by other means and in her heart so much crushing anxiety and loneliness that she could never give words to. Emet Selch knew them all too well, for that same despair nearly took him at one time too.

Power rippled between them that was both light and darkness and in its thrall they clung to each other until is subsided in a very short but dramatic shockwave that shook the entire building, knocking over a few pictures from the walls.

“What. In. the. Seven. Hells. Was. that?!” The hero asked slowly, catching her breath between words.

“A union between light and dark…..can such a thing be possible?!” Hades asked as he pulled away far enough to see her face, the shock he wore was so apparent that for a moment the hero was worried. It was not often anything took the Ascian by surprise.

“I saw and heard Zodiark…” She started and gasped as she looked down at her left hand. Around her wedding finger was a band of purple crystal, the same one she had touched inside Hades soul.

“I witnessed Hydaelyn.” Hades said and held up his own left hand, seeing the bang of light blue crystal on his own finger. They stared at the others rings with eyes wide in wonder.

“What did she say to you?” The hero dared to ask.

“Hear…think…feel….only light may bring life. Only light may banish the darkness.” He recalled.

“Rest…sleep…be at peace…only though death can you find true unity…only darkness may banish the light…..” The hero answered. They took each other’s hands and laced their fingers together as they rose to their knees. “Have we misunderstood the other’s god this entire time?”

“Oh don’t make me admit that gimp Elidibus may have been correct.” Hades scowled.

“Equilibrium must be maintained between the light and darkness….” The hero pondered. “On the first your darkness was the cure for my light….in this world light in the cure to darkness…I think we’ve gotten it all wrong, we’ve gone about it the wrong way, darkness NEEDS the light. Oh Hades…what have we done?”

“We have just done the impossible, a mortal was joined with an immortal in a sanctified bond of marriage. A creature of the light and the dark have become as one. As a paragon, I will always belong to Zodiark, though he can’t exert any control over me. And you as the warrior of light will always belong to Hydaelyn but we have rewritten the laws of nature by our union. We are husband and wife in the ancient sense of the word, our souls are now tethered.” His face was so jubilant and victorious as he announced this, his yellow eyes wide with both wonder and satisfaction and the hero knew her expression was no different.

It took a few moments for the hero to find her voice so she swallowed a few times and finally agreed. “Yes….we are now one as husband and wife. You are the darkness to my light and I am the light to your darkness.”

He grabbed her shoulders tightly and laid his forehead against hers. “Dearest Epsilon, I saw your inner most memories, all the loss and the pain…my poor forsaken warrior…from now on I will always be at your side, no one will ever harm or betray you again. In darkness I will be your guide, In light you will be mine. I will never abandon you or leave you lonely for you are loved by Hades, Emet Selch, Solus and any other form I may take in the future. I am yours and yours alone for the rest of my days.”

The first hint of tears filled the corners of her eyes and the sound of those words because she never though she would ever hear something so wonderful in all her life. “I….I…” She swallowed back her tears as she tried to think of something of equal worth to say to him but a slender finger to her lips silenced her.

“Words are not needed, I can feel what you feel through our bond.” He smiled down at her.

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could muster. “I love you. More than anything.”

“And that is the most beautiful thing and man could ever hope to hear from his wife.” He replied and held her just as tightly.

A sudden knock and small voice at the other side of their hotel door made them both suddenly look up.

“Hello? I am sorry to interrupt but it would seem we had a small earthquake and I wanted to make sure you two were alright.” Said the proprietess on the other side.

“Oh yes. We are fine. Do not mind any screams you may have heard. Newly weds and honeymooners and all.” Hades said out loud and the hero had to muffle her laughter against his robes.

“O…of course! Uh…Do enjoy!” The lady stuttered and they heard the shuffling of footsteps going down the hall.

“We never even got to that part….” The hero frowned playfully.

“There’s certainly nothing stopping us now.” Hades grinned and pushed her back down to the floor. “Needless to say I can also feel your arousal as keenly as any other emotion you may try to hide.”

She pursed her lips and realized that she could feel his too, it was a burning in the pit of her stomach that could only be quenched by them making love and though it was not so different from when she was “turned on” it was a heavier feeling, more desperate and carnal. As if she didn’t have him at this moment she might die. The more she focused on that feeling the more she felt herself coming undone and her pursed lips parted slightly as she licked them and looked up at her husband.

“Zodiark’s mercy…”She groaned as she felt up the strong pale torso she had grown so fond up and pulled open his robe so she could see all that lovely pale skin underneath.

“You just committed blasphemy…” Hades grinned as he laid himself over her and sucked a mouthful of skin on her neck.

“So did you…by marrying me.” She smiled and arched her back as he licked down her collar bone to her chest. The feeling was much more intense than it normally was as it was his lust compiled with hers and both of them were feeding off it from each other.

Within moments it become frenzied and they were tearing each others robes off, flinging them across the room and kissing each other with everything they had. They’re fevered bodies become one as they had many times before, but it was a conduit of never ending energy between them and as the hero found her release she also found that she could keep going, again and again. With him it was the same, every orgasm came with a renewed vigor and desire to have more and more, as if they could never be satiated. Only after a few hours, and the hero’s hyuran body beginning to ache did they stop and they were left two sweaty bodies entwined with the other.

“Hydaelyn’s grace, I don’t think I’ve ever done it for this long before.” Hades panted and laid his head on the hero’s chest.

“Now look who’s talking blasphemy.” The hero giggled and soothed his wet hair from his face.

“I was never one to follow the rules anyway.” He chuckled and nuzzled himself between her breasts, loving how soft they were against his face.

“Shall we clean up and eat?” The hero suggested.

He propped his head up. “Ah yes…sustenance. I shan’t forget to feed my wifey poo.”

“Did you seriously just call me Wifey Poo?” She laughed and sat up, pushing him off of her. “To the bath with ye heathen!”

“And now the empress within emerges. I shall obey your every word my queen.” He teased as he rolled over onto his back not caring about his modesty.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “Or should I drag you there by your feet?”

“Id like to see that.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by one ankle then proceeded to drag him across the tatami to the small wooden bath that sat in the corner of the room by the windows.

“Wow, you’ve made your point Inamorata, I shall bathe.” He surrendered and stood up, walking over to the bath and settling himself down in the steaming water. He held his hand out for her and she happily joined him, nestling into his chest and relaxing to the sound of running water and the world outside their window.

****************

Not far way, Elidibus stood on a rooftop staring down at the two newlyweds resting in their bath water.

“My lord…..why have you allowed this union? What is it you have seen that I have not? Why will you not tell me?” He whispered to himself as he clenched his fist at his side but a familiar voice in his head said only one word. _Zenos_.

“You wish for the Garlean Prince? Solus’s great grandchild?” He asked that voice in his head. “So that is your plan…..so be it, I will obey.” And with that he disappeared in a cloud of black aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoooo! So Im still alive and writing, I am sorry for the delay but I needed to take some time over the holidays to spend with my family and also think about which direction i wanted this fanfic to go in. I really reallllly want to write more about the oracle of darkness but until patch 5.2 i dont have anything to really extrapolate on so im taking it in a different direction. A reocurring theme in the FF series is light and darkness, death and rebirth, so I wanted to play with that idea more and also write about how I think the 14 series will go in the future. My personal theory is that Zodiark and Hydaelyn are two sides of the same coin and while we see zodiark demonized (because the ascians arent exactly good representatives) i dont necessarily think he is bad, but rather he is necessary to complete the cycle of life and death. To put it in another way, he and hydaelyn are probably a lot like cosmos and chaos from dissidia only the story is going in reverse. (Cosmos and chaos were once in harmony but some how ended in disharmony, 14 we start in disharmony but will end up in harmony between the light and dark) so yeah, im writing it from that angle and heading it towards a world of balance with Epsilon and Hades being agents between the two forces. I have no doubts that in the next expension we will finally "meet" Zodiark once zenos comes in contact with him, probably get his dumb butt possessed and yay now we have a zodiark buffed psychopath running amok on the first! Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	32. Cinder Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is well with all the things going on in the world right now. it was a crazy couple of months for myself, my work was very busy and then suddenly the covid 19 thing broke out and I lost my job =( so now that I have some time I wanted to write a few more chapters for this fic, which is still going on! This is a record for me! I DO have to end it at some point but im going to have to brainstorm a good cut off point or ending. I also have a 2nd Zenos centered fic as well, just check out my other works if you want to read it in the meantime! 
> 
> The hero is called back to Ala Mhigo to deal with another Garlean Monstrosity.

It was mid-day in Hingashi and that meant tea time for many. On a nice sunny afternoon one of the simple pleasures of life was to frequent the many tea houses of Kugane and sample sweets along with a hot cup of green tea and that is exactly where the hero was when her link pearl chimed in her ear, taking her attention away from her newlywed husband who sat with her whispering sweet nothings to her as they enjoyed their time together.

“Really….?” The hero huffed at the interruption and pressed her fingers to her ear. “Yes?”

“Mistress Celeste, I am sorry to interrupt you during your honeymoon but I must inform you that Rae has fallen ill suddenly.” It was Honoroit, the young page of House Fortemps.

That was news to her as it was not often her daughter, god bless her unusually strong constitution and healthy diet, was ill with anything other than a simply cold or tummy ache. Her face got serious as she pressed for more details. “How sick are we talking?”

“A fever and coughing, Coerthan Flu according to our Chirurgeon.”

“Oh dear….” The hero sighed. While Coerthan Flu was not fatal it was certainly uncomfortable for anyone who caught it and a raging fever was often the tell tale sign. Rae must be downright miserable with that bug. “I will return right away.”

“I am very sorry mistress.” Honoroit apologized again and the link went dead.

Hades watched his wife’s face as she turned to him. “Rae is not feeling well and I want to return to her anon.”

“A seasonal bug then?”

She shook her head. “Coerthan Flu.”

Hades winced, having a abundant knowledge in diseases and plagues (some he created himself during his stint in Allag) he knew full well the symptoms associated with that particular virus and how uncomfortable a child would be do deal with it. He wasted no time standing up and offering his lady his arm. “We shall go immediately.”

“I’m so sorry we got interrupted, love.” She said sadly as she linked his arm in his.

“We’ve been here already 3 days, that is quite the record for you and your always hectic schedule.” He teased. “Once she is well then we may continue our frolicking elsewhere.”

“By frolicking you mean me on my back begging for you to have me six ways to doomsday.”

“Naturally.” He smirked.

******************

The moment they touched down in Ishgard the hero ran all the way back to the manor and threw open her daughters door, seeing the small child in her canopy bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Her face was pale but cheeks ruddy, breathing hard and heavy as a local healer sat next to her and laid a wet cloth over her forehead.

“Her fever is high but we just administered her some tonic. I reckon in another 30 minutes it should start coming down. She just needs lots of rest.” The healer smiled as she moved out of the way to let the hero kneel down by her daughter. She took the small girls hand in hers and kissed her gently on the cheek. Rae was already fast asleep and did not register the disturbance.

The healer bowed and left hades entered and stood at the foot of the bed. “Colds, flus, poxes, plagues….the circle of life in a ending cycle of disease and a myriad other conditions one may catch in a lifetime.” He sighed when he spoke it, not in a condescending way but more out of pity. “When I allowed my body to age as Solus, it never failed to amaze me the amount of suffering physically one may suffer in the span of 80 years.”

“Did you have many problems in your tender age?” The hero asked as she fluffed the blankets around her daughters chest.

“Arthritis, vericose veins and oh impotence….that was lovely.” He huffed and sat at the end of the bed with his arms across his chest.

“Impotence imagine that.” The hero teased knowing full well how deep his ardor naturally flowed. “She must have worked herself into a frenzy trying to get Chief Mogden to interfere in our battle.”

“Oh she had little trouble, trust me, she was able to beat that furry menace at his own game.” He smirked. “She was even able to negotiate with Hraesvelgr on my behalf. He was suddenly more welcoming of my request once she pleaded with him with those big puppy dog eyes of hers. Really she must have learned all she knew of how to turn a man or dragon’s heart to perpetual mush from you.”

“Nah that’s her talent and her’s alone.” The hero laughed and slapped a hand over her mouth when her daughter moaned and shifted in her bed then settled and was quiet again.

The hero motioned for them to leave and they retreated into her own room across the hall. Once the door was closed she continued the conversation. “Everyone in Ishgard catches this bug, especially with the school children, it’s a yearly occurrence. Well have to lay low for few days until she recovers.”

“And should you be called to action as so often happens?” Hades reminded her.

“Things have been quiet lately so….” And before she could continue that thought her link pearl once again chirped in her ear. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Hades gave her an exasperated look. She pressed her fingers to her ear and answered. “Yes?”

It was Krile. “Good day Celeste, I hope I haven’t found you at a bad time.”

“Actually my daughter is sick with the flu and I just returned to her side.”

“Oh dear…..I would normally differ any requests for you unless they were pressing and this certainly falls under that category. General Aldyn is summoning you in the Ala Mhigan quarter along with Maxima. Apparently a very unusual guest has arrived.”

“Care to elaborate?” the hero raised a brow.

“It’s Gaius Van Baelsar.” She said simply.

“Gaius…..?” She muttered to her self and looked at her partner whom gave her a quizzical look. “Alright I will try to come as soon as I can but it may take time.”

“Of course, please take care of the little one.” Krile said and the link went dead.

Hades was first to speak up. “So the black wolf yet lives?”

“As Estinien already made known.” The hero chewed her bottom lip nervously. “Whatever the case, he never comes around unless something noteworthy were going on but his timing is shite.”

“You needn’t worry about our child, I will watch over her in your stead.”

“But I need you with me out there.”

He smiled and grabbed her wrist gently, giving it a small shake. “Since when? Where did this dependency come from oh vaunted hero of Eorzea and the First?”

“Since…..” She paused. He was right, this was unlike her as she had done many things under her own power up till now, not asking anyone for help and taking whatever lumps life threw at her. But it was all different now, since meeting Emet Selch she became someone else…Something else. Perhaps this dependency was her way of expressing how much she wanted and needed him in her life. “Since I met you.”

He nuzzled his cheek against her hand. “Heart of my heart, I know what you feel and why you feel it but I do so love hearing it from your lips but I know full well how strong and capable you are. Go to Ala Mhigo, talk with your little resistance friends, do what you need to do and I will ever be watching you. Do not worry about anything here, I can quite handle a child well enough and will be eagerly awaiting your return. But….so you don’t get lonely on your trip. Please take this as your companion.” He snapped his fingers and the large shoebill that had frequently been spotted during her adventures appeared perched on her bed post. It flapped its large grey wings and ruffled its feathers.

“Wait…this bird…” She poked its beak with her finger. “Wasn’t this…?”

“Your favorite creation. A bit of a joke from the old days. He will act in my stead as your partner and will keep an eye on you.” Hades explained.

“So shall I think of this as you for the meantime?”

“If it comforts you then yes.”

“Then I shall call him Hades as well.” She chuckled and petted the birds head. “Alright then, I’ll get this over with and be back in time for tea. Don’t let my daughter eat you alive in the meantime.”

+++++++++++++

Ala Mhigo was as the hero had left it so many months ago, recovering. The resistance which was now more of a recovery force was busy repairing the damaged done during their raid on the Menagerie and refugees were returning day by day to their old homeland. Civilians by the droves now walked the old palace streets bringing life and trade back to the city. The alliance now rooted itself in those rusty brick walls and General Aldyn led the foray from the planning rooms of the palace.

With her Shoebill tucked comfortably in her arms she walked towards the grand stair way that led to the Menagerie where Maxima, the Garlean Defector who befriended Alphinaud during his stint in the burn, awaited her.

“My Lady.” He bowed. “I shall escort you to the General.”

“It’s been a long time Maximus but why on earth are you dressed in resistance clothing?” She smiled quizzically at the tall Garlean with glasses.

“Ah yes… I remain here under the auspices of Commander Aldynn, offering what council I can in the hopes of resolving the present conflict with the empire.” He explained kindly.

“_A Garlean defector_?” Hades voice rang loud and clear in her mind and she almost whirled around to see where the voice was coming from. Hades the bird looked up at her with a questioning look. She blinked twice at the bird and realized the real Hades was using the bird as his avatar and speaking to her via their own psychic link. She frowned and booped his beak with her finger.

Maxima went on. “As you may have heard, the imperial capital is in turmoil and a sizable portion of Garlean forces have been recalled from the Ghmlyt Dark. With their numbers greatly diminished, the main host of the alliance has withdrawn leaving the Ala Mhigan resistance to watch over the border. And it is there we have welcomed a most unexpected visitor who claims that this de-escalation may belie growing dangers and unforeseen threats.”

The hero touched her chin thoughtfully. “ I wonder if this is this has to do with that “weapon” Estinien spoke of…..” And then she gave a hard stare at the bird in her arms.

“_Don’t give me that look, if I had any idea what the man spoke of I’d simply say so. My being Emperor did mean I was privy to all secrets within Garlemald especially those kept by the legatus’s. They were a rather eclectic bunch with numerous secretive hobbies you know.”_

“General Aldynn has arranged and impromptu meeting to discuss the revelations. He has also requested a representative of the Scions attend as well, though it was obvious to whom he wanted to extend the invitation to. With that, allow me to lead you the rest of the way.” He smiled and bowed.

“Please do Maxima.” She smiled back and followed him up the stairs.

*********

There was little surprise when she entered the large planning room office and saw General Aldynn standing face to face with the Black Wolf. He was the same as she had seen him in the Burn, sporting that ragged rusty brown overcoat and overly sun tanned skin of his. He had the same harsh scowl permanently etched into his rather wind torn features when he looked over his shoulder at her and nodded to acknowledge her.

“_Well well well, Gaius looks none the worse for wear.” _Hades chuckled inside her head.

“Hush up you…” She whispered to the bird as she stopped a few feet from the former Legatus.

“She’s here commander.” Maxima announced and stepped aside.

The old bull of Ala Mhigo smiled at the hero and nodded. “And I for one am grateful that they are. I’m told you’ve been busy since our paths crossed at the Ghimlyt Dark. Not that I understand half of it. When the scions spoke of other worlds, I’d struggle to describe what I had pictured. Mayhaps things would be clearer if I were to hear the tale from your own lips but I’m afraid this situation will not afford us that luxury. I trust you two require no introduction?” He gestured to the rogue Garlean.

The hero and the Black Wolf stared at each other for a moment and he noted the grumpy looking bird that seemed to bore holes through him with its yellow eyes. “Unfortunately…” The hero said without enthusiasm.

“We meet again, hero of Eorzea.” He said with a moderate tone. “ As you are well aware, Ser Estinien and I worked to rid the world of Black Rose in your absence. Our journey together brought us as far as the Imperial Palace where we witnessed the death of Emperor Varis at Zenos’s hand. Being the sole witnesses to this crime and in no position to defend our innocence, we were forced to flee. Each pursuing his own avenue of escape. When we later reunited, Estinien claimed to have met some unknown Machina during his flight. To me his description seemed anything but and upon further investigation I found that I was right. The empire is creating a new Ultima Weapon.”

She involuntarily squeezed the bird in her arms tightly and it squawked. “_The ultima weapon….was an antiquated piece of history via the Allagan Empire, thought it worked wonders against primals we could never push the technology further than that. I wonder what has been wrought in my stead?”_

“Is this the same creature I laid to rest in the pretorium all those years ago?” The hero clarified. “I made sure none of it survived nor was salvageable.”

“The same. In my foolishness I sought to harness its power and became the ascian’s pawn in so doing but you know as well as I how that tale ended.”

“_Ah yes….Lahabrea’s first blunder…” _Hades reminded her with mirth in his tone. “_His utter humiliation was at the very least, entertaining.”_

Gaius went on. “The weapon itself, excavated from this very city, was destroyed err we could fully understand its secrets and that should have been the end of it. But…as unlikely as it sounds, the Empire’s efforts to recreate it have somehow born fruit. Primarily through the research conducted by the VIIth Legion it would seem.”

“Nael Van Darnus…..” The hero raised a brow. “The 7th was wiped out in Carteneau, I should know, I was there. I saw it.”

“Indeed few survived. The 7th as it is now is has little in common with the legion lead by Van Darnus and its leadership has changed hands several times since. Precisely how this project has continued despite such turmoil and under who’s auspices remain a mystery. What we do know however is that several protypes have been produced and that one of them is on its way to Eorzea.”

“Oh for the love of the twelve.” The hero shook her head and sighed in exasperation. The gods seemed intent on piling her plate full of more garbage this day.

“We attempted to stop it, but there was little we could do the stop its progress so we resolved instead to bring you warning.” Gauis finally ended his tale and the hero was rubbing her temples with her free hand.

“So.” She said and dropped her hand. “I am to lead the Vanguard then. Is this Machina still within the Ghmlyt Dark?”

“We know you have other pressing concerns but I would not ask this of you if it weren’t necessary.” General Aldynn added.

“I know that and I’m not complaining. Im just put off my honey moon was interrupted and daughter came down with the flu.” She shrugged.

“Honeymoon?” Gauis raised a brow to that news.

General Aldynn pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing full well who her husband was and what went down in Ishgard only a few days earlier. Though he was secretly disappointed his missed the show he was glad to not be in the middle of Alliance affairs and all the drama that tended to bring to the table. It was also no secret that he did NOT tell Gauis of any of this if the man hadn’t figured it out for himself and most likely he didn’t.

“Yes.” She smiled and nuzzled the bird in her arms tenderly. The creature seemed to reciprocate her feelings and cooed happily in return.

“Hmph.” Was all the Black Wolf had to say on that matter. No wonder he and Estinien got along so well, they were both rather stunted in the social department, it appeared. “My congratulations to your lucky partner, whoever they may be. I hazard to guess that strange bird your holding is a wedding gift of some sort?”

“Oh no, the bird is my husband. So to Ghimlyt Dark then, I shall meet you all there.” The hero smirked and turned to walk away leaving everyone in the room to ponder what she meant.

+++++++++++++

“Are you sure you’ve nothing to say on the matter before I fight the darn thing?” The hero asked Hades as she walked through the encampment on the edge of Ghimlyt Dark towards where Gaius and his people were awaiting her.

“_As I’ve said Inamorata, I suspect these projects were being conceptualized during my final days as Solus. I’ve heard the names of these weapons spoken before however other than the Ultima Weapon none other had seen fruition. So I cannot tell you nor give you any advice to your advantage_.” He explained.

“ Through Estinien’s memories I did have a peek at some of the monstrosities the Empire was experimenting with. One looked like Ultima Weapon but it has a human being junctioned to it.”

“_A human you say? The weapons were meant to be piloted by hosts as Gaius so aptly demonstrated in the past_.”

“This was different….its like it was feeding of its host, the pilot became a part of the actual machine!”

Hades went silent for a moment as he mulled it over. “Synthetic Auracite System…..so they had perfected it, imagine that.”

“What on earth is that?” The hero asked but before she could get an answer Gaius cut her off when he noticed her talking to her “pet”.

“Passing strange that you should speak so openly with a mere bird. I suppose you weren’t joking when you said it was your husband.” He said bluntly and gave the bird a hard stare. It stared right back, unblinking and it made the hairs on the back of the ex legatus’s hair rise on its ends. Such a creepy thing she had managed to pair herself up with and yet…oddly familiar.

“I didn’t lie.” She smirked and shrugged.

“The Ruby Weapon is on its way as we speak, I suggest we muster quickly and intercept it upon its arrival.”

The hero bent down so the Shoebill could hop out of her arms and turned its large beak towards her, pressing its forehead to hers. “_I will be watching and waiting_. _Be safe and return to me, beloved wife.”_

“I will only be a moment.” She smiled and kissed the bird on its head before standing back up and turning to her bewildered team of Ascian Hunters. She pulled her muskatoon from her back holster and put a pair of machinist goggles over her eyes before checking herself over. “Alright boys and girls, who’s ready for a good time?”

++++++++++++++

The drill bit that fired from the hero’s launcher was true and hit the Ruby Weapon right in its core, spinning and slicing through it as it shot through the other side. The creature, which was something akin to a beast and machine spliced together, with red plated skin, mantis like arms and a juggernaut body a hundred yalms tall, slumped forward and moved no more.

The hero quickly wiped sweat and blood from her brow as she checked over the other warriors who fought along side her, making sure they were still in her ranks and alive.

One of the resistance soldiers pointed a finger at the monstrosity and shouted. “It yet lives!!!!”

The hero gasped and turned back to the machina, watching as it convulsed and a robotic voice rang out around them. “**Increasing pilot override rate to 100%. Commencing forced shut down and system restart…..Synthetic system switching to oversoul mode. Loading data sample….”**

The ground began to rumble and shake as the Machina seemed to gather power from within and began to rise. The warriors around it began to back off, sensing that something terrible was about to come forth but the hero alone along with Gaius stood their grounds, watching with horrified expressions.

“**Darnus combat data ready. Initiating Organic Core Override.” **The machina’s armored back seemed to split open as it convulsed, and like a baby being born from the womb, with fluids and afterbirth following after it, the ghastly apparition of a long since dead women bursted forth. Nael Van Darnus stood over the Ruby Weapon, her torso apart of the very machine as dragon wings spread out behind her and she screamed.

“Holy Hydaelyn……!” The hero gasped and had to slap herself to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. Ruby Weapon, had sprouted a larger specter like Darnus from its back and it moved and acted as if it were alive. Whoever the pilot of the weapon had been, he or she was no more than a host for Darnus memory and was now slave to the machine and the fallen Legatus’s will.

Gauis was at a total loss for words, his wide eyes betraying none of the shock and horror that was plain on his face as he readied his gunblade and prepared for what was truly to be a terrifying battle.

“Gaius….I think you owe me a damn good explanation when this is all over.” The hero grimaced and readied her guns.

“I will owe you a life debt that can never be repaid should we survive this.” He admitted.

“One of many already compiled against you.” She reminded and they flew into battle.

++++++++++++++

When the scenery warped around them and above their heads they could see the flaming body of the moon Dalamud descending down on them, the hero once again had to question what she was seeing. While the apparition of Darnus writhed and screamed with every move she made and halestorms of fire and brimstone stung at their skins, none of what they were seeing and experiencing could be real. It had to be a massive illusion, for the moon of Dalamud was destroyed years ago.

_“It’s very real and very much can destroy you_!” Hades shouted in her mind. _“Ruby weapon is using auracite on a massive scale to recreate these images. They have mass and weight! You must not let those meteorites touch the ground!”_

“There’s no way I can repel that sort of thing with bullets!” The hero shouted as she dodged the small chunks of incoming rocks that threatened to pulverize her. She could hear the other warriors screaming behind her as they attempted the same thing, only some were successful and the ones who weren’t were quickly killed by the barrage.

“_Come now Epsilon! You are the matriarch, the creator! You have enough power to make any concept a reality should you will it!” _Hades reminded her.

“You can’t be serious….” She began and gasped when she saw the large moon coming down on them faster and faster from its perch in the heavens. Clenching her fists to her side she closed her eyes and tried to envision something that could protect them.

A wall of crystal, thick and impenetrable, strong enough to withstand anything, this image solidified in her mind as she drew energy from her metaphysical tether. Her body tingled with the flow of aether from her husband to herself when she raised her hands to the sky as if offering prayer. The ground seemed to shiver underneath her feet as she pushed that aether outward in a radius that engulfed the entire legion and from the roots up, a shield of glass like beauty surrounded them. It spread up and over them like a dome and then in a flash, it solidified the way ice might in contact with the supreme cold.

The soldiers stared in awe at the creation that suddenly surrounded them and watched the hero as more power seemed to flow from her. “Stronger, I need it to be stronger!” She growled at herself and pushed her aether to the limits.

Gaius watched with wide eyes when the body of the hero seemed to warp and change, her clothing transforming into a aethereal white gown as her hair lengthened and swayed in the wind. The smell of green grass and wild flowers filled everyone’s nostrils as the white goddess transformed the otherwise barren landscape of the dark with a abundance of flora and fauna, a oasis inside their protective dome that was in stark contrast to the chaos just on the other side.

“I will take the blow from the impact but I need you to make the killing blow on the Machina!” She shouted to Gaius whom nodded silently and waited with bated breath for the right moment.

The large fiery moon fulms in diameter crashed down upon them hitting the shield as fire and brimstone rained down at around them. The warriors and soldiers wailed and covered their heads, thinking that this would surely be their doom but the shield the hero created held fast. The impact of the moon was absorbed by her creation as the moon trembled and cracked under its own weight, cracking across its rugged face and then splitting into several pieces that fell lifelessly to the ground.

“Now’s your chance!” The hero shouted to Gaius whom ran up to the Machina, jumped high into he air and brought it down upon the head of Darnus. His blade sliced through her white ghostly body in one fluid stroke from head to navel as she screamed a death wail, thrashed about and was no more. Her apparition slumped to the side and melted into a million particles of light as the Ruby Weapon slumped to the ground, lifeless at last. With its host pilot now deceased and and the data within the Auracite taxed to the brink, there was nothing left to feed its energy and it laid a lifeless hunk of metal and matter.

When the warriors realized they had survived what was to be their imminent doom, they cheered in unison, slapping each other on the shoulders in victory while others feel to their knees and gave praises to whatever deity they had in their hearts.

The hero too had to breathe a sigh of relief before vertigo took her and she slumped to her knees, white dress and all. She felt her own aether flicker and sputter, having used too much of it to create their shield and laid herself on the ground to stop the sensation of the world turning over again. Her head pounded and Hades spoke comfortingly to her. “_Well done, my love. Not bad for a first go at the old creation magic, but it is taxing even for you to use it thus in your hyuran body. Worry not, you will simply need to rest for a while and allow me to care for you. With my aether feeding into yours you will be back on your feet in no time. Just rest for now.”_

“Hey is she alright?” Someone asked from somewhere as they all looked at the hero who had passed out on the battle grounds. Gaius looked up from his enemy, having been hunched over the remains of the Machina, trying to find any trace of the pilot inside and spotted the hero laying uncharacteristically on the job. When other soldiers made to run to her side to check on her, that large shoebill that had been her companion landed by her side, flapping its large wings aggressively as if to warn the others not to touch its master and once again it turned its yellow eyes to Gaius. If a bird could smile this one certainly did as it ducked its head and its body grew and transformed into that of someone he recognized only too well.

Solus Zos Galvus raised his head to the former Legatus and smiled as everyone around them gasped and took a few steps back. Even if they didn’t recognize the former Emperor, seeing a bird transform into a man was certianly out of the ordinary. He reached for the hero and scooped her up into his arms before turning around to walk away.

“You!?” Gaius gasped with wide eyes. He had known when the original Solus had passed away, he had seen the funeral procession and the casket so how in the world was he now there with the warrior of light? “How is this possible?”

Solus looked over his shoulder at the man and smirked but said nothing as the familiar black vortex opened before him and he stepped in. He and the hero were gone in a flash and Gaius was left with the realization that the Hero of Eorzea was married to the former Emperor who also happened to be an Ascian. The Legatus has dealt with them enough to know one when he saw one but how the hero got wrapped up in one was another story for him to unravel at a later time.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned his attentions to that instead.


	33. New rumors and new hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter before we get into a very LONG one, basically next one I will cover the 5.2 eden battles and everything dealing with the scions, gaia and ryne so enjoy this shortie in the meantime! 
> 
> I am still alive and going strong, sorry for the lack of chapters, once i lost my job because of vod i also lost the one place i could write uniterrupted so now that I am homebound until further notice, I have my daughter (yes her name really is rae) keeping me busy. We have one laptop that i wrote with and theres hell to pay if she doesnt get to watch baby shark on it lol.
> 
> once things start to get back to normal next month maybe? I can make more time for fanfics, in the meantime do check out my other fics. I have a zenos x reader and also a ff7 crisis core one from years ago you can enjoy! Im moving all my old fics from deviant art to here so you can all enjoy them in one convenient place! Stay safe and healthy everyone, thanks for the support, the comments and well wishes!

Somewhat was knocking fiercely at her door when the hero opened an eye and examined the room she somehow ended up in. It was the Rising stones in Mhor Dhona as she quickly recognized the interior and simple wooden bed frame she lay on. Hades, in the form of the shoebill was nestled next to her head on the pillow, eyes closed and beak tucked into his back feathers the way a real bird would roost and she understood then that he had evacuated her back to the Rising Stones after what befell her in Ghimlyt Dark.

On the other side of the door however, she could hear some sort of commotion going on.

“I am sorry Maxima, the hero is resting. Once she is awake then surely she will speak to you.” Tataru said in a muffled voice.

“Tis most urgent Ms Tataru. I need to know…I need to see it for my own eyes. Is her husband really our Lord Patriarch Solus Zos Galvus?” Maxima pleaded with her in his ever so polite tone.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Tataru asked.

“Oh dear it seems Zalera let his true identity out….” Krile said in a disparaging tone.

“Zalera? You mean _that _adventurer is really the Emperor Of Garlemald?” Tataru gasped.

The hero wasted no time getting out of bed, checking herself over to see that she was dressed and presentable then pulled back the door to her room to see the three comrades standing nearby. They all turned to her immediately.

“Mistress Celeste….” Maxima bowed politely.

“What makes you think Solus yet lives?” She asked with an unamused look, not exactly happy to be awoken on this note.

Maxima’s face was an open book as he adjusted his glasses. “He appeared amidst the battlefield, taking you into his arms and vanishing! Of course those of us who grew up in Garlemald would recognize our patron. It has been 3 days since that time and already rumors abound of the Great Sire’s return amongst others of his consort being none other than the esteemed Warrior Of Light. These rumors come from not only Ishgard but Garlemald itself!”

She scratched her head in frustration as she took in a deep breath. “Give me just a moment….” She closed the door and turned to the bird roosting on her pillows. It raised its head and gave her a smarmy smile.

“What was the point of all this if you’re just going to be a show off and give yourself away?!” She growled and lunged at him. He squawked and scrambled up in time to avoid her hands as she grabbed the nearest pillow and swatted at him with it. “Flexing your muscle to the Alliance wasn’t enough that you had to reveal yourself to Gaius of all people?! He’s an Ascian hunter you dumb ass!” And she swatted at him again. Feathers flew into the air with each blow of the soft pillow until he was knocked to the ground and instantly metamorphosed into Solus once more.

He rolled over onto his back and sat up halfway on his elbows as one hand smoothed out his frazzled hair. “Now now, beloved is it not better for this all to become known now rather than later? Surely rumors from Ishgard alone would spread via the Alliance. I merely thought it best to expedite that knowledge. I daresay we have naught to worry from Gaius, strong though he is if he could not even take down the Ruby Weapon by himself he dares not stand a chance against a paragon or had you not noticed the masks that hang off his belt are shards of the convocations weakest?”

“And when all of Eorzea and Garlemald is at our door demanding answers what then?” She asked with her hands on her hips like a scolding mother to a small child.

“Nothing. What can they do to us that would not evoke the wrath of both the Architect and the Matriarch?”

She growled and rubbed her brow. “For someone who spends so much time in the shadows you sure a Prima Dona.”

From the other side of the door the three friends exchanged confused looks as they heard the muffled voices of the hero and her husband arguing but before they could do much more the door opened and a exasperated champion and ruffled ex emperor stepped out.

Maximus was the first to gasp and adjusted his glasses as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Tis true!” He bowed deeply to Solus out of both habit and reverence. “My liege, how this has happened I can only try to fathom!”

“Let’s not be hasty, I am no longer the Emperor.” Solus gave a flick of his wrist.

“Varis is dead and Zenos has abandoned Garlemald in the midst of a civil war.” Maxima stood up again and began.

“Yes we already know of that from both our own observations and Ser Estinien.” The hero shrugged.

“The people have whispered rumors of your return and surely they pray for it. That you have been married to warrior of light only makes your legend that much more grand that you have returned to lead the kingdom out of Darkness.” Maxima went on.

The hero had to chuckle under her breath at the notion, after all Emet Selch was the one to lead it INTO darkness in the first place, now his legend has been twisted thanks to her influence.

“That’s a lovely notion….however I operate on the other side of the proverbial moral line.” Solus said simply.

“So then its as Gaius explained. You are in fact an Ascian. But that matters not, I see no way out of this turmoil for Garlemald unless someone like you takes the reigns of history back into their hands.”

Solus had to cross his arms over his chest and tilt his head curiously to the strange Garlean Defector. “You mean to appeal to my sense of moral obligation to save my kingdom from certain doom?”

“If that is what it takes. I have long served Garlemald since my childhood, I have seen what it has done and what it is capable of and yet I do not with to see it destroyed. I daresay if this world is survive it needs Garlemald intact. Perhaps you have no desire to take the throne again but nothing can undo the hope that has been instilled in people since the news of your return. Now that civil war is in full swing within our country, tis only a matter of weeks before it spills over into neighboring territory and with Zenos gone….”

“Hang on….You mean to say he never returned?” the hero raised a brow to that news.

“Not since he’s engagement with you in Ishgard.” Maxima explained. “Our spies within the Populares have tried to keep him and his movements under surveillance but since he left Ishgard not only did he not return to Garlemald but it would appear he had a newcomer in his company. Someone that none of my men had recognized.”

“This does not sound good….”The hero said carefully. If Zenos found something else worthy of his attention then that could only spell disaster for both the hero and the rest of the world at large since the only things that could catch his eye were rather large and rather dangerous. “If Zenos has abandoned Garlemald then who is running things in his stead?”

“No one, the monarchy is and only is Zenos with Varis dead. His other siblings met their fates earlier in their lives and some at his hands no less.”

The hero gave Solus a long stare before throwing out the first thing that came to her mind. “Why not give Garlemald to Gaius if you have no want to go back.”

“Make Gaius Van Bealsar the defacto ruler?” Solus raised a brow to her suggestion.

“I saw how Gaius reacted to Varis’s death through my echo. It was plain to see how much he admired Varis and how much his loyalty remains with the Empire. He may have renounced himself but certainly not his home country. Despite his many faults, I think he does care about Garlemald and frankly he may be the only one with enough clout to rally the people where Zenos couldn’t.”

Solus’s raised brow gave way to a sly smirk. “That is a very sound idea, befitting someone who would one day make a fine Empress.”

“You said you have no desire to go back.” The hero pointed out.

“Ah but if you asked me to I would have no choice.”

“You would take back the throne simply on account of me?”

“I could do no wrong with you as my Queen.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” He tilted his head to one side and gave her a silent air smooch. She stared at him blankly.

Maxima scratched his chin at their banter and cut in with his own remarks. “Actually…If I may agree with my Liege…The hero of Eorzea would make for a befitting ruler. With so many accolades and campaigns under your experience and a sound mind for decision making and logic, I should think you would do very well and would be a good spokesperson for the masses who are not so found of the crown.”

“Wait where is this all coming from? Me? Empress? I wouldn’t know the first thing about ruling a nation and then there is all those protocols and rules and pleasantries…” The hero complained.

“As Empress you would have the power to change all that should you wish it.” Solus pointed out.

“No. No. No!” the hero shook her head and waved her hands in the air. “I have enough to deal with as it is. I’m not going to humor this idea!”

“A decision need not be made right now.”

“I must add that the Populares would gladly throw their support behind you should you favor the idea.” Maxima added for good measure. “And you would surely have the favor of the Alliance as they would have then have access to the Empire as well as a indestructible ally in you. In other words, the one chance to truly unite the world under more peaceful prospects would lie in your ascension to the throne.”

“Celeste as the Empress of Garlemald….” Tataru sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. “Just imagine it! In a gorgeous dress sitting upon a guilded throne…..”

“Uh…Tataru, hate to burst your bubble but Garlemald isn’t that fancy, in fact if I were Queen my first act would be to update the dreary black and red décor that palace seems fond of.” The hero drawled.

“What’s wrong with black and red?” Solus pouted and pointed to his own clothes.

“Enough of this nonsense!” The hero announced resolutely. “We aren’t going to speak of this or humor this ridiculous idea!”

And just in the nick of time a small ball of light appeared before them and Feo Uhl was in their midst. The small Fae Pixie twirled around in the air, looking at the many faces around her before spotting the hero and flittering over to her.

“My adorable sapling! How fares ye?”

“Good my beautiful branch.” The hero smiled and made sure to butter up her messenger with compliments as she had learned would grant her more favor ages ago. “What news do you bring me?”

“Tis Thancred. He wishes you to return to the Burn at your convenience….says that the sleeping lady has awoke.”

“Gaia….”The hero said under her breath. So the time changing menace they had encountered on Eden had finally opened her eyes. A mix of feelings flowed through the hero all at once, trepidation of course for the girls unusual powers but then also a certain longing that only a mother could understand. Even if Gaia was not biologically her daughter in that world, she had her soul and that was more important so the hero was eager to reunite with the girl none the less.

She looked at Solus whom shared her concern and then answered the Fae. “Alright, tell him I will be there shortly.”

When Feo disappeared in another plume of light and sparkles the hero turned her attention back to her other companions. “Duty calls.”

“Then I won’t keep you, but I will inform Giaus of what was spoken of here. You cannot stop the hope that has been born from your return nor can we quell any rumors.” Maxima bowed to Solus and then to the hero before turning to leave.

“Then shall we, my love?” Solus motioned to the exit way for his wife as he quickly transformed back into the shoebill and allowed the hero to pick him up again.

“Please please please for the love of Zodiark and Hydaelyn, try not to make any trouble while we are there.” The hero pleaded with her husband.

“_That I can not whole heartedly guarantee._” He admitted. “_Oh…dear me it seems the little one is up and about.”_

“Be sure to keep her out of trouble.” She reminded him. “She never stays sick for long and the moment she recovers she will have a over abundance of energy to use on torturing you.”

“_You make her sound downright evil by that description.”_

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The hero laughed.

++++++++++++++

Hades opened his eyes, from the easy chair he had reclined in by the child’s bed and found her small frame in his lap, a big mischievous smile on her face and a black marker clutched in her hand.

“Good morning, Love. Feeling better?” He yawned and petted her soft black hair.

“I’m really hungry….”She said and rubbed her belly through her nightgown for emphasis. “and where is mama?”

“She had a small mission to attend to but will be back in a few days, until then you are stuck with me.” He smirked.

“Nah, _you _are stuck with _me_!” The little girl retorted with a big grin. “and I’m reallllly hungry!”

Hades yawned and stretched his arms a bit and raised his hands as if to snap something into existence. “What did you have in mind.”

Rae quickly covered his hand with hers in protest. “It’s a neat trick that you can create anything with your fingers but I want you to cook me something yummy!”

“Cook? Do you not have servants for that?”

“Yes but I want you to _make_ something for me.” She pleaded with big brown eyes.

“You are just as bad as your mother….” Hades grumbled to himself but relented anyway. “Alright then. To the kitchen with you.” He stood up and cracked his back as the child skipped happily towards her door. Just as he was about to exit he caught sight of himself in her bedroom mirror and stopped short.

His eyes went wide and he almost gasped….almost…at the myriad of small black sketches that decorated his face. Small stars, stick people, rainbows and other niceties peppered his cheeks and forehead and he realized why Rae had that big marker in her hand. The naughty little thing had decided to make him her canvass while he dozed in the easy chair!

His lower eyelid twitched in annoyance but also he had to admire her handiwork and her bravery. In a few more years she would no doubt be just as cunning as her Matriarch and just as stubborn. That was a pleasant notion though, with that sort of personality she would no doubt be too much of a handful for any potential suitors or beaus to handle and he would not be forced to play the part of the over protective father trying to chase away boys with his pre Garlean musket. He would leave that to the hero, who was a million times more frightening than him when evoked. Woo to the soul who tried to mess with her kin.

“Raeeeeee!” he called out after her. “I think we need to have a little chat about your rather intriguing drawing skills and where and when to properly apply them.”

All he could hear was her cute giggle from down the hall as he chased after her.


End file.
